


【塔尔德利/普拉蒂尼】平行世界（antimafia）

by 小海盗船 (Senzagenio)



Series: 南锡风流（普拉蒂尼 & Co.） [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: & Le Roi is the G.O.A.T., 'Ndrangheta, Alternate Universe, Antimafia, Cosa Nostra, Gaetano Scirea has survived a car accident, Juventus Turin, Leonardo Sciascia is the greatest Italian novelist ever, M/M, Organized Crime, 为您真诚揭露有组织犯罪的社会危害, 全新nbcs同人类型：反光荣会约炮甜文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 136,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senzagenio/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E6%B5%B7%E7%9B%97%E8%88%B9
Summary: 在这篇有史以来私设最不要脸的足球RPS文里，不仅法国队夺得了1982年的世界杯，甚至尤文图斯赢了1983年的欧冠决赛【！】，然而即使这样一个不可思议的平行世界，（也许）仍不能使黑手党得到法律的制裁。80年代尤文同人，反黑手党（半）AU。CP：马可·塔尔德利/米歇尔·普拉蒂尼（Marco Tardelli/Michel Platini）；暗恋程度的塔尔德利/希雷亚（Marco Tardelli/Gaetano Scirea）；以及一点点不可当真的罗西/卡布里尼（Paolo Rossi/Antonio Cabrini）特拉帕托尼警长带领队史最佳防线，为您现场揭露有组织犯罪的社会危害，但这并不影响一位人生失败的国米球迷警察跳上阿涅利爱将的床。主要人物：马可·塔尔德利/米歇尔·普拉蒂尼/乔瓦尼·特拉帕托尼/加埃塔诺·希雷亚/克劳迪奥·詹蒂莱/安东尼奥·卡布里尼/兹比格涅夫（齐比）·博涅克/保罗·罗西友情出演：路易吉·拉迪切/詹皮埃罗·博尼佩尔蒂/贝尼托·洛伦齐/罗伯特·博宁塞尼亚/卡尔-海因茨·鲁梅尼格/切萨雷·马尔蒂尼（理论上不认识他们对阅读毫无影响。）本文致敬意大利作家莱奥纳多·夏侠1966年的小说《各得其所》。（虚假宣传
Relationships: Gaetano Scirea & Marco Tardelli, Michel Platini/Marco Tardelli
Series: 南锡风流（普拉蒂尼 & Co.） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019718
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作为80年代情怀粉，多年来最情怀的梗还是意乙F4（詹蒂莱 希雷亚 塔尔德利 卡布里尼）一起做事业，因此认为创作本文刚好可以在嫖本命x2的同时，全面满足作者玩梗拉踩夹带私货的需求。  
> 本文中人物持有多种80年代意大利流行的错误观念。  
> 【不会】描写任何与现实不同的足球比赛（比如尤文还将代替罗马，在84欧冠决赛输给利物浦），或球员/教练与俱乐部的雇佣关系。  
> 【因为是平行世界嘛，不合理就不要在意了！警察都是在乱来！只有有组织犯罪的社会危害是真的。】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然有AU但是人物年龄都是与现实一样的  
> 本文开始的时间为星期日1983.9.11

影厅出口微弱的灯光映在铅字上：“总检察长遇害已两月有余，警方调查仍无进展。右翼青年组织在王宫广场举行联合集会，要求警察总署署长辞职。”

这条新闻在马可·塔尔德利心不在焉的眼底只是一闪而过。借助摊开的一张体育版报纸的掩护，他尽可能悄无声息地将本市要闻版折叠成合适的大小，小心翼翼地塞进裤裆。

银幕上，占满镜头的两具肉体正在草丛里翻滚纠缠着。

电影是很久之前的老片了，他已经不记得看过多少次。讲的中年男人好容易娶到了年轻漂亮的妻子，妻子却爱上了一个小警察。这种故事红到近十年后还作为“回顾经典”在影院放映，大概是由于刚成年的女主角的确活色生香，一颦一笑，好似都吹拂着下个时代的新鲜空气，但是塔尔德利之所以钟爱这部电影，除了头上长角的老男人是AC米兰球迷之外，主要还是因为小警察真的是一个和他一样的小警察演的——当然现在已经不是了，现在米凯莱·普拉西多是意大利最性感（至少他这么认为）的男演员，只有在时尚杂志的版面上才偶然提起1968年在罗马大名鼎鼎的瓦莱茱莉亚区和学生们对峙的经历。

片子是讽刺喜剧，男二号的形象谈不上正面，甚至毋宁说可笑的时候居多，但这不影响塔尔德利作为多年忠诚的影迷，毫不费力地将脑海中熟悉的肉体提取出来投射到大银幕上，并藉机满足他自己的一点生理性需求。

快感周而复始地冲刷着他的大脑。他恍惚听见女主角说：“现在不都是70年代了吗？”这句台词在影片里反复出现，当年头一次看，他想70年代有什么了不起吗，60年代的学生想不上课就可以不上课呢。如今他觉得也许70年代好就好在，80年代来了只有更糟。

电影的结尾，表面上毫无预兆地，女主角趁丈夫和情人大打出手的工夫爬出窗户逃走了，留下两个男人面面相觑。欲望已经退去，塔尔德利在空虚之余感觉到一种幸灾乐祸的同情，这大概是片子最精彩的地方；片尾字幕开始滚动，灯光即将亮起，他抓住这个机会溜了出去冲向洗手间。

在厕所的隔间里他掏出湿成一团的都灵新闻扔进了垃圾桶。扯开裤带，他觉得应该用另一只手里的足球版擦擦干，那上面是今天下午意甲联赛的前瞻文章，到了晚上已毫无用处。眼光最后一次扫过版面的时候他发现直到今日自己仍然惯于在那里寻找卡利亚里队的消息，尽管这支来自撒丁岛的球队早就踢不上最高级别的联赛，但13年前——1970——率领它打破一切垄断赢得全国冠军的路易吉·里瓦的球星卡还一直保留在塔尔德利这个国际米兰球迷空荡荡的钱包里。

他低下头，看着裤带上方自己似有还无的腹肌，九月中旬的天气依然火热，轻薄的上衣撩起来，露出底下的根根肋骨。在米凯莱·普拉西多之前，出身贫寒、性格孤僻的吉吉·里瓦就是塔尔德利唯一的偶像。无产阶级的孩子成了头号球星，小警察一夜之间变身当红演员，他自己也是无产阶级的孩子后来当了警察，却永远不会遇到这样的事。

洗手池的水龙头冲掉了手上最后一点欲望的痕迹，镜子里映出他刀刻般清晰的面部线条，那是一张广受不同价位的妓女欢迎的脸。身后传来流水声，说话声，散场的观众们聊着最新的足球赛季和色情电影。明天又是礼拜一了。

***

礼拜一塔尔德利到警局的时候已经有点晚了。政治犯罪科里同事们端着咖啡走来走去，或者站定在大厅里的黑白电视跟前，因为任何纳税人交办的工作也不能阻止意大利警察及时回味周日的足球时间。他穿过走廊，推开倒数第二间办公室的门，首先注意到他自己的桌子上被人乱七八糟地丢了一堆印刷品（“右翼的革命是唯一的真革命”“为什么反-反法西斯主义不是法西斯主义”“谁才能解决黑手党犯罪问题”），接着往对面的工位看去，一台更大的电视占据了桌面大部分空间，显然那是从隔壁他们顶头上司特拉帕托尼警长的屋里搬来的。

他的搭档安东尼奥从电视机对面探出头，跟他打了个招呼。即使顶着一对值夜班留下的黑眼圈，克雷莫纳人安东尼奥·卡布里尼仍然是塔尔德利这辈子见过最英俊的警察，他不仅有六块腹肌还有一个大学学位，但令塔尔德利感到安慰的是，连他也没有演过电影。

当然从理论上讲，安东尼奥不是他的搭档，而是他的上级。尽管比他更年轻，卡布里尼现在的级别已经是塔尔德利一辈子都不可能达到的，因为他没有高中文凭。

电视画面是彩色的，但质量不佳。塔尔德利盯着一群满是噪点的微型小人在屏幕上跑了好一阵，猜测这可能是比萨队和罗马队的比赛。屋里比外面安静，因为安东尼奥把声音关了，“怎么？”

“克劳迪奥在隔壁听电话，”安东尼奥说。“虽然我认为他听不到什么。”

马可往对面一指：“那又是啥？”

“突击了一下那些渴望指导我方工作的右派朋友——明明是宪兵在抓人，却把这些东西扔给了我们，报告也要我们来写。”

塔尔德利急忙问那你写了吗？

“我当然写完了，”安东尼奥说，“难道我他妈的还指望你吗。”

塔尔德利一下子高兴起来。罗马队的比赛片段放完了，屏幕上换了一批小人在跑动，他们看着其中一个送出一记长传，镜头飞速掠过大半个球场又猛然推近，显示皮球的小点近于分毫不差地落在了大禁区里唯一一个身旁五米内空无一人的进攻球员脚底下。

马可在脑海里自动补足了一些耳朵已经听出茧子的解说：“喔喔喔——”，“如此神奇”，“无法阻挡”，“世界最佳”。很难想象就在去年年初，得知一个名叫米歇尔·普拉蒂尼的人（他不懂为什么这明明是一个意大利姓，解说员却硬要把最末的音节读成重音，安东尼奥嘲笑他说，法国人的名字都是这样的）使得意大利在巴黎输给了法国队，结束了1920年以来的不败纪录的时候，塔尔德利还脱口而出：“巴黎有足球场？在圣母院里吗？”

“这个普拉蒂尼真的很好用，”塔尔德利说，“我不明白国际米兰为什么放弃他。”

“没有为什么。”安东尼奥说，“就因为所有人都知道国米主席是个白痴。”

“更多的人知道米兰主席是个骗子，”马可大声说，一时间忘了克劳迪奥和他的电话，但米兰球迷安东尼奥毫无反应，只是意犹未尽地关了电视，“我要回家睡一觉了。”

马可环顾四周，安东尼奥煮了咖啡，但他自己已经全喝光了。“头儿还没有来？”

“头儿去检察院吵架了，”安东尼奥说，“说实话，我不是很想在这儿等他。”

屋里只剩他一个人之后，塔尔德利捡起遥控器重新把电视打开，比赛回顾已经结束，现在正在重播赛后采访。普拉蒂尼又占据了画面中心，要求不高地看，尤文图斯的法国球星长相还称得上英俊潇洒，一头漂亮的黑色卷发在视野里挑逗似地晃动，他想起几个月前，如今让头儿气急败坏的案子还没有发生的时候，也是对着这台电视他忍不住评论说生活在一个法国队刚拿到世界冠军，尤文图斯又横扫欧洲冠军杯的历史时刻，这么多绝无可能的事情连续成为现实，简直让他怀疑自己的神智出了问题。

“想象一下我们生活的只是众多平行世界中的一个，”安东尼奥说，他那时沉迷于《新闻报》副刊上连载的科幻故事，“不同的世界之间，各种稀有事件随机组合，比如另外一个平行世界里，世界冠军就是意大利队，什么的。”

马可在这个想法上流连了一会。假定有一个平行世界里意大利队赢得了世界杯。假定有一个平行世界连他都可以成为足球明星，或者著名演员。假定有一个平行世界里让头儿气急败坏的案子从未发生过。假定有一个平行世界里根本没有案子也不需要警察（那时候他不知道自己还能干什么）。

***

6月底的一天深夜，都灵城的炎夏正在休整它尚未完全发育的獠牙，有人牵着一条小狗走在维托里奥·埃曼努埃莱大街的人行道上，波河的水声在看不见的前方潺潺流动，河岸公园里黑色的树冠沙沙作响；尽管他脚下是城市的一条主路，目力所及之处却寂无一人，显然因为他工作过于忙碌，只能在这样一个体面的劳动者早已闭门睡觉的时间上街遛狗；但是正当他驻足河边，仿佛不能决定是顺从小狗的意志右转穿过树林还是径直过桥回家的时候，一辆小汽车从左边赶了上来。死者（指的是人，尽管小狗也几乎同时倒在他的脚下）身中14枪，其中头部3枪；看起来凶手将第一批子弹一股脑打进目标的躯干之后，出于对尽善尽美的要求，曾试图送给他“慈悲的一击”，但效果不太好。击中头部的子弹以最怪异的角度互相交错，使得头颅像一颗开出花来的西瓜一样侧翻在步道的台阶上。

有不知从哪里冒出来的零星路人围拢过来；警察也很快就赶到了。C法官死时离他被任命为都灵法庭总检察长还不到三年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 开头的电影是莫尼切利《大众故事》（Romanzo popolare, 1974）。女主：Ornella Muti，男一：Ugo Tognazzi，男二：Michele Placido。  
> 2\. 1982.2.23法国2-0意大利，巴黎王子公园球场，这的确是法国1920年以来对意大利的首胜。当然作者是不会揭露意大利就是因为塔尔德利在中场被普拉蒂尼打爆了才输的：）
> 
> 由于作者自己（显然）没有抓过黑手党，关于警察和司法机关可以如何（试图）抓到他们，参考了少量相关著作和维基百科中的真实案例（并不是说作者就没有瞎编的意思），文末和相关章节下会有说明。


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于80年代的意大利人来说，“黑手党”一词多数情况下都专指西西里黑帮 = Cosa nostra，本文的主角团也不能免俗哦。

C法官出身皮埃蒙特的司法世家，据说他的祖先早在十八世纪就穿上法袍了，所以警察们说他生下来脸上就带着威严的褶子。但他的官运真正亨通起来，大家认为，恐怕还是靠了他调任都灵这几年，一直在达拉基耶萨宪兵将军的支持下严厉打击所有的武装政治团体，它们让这座曾经称为无产阶级之都的城市难以安睡。事实上当天夜里，警察接到报案后还不满一刻钟，匿名电话就打进了《新闻报》和其他三家本地媒体的办公室，通知他们极左组织愤怒的报复行动，第二天清晨警察署长来上班的时候，看见一排油墨崭新的“红色旅”传单贴在总署大楼的外墙上。

红色旅和它的同类组织曾数次袭击警察，但武力报复司法系统是罕见的，在记者们笔下的意义也截然不同。政治犯罪科的乔瓦尼·特拉帕托尼警长立即动作，署长批准他同时调用政治科和刑事科的探员，无数张逮捕令、搜查令、监视令从检察官和预审法官的办公桌上飞出来又飞进都灵城棋盘状的道路划下的一个个小格子里，其间不会缺少殴击、吼叫、物品破碎的声音。两三个星期过去了，调查一无所获。警长亲自率领马可所在的小分队来到监狱讯问被死者送进来的红色旅骨干成员，谁也不承认有过杀害检察官的计划。后来他们组资历最老的同事加埃塔诺·希雷亚带着一张案发次日保留下来的传单探望了另一名嫌犯，此人在加入“组织”之前曾是都灵大学语言学专业的高材生，由于候审期间染上了肺结核，一直住在传染病医院里。也许是被希雷亚招牌式的获取信任能力打动，他看了传单说我认为这玩意其实并不是我们印出来的，不仅口号的用词习惯明显不同，而且——他从床垫底下抽出一叠小册子——就连镰刀锤子的设计都不一样啊。

特拉帕托尼深受打击（他才调到政治科不久，对他来说这些不正规印刷品除了左派的红色与右派的黑色不同之外根本毫无区别）。安东尼奥·卡布里尼指出，既然没有证据表明这事是红色旅干的，它就不能称为政治犯罪，完全可以扔回给刑事重罪科的人。但是特拉帕警长争强好胜的性格占了上风。他把侦查范围从极左扩大到极右阵营，考虑到对于后者来说本案不失为一箭双雕抹黑敌手的好机会。然而，结果并没有什么不同，除了在一次搜查引起的冲突中，一名“武装革命组”成员头部受伤，昏迷了12个小时，结下的梁子直到现在还在给他们制造麻烦。

对于警局大部分人来说，幸运的是任何案件都不会永远占据报纸头版。大规模的侦查一旦无果而终，事情自然冷却下来。C法官遇害一个月之后，另一名法官在遥远的巴勒莫被汽车炸弹炸死（第几个了？似乎已经数不清），连都灵人的注意力也转移到凶残的西西里黑手党身上。又过了一个多月，政治科只剩一个小组的探员还在警长指派下研究C法官留下的办案笔记和有关资料，搜寻破案线索——这就是塔尔德利今天仍然要做的事情。

马可把安东尼奥留下的印刷品连同写完的报告扫到一边，再从档案柜里另抽出一叠纸页放在桌上。C法官对本职工作显然有极高的热情，按他的履历，这个都灵的极端工人组织在他还任职于库内奥的下级法院时已经解散了，但他后来仍旧收集了它的资料，并且似乎还试图找到它可能留下的武器。在已故总检察长宽敞办公室的柜子里，装满了类似的材料，似乎此人把自己从当上代理检察官开始，所有主持过的重要调查都做了笔记，而且还按时间顺序分门别类放进一个个文件夹、文件抽屉、文件柜里贴上标签。案发之初，这种近乎荒唐的条理性让大家惊叹，他们熬夜把死者调查过的政治团体整理出来，有的甚至连对门的都灵本地同事都闻所未闻。但按图索骥的追寻并无收获，现在再翻检这些东西，塔尔德利只觉头痛欲裂，他暗自嘀咕是否它们就是使得死者半夜凌晨还出门遛狗的元凶。

一位西西里作家在小说中这样描写某个架空世界里政治犯罪科的情况：“这里的几间办公室看起来就像是刚从一间本笃会的图书馆里移植过来；每张桌子后面都有一个科员正在埋头阅读书籍，小册子，杂志；更多的杂志，书籍和小册子堆在房间每个角落，上面的标题要么充满威胁，要么无从索解。”

实际上，塔尔德利隐隐怀疑正是检察长对收集资料的癖好激发了特拉帕的固执，因为他们头儿是一个某种程度上说热爱麻烦的人。只不过头儿的麻烦总会成比例地轮到他自己。最近一个星期，办公室里的劳动模范希雷亚请假去度蜜月了，于是在塔尔德利看来，他的日常工作更是无限接近以上的荒诞状态。

***

吉亚尼·特拉帕托尼走了进来，这是一个中等身材金发碧眼的米兰人，对于同等级别的高级警官，他可以说相当年轻，如果不是一对活跃的蓝眼睛正散发着阴郁的气息，他看起来会更像个该穿粗布工作服而非西装的技术工人。

“你才来？”他看都没看马可递过来的任务报告，“那你先帮我把电视搬回去吧。”

塔尔德利拔掉插头，抱起电视，底下露出几块黄灿灿的颜色，那是安东尼奥爱看的系列破案小说。在那些故事里，所有案件都有一个清楚的结局。但他也想起，那些故事里警察好像很容易死掉。

警长的屋子里，一台录音设备和一个记录本搁在门后通常放电视的小桌子上，克劳迪奥·詹蒂莱搬了把椅子坐着，脸上是一副生无可恋的表情。

特拉帕托尼觉得这时说话实在多余，但也不得不问道：“什么情况？”

“D律师，”克劳迪奥说，他是西西里人，但在伦巴第上的中学，混杂的口音听起来格外生动，“本周末给他的一位——男性——亲密朋友打了15个电话，但涉及到的都是——头儿您不想听的——内容。”

“没啦？”

“艾瑙迪出版社的编辑催他交稿。哦……还有今早吉亚尼·阿涅利的管家打电话来问他一个美国人的画市场行情怎么样。”

D律师是另一个C法官生前想要送进监狱的“组织”成员，但是他当选众议员的消息挫败了死者的计划。由于他最近从法国又跑回都灵大学访问，特拉帕托尼认为可以监听一下他和旧“战友”的联系——塔尔德利瞟着头儿阴云密布的脸，想起安东尼奥先前的话，猜想这事检察院其实从未批准过。

“喂，”他适时地说，“你快走开，让我把电视放下啊。”

对着匆匆溜走的两个背影特拉帕托尼狠狠地关上了门。他觉得自己倒霉透了。

他是由上上一任总检察长推荐到都灵的。想当年他还在米兰最偏僻的贫民区做分局的副局长，碰巧和那位检察官跨区协作，对方说据他所知都灵总署十分缺人，托托关系让自己破格提升只是他一句话的事。不料一帆风顺的日子过了没多久，检察长先生突然向他透露作为三代地主家庭子弟他的真正理想其实是农业改革，因此他已经把握住一个不容错过的机会将自己的名字加入了自由党的竞选名单。众议员先生去了罗马，他的继任者以和前任水火不容著称。也正是他艰难地在人际关系的海洋中挣扎的这些年里，未来的检察长渐渐成为皮埃蒙特地区剿灭红色旅的最大功臣，虽然他自己被派到政治犯罪科已经是C法官在这片战场上取得决定性胜利之后的事了；怪就怪在，特拉帕托尼在刑事科的时候，似乎所有人都相信打击极左政治组织是唯一神圣的任务，但等他调进了政治科，人们又觉得跟一些不务正业的年轻人还有他们的小册子打交道简直不能算是正经的警察工作。

现在他手下最受信任的小组，除了最年轻的卡布里尼，其他三个人都是跟他一起从刑事科来的。署长面前他说这是各人一致的要求，但在这个倒霉的新岗位上待得越久他心里就越怀疑。比如说希雷亚，他知道原先的同事肯定有人盼着他走，但肯定没人不希望加埃塔诺留下。再比如塔尔德利也让他迷惑，因为他从来都不相信这个躁动的托斯卡纳青年会愿意坐在办公室里写材料（他扫了手里的报告一眼）和读小册子。

***

他们几个私下也常常会想，为什么C法官之死好像各方面的细节都在和警察作对。凶手驾驶的菲亚特128汽车，后来被丢在案发地点两个街区以外，很快证明是从附近偷来的，车主已经在德国出差一个星期，接到警方电话的时候还不知道有这回事。另外，作为调查危险犯罪行为的检察官，死者本应由警察随时保护，偏偏那个星期天傍晚他临时给护送人员放假了——但是很难说凶手们（从子弹的痕迹看，开枪的不止一个人）是否刻意地利用了这一点，过度精巧的设计并不是政治恐怖袭击的特征。

安东尼奥坚持这个案子是报私仇，也许死者早年辗转皮埃蒙特和奥斯塔大区各下级法院的年代里，有哪个连他自己也不记得的重刑犯曾发誓要检察官偿还他的牢狱时光。这样可以解释为什么他们在近几年死者的笔记里始终查不出任何门道。塔尔德利却说他是探案小说看多了，有多少普通人会为了私仇杀害身居高位的检察官？相反，如果C法官真的像报纸讣闻说的那样无愧于法律的化身，享年六十六岁的他就不可能只得罪过一些红色旅的家伙。但安东尼奥又指出，虽然有的法官和检察官逮捕一两个大人物之后丢掉了前途，可是从未听说过有谁因此被杀掉的；事实上这些大人物最后多半不会付出什么代价，也就谈不上有足够的杀人动机。

马可一时间无法反驳。

“除非是黑手党。”安东尼奥说。“不会真的是黑手党吧？”

这些对话让特拉帕托尼很烦躁。诚然，西西里的局面之坏看来远超人们的想象，他说，但据此就把一切无头凶案推给黑手党是不负责任的行为。不可把都灵这样的北方——他的意思是，高度开放的现代化——城市的社会状况与西西里岛混为一谈。黑手党人全都反对罢工、游行和共产主义，为什么要杀害与红色旅作战的检察官？而且（他说这话时，西西里人詹蒂莱起身去接电话了，他压低了声音）难道他们以为这一点本案的预审法官真的想不到吗；然而死者是个相当老派的皮埃蒙特人，近年来在北方招摇过市、形迹可疑的那些西西里暴发户，他固然没有和他们做敌人，但也从不与他们交朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “武装革命组”，Nuclei Armati Rivoluzionari (NAR)。恐怖袭击界与红色旅齐名的极右组织。  
> 2\. 本章引用的西西里作家小说是莱奥纳多·夏侠的Il contesto（实际上本文政治犯罪科的设定本身就是从这段话里来的，作者甚至不知道现实中有没有这个部门）。警察非法窃听危险人物，发现对方比自己跟统治阶级关系更好的桥段也改编自这本小说。  
> 3\. 在巴勒莫被汽车炸弹炸死的法官是罗科·基尼西Rocco Chinnici, 1925.1.19 – 1983.7.29。


	3. 3

漫长的一天似乎永远不会结束，但塔尔德利的案头工作还是中断了。

克劳迪奥·詹蒂莱风风火火跑进来，宣布又发现了两批炸药，“一处在伊维亚的奥利维蒂工厂——”

“奥利维蒂的工人不是正在罢工吗？”塔尔德利吃了一惊，“这还了得？”

“没有炸，有人及时报警了。”克劳迪奥说。“目前说是没事，不过我们要跟头儿去看看。”

马可松了口气。克劳迪奥接着说：“那报告你来写啊，我整理电话录音都要吐了。”

“能不能等安东尼奥一起去？”

“不能，”詹蒂莱断然道，“而且你不能总让级别更高的警察帮你写东西。”

“我不像你们西西里人那样崇拜官僚系统，”塔尔德利闷闷地说。

当天快下班的时候，他们已经掌握了全部能掌握的一手资料。幸运的是，奥利维蒂工厂的爆炸物没有安放在工人聚集的大门口，而是藏在一间厂房后面。似乎有一个匿名电话打到警局避免了爆炸发生。另一部分炸药也同样没有造成伤亡，只是在城外的田野里烧毁了一辆市区车牌的菲亚特UNO。

“同一个电话举报了这两件事？所以它们是有联系的喽？”安东尼奥说，“为什么要在野地里炸掉一辆汽车？”

“也许他们从工厂逃走的路上把车销毁了——那辆车整个烧得不成样子，真惨，好像是今年的流行款啊。”

“那为什么不在工厂里炸呢？”安东尼奥说，“我不信有这么好心的恐怖分子。”

办公室的门突然敞开了，门口站着一个人，他们都认出那是路易吉·拉迪切，区共产党的书记，兼任都灵市共产党的宣传委员。

“哎哟，这时候才来啊，”克劳迪奥说，“咖啡都凉了，您自己倒点喝吧。”

吉吉·拉迪切绰号“铁人”，他的确长了一张像铁一样黑的脸。即使几个月前的大选刚让一名社会党人当上了总理，共产党书记和警察局仍显得有些格格不入，但反正他们办公室的人早已跟他混熟，拉迪切还送给他们一张借书证，可以在共产党支部的图书室里借书。

对此，首先安东尼奥就深表欢迎，因为他发现革命的无产阶级也和他一样喜欢情节刺激的低俗文学。

所以塔尔德利毫不犹豫地出卖消息，“我们头儿刚又被人叫走了，马上就到，我帮您看着呢。”

对于他们这些托斯卡纳人，听人吵架乃是但丁·阿利吉耶里也不能抵挡的诱惑。他故意站在门口，假装翻动抽屉，等待着有热闹可看的第一个瞬间。果然他的上司穿过走廊，刚来得及瞥见屋里的访客，就听见拉迪切说：“我们今天的反黑手党游行，完全是和平表达公民诉求，为什么警察也要来抓人？”

“黑手党最近又有什么事件？你敢说你们不是乘机进行激进意识形态宣传吗？”特拉帕托尼没精打采地说，“跟你说过一百次了，游行抓人不归我们管，我们管得着的只有你被人杀了帮你查查是不是右派干的。”

“议会本周就要辩论是否继续增加反黑手党的预算，”拉迪切说，“看来你对我国民主制度的运行并不关心。”

警长苦笑了一下。“你告诉我共产党对奥利维蒂工厂的炸弹知道些什么，我就把你的人捞出来。”他说。“只要你没有人在宪兵手里。”

“我马上就告诉你：一无所知。”共产党书记也叹息道，“我只知道它要给我们的工会找多少麻烦。”

***

“谁的车被偷了？普拉蒂尼？”塔尔德利在警长办公室里大声道，“可是他还用得着找警察？找阿涅利不就完了。”

特拉帕托尼脸上现出一种“你不知道老子现在有多烦”的表情。

“他的车我们已经找到了。”警长说。“就是昨天在城外烧掉的那辆。”

一刻钟之后，马可驾驶警车载着克劳迪奥沿维托里奥·埃曼努埃莱大街一路朝东，清晨的阳光晃着他们的眼睛。特拉帕托尼说你俩现在去他肯定在家，足球运动员没有乐意早起的。塔尔德利说有钱人就是好，丢了车警察上门服务，尤文球迷詹蒂莱却兴奋地问笔录做完可以要签名吗？警长没好气地说，你得让他签在该签的地方。

波河东岸的萨利切山区，号称都灵的贝弗利山，风光秀丽，房子也贵得吓人。他们眼前的这座别墅，从正面看，好像完全藏进了绿树婆娑的山谷里面，但如果绕到另一边，就会发现朝着阿尔卑斯山的方向视野一点遮挡也没有。

只望了一眼好莱坞风格的正门，塔尔德利心底的仇富之火已经熊熊燃烧，他觉得很像悬疑电影里的凶杀现场。

门铃响了很久，大宅里像是根本没人。最后还是世界冠军、欧洲冠军、金球奖得主一个人把他们让进客厅，他把一件短夹克胡乱套在睡衣外面，一开口就用一种塔尔德利以前只在托托和佩皮诺的喜剧电影里听到过的法式意大利语说，两位在这时候打扰一名尤文球员，真是残忍，这毕竟是我们每天训练之前肉体最后的自由时间啊。

除了烟灰缸里积满的烟头，没有什么表明空旷到能骑自行车的客厅是有人活动的地方。法国人递过一包市面上最便宜的意大利香烟问抽吗？克劳迪奥摇头，塔尔德利本想说戒了，但朝烟灰缸瞟了一眼，却说：“您自己不抽这个？”

普拉蒂尼眨了眨眼，飞快地又摸出一盒更贵的法国烟来。

詹蒂莱忍不住笑了：“您不愧是皮埃蒙特移民的后裔。”

塔尔德利一脸天真地伸手，心想这可能是足球史上最抠门的金球先生，一年有四亿里拉的工资拿还舍不得一辆菲亚特的破车。

得知他们的真实来意，金球先生吓得不轻。克劳迪奥问您昨晚向警察局报案，那时您是刚发现车丢了吗？发现时您在家，还是在外面？因为类似的犯罪行为会波及到您住的这种地方是很难解释的事。普拉蒂尼一脸沮丧，说这辆车是菲亚特总裁硬要送给他的，他自己从来不开，但也没想到被朋友借去一天就让人偷走了。朋友说，车当时好像停在火车站附近吧，“您说说看，他该不该赔偿我的损失。”

在旁边敲打字机做记录的塔尔德利很想插话，但他戒烟并不是假的，法国烟的怪味让他连呛带咳呼吸困难。克劳迪奥又问：“您朋友是谁，我们可以找到他么？”

透过烟雾马可觉得普拉蒂尼的眼角余光一直停留在他的脸上，随着他转头对克劳迪奥说话，黑亮的眼睛一闪一闪，焕发出幸灾乐祸的光芒。对方凑过来给他点烟的时候也是这样朝他笑嘻嘻地使眼色，他想为什么明明是他取得了恶作剧的胜利却由法国人享受了赢家的快感，除非因为普拉蒂尼从未在卢卡的造纸厂日复一日地吸入有毒气体，也未曾在普拉托的纺织作坊里被棉花的细绒钻进每一根肋骨后面。

普拉蒂尼说，就是吉亚尼·阿涅利的儿子，爱德华多。

一阵沉默，接着塔尔德利剧烈咳嗽起来，心里有点同情他的上司。

詹蒂莱说，阿涅利的儿子需要借您的车？

“我没有问这个问题，”普拉蒂尼耸耸肩，“说来或许您不信，但是您老板的儿子您也管不了。”

终于再找不到话的他们同时起身，詹蒂莱变戏法似地从外套里层抽出一本体育杂志，封面上是笑容可掬的菲亚特老板，和更衣室里裹着毛巾似笑非笑的普拉蒂尼站在一起，面前巨大的奖杯恰到好处地反射着耀眼的银光。

尤文球星熟练地从夹克衣袋掏出一支记号笔。“给您一个人？”

“当然不，”克劳迪奥幸福地说，“我和我的劳拉。”

于是法国人在封面上写：“给最亲爱的劳拉和她忠诚的克劳迪奥，米歇尔·普拉蒂尼。”

他仍是笑嘻嘻的，弯腰写字时发卷从额前拂过，显得很调皮。塔尔德利好容易才从咳嗽里缓过神，伸手把烟在桌上掐灭，看见普拉蒂尼已经直起身，他明亮的目光从自己的镜像上抬起，一下子照进他的眼睛。

有一瞬间，塔尔德利觉得他终于见到了那个俯仰之间分毫不差地送出60米长传的足球运动员，他说：“能给我也签一个吗？”

***

沿着正对总署方向的翁贝托桥，警车再度从波河上方驰过，不知怎么塔尔德利想到，这座桥也是C法官生命中最后看到的建筑。

克劳迪奥的宝贝杂志早已消失在他的衣服里，这时他正对着挡风玻璃举起马可得到的签名照片。

“我发现他说话很和气哎。”他陶醉地说。“而且他体型还很好，和电视上远看一碰就倒的样子完全不同。”

照片上的普拉蒂尼远比现在年轻，头发汗湿凌乱，正从球场内往外走，睁圆了一对有点迷茫的眼睛，上身赤裸，雪白的躯干映着灯光。法国人将它像是很随意地从桌子底下抽出来的时候（塔尔德利说，我还单身，题词就不用写了），指着他脖子上系的一件长袖球衣说：“我23岁时踢的第一场世界杯比赛，就是输给了意大利队。那是我在国家队最快乐的时候，所以这一直是我很喜欢的一张相片，赠送给您，您一定也认为非常有纪念意义。”

逻辑呢？！塔尔德利心想。

“我发现他没有胸毛。”他说。“我还以为踢球的人都是很雄性的呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 路易吉·拉迪切（Luigi “Gigi” Radice, 1935-2018）是特拉帕托尼同时代的都灵队主教练，1976年率领都灵队夺得了空难以后唯一的意甲冠军。他们俩人是在米兰一起拿过欧冠的亲队友。本文为足坛人物安排的政治立场一概与真人无关，唯独拉迪切的确是左派。  
> 2\. 法国球员的敬烟省钱小窍门是作者为他从著名演员Alberto Sordi那里借来的，不过后文主角将会发现他对Sordi的策略有一点改进。  
> 3\. 根据他的自传，普拉蒂尼在尤文的第一份合同工资是4亿里拉（82/83）到4.4亿里拉（83/84）每年。这比尤文的本土球员（其中许多是世界杯冠军）高得多，但在意甲同级别外援当中实际上还属于较低的水平。


	4. 4

特拉帕托尼警长拉长了脸。他仿佛看到下一个无头案就要躺进他的工作纪录里了。

奥利维蒂的罢工形势很微妙，工会即将接受谈判，在80年代劳工运动节节败退的大潮之下，大幅度妥协已成定局。如果说哪个极端组织计划袭击工厂，这倒也算是合适的时机。但警长却感到匪夷所思，为什么一个南方口音的匿名电话非但准确地报告了警察一无所知的事实，而且刚好为他们抢到了排除危险的时间？如此有用的信息来源，特拉帕托尼自己几乎从来没有找到过，凭他从最底层的派出所干起的经验，他认为他的同事们也没有。

他扫了一眼塔尔德利交给他的笔录，火车站离警察局并不远，还有一个派出所设置在里面，当然在偷车贼看来这或许不说明什么。警长找到一个他以前在刑事科时候的线人，是给周围的餐厅送菜的，那家伙苦着脸说最近几个月这一带从小偷到收保护费的都换了一批人，自己一个也不熟，更不知道他们在干吗。那么伊维亚的工厂呢，有没有异常情况？罢工就是最大的、最不可接受的异常，这个答案昨天他就已经知道了。

拨通内线叫詹蒂莱和塔尔德利来一趟的时候，特拉帕警长仍然犹豫不决。他可以合法地要求与爱德华多·阿涅利谈话，但他没有线索去验证他的回答。同一个问题，如果对面是一个领失业补偿金的菲亚特工人，你可以问很多次，如果对方是个银行家，你可能只有一两次机会，如果对方是政府总理，一次也没有。这样微末的差别甚至不会让一个警察或预审法官良心不安，但几年前在米兰破产的辛多纳银行被揭露用无数伦巴第人的存款为黑手党洗钱的时候，想到这就是天主教民主党总理朱利奥·安德雷奥蒂（特拉帕托尼的每一张选票都投给了他的党）钦定的“里拉的救星”，他认为的确有一种犯罪分子比别人更需要它。

问题是，谁也不会认为菲亚特总裁的儿子和奥利维蒂的工厂有什么联系。

他搜索着脑海里的八卦消息。的确，据说阿涅利惟一的儿子行为古怪，沉迷于神秘的伊斯兰文化，对继承家业并不热心。那他会不会同情激进左翼组织？特拉帕托尼记起曾经见过他在美国旁听一名意大利共产党政客演讲的照片——但共产党是激进左翼吗？虽然需要抓人的时候他总是对吉吉·拉迪切这么讲，可他心里也实在很怀疑。

“你们认为普拉蒂尼这个人怎么样。”他说。“他好骗，嗯，好说话吗？”

塔尔德利阻断了詹蒂莱即将脱口而出的溢美之词。

“很爱说倒是真的——而且不怎么讲逻辑。”

“那我们现在正需要这种人，”警长说，“听着，我的看法是小阿涅利或者普拉蒂尼跟前天的炸药没有任何关联，但是我们手里也没有更多的线索。如果我们私底下非正式地追踪一下这件事……”

“太合理了，”塔尔德利说，“我就不相信有这么巧，小阿涅利闲得没事在都灵丢车玩儿。”

“不就是套话嘛，”这次是克劳迪奥打断了他，“我去还是马可去？”

“马可，”特拉帕毫不犹豫地回答，“你不像是喜欢胡说八道的人。”

***

塔尔德利拿起电话，随后又放下了。他想到可以去尤文图斯的训练场堵法国人，这样更容易装作是个人行为，而且他坚信球员在训练后脑子一定不太好使，尤文的奥地利教练以训练负荷奇重著称。

不知为什么，他觉得下午的时间过得很慢。

眼前的纸页像波河宽阔的水面一样漫漶开来。这个案子讲的是C法官，他很快就要成为总检察长了，在1980年起诉五名菲亚特工人殴打一名人事办公室秘书致其重伤。同时被他另案起诉的还有两名宪兵，因为第二天第六名工人死在了宪兵总队的拘留室里。

他胡乱翻阅着，最后发现第一页右上角贴了一个标签，说明这段材料他已经看过了。

安东尼奥被警长派出去调阅档案了，他的所有黄皮小说都落入了克劳迪奥手中，由于特拉帕托尼终于放弃了他曾寄予厚望的红色旅议员，克劳迪奥这时正拿其中一本书遮着脸陷在自己的座位里，发誓为表庆祝下班之前绝不干任何该干的事情。

马可给自己找了一个起来活动的理由，他们的咖啡壶放在窗台上。准确地说，咖啡壶是加埃塔诺的，窗台上放的两小盆花也是加埃塔诺的。窗台上还有一个相框，这也是加埃塔诺的，相片上是加埃塔诺·希雷亚和他的新婚妻子玛丽埃拉，当时还只是女朋友。

希雷亚的位子就在窗边，马可把相框拿下来放在桌上。玛丽埃拉乌黑的发卷和鲜红的唇提醒着他，让他想起自己昨天找东西时刚把它随手搁在了窗台上面，他觉得它很碍事。

端起杯子他叫了詹蒂莱一声，说你对普拉蒂尼的车这个事情怎么看？

“我觉得可谓因祸得福，”克劳迪奥说，“本来普拉蒂尼的车被偷去放炸药，《新闻报》肯定大肆报道，显得头儿工作不力，但是现在阿涅利的儿子牵扯了进来，那老阿涅利就得帮我们搞定这件事，你看今天就真的没有上头条。”

塔尔德利说：“你还算是警察吗？这不是让他儿子显得更可疑？”

“你懂不懂法？”克劳迪奥说，“无论阿涅利去嫖娼，吸毒，钻火圈，跳脱衣舞（塔尔德利：真的？），只要他不是去炸奥利维蒂的工厂，在这个案子里他就和你无关。”

“抓别人的时候，不是这么说的，”马可说，他心里充满找茬的愿望。

他听见克劳迪奥的声音，到底谁才不像警察。

说话的时候他的视线始终没有离开相框里灿烂的笑脸。希雷亚也是米兰人，但他在都灵居住为时甚久，他是塔尔德利在都灵的第一个熟人，他甚至找了一个皮埃蒙特DOC级的女朋友。特拉帕托尼在都灵的头两年，对希雷亚称得上是言听计从。正是加埃塔诺说服新来的警长暗地里帮他通过了刑事科探员的选拔考试，不然他昨天在奥利维蒂的工厂就不是坐在方向盘后面张望而是在黑色的人墙里迎着飞舞的自行车链子、长柄伞或平底锅举起盾牌击打对面的肉体（但，那是很多年前的事了，或许现在自行车链子的危险已经废除），以及抓住任何一个机会猛踢两手空空倒在地上的工人。虽然他也曾短暂地成为那些工人中的一员，他还很喜欢在CGIL工会的活动室里看他上学时避之不及的书，但是经历过一次以后他就知道那时候你不可能不这么做。即使没有平行世界，人和人之间也过着无法交通的生活。

咖啡太凉了，他嘴里全是苦的。他想，尤文图斯训练再刻苦，现在也快散了吧。

***

尤文图斯队的训练基地詹皮埃罗·冈比球场，在都灵市区一直往南，塔尔德利坐了好远的电车过来，一路总觉得已经晚了，但是真的还没结束。他亮出证件，从侧门进去找到管更衣室的大爷，给法国人写了张纸条，就说昨天报案的事有重要进展，对面街区某某咖啡厅见，切勿失约。想了想又加了一句，您还送过我一张签名照片呢。更衣室大爷乐得眼睛都没了。

店里人很少，他找了个隐蔽的角落，警服外套随手扔在一边。咖啡似乎极其难喝，他又点了一杯啤酒。电视里播着新闻，米兰一家银行爆炸，2人死亡。上周佛罗伦萨的火车炸弹调查仍无进展。说起来有好几个月没有这样密集发生恐怖事件了吧，他想，相比之下都灵竟然还算不上最糟。

这家咖啡厅不在去球场的必经之路上，他也看不到守在训练场门口等待偶像出来签名的球迷。但是有一些尤文球员愿意把他们的豪华轿车停在附近，免得被阿涅利看见，误以为有意提醒来看球的工人们勿忘阶级斗争，塔尔德利心中发出冷笑，他自己也在菲亚特收购的配件厂做过，创下了生涯最快逃跑纪录。

他远远望见了命途多舛的保罗·罗西，望见了尤文的波兰外援博涅克，但是没有普拉蒂尼的影子。不知过了多久，他想象着最狂热的球迷也终于散去了，一辆白色的玛莎拉蒂才慢悠悠地沿街开了过来。

他心想这还差不多。

普拉蒂尼也叫了一杯咖啡，尝了尝，做了个鬼脸。他摸出烟盒，这次没有再递过来，只是一面打火一面说您真是我的大救星，我今天的加练这样一来就取消了。

“您本来练什么啊？”

“长传，任意球，什么的。”

“您还需要练这个？！”塔尔德利不带讽刺地惊呼，觉得尤文这支球队真的有病，不愧和菲亚特是一个老板。普拉蒂尼脸色一沉，说那您不够了解我们的职业，我年轻时右脚踝受过重伤，直到今天我都不能完全自信地使用它。塔尔德利愣神的工夫，法国人却哈哈大笑，说我请求您忘记我刚才说的，因为我更喜欢您原先的错误观念。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 辛多纳银行属于米凯莱·辛多纳（Michele Sindona, 1920-1986），后文还将多次提及此人的犯罪事实。  
> 2\. 训练负荷奇重的奥地利教练暗示了恩斯特·哈佩尔，当然他和汉堡才是83年真正的欧冠冠军。这个梗的意思就是大概也只有他才能带尤文赢得欧冠决赛吧……虽然后文还会提到奥地利教练，但是为了表示对汉堡的尊重，这个人物除了这里玩梗以外，与任何真人均无对应关系。  
> 3\. 保罗·罗西确实命途多舛，因为作者把他的世界杯和金球奖取消了……但他或将得到本平行世界头号帅哥作为补偿。  
> 4\. 罢工场面（可以忽略的）细节来自保罗·沃尔波尼的小说Le mosche di capitale，文中出现奥利维蒂（老牌打字机制造商）的工厂也是为了向他致敬，他曾在该企业担任高管。


	5. 5

普拉蒂尼笑起来的时候朝椅背上一靠，挥开眼前的烟雾，突然就显得精神焕发，想好的话头也随之飘散了一下，像要从他的脑子里溜走了。

“您昨天对我们讲的关于爱德华多·阿涅利的事，我认为您在骗我。”

“啊？”

塔尔德利随口瞎编，说老阿涅利的报纸都不敢报这个新闻，生怕我们看不出他儿子偷偷开别人的车乱跑有什么问题，您只要透露给我他到底把车丢在哪儿，其实他去干吗关我们什么事。我们头儿是全都灵最好的警察，您以为阿涅利家的人他就不敢去查吗，我们为了让意大利人过着可以忍受的生活已经付出了您无法想象的代价啦，对了，就像您说连您这样的球员也不得不天天加练一样。

进入了托斯卡纳人信口开河的状态，马可又兴奋起来，他接着说我们头儿是全都灵最好的警察，但是再破不了都灵这么多乱七八糟的案子他就干不下去了。他干不下去还可以换个地方，那我呢，我因为他才有这份工作，您要知道我是……

他住了口，因为假话里掺的真话也不必太多。

法国人倒也有点认真了，他说您说的事情我确实不知道，您老板的儿子去哪儿您又怎么管得了呢。

这话他昨天也说过，塔尔德利心里自然同意，别说老板了，他眼前出现了特拉帕托尼上初中的女儿亚历桑德拉，由于办公室谁也不敢教她骑大排量的摩托车，安东尼奥再也没有找到他收集的泳装美女卡片去了哪儿。

他说那能否请您谈谈留意到的情况，也许对我们很有用呢。

普拉蒂尼摇了摇头。“这个人刚从伊朗回来没几天，能有什么情况？哦……他抄走了我的星盘算吗？”

“……什么？”

“他说要帮我算星盘，最后说1985年我可能会永失所爱，也可能不会。我说这还不如不算呢。”

“喔，”塔尔德利说，“他很喜欢这种迷信，不是，算命活动？他和这些人来往吗？”

“我听说他甚至跟一个叫罗尔的著名巫师学习过，”普拉蒂尼说，“他还说都灵应该为北非移民建一座清真寺——我认为只要和汽车工业冲突的东西他都喜欢。”

“那他为什么要开您的菲亚特？”

“说明他不喜欢的是工业，不是汽车。”

小阿涅利的人生哲学无论有没有道理，对他们的案子肯定毫无帮助。但塔尔德利仍顺着话头与对方攀谈，他像是随机地把话题一次次织过想知道的事情，试图暗暗从中整理出目标的活动规律。正如加埃塔诺当年对特拉帕托尼说的，只见过他一两次的人永远不会猜到马可的记忆力远比他们以为的好，可是他也没有猜到普拉蒂尼是个如此令人愉悦的聊天对象，许多次他都觉得法国人机敏地迁就着他的试探，也许意大利记者搞错了他的血统，其实他祖上也是托斯卡纳人。

天色已经黑下来，不知不觉他要了一杯又一杯啤酒，忽然普拉蒂尼问，我们是分开付帐吗？

马可话说多了有点头晕，他今天即使不算套话，至少听到的八卦也不少了，托斯卡纳精神极大满足，随口就说我请也可以。

尤文球星笑逐颜开，马上把钱包又揣回衣袋，回过神来的塔尔德利气得站起身就去了洗手间。等他回来，惊奇地发现有人已替他把账单付了，即使不是普拉蒂尼。

一个秃头胖子坐到了他的座位上，隔着光亮的后脑勺塔尔德利也能看见他脸上的兴高采烈，因为他正挥舞着双手说先生，我1961年就从卡拉布里亚来都灵打工了，我见过查尔斯和西沃里，见过米兰的那两支队伍在这里耀武扬威，我还见过“白贝利”，所有南方佬的骄傲，但是我从没有见过哪个球员比您更好，您的传球让我们全家流出口水，跟我妈妈煮的肉酱面不相上下。

这些个手势连塔尔德利都看得眼花缭乱，普拉蒂尼笑得更甜了，缠绵的法式小舌音从他的喉咙里一个个烟圈一样吐出来，这儿就写您母亲的名字？您的妹妹？您外甥今年多大？哦，他跟您一起做生意，您刚才只有一句话说错了，什么也不能和您妈妈的厨艺相比。

塔尔德利心想法国人真是精明，又或者意大利人太容易看透了。同时他也觉得球迷先生有点眼熟，于是伸手过去拿自己的警服上衣，“劳驾您让——”

卡拉布里亚人像一根弹簧，不，像只橡胶气球一样弹跳起来。由于凑得太近，马可的视野跟电视信号断了似的剧烈抖动，但他还是捕捉到了对面眼睛里稍纵即逝的惧意。

“我认得您，”对着稳定下来的一张果然兴高采烈的脸，塔尔德利脱口说道，“您是检察长隔壁的面包师傅。”

***

特拉帕托尼警长正在打电话。“玛丽，你好？切萨最近还好吗？一直没回过家？为什么？哦，那家爆炸的银行……对，我在报纸上看到了……飞行大队？不会，他肯定没事……向孩子们问好……我们吗？是的，也很糟……可能比米兰稍微好一点儿。”

听筒放下，他像有点出神似的，问：“有情况？”

向警长汇报的时候塔尔德利没有意识到自己过分热情地模仿了法国人的口音。他已经琢磨出几个最可能绝不引人注目地找到爱德华多·阿涅利的地方，正要献宝，却发现上司的反应与预料中大不相同。

“小阿涅利是古斯塔夫·罗尔的徒弟？”特拉帕托尼煞白着脸问，“那我看就到此为止吧！罗尔是不会让他的兔子被狗追到的！”

“您自己当狗，别拉上我们啊。”塔尔德利说，“这是一个什么样的洪水猛兽，让您觉得比老阿涅利还要吓人？”

警长连声音都尖利起来：“罗尔是当代最伟大的巫师！阿涅利也必须要尊敬他！就连师从他的卢西亚诺·普罗维比奥也能做到你无法想象的事！你怎么敢？你这是——”

马可的耳膜嗡嗡地响，他的确不敢了，因为特拉帕是个每天必须右脚先踏进办公室，绝不能连续两天穿黑色大衣的人。但他还是不甘心地问：“既然这些巫师都这么神奇，那您看……我们为什么不请他们帮忙查查破不了的案子哪？”

特拉帕托尼苍白的脸色一下子又涨得通红。

“要是公款能报销，我早就去了。”

“我还不信了。”塔尔德利在办公室里说，“就查查看嘛，能怎么样？”

他对警长的反应倒没有什么不满，天主教徒嘛，总是迷信的，谁也不想为了得到几句还不一定有用的证词，付出一辈子买不中博彩数字的代价。但是和自体繁殖般越看越多的卷宗材料相比，冒什么风险似乎都特别值得。塔尔德利在电影里看过许多做生意的女巫，房间里挤满了丢了一辆自行车甚至只丢了爱情就过不下去的可怜人，他觉得也一定有灵验的巫师很便宜。

唯一的问题是他甚至不知道小阿涅利长什么样，最后还是安东尼奥在抽屉里的旧娱乐杂志上替他找到一张照片，头巾和袍子中间混进了仅有的一个穿夹克衫和牛仔裤的年轻人，留着薄薄的络腮胡子。底下写道：出走德黑兰的菲亚特继承人会有72个处女吗。

***

也许小阿涅利的巫术真的很灵，因为“查查看”的结果大违他的期待。他的目标哪儿也没人见过，只有一个看水晶球的女人关上灯之后开始乱摸他的肋骨，还有一个躺在床上一动不动的男巫在他给床边的老婆子看照片的时候突然坐起来，大喊着他就要交桃花运了，吓得他夺过照片落荒而逃。过了几天，特拉帕托尼脸色铁青地把他叫进办公室，原来署长十分钟前刚把警长找去，命令他立即停止当前的荒谬调查，爱德华多·阿涅利肯定没有与任何犯罪组织来往。警长最后从署长的暗示中理解到，如果一个思想奇怪的年轻人同时是菲亚特总裁的儿子，关心他行为的人可以绕着都灵城排上几圈，完全轮不到他们警察操心。

警长怯怯地问那可以请这些人提供给我一点信息吗？署长冷笑一声说为这点事？首先我就不会给您签字，等您的申请走完流程您退休金都拿到手了。

回到办公室，安东尼奥也正暴跳如雷，塔尔德利把小阿涅利的照片剪了下来，他才发现背面是他最钟爱的B级片女星艾德薇姬·芬妮齐的大腿。

塔尔德利有些紧张，因为他的搭档大学时代是练过拳击的，他说：“你还记得C法官隔壁的面包店老板吗？我们俩那天等检验科的人检查死者家里的时候，在他的店里坐了很久，还管他借了一支铅笔呢。”

“记得啊，”安东尼奥说，“他的笔录后来还是我跟头儿做的。”

“我怀疑他有什么问题，”马可说。

他讲了那天下午在冈比球场附近的偶遇：一旦提起工作上的疑难，安东尼奥的注意力就会立刻转移，这一招是他早就发现的，而且屡试不爽。“他住的地方离‘冈比’太远了，我敢说他第一眼就认出了我，接下来却假装不记得。你说他会不会适合你的私人报复理论？”

“但是C法官死的那天夜里，这个人不会有作案时间，”安东尼奥漂亮的眉毛令人放心地拧在一起，“他是整夜都在做面包的，我们也有其他的旁证——而且他没有前科啊，没有前科的人，和检察官能结下什么仇？”

“是哦。”马可叹了口气，“但这样每天不停地做事却毫无用处的感觉，真的很恶心。”

“至少下周事情不会那么多了，”安东尼奥说，把剪坏的杂志又丢回抽屉，“你记得吗，加埃塔诺就要回来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 古斯塔夫·罗尔和卢西亚诺·普罗维比奥确实是都灵有名的巫师，而且阿涅利真的会找他们（当然他儿子应该跟他们无关）。关于这些人流传着不少神奇的故事，比如罗尔在足球圈的著名事迹是83年欧冠决赛让尤文小心前10分钟，后来马加特的进球果然就发生在这段时间里。但主张无神论的作者相信他只是过于懂球。  
> 2\. 本章所说的“白贝利”是西西里人皮埃特罗·阿纳斯塔西（Pietro Anastasi, 1948-2020），他是意大利历史上第一位成为国家级球星的南方人，因此受到南方球迷的普遍热爱。  
> 3\. 热情鸣谢嘎巴菜老师提供了本平行世界第一帅哥的女神人选。


	6. 6

资深科幻小说读者安东尼奥告诉他，最近的时髦概念是“基因”，一种像电报密码一样的东西不知不觉由父亲传给儿子，不给你打一声招呼就把你整个人编写出来。

塔尔德利完全相信，他认为自己的家庭就是这玩意存在的活证据。

他们家似乎祖传一种在关键时刻倒霉的能力。从他的雇农父亲1956年丢下卢卡乡间的土地把六口人一道塞进比萨市区的两个水泥格子里开始，他不记得有哪怕一件顺心的事在家里发生过。土地不是他们的，但水泥格子也不是，不要钱的青草、花香和萤火虫没有了，每件让父亲得意洋洋的劣质家电都准时制造出让母亲焦虑的账单。

他的大哥原本由父亲托神父找到了天民党办公室的工作，可是一次地区选举之前，一个他明明见到大区议员拿在手里的信封却出现在他的抽屉里，里面提到一些神秘的交易。二哥考上了古典高中，1968年在学校里扔燃烧弹的时候，身边其他人都没事，唯有他被抓起来开除了。在一件件诸如此类的事情中间塔尔德利甚至说不清他自己最绝望的是什么时候，也许就是16岁那年的夏天，绰号“雷声”的吉吉·里瓦率领卡利亚里勇夺联赛冠军，他觉得像在做梦，平生第一次，好像真的有雷声挟着闪电劈在铁铸的锁链上，留下一道真确的裂痕。但紧接着他收到了高中入学考试的成绩，然后一天夜里三哥从寄宿的神学院跑了回来，家里乒乒乓乓一阵乱响，夹杂着三哥哭喊的声音，我不要当神父，我要和姑娘睡觉，是天主把我造成这样的，你们怎么当初不把马可送去呢，他才是咱们家对女孩子没兴趣的人。

那天以后他不记得还跟父亲说过一句完整的话。过了一年，当他发现科学高中也要学拉丁语，有什么东西像小时候用沙子堆的斜塔一样倒了下来。他先是跟着大哥在一家食品加工厂干活，才一个多月就觉得生不如死。离家出走的头两年他不止进过造纸厂和纺织厂，也不止辗转于托斯卡纳温婉碧绿的田野之间，战后的二十年“经济奇迹”在意大利中部和北部播种了无数厂房和生产线，制造出连人们自己都不知道他们需要的东西。但是不管哪家工厂里的活儿他最多也只干满了三个星期。

大哥和二哥轮流给他寄钱，多年后塔尔德利对拉迪切说我的哥哥们远比共产党更有本事，只有他们实现了“历史性妥协”，compromesso storico。他觉得自己的身体恐怕不是只有那一个方面跟正常人不一样，为什么他能忍耐的永远都比别人少呢？收到支票的时候他会短暂地想起他的哥哥是否也在“别人”的行列，想起二哥当年骄傲地讲，我们要的不是准点上课准点下学像标准产品一样的生活。二哥的预言有一部分实现了，如今他在比萨的机场做乘务员，再也没有准点起床的机会。

他也常常想世界上到底有没有一种适合他的职业，还是那个火热的68年他在电影院看托马斯·米利安演的警察在米兰城抓住了吉安·玛丽亚·沃隆特演的职业劫匪，决定抢银行可能是所有工作中最值得做的事情。更吸引人的就只有像二哥那样上街，占领广场占领学校，但那不能算一项职业，因为没有钱。

再后来他学会甚至还爱上了开车，这让他终于在曼托瓦找到了第一份稳定的工作，在一家牛奶场，每天他开着小卡车给城里人送瓶装牛奶，再把空瓶子拉回来。车窗打开，气流带来的速度感对他来说是莫大的抚慰，许多要送的地方卡车是开不到的，他就提着沉重的牛奶走过去，至少仍然呼吸着自由的空气，似乎比工厂和作坊里要好很多。他也收到了三哥的支票，他想很快他就不再需要这些了，他会再打一份工，一直挣到钱，而且租的房子很便宜。房东布鲁诺是个五十多岁的老头，本地人，妻子去世了，唯一的儿子在米兰当警察，那些年米兰的犯罪新闻可以每天不重样地一刻不停从早播到晚，儿子总说忙得没有假期，也不知是真的还是假的。总之老头把儿子的房间租给了他，说他已经不能工作了，又一直在治病，要为儿子减轻负担。

老头的病是工作时落下的，他曾是曼托瓦一家造纸厂的焊工。清晨上工前他在脸上蒙一块白色手帕，到中午就已经是绿色的了。下班的时候第一件事就是去奶站一口气喝下1.5升牛奶，才能不被无防护的工作毒死。塔尔德利亲眼见过，当然知道这是真的，他不愿去想象老头坚持了多少年，老头说我们也一直在斗争，至少现在厂里的防护就好得多了。布鲁诺是共产党员，工会积极分子，塔尔德利就是从他家书柜开始习惯于看不要钱的书，虽然那时候他怀疑老头的脑子并不是很清楚，昨天说陶里亚蒂的党才是真正的共产党，今天又说我们需要的是贝尔林格这样尊重民主价值的领袖。

关于自己的儿子，老头的说法就更多了，有时候说自己一辈子投入工人运动，儿子却去当了该死的警察，有时又抱怨儿子四肢发达头脑简单，永远提升无望，甚至还有一次说儿子明明是足球天才，只不过在国际米兰青训营得罪了一队的埃伦尼奥·埃雷拉教练，才没有进入职业队，塔尔德利则认为，一个曾经连赢两座欧洲冠军杯的教练总是有道理的，尽管他不好意思说。

***

有一天送完牛奶回来他看见厨房里多了个年轻男人，一顶警帽放在桌上，他以为这就是老头的儿子了，仔细一听年轻人说的是，罗伯特复活节也回不来了，但是今年8月他说会有假期，让我帮他带点东西，还有他给你订购了一台电视，这个新款现在米兰卖得很好。

年轻人身材挺拔，长得很和善，笑起来眼睛是弯的，像春天的月亮，带着被季节晒暖的温度。老头笑得比他还要开心，嘴上却说他哪来这么多钱，有的是你买的吧，我现在也不想看什么电视，越看越气人。年轻人就又笑着说罗伯特现在很受器重啊，他还是区足球队的明星呢。

老头说，他那个局子总共有没有三个人，他们所长跟他一样是木头脑袋，有什么用？

于是老头介绍他们俩人认识，说小时候加埃塔诺老去看球队训练，那时候我孩子还说等他踢上球加埃塔诺就不用买球票了。现在呢，你看加埃塔诺毕业才多久已经是都灵总署的中级探员，我敢说再过十年人家都当上探长了，我儿子还是老样子。

塔尔德利心想，你老说警察不好，可是你对警察的升迁路线还挺熟的。

加埃塔诺说，现在警察总是在招人，但是都是派去，嗯，维持秩序，其实罗伯特这样的警察人手还是很少。马可忍不住问警察不维持秩序还干吗？布鲁诺冷笑道维持秩序的意思就是为统治阶级打击我们的合法工会斗争，幸好我儿子不是，他是真的在抓坏人。

他们坐在一起吃饭。这次布鲁诺再提起儿子在国米青年队破灭的梦想，塔尔德利突然就昧着良心说埃雷拉这个教练就是傻逼，毫不懂球，不然能年复一年地和科尔索过不去吗？话音刚落反应过来加埃塔诺和他支持的球队是一样的，很想把自己舌头吞下去。

他背过身，划了个十字，求天主不要在意他出于友爱的诽谤之词。那时候塔尔德利还去教堂，也像每个正常的天主教徒一样迷信，他忘不了曼托瓦老头姓博宁塞尼亚，拆开来意思就是“好兆头”。

总有一天塔尔德利会发现他人生中所有的决定都是冲动的，虽然他开始读书，但理性的光辉从未完全照亮他的心底。截至当时，除了足球明星和电影演员，抢银行仍然是唯一吸引过他的职业。随着年龄增长他明白这样的吸引过于空洞，他不明白的是为什么他在加埃塔诺·希雷亚身上察觉到的吸引却完全不同呢。更重要的是，他没有上过一门布鲁诺一辈子都在上的课，不知道你不能既渴望着锁链断裂，又加入那些巩固锁链的人。

那天傍晚他们并排坐在曾经属于罗伯特的床上，塔尔德利问你说警察现在招人很多，那都灵也是吗，你看我能不能去。希雷亚说肯定能，他们很需要年轻人，挣的钱总比你在这儿多，但是像我白天说的，你不一定喜欢。他说无所谓，我就想每个月有钱，再也不用靠别人，我父亲知道我还能当警察也会高兴吧。聊到后来，加埃塔诺忽然说：“我在都灵上的警官学校，但是我家人还在米兰。所以我是自己租房住的，多一张床，如果你去了，也可以住我那里。”

塔尔德利心里的比萨斜塔又崩塌了。他一把抓住身边青年的手，说我真的会去，只要我再攒一点钱，你不要骗我。

后来希雷亚又说，你也可以去米兰，那里人缺得更厉害，另外你不要完全相信布鲁诺的话，罗伯特是个很体贴的人，布鲁诺当年太希望他去踢足球了，所以才那么说。

“我不管，”塔尔德利说。“我要去都灵，你不能把床位租给别人。”

***

70年代末的一天早上，都灵黑云压城，寒风瑟瑟，那时他已经在特拉帕托尼手下当上了探员，加埃塔诺走进办公室递给他一张卡片，开头是“我们怀着悲痛的心情……”，于是他得知曼托瓦的布鲁诺老头病逝了。两人请假去参加葬礼，塔尔德利终于见到了老头的儿子罗伯特，是个三十多岁长相还有一点清秀的男人，聊天的时候罗伯特眼里没有泪水，只是眼神迷离，说我至今也不知道我爸到底希望我干吗，他好像什么都不满意，但也从未反对过我做任何事情。当年我在教区的业余队里踢球，只有在教堂表现最好的孩子，神父才推荐给国际和米兰的青年队球探，我爸也没有说什么。可是后来和法切蒂、马佐拉一起踢球的时候，我真的以为我马上就和他们一样了，到时候他就会相信一切都值得。

他说，对了我终于升职了，我调进了米兰的飞行警察大队，但是我爸再也不会知道。

加埃塔诺拍拍他的背，罗伯特沉默了一会又说，或许他不知道更好。加埃塔诺点头说是啊。马可悄悄地问为啥？希雷亚说，因为这些年飞行大队多是缉毒任务。

布鲁诺·博宁塞尼亚享年只有六十一岁。即使没有人把14颗子弹打进他的身体，他死时也比C法官更加年轻。

又过了几天马可把一张“都灵旅游”的明信片装在信封里寄到父母的地址，附上他和朋友们的合影相片，背景是他们不太宽敞但很明亮的办公室，那时候安东尼奥还没来，克劳迪奥特地把两盆花摆在镜头里面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 主角的家庭成员人设来自他的自传，但他们如何倒霉的故事是作者编的。作者（并不想承认）还从Antonio Gramsci那里借了“他对女孩子没兴趣”的梗。  
> 2\. 在米兰抢银行的电影是利扎尼《四面警网》（Banditi a Milano, 1968）。  
> 3\. 曼托瓦人布鲁诺的故事是真的，细节完全来自他儿子Roberto Boninsegna的采访。他工作的造纸厂2013年倒闭了，R. B.过70岁生日的时候曾经到现场声援占领厂房的失业工人。


	7. 7

于是在9月即将过完的时候，当塔尔德利推开办公室的门，发现每人桌子上都多了一盒巧克力糖果，咖啡壶里冒着热气的咖啡正在飘香，窗台上前两天还蔫头耷脑的花也仿佛多活过来一点，他就知道加埃塔诺真的回来了。

希雷亚神采奕奕地出现在门口，和他打招呼，眼睛还是弯弯的，像月亮。他随手把档案柜的大抽屉拉开，刷地就抽走了一叠塔尔德利已经拖了好几天没看的材料，这一下在马可听起来简直就是世界上最动听的声音。

刚进门的安东尼奥马上凑过来，“怎么样怎么样？”

加埃塔诺笑着说：“棒极了。”

安东尼奥的前任女友是他的大学同学，和她父亲在里米尼合伙经营一家海滩度假酒店。

“我就说吧。”安东尼奥得意地道，“可惜9月已经有点冷了，要不是检察长的案子，你也不能拖到夏天过完了才结婚。”

塔尔德利在一边哼哼唧唧地说：“给前女友拉客你怎么这么热心？要是她也看上新郎怎么办。”

“那关我什么事？”安东尼奥抛了个飞眼，俊丽的脸上顿时艳光照人，“再说，玛丽埃拉也不傻啊。”

这一点马可倒是从未怀疑过。和玛丽埃拉认识以来，他亲眼看着加埃塔诺爱上了打网球，买新潮式样的牛仔裤，乃至研究皮埃蒙特的葡萄酒产地，也很少跟他去踢足球了。加埃塔诺工作时不爱说话，他在办公室的十句话里可能有九句是玛丽埃拉来看他的时候说的。

马可刚到都灵的那一年这座无产阶级的城市仍在罢工、示威和暴力冲突的大熔炉里烧炼，拉迪切说那是劳工运动最辉煌的年代，尽管当时他不知道那也是工会最后还能决定什么的年代了。尖利的鸣笛声里，一辆辆沙丁鱼罐头一样装满警察的汽车把他们送到街头，工厂，学校，送到城市最荒凉和危险的角落。往往光是清理工人和示威者们在搜捕路线上设置的路障就花掉他们整整一天，他在被占领的工厂里机械地挥舞工具，罢工者们缠在楼梯上的铁丝划破手套扎进他的手。可有时他又盼望永远这样与铁和石头纠缠下去，再也不用与活人的血肉搏击。

但是这一次他没有逃离。在一个有加埃塔诺存在的世界里，他觉得自己肉体的韧性奇迹般地提高了。似乎仅仅是夜里可以回到合租的公寓，面对熟悉的笑容，接受对方的帮助，就足以让他更从容地忍受沉重而残忍的日常生活。他也的确认真地想过，也许可以得到更多，但很快意识到这只是误会，因为希雷亚认识了在社会保障局上班的玛丽埃拉，一个皮埃蒙特农场主的女儿，再后来他就搬出去和女朋友住了。

加埃塔诺搬走之前把租约转给了他，房东也同意租金保持原价，但马可通过科员考试涨了工资之后第一件事就是另租房子，留在曾与加埃塔诺共有的住处对他业已成为一种负担。他对同事们说他也在谈恋爱，离得太远约会不方便。后来克劳迪奥·詹蒂莱派发结婚请帖的时候，问他你女朋友呢，要不要一起来？他说我们又分了。

克劳迪奥拍拍他的肩膀说，那就对了，最近有人听说你在一种古老职业的女士中间名声很好，我们奉劝你还是小心点，出了事影响人民警察的形象。

他厚着脸皮说要你操心，我想和谁睡觉才不会被抓到呢。

***

一月不见，玛丽埃拉·希雷亚和她改姓之前相比似乎没有任何变化。即使按塔尔德利本人的标准，她也是一个格外活泼的姑娘。周末的中午，秋日懒懒的阳光照在眼前的卷宗材料上，一旦刚好没有任务，就连警察都只想下班。玛丽埃拉却在叽叽喳喳地给他们读报纸，她很讲原则，从不打听警察手头的工作，但却不会放弃嘲笑他们的良机。

“‘C法官之死，第三个月一无所获：我们在顾虑什么？……’所以过了这么久，你们还是什么也没查到喽。”

“安东尼奥，”加埃塔诺头也不抬地说，玛丽埃拉在场的时候，他变得更爱开玩笑，“快把你那些《神秘血案：五十年后》之类的书借一本给她看看。”

克劳迪奥板起了脸。

“主要是因为加埃塔诺不在嘛。现在好了，我们跟警长建议，规定他案子不破不能回家，可能下个月凶手就抓住了。”

“你们小伙子都是这么无聊，”玛丽埃拉说，“但是照我看你们四个人加在一起也摸不到凶手的一根头发。”

“那我们至少有一件事所见略同。”安东尼奥说。“说起来，你和检察长也算是同乡吧？以前有没有和他打过交道？”

加埃塔诺摇头。“她是亚历桑德里亚人，C法官没在那儿做过。”

“我不认得他，但他还没在都灵出名之前，我们就听说过他了，他在库内奥打击那些年农民的暴力非常勇敢。”玛丽埃拉轻声道，“他死的时候，我爸很伤心，他说C法官是个真正伟大的人。”

塔尔德利张了张嘴。他想的是假如他父亲还在为地主干活，是不是也属于加埃塔诺的老丈人渴望打击的对象——倒也未必，父亲总说工会的煽动都是假的，只有教会才真正关心弱者。

这个想法就像在他的心底划着了一根火柴，那种感觉他再熟悉不过，热意从胸口一直升腾到脑子里，开始烧熔思绪之间的连接。塔尔德利怀疑他是世界上唯一有这种奇特体验的人，你知道你就要开始蛮不讲理了，但是你却无法把思路切断，像是足球运动员在电视上看自己的比赛录播，再也不能插一脚进去挡开要进的射门。但正因为此，和每次一样，塔尔德利很快又把嘴闭上了，他知道玛丽埃拉点燃那簇火苗有毫不相干的原因，连他也不能在其中找到借口。

他听见安东尼奥道：“不过话说回来，库内奥毕竟是皮埃蒙特最保守的省，他得到的支持……”

“在都灵不是也一样？他都因此被干掉了，你们还抓不到人。”

安东尼奥笑了笑。“那倒也是。”

不知为什么，玛丽埃拉好像非得继续谈这个话题。

“我们皮埃蒙特人都知道检察长根本不是你们说的那样靠政治爬上去的。要知道那一年，你们都忙着关心那个同性恋，帕索里尼，被一个小男孩打死了，但是——”

“我可不是这个意思，”安东尼奥连忙抗议，但这时的马可觉得他体内有什么东西终于熔化了，火热的岩浆奔流于他的血管。在旁观的他反应过来以前，另一个他已经大声道：“关心这件事又有什么不对？”

玛丽埃拉吓了一跳。“我说的你们不是指你啊。”她迟疑着问，“你喜欢帕索里尼？”

“不喜欢，他的电影我都看不懂。”塔尔德利冷冷地回答，“我想知道就算别人都关心一个——一个人死了又有什么不对。”

加埃塔诺拉了她一把；遗憾的是，玛丽埃拉不是容易退缩的人，否则她就不会赢得加埃塔诺的心。她立即反驳：“我本来不是说这个，可是很多人都和你一样根本不喜欢他的作品，为什么还对他这么在意？很显然不是只有他死于非命，只不过他永远要把他的政治观点，还有他的——他的性爱好拿出来讲，而现在的左派就喜欢这种人。”

安东尼奥的脸色也变了，他是给社会党投票的，尽管谁也看不出他对社会党的政治有过任何兴趣。由于检察长遇害的日子刚好也是今年的选举投票日，政治科最忙的那段时间，塔尔德利还曾好心地把“五党联盟达成一致，克拉克西受命组阁”“共和国首任左翼总理，社会党人创造历史”之类的头版标题塞到他眼前，他看也不看就一头扎进更多的红色旅卷宗里了。

“那他爱好谁关你什么事，”塔尔德利说，“他去找你了吗。”

在安东尼奥来得及着手劝架，在塔尔德利看见玛丽埃拉的脸色之前，加埃塔诺一把将他的新婚妻子拖出了房间。克劳迪奥和安东尼奥交换着惊奇甚至有点惊恐的眼神，只有塔尔德利晕头转向地盯着空荡荡的门框，他在想他的朋友会对妻子说什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 有少量可以忽略的工人运动细节来自Nanni Balestrini的小说Carbonia. Eravamo tutti comunisti。  
> 2\. 玛丽埃拉只是一个工具性的人物，千万不要联系到真人（虽然她后来的确成了意大利力量党的议员）。


	8. 8

塔尔德利穿上警服才过了两个月，同性恋作家皮埃尔·保罗·帕索里尼在罗马城外的一处海滩上被人打死了（后来拉迪切纠正他，是打昏以后被汽车压死的，但这不很重要），这个消息对于1975年的意大利就像水浇进着火的油锅那样让冲突以不可思议的速度飞溅开来。不幸的是，帕索里尼虽然死在罗马，他签约的出版社却在都灵。新来的警察们上午驱赶聚集在出版社总部门口，要求禁毁“魔鬼鸡奸者”著作的新法西斯主义者，下午又回来没收共产党和激进党青年组织贴满街头的“我们要真相”传单。和每一个因无心上学而精力过剩的同龄人一样，塔尔德利也读过死者关于城市贫民区悲惨生活的小说，看过他充满裸体但看不懂、或没有裸体但更加直白的电影，还有他和所有阵营都能吵起来的《晚邮报》专栏。但是一旦钻进装满了警察的大篷车，这些都从他的脑子里消失了。他也不再有力气思考一个因约会少年男妓而死的男作家究竟是和他一样不正常呢，还是把他也衬托成了正常人？毕竟在都灵，他只付钱给老练的女性，他再也无法进入一具同性的身体，因为他不敢想象对方的脸是或者不是他渴望的样子。

那是他生平第一次亲身参与时代性的大事件，也许玛丽埃拉说得不错，这样的事当时还有很多，但只有它在报纸头条上和他的脑海里停留了那么久。有一天一个即将被拖走的青年人把手里的印刷品冲着他们一气乱扔，他信手拿起一张，发现这次示威者的策略改变了，传单上打印出作家血肉模糊的尸体，像大包的垃圾摊开在地上，旁边蹲着两个警察，脸上不知为何却带着笑容。他们的笑脸被红色的颜料圈了出来，上面写着：警察VS帕索里尼，耳边是青年的喊声，越来越远，看哪，快看你们已经成了什么样的怪物。血红的圆圈在他眼前跳动的时候，他恐惧地发现他的脸颊不受控制地抽搐，仿佛他也要笑起来了。

当晚他在希雷亚值夜班的办公室里坐到天亮，他说加伊你看我是不是在笑，这些事里还有对错吗，我们是不是早已没有区别？加埃塔诺握住他的手说，不，他们无疑是错的，而你也不会变成那样。过了不到一年，加埃塔诺突然宣布要介绍他认识一位米兰调来的警长，后来他和新上司混熟了，也曾半开玩笑地问警察不喜欢抓人还有救吗？特拉帕托尼只是平静地说，恻隐之心也是干我们这一行必备的品质。

克劳迪奥说：“你别理她了。其实帕索里尼也不赞成离婚和堕胎，这不是和天民党一样吗？为什么就不能求同存异，和谐发展？女人就是这样，什么都得听她的，没有理性思维可言。”

塔尔德利当然明白这里没有理性思维的只有他自己，但他也知道克劳迪奥在逗他开心，只好配合地笑了笑。

“你快拉倒吧，你听起来像克拉克西的秘书。”安东尼奥说。“马可，我们下次就把他的话告诉劳拉。”

他的眼前一闪，那是希雷亚又走了进来，下一秒钟，他觉得自己的身体摇晃着，有另外的身体接住了它。加埃塔诺给了他一个拥抱，就像那天夜里东方渐明的时候一样。

塔尔德利精神恍惚。火焰消散，烧毁的废墟仍留在心底。整个下午他等待着废墟重新被青葱的草木覆盖，理智的重生将带给他新的信念，相信这已是他最后一次面对裸露的灰烬，他也的确多年不曾面对它了。可是停留在好友怀抱里的那一瞬间，过多的安全感似乎反而压垮了他的防御。有一种渴望在灰烬上不易察觉地燃烧着，他想尽管他最好的朋友为他做过太多，但其实他自己并未要求过什么。

“加伊，”他听见自己说，“你晚上有空么？”

他记起玛丽埃拉才说过他们今晚要去看电影。

“那明天呢？”

“明天不是轮到你值班？”安东尼奥警惕地问，言下之意是，这又是哪一出？“你来不了？”

“嗯……”塔尔德利完全是靠本能接上了话，“对……我好像有事。加伊，”突然间他丢开了所有的逻辑，溺水的人只要抓住一根稻草，就再也不想放开。“你能替我一次么？”

另三个人都投来疑惑的目光。希雷亚说，玛丽埃拉的父亲——

“不用你。”安东尼奥立刻说。“明天我来，反正我一个人待着也没事做。”

无名火在心头窜起，卡布里尼的职业精神令他愤怒。他不管不顾地说：“加伊，你帮帮我。”

安东尼奥试图缓和气氛；这是需要一点勇气的，通常加埃塔诺神情严肃的时候，办公室里都鸦雀无声。希雷亚凝视着他问，马可，到底是怎么回事？

塔尔德利低声说，“这么小的一件事，你——你为什么都不肯。”

“你是人么？”安东尼奥厉声道，“别人家里明明没空——你还有没有正常人的感情？”

“正常人”三个字就像一瓢凉水淋在他的头上。靠着仅存的理智，他含含糊糊地说“对不起”，接着不等下班就仓皇逃出了警局。

***

一出门塔尔德利就后悔了，但为时已晚。回到住处他往床上一倒，直到第二天中午也没有再爬起来。说“直到第二天中午”，也不尽然，当天晚上因为他租的房子没有电话，安东尼奥大概打爆了楼下披萨店的号码，才迫使公寓楼的门房砸开了他的门，他只好下楼一趟解释都过去了，他很抱歉，他没事，只是需要休息。所幸安东尼奥也没有多问。

夜里他照例失眠，凌晨时分才迷离睡去，到了平时上班的钟点又习惯性地醒来。本周六确实该他值班。他把脑袋从枕头上抬起来一点，如果假装无事发生，现在他就该起床洗漱，但是他又想到安东尼奥是个工作狂，说的话不能不算。这一次再躺下他却很沉地睡了，睁眼一看，早已过了午饭时间。

狭小的公寓里，一切都陈旧而丑陋。丢在角落的小说要么他早就看过了，要么无聊到他看过也不记得。只有那张法国球星的签名照片还保留了一点新鲜感，即使是它这些日子也被他反复端详过无数次，因为疲惫的白天过后躺在床上，他实在不知该干什么。

手里拿着纸袋装的披萨，他决心在外面挥霍掉这一天。在电影院他不小心看了一场艺术电影，讲一群比他更穷的罗马年轻人在荒凉的海滩上吸毒，对于改善心情毫无帮助。出来喝咖啡的时候，他又觉得周围总有人盯着他瞧，好像要把他体内不正常的东西都找出来一样，坐立不安了许久，他只好又回到街上游荡起来。

都灵是工业时代造就的大城市，道路横平竖直，四面通达，没有中心也没有尽头。他漫步走过最繁华的商业街，已经是十月的第一天了，天气却仍然燥热。入夜以后他溜达进一家台球厅，被人窥视的感觉如影随形，这样的精神过敏让他厌恶自己。

正是在这个时候他注意到马路对面一辆白色的玛莎拉蒂停在树下，虽然在他眼中，玛莎拉蒂理应长得都是一样的，但是这辆车他却真的觉得眼熟。小警察塔尔德利的记忆力有时的确好到见过一次的车牌也能过目不忘，如果他足够感兴趣的话。这就是米歇尔·普拉蒂尼的车。

塔尔德利一时有点茫然，不知这个发现对他有何意义。在这个他像无家的狗一样流浪的晚上，“正常”而又有钱的人开着豪华轿车到处取乐。以前他听说，尤文俱乐部的管理人员会在赛前的傍晚挨个给球员打电话，保证他们像绵羊一样乖乖待在家里。明天就是比赛日，他有些恶意地想，这么晚了，普拉蒂尼在外面干什么？

仿佛得到什么灵感似的，塔尔德利一屁股坐到了玛莎拉蒂的前盖上。恶意使他的思维突然地跳跃，普拉蒂尼结婚了吗？没有。有女朋友吗？好像也没有。他想起法国人那座怎么看都像空无一人的豪宅，不久前克劳迪奥在办公室里阅读小报上普拉蒂尼的绯闻八卦的时候，安东尼奥还开玩笑说这些未必可信，一个尤文球员28岁还没结婚，更大的可能是取向有问题。

即使普拉蒂尼不是正常人，这个晚上他也开着豪华轿车。塔尔德利觉得自己的屁股可能长在铁皮上了，但他只是挪了挪身子，让自己坐得舒服一些。

***

由于在错杂的逻辑中徘徊太久，他没有发现普拉蒂尼已经走到车子跟前。两人猝不及防地对视，他还没来得及作出反应，普拉蒂尼已经脱口而出：“是你？”

更糟糕的是，他也没注意普拉蒂尼的波兰队友齐比·博涅克正跟在后面，而且他们都背着巨大的网球包。

哦……他想起来了，附近是有一个室内球场。

普拉蒂尼神情困惑地打量着他，然而博涅克热情地凑了上来：“我们认识吗？”

马可想不出此时还能有什么应对妙法，但他觉得迎难而上才是英雄本色，因此他不仅坚持坐在原地一动没动，还朝普拉蒂尼和博涅克露出一个纯洁无辜的笑容。

博涅克瞪圆了眼睛，金棕色的眉毛和小胡子在路灯下戏剧性地同步抖动，他看了看面前的意大利青年，一脸震惊地扭头问法国人：“原来你是帕索里尼？”

塔尔德利蹭的一下弹跳起来，他被博涅克对意大利文化的深刻理解震撼了。

“帕索里尼，拉马丁，卡尔德隆和我，是四种彼此不同的东西。”普拉蒂尼很随意地说，“这位马可警官几周以来一直辛勤追查我汽车被偷的事。”

博涅克把右手五根手指捏在一起，上下晃了几下。南方人爱说都灵是个冷漠的城市，所言不虚，因为两个工资最高的尤文球星站在当路竟无人理睬。

“那行吧，你们先忙。”他惟妙惟肖地模仿了一句电影里的罗马口音，“我还有急事——拜拜了您哪。”

一眨眼波兰人已经钻进他的座驾，就停在几步路以外的地方，是一辆红色的法拉利，比普拉蒂尼的车更加显眼，也许只是由于天色太黑他才没看见。

形势好像正在脱离控制。塔尔德利张开嘴，说出口的却是：“为什么博涅克的意大利语比你好这么多？”

“波兰人是一个多才多艺的民族。”普拉蒂尼不无真诚地道，他把背包扔进后备箱，像是在思索着什么。

“您要不要上车？”

“哦……不用您了，就说你也行。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 罗马年轻人在海滩上吸毒的电影是Claudio Caligari导演的Amore tossico, 1983。  
> 2\. 因为博涅克是罗马球迷（至少他转会罗马以后是），所以作者为他增加了罗马方言达人的私设，但现实中他意大利语也的确学得很好，包括手势。  
> 3\. 法国球员的那句俏皮话是从一个真实报道改编的，记者问他读不读法国诗歌，他说：“拉马丁和我是两种彼此不同的东西（Lamartine e io siamo due cose diverse）。”


	9. 9*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = 含有露骨的尴尬模式化性描写。

普拉蒂尼气定神闲地与他搭话，就好像身为著名球星开车带着给自己做过笔录的警察行驶在波河沿岸是世界上最普通的事情。

“您的——你的调查后来怎样啦？”

“一团糟。”

“我很遗憾。”法国人道，“但我看你现在烦心的未必是这件事。”

“是啊，我烦的是我喜欢的人不爱我，”塔尔德利没好气地说。

“哦，我理解，这种感觉——”

“您理解什么？”塔尔德利不觉又退回了敬称，他疑惑于为何话题飞跃式地进展，“难道您也喜欢过让你伤心的人吗？”

法国人想了一想。“克鲁伊夫？”

“操。”塔尔德利怒道，“我说的不是这——”

“克鲁伊夫让我伤心的程度，超过了所有我喜欢过的人的总和。”普拉蒂尼好脾气地笑了笑，“你不信就算了。”

“你说74年？”托斯卡纳人暗想他倒也犯不着不信，毕竟作为世界冠军，欧洲冠军，金球奖得主，阿涅利的爱将，他还有什么不能如意的呢，也许他连这辆豪华轿车都用不着自己买。他突然也笑了，“74年我还住在曼托瓦，决赛赌球赢了5000里拉。”他说，“大概是我这辈子唯一选对的一次。”

普拉蒂尼无声地扬了扬眉，没有接他后面的话。“那只是一小部分。”

马可却来了一点精神。他毕竟选对过一次金球奖得主选错的赢家，这未必就没有任何意义。蜷缩在副驾驶过分舒适的真皮座椅上，第一次仔细端详着法国人的侧脸线条，他忽然认真地问：“我能不能开开你的车？”

玛莎拉蒂停靠在路边，他以为普拉蒂尼要开车门，不料法国人一撑椅背，轻捷地从前排座椅中间跳了过去。“请吧。”

车子再度启动，普拉蒂尼从后排探过身给他指点复杂的表盘和按钮，但这其实都是不必要的，因为这头美丽的钢铁动物从第一刻起就已依附于他的控制。如果不是亲身体验，他不会相信有这样通人性的汽车，它的速度感可以如此细腻、柔顺，刺破夜风时又自有一种不容置疑的斩截。他不禁想起小学语文课上老师讲的，为什么“汽车”是阴性名词？因为诗人邓南遮说最新款的菲亚特汽车就像他理想中的女人，又漂亮又懂事。很显然邓南遮的性爱好是“正常”的，不然他会有完全不同的想法。

掌握着一辆玛莎拉蒂的动力，会让人错觉通过它掌握了所有的东西。塔尔德利第一次意识到，他对都灵这座异乡的城市竟是如此稔熟。他不断地转弯，超车，毫无必要地折回闹市区，最后一路开到高速上。

“博涅克说你是……”置身于宽阔的柏油路面，放眼望去只有大片的田野，令他心胸为之一开。“你是不是？”

“是什么？”

“同性恋呗。”他瞥了一眼后视镜，法国球星正一动不动地躺倒在座椅上吸烟，缭绕的烟雾挡住了对方的脸。“嗯……我就问问，不告诉别人。”

普拉蒂尼忍不住笑出声来。“我是。”他说，“这对你很重要？”

“也没有，”塔尔德利立刻回答。

“你再这样下去，有可能一直开到威尼斯。”

普拉蒂尼不知何时已经坐起身，探身向前，乱糟糟的卷发又拂过他的手臂，马可忽然有点不好意思：“会影响你明天比赛吗？”

“那倒不是，我们要明早才飞罗马。”

“客场啊？”塔尔德利吃了一惊，“那你现在还在这儿？”

“你知道为什么吗？因为我一坐飞机就整晚睡不着。”普拉蒂尼笑眯眯地说，“同理，我告诉俱乐部，如果晚上休息时有人打电话吵我，那……”

塔尔德利眨了眨眼。“真惨，那咱俩还是失眠病友呢。”

下一个出口他们离开了高速，沿着小路往回开。法国人又开始一支接一支地抽烟了，车里的空气变得沉重，他在一片林子里熄了火，打开窗待了一会。发动机安静下来，黑暗中潜伏的流水声显得格外清晰，他不知道这条小河的名字，但这无所谓，它迟早要奔流在波河的怀抱里。

“哎，有钱真好。”他用脸去蹭真皮椅背，柔软得像抱住了一个人。“这车是你买的吗？”

普拉蒂尼说：“你开玩笑呢？我自己买的，还舍得借给你开？”

马可心想，为什么这个回答他好像已经猜到了。

从后排看不到他的表情，普拉蒂尼或许以为刺伤了他，又接着说那是刚才，后来我发现你车技很好，比我开得好多了。

“因为我一直是我们小队的司机。”塔尔德利突然起身，他直立跪在驾驶座上，下巴搁在椅背上方，居高临下的注视迫使法国人微微仰头，暴露出一对明亮的黑眼睛。

他探出一只手，用指尖去描这对眼睛的轮廓，说：“我活也很好，你要不要试试？”

***

试试就试试。

塔尔德利除掉上衣，接着又甩掉了鞋子。他也从前座中间的空当里爬过去，看着对方好整以暇地脱去衬衫外面套的一件毛背心，心想，职业运动员这么怕冷？他不觉伸手过去一颗颗解开背心下面的纽扣，豪华轿车的后排空间大得惊人，足够他一条腿半跪在座椅上，将另一只膝盖挤到法国人的两腿之间。但当普拉蒂尼的上身裸露在汽车照明充足的腹内，结实的胸肌和优美的腰线在暖色的灯光里彼此调和，有一瞬间他似乎忘记了本来要做的事，在他抚摸之下的身体仍和那张老照片上一样年轻，或者美丽的肉体都是没有年龄的。

两手流连着向下，他感觉到普拉蒂尼展臂勾住他的腰，用一只手替他解开了裤子。由于怀疑自己的进度正在落后，他只好恋恋不舍地也将右手探入身下不知何时悄然松开的裤带，对方的阴茎在他手中顺服地站立，他揉捻着法国人的阴囊和腿根，任凭对方微微喘息着挪动身体，好让他一点点褪掉自己的外裤和内裤，不知不觉间塔尔德利的脸已经贴近普拉蒂尼的肩窝，他不愿低头去看自己或对方勃起的下体，只是让沉溺在滑腻触感中的手指游走着，找到他即将占有的入口。

试探着刺入的时候普拉蒂尼在他身下一颤，带着他整个人往前扑过去，面颊摩擦着面颊。他的手指终于被另一具男人的肉体牢牢锁住，这样的感觉已足以令他兴奋，每一下扩张的努力都被柔软而固执的内壁绞紧，他发胀的前端就蹭在身下男人裸露的大腿上，但他仍耐心地探索，或者至少自以为是这样。

普拉蒂尼抬起一侧的大腿给他更多的空间，他的手渐渐从托斯卡纳人腰上滑下来，抓住了座椅光洁的皮面。他们贴得太近，法国人用力向后仰头，轻细的呻吟追随着肠道里手指的动作吹拂在耳侧，塔尔德利却看不到他的脸，只是当他扭动着寻找一个能更精确地驯服紧致内壁的位置，才偶然地遇见对方也正寻找着什么的眼神。

他直起身，回到跪坐的姿势，这让他们的前戏有更好的着力点。更多的手指挤进去，被肠液急切地濡湿，塔尔德利终于将腿脚从已经乱七八糟的裤子中间解放出来，手上抽离时肠壁留恋地缩紧，法国人温顺地侧过身由他按在窗边，他觉得自己的阴茎已经硬得烫手，心想，他里面那么热，不知道他能感觉到吗。

前端抵在穴口上轻轻蹭着，他凝视着普拉蒂尼漂亮的眉骨微微颤抖，乌黑的瞳孔蒙着一层水色，分不清是谁的欲望倒映在里边，从表面折射出全部的光谱。塔尔德利的心头突然一动，先前坐在车里攀谈的时候，他最怕的就是普拉蒂尼若无其事地说，到我家坐坐吧，即使整件事情早从正常的逻辑上脱轨，他也不愿想象身处对方的地盘，他需要一个中立的场地，让他可以控制些什么，最好是从法国人的体内深处，就像从玛莎拉蒂的控制杆上一样。

那时他想，不管事情如何荒谬，他自己总不会有任何损失。可是他却没想过对普拉蒂尼也许并非如此，不然为什么法国人看起来比他更紧张呢？

他又一次爱抚着普拉蒂尼的腰线和胸膛，忍不住用双手捧住他的脸，指腹滑过对方闪亮的眼睫，揉按着他的薄唇。他低声说，你真的想要么？

“我操你大爷。”普拉蒂尼说，“你到底行不行？”

法国口音的意大利语应该被列入特别管制的春药名单。因为他一下子架起普拉蒂尼完全赤裸的双腿，早在理智反应过来之前他的性器就狠狠地推入法国人才开拓过的下身。普拉蒂尼尖叫了一声，整个身子蜷缩起来，躯干不受控制地向下滑了滑，但这只是将交合之处更彻底地送到他的凶器上。

内壁紧紧咬住他的分身，马可一时间头晕目眩，试着动了动，感觉到滑腻的东西浸润进来，埋进去的阴茎还像刚才一样坚硬，他长出了一口气，握住普拉蒂尼的腰，开始用前端浅浅地爱抚那些手指不便发力的地方。片刻，普拉蒂尼又惊呼出声，他只觉内里一阵颤抖，连眼前的身体好像都透出一种粉红色来。

塔尔德利不禁有点得意。原来这么……容易的吗？他反复地蹭过同样的一点，趁法国人浑身发软的时候，伸手去捻他胸前的乳头。普拉蒂尼红着脸，却还笑着，祈求地抚摸他的手臂，说，我错了。

他看着缓过劲来的法国人探手捡起地上他的裤子丢到前排，又示意他放开自己修长的双腿，允许他伸展它们环住自己的腰。他就借着这个动作用力支起上身，托斯卡纳人本能地俯下身去搂他的背，让对方张口含住了他的嘴唇。

晕眩的感觉再一次袭击了他的神经。他们吻得很久，舌头交互侵略着对方的口腔，直到普拉蒂尼湿润的唇齿游走到他的颈侧，埋在体内的阴茎让他仍在轻轻地呻吟，塔尔德利就这样听着法国人用软绵绵的气音在耳边说，我错了，我知道你行，你现在给我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 作者从来没有开过玛莎拉蒂（废话），文中都是瞎写的！读者切勿冲动购买！（？？）但这里并非说其他内容就不是瞎写的，没有这个意思。  
> 2\. 邓南遮帮助意大利语确定了“汽车”是阴性名词的故事是真的（不是他一个人决定的，但他的意见有很大影响），说服他的汽车是老乔瓦尼·阿涅利送他的一辆Fiat 509。


	10. 10*

将对方的肉体再次压在身下，塔尔德利一度忍不住分心去想，也许唯有此时此刻，才能看出号称只用脑子踢球的普拉蒂尼也是一个无可挑剔的运动员。被操干的节奏带动，与他契合的身体敏感地绷紧，又热切地舒展开来，富有弹性的肌肉线条释放着诱惑，而精力无限的内壁一次次承受、并随即吸入他的撞击。

车窗外的天地漆黑一片，全世界所有的光都填充在钢铁隔绝的空间里，又被他大力抽送的性器搅得散开。到了后来，从普拉蒂尼唇间逸出的声响不再是零星的尖叫，而是压抑成绵延不断的泣音。马可剧烈地喘息着，强光一点点被他吸进身体，吸进大脑，刹那间凉凉的液体浇灌在他的小腹，连手上按住的腰都像是软了下去。他张开嘴，自己也不知说了些什么，只是急切地捣进最终吞没他的，漫长的一刻。

普拉蒂尼坐起身的时候，他还一动也不想动。他只知道法国人拿地上的衣物替两人草草擦干，接着就放任自己卧倒在座位上，把头埋进他的怀里。残余的情欲沾湿他的面颊和头发，淫靡的气息钻进鼻孔，塔尔德利漫无边际地思考着，不知他刚才叫床，说的是法语还是意大利语，自己竟然没有一点印象。

然后呢？对于一次一夜风流的偶遇，似乎他们已经做得太多。但用脸久久贴着对方的小腹，一直蹭到下方的耻毛，他模糊地觉得自己遥远的下身又在起反应，仿佛心灵感应似的，被他压住的什么东西也正慢慢挺硬起来。

他伸手摸了一把法国人的胸肌，虽然腰被他干软了，手感还是一样好，“你还想要？”

“很累么？”

问话背后的好奇过分真诚，让托斯卡纳人感觉受了侮辱。他一下子爬起身，骑坐到法国人腿上，居高临下地揉搓他的乳头，眼看那张标致的脸上又泛起潮红的颜色，才把自己半硬的阴茎压进他的股间。“累死了。”他用一种自以为十分妩媚的声音说，“动都动不了，要你给我舔舔才行。”

普拉蒂尼歪过头，笑吟吟地看着他。塔尔德利的脑力正在恢复，他觉得这个表情分外眼熟，很像是第一次见面的时候……

有一瞬间塔尔德利还以为他整个身体飞了起来，普拉蒂尼托住了他的大腿，再一眨眼法国人已经从眼前滑下去跪坐在地上，而失去平衡的自己几乎就迎面骑到了他的肩头。

“救命啊！”塔尔德利惊叫，死死地扒住前排椅背，他不知道自己还有恐高的毛病，下身悬空的感觉让他浑身的肌肉连同脑子都在紧缩，但普拉蒂尼只是用肩架着他挪动了一下，允许身上的人用左膝架在座椅皮面上，勉强达到一种危险的平衡，就把所谓“动不了”的东西吞入了口中。

再也没有什么比他重新硬得发胀的性器要在这种姿态下被柔弱的唇舌玩弄更令他发慌的了。他不敢真的把重量压到对方手臂和肩上，只能一只手艰难钩住车顶，拼命地岔开腿，越发令人羞耻地把私处暴露在身下人的眼前。这不合理，他想，应该只有英国和德国球员力气才这么大，而他只是个强行把自己的姓读成法语的意大利人。

“别弄了！”龟头深深地嵌入湿热的喉咙，转眼间柔软的舌头又刮过铃口，蛊惑的呼吸喷到阴囊上，身体在半空中摇摇欲坠，这一切都完全不受他的控制，他乱七八糟地叫喊起来：“停下！停！……你们尤文球员活都这么好，阿涅利知道吗？……哎哟！”他大声喊道，“对不起我错了！我不用你了，我立刻就想动！”

普拉蒂尼抬眼看着他，维持了片刻这个充满威胁的姿势，总算托着他的臀部把他送回了能坐的地方。

真他妈丢人，塔尔德利心想，我可能已经成了意大利一夜情界的笑话。

他恶狠狠地把普拉蒂尼推倒在椅面上，手里加力捏了两把他的下体，说，我动给你看。

身下的人乖巧地嘤咛着，但中间还是绷不住笑了笑，说你真是能屈能伸。

“不敢当。”托斯卡纳人说。“跟你们法国人学的。”

***

最后他也不记得动了多久又射了几次，豪华轿车的后座一片狼藉，他发现自己浑身汗湿脱力，软倒在毛绒绒的地毯上。世界骤然安静，沉重的夜色覆在车顶，欲望的边界触手可及。

他想，我不是很持久吗，怎么干了这么多次天还是黑的。

当然，他仍不记得普拉蒂尼叫床的声音是不是法语。

有一只温暖的手从他的后颈一路抚摸到他的脸颊，塔尔德利张了张嘴，把送到唇边的手指顺从地含住，他舔舐着缓缓抬头，法国人静静地坐在那里，裸露的皮肤上满是欢爱的痕迹，额上蒙了一层薄汗，眼角是高潮留下的凌乱泪痕。但马可却觉得，这时的普拉蒂尼，和刚才已经不大一样了，把他身上被自己蹂躏过的那层外壳揭掉，也许就会发现里面依然是那个英俊潇洒的尤文图斯球员，再给他套上一身衣服，他就可以打开车窗，开始给崇拜者签名了。

他的脑子里莫名浮现出世界杯期间的新闻标题：马拉多纳，普拉蒂尼的身体里没有激情。小字：鲁梅尼格回应，欧洲人有自己表达感情的方式。（为什么鲁梅尼格要回应？和他有什么关系。）

法国人摸索出一支香烟。车窗真的略微摇下来一道缝隙，塔尔德利忽然感到奇冷无比，他摸到了普拉蒂尼的毛背心紧紧抱住，甚至没有力气把它套到头上。

你体力怎么这样好？他想问，可这近于自取其辱，最后他含糊地说：“你经常干这种事？”

“很多年没有了。”普拉蒂尼淡淡地说，“我都忘了上次是什么时候。”

头枕着对方的大腿，马可心想，骗鬼吧，我又不会向俱乐部举报你。但既然法国球员本来也没有义务与他坦诚相见，他就丢开了话题，“你还赶得及么？”

法国人从他舌下抽出沾湿的手指，拨弄着他快要滴水的头发。“我送你回城，足够回一趟家再去机场。”他笑了笑，“我夜里经常睡不着，所以他们也看不出什么。”

星期日塔尔德利睁眼的时候，时钟已指过了下午两点。将醒未醒的工夫里无数破碎的事情从意识的表面划过，他梦见自己在米拉菲奥里的菲亚特工厂门前举着一个牌子，阿涅利，我把你爱将睡了。从床上爬起身使他腰酸背痛，他的托斯卡纳老乡薄伽丘曾说，一个女人能把许多男人弄得筋疲力尽，许多男人却弄不乏一个女人，这真是至理名言。尽管当马可脸红耳热地回忆阳具被法国人下体包裹吮吸的触感，脑海里并不能联想到任何与女人有关的经验。

但是被快感窒息的一夜过后，再累他也不愿呆在灰扑扑的房间里。

街上行人稀少，倒是酒吧和咖啡馆热闹非凡，大概因为有球赛直播可看。想到普拉蒂尼不久前还光着屁股被他干到快要哭出来，现在却又回到电视荧幕上吸引全体意大利人的目光，他觉得一切都很不真实。意甲联赛业已踢过三轮，卫冕冠军罗马领先一分。他想，罗马队为什么不掏钱请他每周六照样来那么一下，也许比他们掏给巴西人法尔考的一年十亿里拉工资更划算呢。

路旁就有一家运动酒吧，门口挂着褪色的卡利亚里红蓝旗帜，是一个他认识的撒丁人开的，塔尔德利走了进去。对于一名警察，穿过拥挤人群是必备的职业技能，他很快就钻到吧台前面，电视上只有两个解说员在聊天，因为已经踢完半场了。

“拉齐奥对尤文这场，”他问酒吧老板，“现在怎样了？”

“普拉蒂尼刚进了一个球。”

“我操，”塔尔德利冲口而出，“他体力真的这么好？！”

老板莫名其妙地看着他，不过这时另有一名观众挤了进来。

“我认为您抓到了重点！”他大声说，“意大利人从来不关注法国足球，因此对普拉蒂尼早年的经历一无所知。而我就不同了，我可以负责任地告诉您，普拉蒂尼以前在圣埃蒂安的时候，他可以说是一碰就伤，每年有半个赛季住在医院里。为什么到了意大利他却好像进球机器一样？我认为这很明显，一定是尤文偷偷给他吃了什么东西。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 托斯卡纳人薄伽丘的话出自《十日谈》5.10。  
> 2\. 本文中凡主角针对著名球员及教练发表的迷惑言论，均为人物塑造所需，不能代表作者观点。


	11. 11

奇怪的是，到了周一起床上班的时候，他的精力突然又恢复了，甚至洗漱时揽镜自照，眉目间还久违地透出一股英气，这让塔尔德利不禁思索起他们收缴过的一本诡异小册子上说的，国家机器对现代人肉体的规训作用。

虽然爱德华多·阿涅利的巫术传承令特拉帕托尼警长避之唯恐不及，他们还是一丝不苟地排查了工厂炸药背后所有其他的线索。这些天塔尔德利频繁要与安东尼奥开车去伊维亚，往返路程一百多公里，他们的警车是一辆老旧的菲亚特131，马可心里忍不住和玛莎拉蒂对比了一下，只觉得颠簸中的座椅前所未有地硌他屁股。

玛丽埃拉跑来跟他道歉，并且硬塞给他一支草莓冰淇淋，因为“加埃塔诺正在减肥”（塔尔德利警觉地瞄了一眼希雷亚骨肉停匀的身材，暗道小册子说得没错，中产阶级生活方式果然害人不浅）。“我那么说只是为了气你的，因为我总觉得你在针对我。”她认真地说，“我虽然不喜欢帕索里尼，但我也不希望他死掉。”

“是啊，不是，没事，真不好意思。”塔尔德利尴尬地说。就好像有些东西真的被那一夜的高潮带走了，新的冲动填补了空白，他忽然生出强烈的弥补错误的渴望，加埃塔诺毕竟是他最好的朋友。

“你上次不是说……好像那一年检察长干了什么事情。”他搜寻着当时被情绪冲散的记忆，“哦……其实我们也挺想知道的，是什么？”

“对了，我也一直想问，”安东尼奥说，不过他的眼光始终在瞟塔尔德利的脸，好像注意到什么不同寻常的东西。

玛丽埃拉似乎也要仔细想想才能回忆起她气头上说过什么。

“喔，其实就是库内奥省的一件杀人案吧，有一个什么建筑公司的老板失踪了，警察和预审法官都认为是他妻子和——和她的情人干的，但是C法官一直查到我们省的一家农庄，在草场底下挖到了尸体。”她打了个寒颤。“这事我们印象真的很深，我爸当时还去看了，他说尸体的脸已经烂得认不出来，好可怕啊。”

安东尼奥猛地扭过头，他对自己同事的兴趣仿佛一下子消失了。“有这等事？”

“你无法想象那有多吓人，挖出尸体的农场和我们家就隔了一个山头，我小时候还常常到那里去玩呢。”玛丽埃拉沉默了一会，“我那天只是想说，像这个案子就和政治没关系，你不能……”

塔尔德利有些动容。夏天检察长被害的时候，他零星地看过报纸上的纪念文章，似乎从未提到过这件事。在右派看来，救助一个偷情的妻子对于清扫政治暴力的检察官称不上荣耀，而左派也不愿揭露一名政敌除了与他们作对还干些别的事情。但是他此时却想起自己读过的那位西西里作家在书里讲的，当有人眼里看不见妒忌，道德，和绿帽子的时候，他就开始看见公正，虽然作家也许是说只有落后的西西里岛上是这样。

“这是很了不起，”安东尼奥也认真地评论道，“何况他不是在本地，而是在你们那里找到的证据。”

玛丽埃拉好奇地问：“有区别吗？”

“有的，”克劳迪奥笑笑，“跨地区办案可以非常麻烦，在别人地盘上嘛，每一步你都要搞到文件……加埃塔诺办过很多这种手续，因为只有他有无限的耐心。”

玛丽埃拉半开玩笑地说，原来法律的使者也都是些争风吃醋的人。但安东尼奥的注意力还没有从事件上转开。“你说这事就发生在帕索里尼死的那一年？”

“嗯，没错，其实尸体就是在那时候发现的。”玛丽埃拉小声说。“因为当时报纸上都是……那件事，然后这个案子就没有人提了，我本意只是……”

塔尔德利含糊地应着，表示他完全理解。时过境迁，现在他再也不想听到同性恋作家的名字，因为眼前总是莫名出现一个波兰人过分丰富的表情。

玛丽埃拉前脚刚走，安东尼奥后脚立刻把门关上，一双桃花眼里闪烁着难以名状的光芒。

“C法官在库内奥办案的材料，你们看过吗？谁见过刚才说的这件事？”

塔尔德利瞪大了眼睛，“不是吧？那么多年前的东西还有人要看？”

安东尼奥的俊脸上呈现出饿虎扑食般的表情。

“我这几个月值班的时候没事就会看看。”他说，“因为我总觉得不能排除……但这个农场藏尸案件，检察官自己显然很在意，我之前却从未找到过。”

他突然大步走到一个文件柜前，拖出两个巨型的抽屉，用力提起往办公桌上一放，一声巨响让他们怀疑玻璃板都要粉碎了。

“我强烈建议我们马上检查一遍这些，搞清楚到底是怎么回事。”

“你将来肯定能成为比头儿更恐怖的新一代工作狂探长，”克劳迪奥心悦诚服地说。

塔尔德利立刻从抽屉里掏出厚厚一叠笔记抱在了怀里。

安东尼奥看他的眼神又变得好奇起来，他凑到他耳边说：“我希望你只是为上回的事情感到抱歉，不然你这个星期实在不大正常。”

“你去死吧，我好得很。”塔尔德利答道。

***

马可的确以一种很不正常的热情扑在了材料上，他想给自己的肉体多找一点事做。

那天夜里玛莎拉蒂鬼鬼祟祟地停在他住的街区后面，法国人问要不要保持联络，这让塔尔德利的自信心着实膨胀了一会。起初他想让普拉蒂尼直接打电话给警局，编个催缴房租一类的借口，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，因为根本不会有人相信这种事。但普拉蒂尼那教科书般的法国口音使他不敢冒险。结果他还是写了楼下披萨店的电话，披萨店的老板娘是门房的老婆，听见普拉蒂尼把所有的r发成“哈”，说不定还以为他是阿涅利的亲戚呢。

马可并不耻于承认自己打心底盼着法国人说话算数，对于被日常生活扼住喉咙的意大利人，70年代有革命的春药80年代却只有色情电影，追求享乐已经升格为新的正义。摊开四肢躺在冰冷的床上等着睡意来访的时候，他甚至想最好尤文球员天天送上门来，提供优质服务还不收钱。但是到了白天，正常人的世界风平浪静，塔尔德利开始动用理智思考，他的结论就有点不同了。他觉得周六晚上发生的事，显然普拉蒂尼事先是猜不到的，然而记忆中只有他自己的手忙脚乱和对方的镇定从容，怎么想都像是第一次见面的故事又上演了一次，明明是他种的葡萄，对手却理所当然地尝了美酒。

他仿佛又看见普拉蒂尼事后一言不发地坐在车里吸烟，白浊的液体顺着大腿流下来，而他的脸上却没有表情。塔尔德利试着代入普拉蒂尼的视角，觉得最合理的解释就是，即使他这样毫无逻辑的献身，也不可能打乱尤文球星对世界的认识，因为有什么是他不可能得到的呢，也许普拉蒂尼遇到过一百个人要上他的车，懒得去想这些人之间有没有区别。

想到这里他竟有点气愤，这仿佛一部上个时代的法国合拍电影，看来该死的当代资本主义社会就是这样，即使有一天你把阿涅利的爱将睡了，人家也觉得不算什么。

思路像廉价的塑料足球一样跳跃，塔尔德利的耳畔不知怎地就响起另一个声音，那是多年前他还在曼托瓦的时候，也同样是有一天和陌生人放纵到凌晨，布鲁诺老头恶狠狠地说，现在的年轻人嘴上骂统治阶级，可是一点也吃不了苦，脑子里不想女人都活不下去，我看看你们将来能干吗。

当然，老头只是说气话，他白天在广场上被警察打了，夜里疼得睡不着。

他记得有一段时间他让布鲁诺很不高兴，因为自己没有听从他的劝说加入共产党，参加他们的每一次开会和游行，尽管他受宠若惊地意识到那是自己离家以来，第一次有人在他身上发现一夜情对象以外的价值。对此马可跟拉迪切和安东尼奥解释说，他天生没有组织纪律。对一个穿警服的人这似乎很讽刺，他马上找到了理由，遵守警察的纪律可以拿钱，遵守共产党的纪律还要交党费呢。

但他没对布鲁诺和拉迪切说就在造纸厂工人被警察踢打和拖走的时候，如果你不在广场上而是在一台电视跟前，你就可以看到乔治·亚门多拉笑眯眯地参观菲亚特的东欧工厂，或者恩里克·贝尔林格在布鲁塞尔与银行家们谈笑风生，假如塔尔德利也读科幻小说他可能以为这才是真正的平行世界，但彼时他只是觉得这让一切都变得没意思。他想要是生活在1920年代，他真的会加入共产党，为此坐牢也在所不惜，因为那个时候共产党员在监狱里，他们的领导人也在监狱里，那时说你有共产党的党证，似乎是一种一劳永逸的资格，人人都会相信你就是现行秩序的敌人。然而现在对别人这么说，甚至没人明白你要干吗，无论布鲁诺在曼托瓦还是贝尔林格在比利时对这个世界的秩序好像都没有任何影响，尽管他们自己不肯承认。

安东尼奥说：“20年代的共产党领导人不是都在监狱里哦，比如陶里亚蒂就在莫斯科。”

“有什么区别啊？你不抬杠会不会死？”

“不是的，”安东尼奥说，“我的意思是，如果所有人都在牢里，那这个党还能存在吗？你上哪儿去加入他们？所以你只是假装想去做一件不可能的事。”

那时候塔尔德利不知道怎么反驳。毕竟同样是拒绝了共产党，他并没有出现在那些被C法官送进监狱的年轻人里，而是在帮助检察官搜查他们的房子。现在把整理完的材料推到手边换上新的，他承认老共产党员说得没错，他的确吃不了苦，这辈子也真的干不了什么。脑子里想的虽然不是女人，可好像比想女人还要糟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 虽然“西西里作家”莱昂纳多·夏侠的小说《白天的猫头鹰》（Il giorno della civetta）并未直接写出本章总结的话，但读者可以很容易地从中归纳得到这一观点。本文后续章节还将频繁引用此书。  
> 2\. 作者其实不知道桃花眼是啥，但在有限的耽美文阅读经历中，认为似乎是所有耽美帅哥都有的东西，因此决定本平行世界第一帅哥也必须拥有，如果与现实不符，还请读者见谅。  
> 3\. 帕索里尼《一个普通共产主义者的若干疑问》（1974）开头：亚门多拉在比利时/心情很好，身边陪着/贝尔林格和其他同志/（这是一台充满尊重的电视）。本章让主角把这一小节扩写了一下。欧洲议会的许多日常活动都在比利时布鲁塞尔举行。乔治·亚门多拉是意大利共产党最有影响力的“右倾路线”（改良派）政客，所以日常遭到各年龄段愤青的攻击。


	12. 12

一旦有了目标，再枯燥的材料似乎也可以看完。马可一直工作到天黑，正打算在楼下的披萨店解决晚饭，看门人却拦住了他。

“有个法国人打电话找您。”

“什……什么？”

门房此时的表情就像买中了一亿里拉的彩票。

“他说他专程从尼斯过来，今晚九点在市中心的法国餐厅，希望跟您谈谈他妹妹的事。”

“这是诽谤，”塔尔德利惊呼，“我从来没有认识过法国女人！”

老头得意地伸长嘴唇，上身左右晃动，仿佛在说“哈哈，哈哈，完蛋了吧。”

塔尔德利不得不承认普拉蒂尼的意大利文化课成绩可能和博涅克也相差无几。半小时后他换好衣服出门，假装不知道小窗户后面探出两个脑袋，其中一个对另一个说：“你看，我早就知道这样的guagliu’（小伙子）不可能没有女朋友。”

餐厅对面停着一辆黄色的法拉利，车里没人。马可费了很大劲才假装自然地找到了这家一看就又贵又难吃的菜馆最隐蔽的角落，法国人正坐在那里看报纸。

“您原来这么饥渴？”他一坐下就口不择言地说，“这才过去几天。”

普拉蒂尼放下报纸，对他优雅地笑了笑。最上面的一行标题是：《美国足球联赛濒临解体：还会有下一个纽约宇宙队吗？》

“只是想试试您给的电话管不管用。”

“所以您就信口造谣？”托斯卡纳人觉得自己正在找到状态，“我也不能只为了睡你，就花钱装个电话啊。”

普拉蒂尼不置一词，招呼侍者过来点菜，马可瞪着他：“我们还是分开付帐？”

可能是对恶作剧心怀愧疚，也可能只是因为侍者惊奇地睁大了眼睛，法国人总算说，上次你说请我，这次就我来吧。

侍者不动声色地走了。小小的角落复又安静下来，尤文球星笑着说，我就是喜欢都灵这一点，像我们这样的人也可以过不受打扰的生活。

“只要有钱，我过什么生活都可以。”塔尔德利讥讽地说，“谁也不会为了住在都灵就加入阿涅利的球队。”

普拉蒂尼眨了眨眼。“如果事先知道，我可能会的——实不相瞒，来意大利之前我连尤文图斯这家俱乐部都没有听说过。”

“不可能。”

“是真的。”尤文球员解释，“我只知道国际和米兰，因为法国的电视上能看到欧洲冠军杯决赛。”

塔尔德利哈哈大笑，法国人精巧的讽刺取悦了他。“那，你选马佐拉还是里维拉？”

普拉蒂尼疑虑地问：“你给哪家足球杂志供稿吗？”

“这是在意大利生存必须回答的问题哟。”

“我对比我更均衡的球员有一种偏见。”他似乎认为塔尔德利给足球杂志供稿的可能性并没有排除，“所以我要选里维拉，因为我们都无法依赖自己的身体。”

马可脸上有点发热，他不是完全认同这个看法。

菜端上来了，盘子里的鱼肉少得可怜，他手里的刀叉只是仪式性地挥舞了两下。“这里真的没人打扰吗？我现在就怀疑有人在偷看我们。”

“那又怎么样？我也和其他朋友来过，我看不出你和他们有什么区别。”

塔尔德利用叉子把盘子戳得梆梆响。

“你也给其他朋友编造谣言？”

“对不起，我只是一时觉得好玩。”法国人连忙道，“下次我不这么说了。”

“还有下次？”马可气愤地说，“下次他们都记得你了！我有没有告诉你那是两个那不勒斯人？”

“那下次你可以打给我啊，你们警察知道我家的号码。”

塔尔德利一时无语，他不知怎么回答，因为他从来没有想到过。“我可以给你打电话？我是说……能找到你吗？”

“当然了，我们足球运动员的日程就像奥地利的钟表一样准时。”

马可问为什么钟表不是瑞士的。普拉蒂尼叹了口气，“自从认识了尤文的现任教练，我才知道奥地利人的表更准一些。”

他们走出餐厅，法国人留下来给侍者签名。塔尔德利注意到法拉利的车窗上夹着一张纸片，拿起来看了看，上面写着：“死基佬，你快完了，让你的脏屁股离不该去的地方远点。”

他把纸团起来随手揣进了衣兜。这时他想起他们已经约好了明天一早就和警长谈谈农场藏尸奇案，安东尼奥猜得不错，它真的从未在已故检察长的私人笔记里出现过。

“呃……我明早有重要的事。”他脸涨得通红，因为普拉蒂尼的眼神似乎正不怀好意地扫到他的下身。“我有空再打电话给你。”

“喔，”法国人故作天真地说，“我说保持联络就只是字面意思。”

***

特拉帕托尼也说：“有这等事？”

他的蓝眼睛熠熠闪光。

“你们说1975年？”警长若有所思地摸着下巴，“70年代米兰差不多每天都有绑架案，很多时候人质都被发现藏在郊区的农场里……我遇到过一个法官跟我说，他认为有的地主名下购置了多座庄园其实就是为了从事这种犯罪活动，只不过他找不到证据。”

“这会是普通的地主吗？”塔尔德利怀疑地问，“如果他们的案件能从检察长的笔记里消失？”

“你说的可能有理，”特拉帕托尼说，“不过他们普不普通我得再了解一点案情才知道。”

安东尼奥说：“那我们要行文给两地的警局吧？但庭审的卷宗不需要通过法院？这得等上多久？”

“用不着。”特拉帕托尼说。“我的办法更快，而且不用任何手续。”

他拿过桌上的电话听筒拨起号来。

“喂？都灵共产党办公室吗？吉吉·拉迪切在不在？……我想知道共产党在亚历桑德里亚有什么人？哦……你们在当地还有一家报纸？”

不到三天之后，一摞亚历桑德里亚本地印刷的《今日新闻》和《无产阶级日报》就出现在特拉帕警长的办公桌上。

警长得意地说，年轻人，你们还需要多积累一点人生经验。

尽管这天是星期五而其他同事就要下班了，四个人还是不约而同地围住了警长的高背座椅，争相把头伸到报纸跟前。

1975年的一系列报道从不同政治立场绘声绘色地描写了：检察官在当地走访，尸体在地下被发现，农场主被逮捕，附近居民惊慌失措等诸多场景，并夹杂宪兵上尉、本堂神父、社会党市长、共产党妇女委员等各界人士的发言。特拉帕托尼随便翻了翻就任由身后的年轻警察们把报纸抢走了。他直接拿起最底下一张1976年的报纸，那上面有一个很小的方块，报道了这个案子在库内奥法院初审的判决。

“法庭认定1936年出生于卡拉布里亚焦约萨镇的路易吉·巴莱西，本地一座农庄的所有人，谋杀共犯罪名成立……巴莱西的妹夫卢卡·乌尔西尼，外甥佩皮诺·乌尔西尼……他们家人还挺多……和他的亲家马里奥·萨加里……证据不足……乌尔西尼，乌尔西尼？”警长突然坐直了身子，“这个名字好熟，我一定在哪里见过的。”

塔尔德利抢先丢下手里的工会书记讲话，想要凑过去看看，但他抬起头却不由一怔，因为克劳迪奥·詹蒂莱不仅看起来对警长的发现毫无兴趣，反而倒退了两步，圆睁双眼，脸上闪烁着一种恐惧的表情。

特拉帕托尼也注意到了西西里人的动向。“怎么？”他奇怪地问，“你知道这个人？”

“不知道，”克劳迪奥斩钉截铁地回答说。

***

警察队伍里记忆力超群的人为数很多，塔尔德利只是其中一个。不需要任何人的帮助，吉亚尼·特拉帕托尼也记起了他要找的东西。

1976年冬天，在卡拉布里亚大区不起眼的小镇焦约萨伊奥尼卡，有一个名叫文森佐·乌尔西尼的人被宪兵开枪打死了。那个时代这样的倒霉蛋为数不少，但只有乌尔西尼的亲戚找到了最有面子的哀悼方式。这些亲戚组成的显然不止是一个弘扬传统价值的友爱家庭，更是一个让当地人闻风丧胆的黑帮。文森佐死后第二天，镇上所有人都得知他们天黑以后不准出门，而集市上每个流动小贩、店主、小商人在那一天都接待了至少一名乌尔西尼的来访，让他们趁早收摊歇业，因为这样一位在本地受人尊敬的死者，他死的时候不该有任何其他人还在正常地活着。

对于这一切的发生与结束，绝大多数意大利人在当时一无所知。但是次日清早小镇居民发现，他们都认识的本地磨坊主洛可·加托像往常一样把新鲜的面粉运到了空荡荡的市场里。与乌尔西尼们不同，大部分焦约萨人善于忘记异乎寻常的事，因此四个月过去了，一切都风平浪静，只有洛可·加托运送面粉的时候被一支意大利人所谓的lupara，“猎狼枪”（这个名字骗不过南方人，他们知道它杀人远比杀狼更多）射杀在荒凉的省道上。

由于加托是共产党员，在精于煽动的共产党报纸帮助下，人们最终还是得知了他多年来一直向各级宪兵站和法庭检举乌尔西尼家族的恐吓勒索行为。

托拉迪切的福，这些都在特拉帕托尼的脑子里留下了清晰的印象。但即使是其他阵营的有识之士也不能容忍在那个无法无天的年代，最蔑视国家权威的行径没有发生在大城市的学校和工会，却发生在一个穷乡僻壤的村镇里。许多人于是知道了卡拉布里亚地区有一个叫做“光荣会”的组织，它虽然不叫黑手党，但做的事情似乎没有多少区别。加托随后被共和国总统授予公民贡献金质勋章。

警长想起了他的朋友给他读的一篇《团结报》评论。贫瘠的卡拉布里亚山区，有太多焦约萨这样的小村镇，被大海和峭壁牢牢地禁锢起来，没有高速路，没有火车，平地上十分钟车程的距离，那里的居民也许要走上几个小时。就像四十年前一个都灵作家说的，那是连基督也到不了的地方。这些我们的“穷亲戚”，评论文章说，与我们隔绝太久，我们已经不愿相信他们过着与我们截然不同的生活。

他想，难道亚历桑德里亚，土地肥沃的皮埃蒙特平原地带，也与世隔绝吗？

“1975年啊，”警长确认似地重新拿起桌上的报纸，喃喃地说，“比那事还早了一年多呢……”

“我有了一个想法——我们三个人，”他对希雷亚和詹蒂莱说，“下周一去一趟库内奥，我早上开车去接你们。”

他站了起来。但在那之前，他说道，我现在就要见到这个案子的主管检察官。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 普拉蒂尼说他在法国不知道尤文，因为只有国际和米兰赢过欧冠决赛。这是事实，他现实中也的确这么说（笑）。  
> 2\. 农场杀人案本身和嫌犯名字是虚构的，但他们的姓都是真的。  
> 3\. 洛可·加托Rocco Gatto, 1926.8.28 – 1977.3.12。  
> 4\. Lupara是意大利最传统的黑帮谋杀武器，它后来甚至成了意大利文化中黑手党的标签。就连《教父》这种美国电影都反映了这一点。


	13. 13*

塔尔德利原本是有心在这天晚上给法国人打电话的，他还是用那句话自我满足，这比叫女人更好，而且不用花钱。但是下午发生的事情太多，他满脑子都在想卡拉布里亚有多少黑手党，哦，“光荣会”成员（说实话，他发现自己甚至不清楚这个大区有多少人），很自然地就把这事忘了。

直到礼拜六在披萨店里，又见到老板娘喜气洋洋的脸，他才想起来，就试着拨了号。听筒里法国口音的意大利语说：

“亲爱的朋友，普拉蒂尼去训练了，请您跟我一起诅咒见鬼的教练，但千万不要告诉他。留言请按1。”

他笑着按了一下。感觉到老板娘窥视的目光，他说，我希望周日傍晚，我是说球赛结束以后，你没事做。

既然罗马队不打算雇佣他，他想，也应该照顾一下尤文球员的职业需求。

老板娘露出很不赞同的表情，她的丈夫每周日下午都跟电视前面的椅子黏在一起。

周日下午他去了另一家运动酒吧看球，都灵城大到每支球队的球迷都找得到固定据点。据说在米兰，同城对手管他们叫bauscie，资产阶级的球队，只要看看现在他周围的情况就知道这纯属谎言。国际米兰前四轮只得了一分，大家火气都大得不行，酒吧老板不停地朝客人吼叫，让招待严密监视吧台上摆满的啤酒瓶子。

解说员播报着普拉蒂尼在主场对米兰进球的消息（“这真多余，外面嚷嚷得我们早就听见了”）。由于他们的比分一直是0-0，吧台前的话题渐渐离开了比赛，像每次一样由辱骂没用的外援转移到主席即将卖掉球队，以及新主席应该“购买”哪些著名球员上面。

塔尔德利想要卡尔-海因茨·鲁梅尼格，聪敏强健的德国人让他想到一个更均衡的里瓦。他正在解释鲁梅尼格如何在国际队与本土球星阿尔托贝利搭配，另一位观众插了进来。

“得了，在汉斯·穆勒之后，谁再买德国人谁是傻子。只有法尔考才解决问题，看看他在罗马做的事。”

“鲁梅尼格是金球奖得主，穆勒算个屁啊？”塔尔德利大怒，“法尔考怎么和贝卡罗西一起踢？您还不如买普拉蒂尼，至少工资没那么多。”

“我不买任何阿涅利买过的东西。”

“那不勒斯不这么想，”第三个球迷指了指电视上他们的对手，“《都灵体育报》说他们已经报过价了，承诺他将和马拉多纳搭档。”

“谁会相信《都灵体育报》？让这些泥腿子做梦吧，”又有人说。“我看老阿涅利迟早要让普拉蒂尼当上菲亚特的总裁。”

但是比赛剩下不到10分钟的时候，阿尔托贝利进球了，气氛又活泼起来。球迷的心情总是大起大落，最后几分钟里大家友好地讨论一番国际和米兰到底谁的巴雷西更好，慢慢地人群也就散了。

塔尔德利干脆在酒吧一直坐到天黑，晚饭后才走到街上去拨公用电话。

这次很快有人接了起来，普拉蒂尼问：“你想去哪儿？要去喝一杯吗？”

“哦……”他想起了几天前的那张纸条。“不要，我不想去还能遇见人的地方。”

电话里像是轻笑了一声。

“那我只能请你来我家坐坐了。”

***

等到塔尔德利一屁股坐在豪宅卧室的大床上，浑身每根肌肉仿佛都在快活地尖叫，他才发觉先前非要在车里干法国人的自己真的不正常。

他想，躺在这么舒服的床上还睡不着的人，才是真正的失眠者吧。

窗外是一个巨大的露台，刚才他站在上面，波河在黑暗中从容流过，好像一伸手就能捞起水里倒映的灯光。普拉蒂尼说，冬日晴朗的时候，阿尔卑斯山上滑雪的人都能看得清清楚楚。

马可憋住了心里的仇富言论，他决定一会儿用行动报复。

他凝望着窗外，夜空中光华点点，所有的星星似乎都彼此无关。但他知道在一些人眼中，总有一种他看不见的秩序为它们划分疆域，把一些星星分开，另一些连结在一起。

这让他想起先前的一个话题。“小阿涅利最近又给你算命了吗？”

“没有，但他天天来看我们训练。”普拉蒂尼说，“看起来你们没抓到他。”

塔尔德利哼了一声。但他又觉得这也许说明爱德华多·阿涅利的确没干什么，多少松了口气，现在他最不希望的就是菲亚特老板的儿子再给他们小分队找事做了。

“说到阿涅利，”普拉蒂尼又说，“你把床头的电话线拔掉吧，不然明天凌晨你可能会被他吵醒。”

“谁要在你的破床上睡觉？”塔尔德利愤怒地说，心想原来坊间的传说是真的，然后瞄准大床最软的部位倒了下去。

他磨蹭了许久，在动手脱衣服和继续享受床垫的爱抚之间犹豫不决。等他终于慢吞吞地脱掉上衣把手伸向裤带，看见法国人披着浴袍从浴室出来，打开床头柜的抽屉。“给你这个。”

塔尔德利接过一盒软膏，一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来。“你抽屉里还有什么，让我看看。”

“跟你无关。”普拉蒂尼大声说，第一次不用他摸就红了脸。

待会趁他不注意，我一定要看，马可心想，可惜他几乎是立刻就忘记了这事。法国人绕到他身后，悄悄把手伸进他的裤腰，直到他本能地惊叫跳开，酥麻的触感还留在没来得及完全勃起的下体上。

裤子落在了地上，他回头去看，普拉蒂尼笑嘻嘻地跪坐在床头，浴袍下面什么也没穿，一副清白无辜的样子。

“你有本事就别动。”他说。他一步跳上床，也跪到法国人身后，替他扯掉两人之间的衣物，用自己的大腿迫使身前人将两股分开。由于见识过法国人的身手，马可用力箍住他的两臂，将对方拉近自己的胸膛，确信普拉蒂尼真的不打算动，才腾出一只手把软膏抹进他的臀缝里。

他开拓到怀里的人越来越软，托住手中紧实的臀，一点点将做好润滑的阴茎顶进去。对方身体的重量无限顺从地包裹着他，深邃细腻的触感仿佛吸吮住他的全身，体内肆虐的电流是他以前不曾承受过的，他忍不住舔着普拉蒂尼的后颈，低声问：“上次是不是很疼？”

法国人轻轻摇头，毛茸茸的卷发蹭在他脖子上，一只手在身后摸索他的腰和大腿。但托斯卡纳人仍然只是浅浅地摇曳着怀抱里绷紧的身躯，新的姿势让他进入得远比上一次更深，足以占有对方体内全部反抗的可能。享受地贴紧胸前肌肉的颤栗，他又一次凑上去低声说：“那你后来有没有想我。”

普拉蒂尼发出一些意义不明的声音。塔尔德利伸手过去握住了他的阴茎，手臂带着怀里的腰肢使力压在自己下体上，压抑的呻吟声里，他用下巴蹭着法国人的肩。“快说你这几天有多想我。”

“没有现在想。”普拉蒂尼细声细气地说。“我以后不敢了。”

“你嘴怎么这么甜？”塔尔德利说，“你真是……”

他没有去想是什么，就掐住对方的腰用力顶撞起来。沉重的快感里他近乎无意识地爱抚着身前人的下身和胸膛，快高潮的时候，他的神智清明了一瞬，意识到法国人冰凉的精液沾在自己手上，他本能地狠狠咬住面前的肩膀，顶进去一下就射了。

这样的姿势对他消耗很大，普拉蒂尼初时还能勉力支持，后来整个人的重量都坐进他的怀里，塔尔德利缓过一口气，心想要是普拉蒂尼爽了，从此就一直指定这个体位，那可大大不妙。所幸法国人脸朝下倒在床上，显然暂时还想不到以后的事，塔尔德利乘着他动弹不得压上去，埋头抵住他的背不让他起来。

“我们换个姿势吧。”过了许久，法国人被闷住的声音说，“我想看着你做。”

“为什么？”塔尔德利嘴上说着，身体却飞快地响应，他翻过身往枕头上一躺，“那你坐这儿自己来。”

普拉蒂尼真的起身，才被他开垦过的身体顺利地坐下来，大腿轻轻地蹭着他精瘦的腰侧，黑亮的眼睛迎上他的目光。塔尔德利的眼前闪烁了一下，“好看么？”

法国人点了点头。“你的嘴真的好甜啊，”塔尔德利说，虽然普拉蒂尼并没有说什么。


	14. 14

迷迷糊糊睡过去之前，塔尔德利用剩余的理智问你家是不是真的没人，你不请厨师用人清洁工什么的吗？普拉蒂尼说他们不住在这儿。塔尔德利还想问弄脏的床单难道你自己洗，但他又想阿涅利的爱将不怕的事情，用不着别人操心，于是就把意识彻底投进睡眠的黑箱里了。

事实证明他的失眠并非有钱人的大床就能治好的。睁开眼，世界仍一片漆黑，自己最多睡了一个小时，普拉蒂尼也不见了。虽然睡前清洗过，另一个男人的气味似乎仍然留在他的身上，腿间，甚至嘴里，这种感觉并不讨厌，却让他有些茫然。他在床边坐了一会，等待自己的眼睛适应黑暗，才一步步走下楼梯。

客厅还和他上次坐在这里的时候一样空旷，普拉蒂尼站在落地窗前面吸烟，马可于是明白了桌上的烟灰缸为什么是满的。他走上前，法国人的浴袍摩擦他的胸膛和大腿，让他想起自己还一丝不挂，他握住衣物包裹的腰部轮廓，过了许久，意识到里面的人始终没有动一下。

“除了做爱，你真的有感情么？”他不禁开口，虽然已不觉得意外，“你好像连踢球的时候都没有什么变化。”

长久的沉默，然后普拉蒂尼说：“比你想的要多。”

钻进鼻孔的烟味似曾相识，他伸手把烟夺下来仔细看了看，似乎就是市面上最便宜的那一种。

“你还真抽这个？”他喃喃地道，“我以为……”

“这个不要钱哦。”普拉蒂尼说。“我们的更衣室管理员要戒烟，就把他的烟全都送给我了。”

“是你竭力搜刮来的吧。”托斯卡纳人小声说。

他忽然自以为恍然大悟，“你是不是有别人在睡不着？那我可以……”

“不是，”普拉蒂尼打断了他，“我睡不着没什么道理。”

他在屋里踱了两步，坐进一条长长的沙发，塔尔德利想不出有什么事可做，也跟着坐了进去。

“我就要回到王子公园了，”普拉蒂尼突然说，“我不太喜欢这种感觉。”

“王子公园是什么东西？”

普拉蒂尼看了他一眼说，是巴黎圣日尔曼的主场。

“这样，”塔尔德利说，“但你能回巴黎有什么不好，我们意大利土包子可是做梦都想去呢。”

“有一些人，”普拉蒂尼出神似地回答，“罗歇托，巴特纳伊，费尔南德兹，巴拉泰利，还有……”

“这些人是谁？”塔尔德利不觉直起身，“是不是黑手党？”

“不是，是法国国家队的队员。”

塔尔德利感到很尴尬，他想了一会才反应过来。“你为这种比赛紧张？”他奇怪地问，“你不可能怕他们啊。”

法国人笑了笑，伸手搭上他的大腿。塔尔德利巴不得扔掉这个干瘪的话题，干脆就替他掐灭了烟，他们相互抚摸，慢慢地陷在沙发里接起吻来。

普拉蒂尼的一只手搭在他的身侧，从胁下一直游走到腰间，再绕过臀部向上抚摸他的脊背。塔尔德利有些痒得难受，但他从手指时轻时重的揉按中察觉到一种难以言喻的贪婪，这令他由衷地满足，尽管他随后就想，米歇尔·普拉蒂尼会为我想睡他高兴吗。

***

“我们上楼去躺着吧，”他咬着法国人的耳朵说，“我好累，这儿好冷。”

不知不觉间他已经侧坐到法国人的腿上，这并不完全是调情，能骑自行车的大厅里不仅温度低，而且落地窗外微弱的夜光映在地板上，衬得安静的空气格外压抑，就像是普拉蒂尼在这里留下的无数不眠的夜晚一起覆盖下来，比怀里坐着他的身体时沉重太多。

普拉蒂尼应了一声，他示意托斯卡纳人搂住他的肩，使力把他横抱起来。尽管身子又一次不受控制地飞起在半空，由于早有准备，塔尔德利心里反而美滋滋的。他想象着他自己抱起法国人走上楼梯，但是挂在普拉蒂尼脖子上的感觉让他全身软软的，他觉得要是走到半路抱不动了，未免过于丢脸。

“你抱不动我也很正常，”普拉蒂尼这时开口，“足球运动员都比看起来更重，如果我让自己体重掉下来了，他们可能还会扣我的工资。”

“你闭嘴吧，”塔尔德利晕头转向地说。

他们并排躺在大床上，淡淡的情欲气味还萦绕在空气里，马可在黑暗中睁大双眼，看不见他的睡意在哪儿。

“你睡着了吗？”

你猜，法国人懒洋洋地说。

“我们每人讲个自己的故事吧，”塔尔德利忽然道，“但一定要真的。”

“那你可能要吃亏了。”耳边传来回应，“我的故事全都无聊得很。”

好像有一道亮光从脑海中掠过，塔尔德利意识到这可能是他唯一的机会。普拉蒂尼和他的世界彼此平行，毫无交点，而且与妓女不同，他不太可能在交际圈里传播今晚他在干什么。

他说，你想不想知道我那天晚上怎样坐上了你的车。

他讲了他第一次见到加埃塔诺（他连名字都说了，因为他想尤文球星犯不着去追踪一个甚至不知道姓什么的警察），讲他指引他来到都灵，拯救他脱离一种无法忍受的工作，讲他们曾经住在同一个屋顶下，而自己默默地注视最好的朋友过着和他本人一样善良洁净、不容污染的生活。他讲他第一次见到加埃塔诺的女友，直到那个夜晚之前最后一次见到她，烈火将他的心田烧毁，草木复苏的时候，再也找不回原先的郁郁青春。

有一瞬间他忽然想，他想要找回什么呢？难道就是拯救过他的人也像这样躺在一张被自己弄湿的床上吗？

他一直在说，法国人安静地听着，没有声音，也没有碰触。到最后塔尔德利自己也安静下来，他怀疑耳朵里正流淌着波河的水声，普拉蒂尼慢慢地说道，其实……

“你不要说，我没有要你评论我。”塔尔德利大声说。“现在该你了。”

普拉蒂尼又沉默良久，苦笑：“和你这个相比，我实在没什么可讲的。”

“我无所谓，你讲什么都行。”他说，身心轻盈的感觉令他亢奋。“谁都知道你不能把阿涅利的工厂炸了。”

“那好吧，我讲一个，是去年踢世界杯时候的事情。”普拉蒂尼说，“那年小组赛法国赢了科威特的当天，是我生日，晚饭时候大家就送给我一个蛋糕，上面插了27根蜡烛，多么令人感动啊……又过了两天，让·蒂加纳，哦，他也是一个中场，你认识他吗？”

“蒂加纳是那个黑人吧，”马可不好意思地说，“那我可能知道他。”

“嗯，又过了两天，晚上等到大家都坐下来，让·蒂加纳——他几乎没有上过场——就掏出一个小盒子，里面装着一块很小的蛋糕，接着他又从兜里掏出一根蜡烛点着了。所有人都惊讶地看着，他说：‘今天是我的生日，但没有人记得。所以我要自己庆祝一下。’”

“这太不合理了吧？”塔尔德利有些发愣，“怎么能在世界杯的场合闹这些？”

“我倒觉得很正常，”普拉蒂尼说，“如果我是蒂加纳，我可能也会这么做。”

“然后呢？”

“然后就没了，大家继续吃饭踢球，像没有发生一样。”

马可很迷惘地问：“这说明什么？”

“说明一切都没有任何道理，”普拉蒂尼答道，“你看，让有他的理由，但没人理睬他，他去冒犯别人，也没人在乎。发生这样的事，我们还一直在赢球，另外一些时候我们自以为团结友爱，最后却输了。”

即使黑暗中对方看不见，托斯卡纳人还是瞪大了眼睛，作为资深球迷他不能相信金球奖得主竟说出如此莫名其妙的话。

“所以你刚才问我为什么害怕和其他法国球员做对手，就是因为我知道一切都没有道理，别人以为按足球的道理，我应该和他们完全不同，但其实我们都是一样的，谁也不能决定什么。”他停顿了片刻。“我害怕他们也明白了这一点，就会知道我也没有做到想做的事。”

“你想做的是什么？”

普拉蒂尼没有回答。

“就像按道理，蒂加纳是法国国家队的中场，可是你记得他只因为他是个黑人。”

他按住托斯卡纳人的嘴唇不让他开口辩解，马可在心里说，要是能赢得世界杯，他宁愿一辈子不过生日。转念他又觉得，让·蒂加纳也许并不这么认为。

他几乎忘记了十分钟前自己对普拉蒂尼讲过什么。法国人轻轻地笑了，温柔地伸手为他合上眼睫，就这些，我说过，很无聊的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 王子公园的梗是普拉蒂尼自传里的，但这就造成了一个bug：现实中尤文对PSG是83/84优胜者杯的比赛，然而在本文时间线里，作为欧冠卫冕冠军尤文应该在踢冠军杯才对……因此这是一个私设不要脸的RPS作者塞梗也同样不要脸的实例（该赛季踢欧冠的法国球队是南特，不过作者认为意大利人不知道博茹瓦尔球场并没有足够的喜剧效果）。  
> 2\. 蒂加纳的故事也是普拉蒂尼在自传里讲的，本章甚至照搬了一点他的原话。另外法国人喜欢蹭别人烟抽也是真的。


	15. 15

库内奥法院的档案室管理员打着哈欠，推开了办公室的门，礼拜一上午他唯一的任务就是煮一大壶咖啡，让香气盖过霉菌、灰尘、发黄纸张的气味。这并不是说他的活动范围里有这些东西，只不过一个人坐进这间屋子，势必有种它们要从走廊尽头那些黑咕隆咚的房间里破壁而出的感觉。

但是下一秒钟他就发现屋里的人不止他一个。年轻的管理员放声尖叫，过了一会，意识到眼前的三个警察不是来逮捕他的，于是仍旧伸完了懒腰，“您有何贵干？”

“早上好。”特拉帕托尼说，“我有都灵检察院的介绍信，想要了解70年代的几个案子。”

“是什么？”管理员伸着脖子瞧了瞧警长展示的公文，“十年前的官司，您该到上诉法庭去啊，它们多半还在那儿打着呢。”

特拉帕托尼觉得这个建议不能说全然无理，因此他假装没听见。“比如说有一件，哦，荣誉谋杀，大概是……”

他模糊地描述了一番未婚妻跑了的可怜人如何躲在芦苇丛里打死了来猎鸭子的奸夫，这些假案子的细节是他们从C法官现有的笔记里摘录又拼接起来的。管理员露出极为不屑的表情——如果不是特拉帕托尼认为此人的年龄不足以对真实事件留下深刻印象，他就要怀疑对方已经看破他了。

“说不定是个卡拉布里亚人喽。”管理员说，“现在到处都是他们……我们本地人都找不到工作了。”

他耸了耸肩：“乐意查就查吧，只要你们找得到。”

光是找到档案室里的电灯开关就费了他们不少功夫。厚重的文件夹在一排排铁架子上砌成顽固的城墙，它们长得似乎都一模一样，特拉帕警长随手拿下来一个，发现连标签都有大半脱落了。“这怎么找？”

管理员已经回去摆弄他的咖啡壶了。警长指挥加埃塔诺和克劳迪奥不断抽出新的文件夹摊开在地上，房间里渐渐变得混乱，他们蹲下身盯着这些纸页，好像上面的字都要像蚂蚁一样爬出来。

“这不行吧，”克劳迪奥说，“您还不如像上次……”

“我问您这让我们怎么找？”特拉帕托尼大声嚷道，“您能不能配合一下都灵警察的工作？”

档案管理员从办公室里探出一个头。“我怎么知道。”他也大声说，因为隔这么远实在听不见，“是您自己要找的，您来问我？”

“我要找的案卷在这儿没有！”警长跳起来，“您怎么解释？难道您弄丢了吗？”

“可能被都灵的法庭调走了。”管理员先前看过特拉帕托尼的证件，对他的级别并非完全无动于衷，“整天给我们发文件要这要那，好像嫌外省没事做似的……”

“我从都灵跑来这里，当然是因为在那儿找不到！”他把所有的r都读成了小舌音，“您对都灵法院也这么说？”

“哦……那您怎么不问问都灵法院是不是把您的案卷弄丢了。”

“Comment osez-vous？您怎么敢？Was erlaube Strunz？！”特拉帕托尼挥动着双手，由于离得太远，管理员无法看到他眼里的精光。“您今天必须帮我找到——”

一旁的加埃塔诺终于开口：“算了吧，头儿，也许众议员弄错了。”

警长像是思考了一会，说：“那我打个电话吧。”

在管理员疑虑的目光注视下一行三人又拥进他的屋子，特拉帕托尼看都没看他一眼就把电话拿了起来。“您好？请给我接博尼佩尔蒂议员。”

他用眼角余光扫了扫，注意到屋子的主人想要凑上来，但被站在当路的希雷亚和詹蒂莱挡住了。

“是您啊？”听筒里响起另一位前检察长地道的皮埃蒙特口音，“您又在搞些什么名堂？”

特拉帕托尼马上抱怨起库内奥法院的归档工作，直到对面在哈欠声里打断了他。

“得了，让您要骗的人接电话。”众议员说道，“但我希望您下次挑个别人睡醒了的时间。”

***

档案管理员长长叹了一口气。“您跟我来。”

他们绕进另一间小屋子里，开了灯。铁架子上的文件夹要稀疏很多，管理员打开其中一个，指给他看纸页上手写的被告姓名，罪名，开庭时间，等等。“这就是我们的登记本子，法院存档的每份案卷，我们都要填一个表记录在这儿，”他没精打采地说，“如果您的案子在这里面找不到，那您在哪儿也找不到它了。”

条目是按时间排列的，翻到1976年的簿子，乌尔西尼们被诉谋杀的记录躺在里面。特拉帕托尼淡淡地笑了笑，上周末他在打折书店里买走了莱奥纳多·夏侠的小说全集，这两天已经一口气读了三本（这些“经典小说”出奇地好看，让他不禁有些后悔）。在这位西西里作家笔下，特拉帕托尼读到了一件他早就在怀疑，但一直没有证据的事，那就是有些案子的卷宗文件会在法院的档案室里整卷地消失。似乎越是那些体积庞大、内容丰富的文件夹，越容易被整个吞没在虚空里，可是要专门在这种簿子里删除一条记录却难免留下痕迹。

“不仅红色旅需要一个众议员，警察也需要一个。”警长用纯正的米兰方言嘟囔着说。

他从随身的公文包里摸出一个笔记本，里面是年轻警察们整理好的C法官在库内奥法院的办案清单。出乎他意料的是，管理员这时再次凑了上来。

“您和众议员阁下很熟吧？”他问，“您有没有听说老博尼佩尔蒂准备把他的农业集团卖给阿涅利的事？”

“这个啊？”警长心想，跟我有什么关系？“您消息很灵通嘛。”

年轻的管理员似乎对这件事远比对本职工作更加重视。

“照您看，阿涅利买下集团以后会裁员吗？因为我父亲在里面。”

“即使是阿涅利也犯不着驳一位众议员阁下的面子。”特拉帕托尼立刻回答。

“我也这么想，”年轻人说，“何况听说他们从小就是好朋友呢。”

特拉帕警长露出苦恼的表情。“您对刚才那几个屋子的材料熟吗？”他说，“我不知道怎么从这里的记录找到其他的东西。”

“那我试着帮您找一找，”管理员期期艾艾地说。

查对工作比警长想象的更累人。有的案子在他们手中的笔记里没有，但警长认为检察官多半自己也懒得记录它们。他也不敢刚好把每个怀疑的目标都告诉档案员；因此他不得不支使年轻人去翻腾一些他明知自己毫无兴趣，甚至早已烂熟于心的材料，听着隔壁被灰尘呛出的咳嗽，心里浮动着隐隐的愧疚感。

愧疚感的寿命很短暂，管理员总是在最不合宜的时候凑到他身边，试图把话题引回到众议员父亲的家族企业上。

“鸡奸者被南方雇农殴打并砸坏一辆汽车，”对方抱来卷宗时一脸不自在，“众议员阁下的兴趣怎么这么广？您不是要找荣誉谋杀吗？”

特拉帕托尼朝他的干将们使了个眼色。“说起来，”加埃塔诺说，“您是本地人，您父亲也在农业集团很多年了吧。”

“不知道他有没有跟您讲过众议员早年的事，”克劳迪奥窃笑道。

没过多久，三个年轻人就热络地聊到了一起，警长若无其事地用藏好的微型相机对着登记簿拍摄起来。

“这个被打的家伙自己倒是在库内奥出生的呢。”他翻看着文档，“不知他后来还能不能在这儿住了？”

“那要找户籍办公室喽。”管理员道，很高兴对方失去了使唤他的借口。

管理员又抱着案卷回去了，加埃塔诺把克劳迪奥的袖子一扯，两人闪到一个架子后边。

“你说的那些众议员他们家的故事，都是从哪里听来的？”

“大部分是我现编的。”詹蒂莱承认，心虚地望了一眼埋头工作的上司，“有关系吗？”

希雷亚纯良的脸上呈现出内心剧烈斗争的表情，好半天才说：“没有吧？众议员认识头儿，但他又不认识我们……”

***

日渐西斜，档案管理员却显得比任何时候都有精神，据特拉帕托尼的经验，这大概是公务员感知到下班时间的本能反应。

“说实话，老博尼佩尔蒂的决定让我爸挺伤心的，”他还在喋喋不休地跟两个年轻警察聊天，“毕竟他们一样是农民出身，对土地有感情。”

“您父亲是农民，博尼佩尔蒂家是地主。”鉴于塔尔德利不在现场，詹蒂莱不得不代为指出，“这根本不是……”

“有什么区别啦，”年轻人说，“总之跟阿涅利这种造汽车的富豪完全不同，他们只想把土地都铺上柏油马路。”

他又叹了口气：“虽然我爸这么说，我觉得小汽车没什么不好，而且阿涅利真的很会穿衣服。”

特拉帕托尼跟他握手道别。“您给我找的麻烦真不少。”管理员充满期待地说，“您的荣誉谋杀找到了吗？”

“没有。”警长回答。“多半是众议员阁下弄混了，他跟我也没说清楚。”

对方猛一拍手，倒让警长吃了一惊。

“嘿，我明白了！这一看就是有人写了匿名信！怪不得……”年轻人若有所思，“现在这套南方人的玩意儿在皮埃蒙特也流行起来了，前段时间那个从这儿去都灵的检察官死的时候，还有好多匿名传单呢。”

特拉帕托尼默然。他想起自己风风火火地找上主管案件的检察官，提到C法官在库内奥公诉的荣誉谋杀案子的时候，对方也是这样一副略带厌烦的表情。

“您或许也收到了匿名信吧……像您这样老练的高级警官，不应该相信这些西西里人带来的把戏，如果您读读莱奥纳多·夏侠的作品，就会发现警察关注小道消息多于法律证据正是当地司法不振的表现之一。”

回城的路上，驾驶着他自己新买的菲亚特UNO汽车，吉亚尼·特拉帕托尼的心就像窗外的红色夕阳一点点沉下去了。因为塔尔德利说得不错，哪个普通人能让总检察长的得意之作从他的办案笔记里无踪无影地消失呢？可是又有多少人能在他这个政治科警长之前接触到死者的文件？除了警署刑事科和检验科的同事，就只有预审法官和检察官。

预审法官是个弗留利人，从他那里拿到一张不那么合规的逮捕令比登天还要难。警察们私下认为，让这样死板的家伙追捕罪犯，除非等着凶手到他面前来自首——可也正是他首先怀疑到检察长之死与西西里肆虐的有组织犯罪的联系，尽管随即被调查否定了，但警长不能不设想，假如他曾经比他想象的更接近事实。

主管检察官是皮埃蒙特人，他对C法官个人文件的兴趣似乎一直极为有限。明知没有他的介绍信，自己多半仍能达到目的，警长还是特地借这个机会拜访了他。现在回忆对方的反应，他觉得这种缺乏兴趣并不是假的，因为世上的确有像这位检察官和他的老乡档案管理员这样，拒绝把眼光投向自己生活边界以外的人。

左侧车道上，一辆贴得太近的阿尔法轿车飞速超过他们，特拉帕托尼使尽全力按着喇叭，试图驱散萦绕在心底的其余可能。他看着后视镜，希雷亚正和詹蒂莱检查他们今天微薄但也许已足够有用的成果，在几十公里外的都灵，塔尔德利和卡布里尼应该已经搜寻了一整天卡拉布里亚本地“光荣会”活动的资料。

他的胸中突然涌起一股凶狠的豪情。如果连他们都不可信，他想，那我现在已经完了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Was erlaube Strunz作为德语当然是错的，因为它原本就是错的啦，毕竟写特拉帕托尼同人怎么能不玩拜仁发布会梗呢（没看过的读者油管直接搜这句塑料德语就能找到，甚至拜仁官方制作了一个字幕版……）。  
> Strunz（托马斯·施特伦茨）实际上是拜仁球员名，但它音近意大利语的骂人话stronzo（有些方言读起来几乎一模一样）。所以对于意大利人来说，这句话的笑点其实和德国人听起来完全不同，为了充分利用这个梗，作者毫无道理地保留了原句，希望读者强行把这句话在语境中解读为“傻逼（strunz），谁让（Was erlaube）（你）（这么说）？”【现实中，特拉帕这句话原本要说“施特伦茨到底怎么搞的/什么（谁）让施特伦茨（敢这样做）？”但是他弄错了动词用法而且还受意大利语影响变错了位。】  
> 前面那句法语按人设应该是对的，但由于是作者用谷歌翻译写的，假如也错了请读者善意忽略。  
> 2\. 警长和检察官提到的夏侠小说都是《白天的猫头鹰》（参见11章），尽管他们显然得出了不同的结论。


	16. 16*

小分队花了好些天时间梳理警长一行三人在库内奥发现的材料，长久的争论之后，他们勉强达成共识，选中了两三个案子是最可能得到时任检察官重视，却在他留下的文件里找不到的。

令人丧气的是，它们的案情无论彼此之间，还是和农场藏尸案看起来都没有任何联系。

“比如说这个……传染病医院罢工引发激烈冲突，”安东尼奥皱了皱眉，“怎么看都是典型的政治暴力事件吧？”

塔尔德利也表示同意：“再有这个，小学代课教师在教研室里枪杀了同事？这说不定还真的是荣誉谋杀吧……我开玩笑的，我只是以为会有，呃，贩毒一类的事情。”

他觉得似乎每个人都在刻意地回避那个词，好像语言的背面通着炸药引线，说出来就会有些东西粉身碎骨，如同西西里死于汽车炸弹的法官一样。

最后还是特拉帕托尼说了。

“对于卡拉布里亚的那些——黑手党，”他问，“现在我们知道什么了？”

安东尼奥和马可不得不承认他们的成绩还不如另一边。

“基本上什么也没有。”安东尼奥沉着脸说。“如果不出磨坊主那样的事……好像平时根本没人注意他们。”

“你们有没有尝试，”警长道，“去问问——问问——”

他大概不好意思说出口，但塔尔德利却听懂了，脸色变得比搭档更黑。

“您是说吉吉吧。”他说。“我到共产党办公室去了一趟，结果他告诉我，他们的卡拉布里亚党员都说这个光荣会只在当地最偏僻的山沟里才有。”

特拉帕托尼愤怒地踢了桌子一脚。

“不能排除乌尔西尼那个案子只是孤例。”克劳迪奥小声说。“除非在死者工作过的其他地区也能……”

“我们不可能沿着C法官的职业生涯大张旗鼓地查过去，那耗时太久，难免引起注意。”特拉帕摇了摇头，眼中的神采有所恢复，“我倒是发现一件奇怪的事。”

他拿过一个刚才被他们放到一边的文件夹打开。

“鸡奸者……哦……同性恋被人砸了汽车？”塔尔德利很不舒服地道，“这样的事，十年前太多了吧？我们的检察官会在意？”

“我很在意，”警长说，“因为我在米兰见过他。”

***

“1973年的时候，我还在做派出所所长，在一个很老的棚户区，那儿原先住的都是50年代从伦巴第乡下进城的工人。”他们的上司陷进靠背椅里，专注地凝视着虚空，“乱极了，什么都有，晚上好多男孩子在路边和酒吧里等着钓同性恋，跟电影里演的没区别。”

“这个人的车就是夜里停在街边被人点着了，我好容易在一家……那种酒吧里找到了他，他吓得要命，说自己因为到这里来遭到一个男孩的勒索，烧车是他们的报复。——我当时就有点怀疑，因为这些孩子都是老江湖了，他们不知道在马路上烧车会引来警察？”

“后来呢？”

“后来我按他说的查了查，什么证据也没有。”特拉帕托尼说。“但是我对他印象很深，那时候他是个很有钱的地产商人——如果不是因为他是同性恋，也许我在辖区干一辈子都遇不上他——被烧的是一辆捷豹，不瞒你们说，我以前都没听说过这个牌子。”

“所以我在案卷里见到他名字和照片，哦，那家伙因为和砸他车的人打架还一起被关了48小时……虽然过了这么久，我还是把他认出来了。”

“一个同性恋，有钱，有地产公司，住在米兰，”塔尔德利突然插话，“充其量不小心被穷鬼烧了一辆车——他还回库内奥这种保守的地方干什么？”

“我就是这个意思。”警长平静地说。“库内奥法院的案卷里说他是个粮食批发商，被砸了一辆普通的127……可是如果他留在米兰，那些年周边的地价就像坐火箭一样。”

“他后来也不住在库内奥了。”加埃塔诺慢慢地说，“我按您说的去查……他现在的居住地就登记在都灵。”

一连几天，他们的警长在警署都见不到人。起初塔尔德利听见隔壁办公室里传来上司的惊呼“在哪儿？”，赶紧破门而入，问目标逃跑了？特拉帕说不是，是他在米兰要好的朋友负伤了，正在贝尔加莫的医院里昏迷不醒。

“您的朋友也是警察？”

“他是个宪兵。”警长一边穿外套一边说，“你们先找找那家伙在都灵怎么样了。”

“咱们头儿还真不是一般人。”马可在办公室传播消息时不由感叹，“在都灵结交共产党书记，在米兰结交宪兵军官——不知该说哪个更神奇一点。”

“我投宪兵一票，”正在翻看议会反黑手党委员会最新报告的安东尼奥随口说，立即获得了全票支持。

关于库内奥的前地产商，即使上司不说，塔尔德利也快要坐不住了，尤其是过了这么多天，对于卡拉布里亚黑帮他增进的了解仍然约等于零。大家找出了去年议会紧急通过的反黑手党法令，它允许警察和法官指控那些依靠黑手党的恐吓与威胁取得职位、优待、或者政府订单的人（马可记得自己当时还脱口讽刺道，原来我们之前都拿这种人没办法），为了推行这部法律，共产党的西西里大区书记已经付出了生命的代价。但是法令的解释条文却写道——安东尼奥没好气地大声朗读起来——本法条中的黑手党犯罪描述适用于：西西里的黑手党组织，坎帕尼亚的卡莫拉黑帮组织，以及“其他采用类似手段的小规模地区性黑帮组织”。

“也许皮埃蒙特和卡拉布里亚的乌尔西尼，刚好是两个小规模地区性犯罪组织吧？”塔尔德利说。

至少特拉帕托尼不这么认为。早在刚发现农场藏尸案真相的时候，警长就字斟句酌地评论道：“乌尔西尼家族在一个地方被诉谋杀，只说明他们是一帮杀人嫌犯。但假如真的如我们猜测的，一些乌尔西尼在焦约萨，另一些在千里之外的亚历桑德里亚谋杀，那他们就不仅是两伙罪犯，而有可能是……一个更大的犯罪集团。”

他们很快商定了行动计划。加埃塔诺将前往米兰调查地产商留下的痕迹，他在市政府和大区政府各个局子里的老同学为数不少；安东尼奥负责搞清目标在都灵的住址和电话；马可和克劳迪奥分头打听他在都灵的运气有没有比在米兰和库内奥好一点。

***

在外面跑来跑去的空当，马可又拨通了普拉蒂尼的号码，电话里响起自动答录机的提示音，他问法国人晚上有没有空。

他相信多半会有——在这么短时间里，他对于上尤文头号球星家里睡觉已经如此熟门熟路，连他自己都觉得有点惊奇。

特拉帕托尼讲的米兰城同性恋与男妓聚集的街区，都灵当然也有，只是塔尔德利不怎么想去。在这种地方留下足迹有多重危险，比如世人对警察的期待总是更加保守，即使那些平时骂警察都是反动分子的年轻人也不例外。再比如他也可能像那位地产商一样惹上麻烦，虽然他没有豪华汽车，可在有些人眼里，无须出卖肉体已经算是一种特权。

但他心里知道自己最怕的，还是秘密万一不慎泄露，加埃塔诺便可能明白，他曾经窥视过一种不属于他的生活。

那天事后的早晨玛莎拉蒂送他到河边，小径上还没有行人，初生的日光犹自清冷，却已映得世界从内而外清晰起来。深夜里他自己的声音似乎又回荡在耳畔，他想，说不定再过上许多年，等到加埃塔诺和玛丽埃拉孩子都有了，他心中的灰烬也早已荡涤消散，说不定直到那时世上仍然只有一个人知道他曾经的心事，连他自己都不会记得那人竟是米歇尔·普拉蒂尼。

所以在他还记得的时候，他想，他怎么会轻易放过这个法国人呢。

比如说现在他就要普拉蒂尼跪在豪宅过分宽阔的大床上，挺起屁股，供他的阴茎在大腿根部蹭来蹭去，白净的脊背一阵阵地发抖。

“你被发现了怎么办？”他俯下身把热气吹进对方的耳朵，“或者你已经被发现了。”

他觉得也许真是后者，不然那张纸条要怎么解释？法国球员至今对他的索求从无异议，大概正因为他早已积累了足够的经验，他也没什么可怕的，至少他心里不会藏着一个能拯救他也能毁灭他的秘密。

想到这里他狠狠一巴掌抽在普拉蒂尼的臀上。

“你们球队知道你的事吗？”光洁的皮肉上，红印留存的时间那样短暂，他留恋似地又打了一下，“对了……阿涅利早上还给你打电话呢。”身下的人抖得越发厉害，“要是哪天我接了他的电话，你是不是完了。”

普拉蒂尼一言不发，只是扭动着压低的腰去找身后的大腿，做过扩张的入口就那么打开着，硬邦邦的性器不小心被他刮到，不受控制般猛跳起来。

塔尔德利难耐地叹气，阶级这玩意可能真是天生的，像他就无论如何演不好地主恶霸的角色。而且再拖延下去，难保精明的法国人又会想出什么奇招，还是抢先把他操哭最为保险。他强势地挤开敏感的内壁，一下一下掠夺到被他压迫的声音真的带了哭腔，才把人翻过身，吻着他开始新的一轮大力抽送。

“我对你真好。”他哼哼唧唧地说。“快说是不是。”

普拉蒂尼挂在他肩上哼了两声，他认为这一定是法语。

这一夜法国人的大床似乎格外舒适，他一觉就睡到天明，正当他自己在梦里也奇怪怎么还在睡，刺耳的铃声吵醒了他。

马可惊叫一声，他忘了拔电话线，但普拉蒂尼的动作疾如星火，下一秒钟就听见他的法国口音说：“早上好，普拉蒂尼还在睡觉，留言……错了，请您稍后再拨。”

他把听筒往机身上一扔，似乎还没倒回枕上就又睡着了。

塔尔德利却彻底精神了，探手去弄法国人半软的阳具，硬把他闹了起来。

“怎么？”普拉蒂尼糊里糊涂地说，“你该走了？”

“真是阿涅利打来的？”他看了看表，六点整，“老牌资本家这么急着起床剥削工人吗？”

普拉蒂尼满脸都是没睡饱的怨恨之情。“你下次可以问问他。”

“想不到你敢挂他的电话。”马可趴到他身上啃着他的肩，也许因为在被子里没穿衣服的缘故，昨晚放的狠话早从他脑子里消失了，取而代之的是菲亚特总裁就站在门外的恐怖场景，因此他心里对法国人还有些佩服，嘴上却说：“你为什么不把卧室电话拆了，让他早上永远找不到你。”

“我暂时不想这么做，”普拉蒂尼讽刺地回答，“毕竟吉亚尼·阿涅利是我认识的唯一说得出法国队球员名单的意大利人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 共产党西西里大区书记、众议员Pio La Torre，1927.12.24 – 1982.4.30。他是反黑手党修法最重要的推动者之一。La Torre的遇刺使得意大利公众前所未有地认识到Cosa nostra的犯罪实质上已成为一种政治恐怖，因此为80年代的政府开始作出反应奠定了基础。然而，后来更加强大的黑手党组织，例如Camorra和’Ndrangheta，都避免了犯下同样的错误。


	17. 17

加埃塔诺从米兰打来电话，告诉他们零碎的信息查到不少，唯独没有前地产商70年代在伦巴第大区的任何土地承包和开发记录，似乎有好几年这位地产商居住在米兰，这座让他无数同行的钱包吹气一样鼓起来的城市，却没有做成一里拉的生意。

“没有消息就是好消息，”塔尔德利说。“就像查不到的东西一定有问题。”

“就算是这样，”詹蒂莱说，“可是下一步怎么办？”

马可提议：“上门去找他？不入虎穴，焉得虎子嘛。”

安东尼奥眼睛一亮。“我们可以直接叫他来做笔录，就说配合调查。”

卡布里尼的级别有这个权力，但通常要他主管一个案子的时候才行。不过既然警长也说过让他们“找找”，急需行动来抵消挫败感的年轻警察们打算把这句话曲解为授权，并且分析说，即使特拉帕托尼回来了，这事也需要委托给别人来做，因为目标有可能认出他。

克劳迪奥被说服了，安东尼奥随即拿起了电话听筒。

前地产商出现在办公室的时候，塔尔德利立刻就理解了为什么他的性取向在两个地方都吸引了注意，他的神情根本就和老电影里鬼鬼祟祟的同性恋龙套没任何区别。

在十年前的意大利，昂贵的汽车被烧算不得什么，但大部分车主不会像他们面前这位一样，沦落到靠一家烟草店过活。

面对三个年轻的警察，刚进门的库内奥人似乎不知应该找谁搭话，和安东尼奥握手的时候甚至向后缩了缩，好像对方眼中的光彩灼伤了他。

塔尔德利把自己的椅子让给他，坐在希雷亚的桌前开始敲打字机。

安东尼奥劈头就问，您1973年在米兰做什么？

“什么……什么也没做。”前地产商结巴着说，“我那时候破产了，一文不名……”

“您一文不名，但您名下还有三辆豪华汽车，您的地产公司1975年才留下破产申请记录。”安东尼奥露出艳丽的笑容。“警察什么都知道。”

“我是说……我快破产了，所以……”

“但是您为何破产？”安东尼奥追问，“显然您还是做了些事情。”

“投资失败呗。”前地产商说，“我本来……我是说，那些年在米兰，破产的人不比发财的少。”

“您投资了什么？”

问话对象的眼神剧烈地闪烁。

“没什么……我本以为……”

库内奥人深吸一口气，把目光从卡布里尼英俊的脸上挪开，这一动作似乎立即帮助他鼓起了信心。“还能有什么？地产嘛。我手里的土地赚不到钱，我当然就干不下去了。”

安东尼奥仍然不动声色，但马可知道他们已经没有别的信息了。只不过在前地产商明摆着有难言之隐的情况下，他的搭档势必不肯轻易放过这个话题。

他这时插了一句：“那么您的土地都在哪儿？”

“就在米兰周围，具体……具体我不记得了，我不想记得这些。”

“您开发这些土地赚不到钱，对吧，”安东尼奥说，“后来它们怎样了？”

地产商说话却渐渐流畅起来。“政府收回它们以后，我当然就不知道了。——为什么您认为我会关心以后的事？”

但是这时克劳迪奥突然开口了，塔尔德利浑身一颤，西西里人的声音就像是一道冰凌落进这死水般的谈话里。

“因为您在说谎。”他说。“您明知您的土地许可转给了卡拉布里亚人多梅尼可·巴尔巴罗。”

马可竭力板住脸，连安东尼奥都霍然转头，所幸一切戒备都是多余的，因为前地产商早已惊慌失措，他想要后退逃走，却忘了还坐在椅子里。最后还是安东尼奥上前把半靠着墙的库内奥人拉起来，看着目标颓然坐回原位，一种似有还无的笑意荡漾在他的脸上。

“您为什么这么惊奇？”安东尼奥说，声音很轻，像是耳语，“您不想把您和巴尔巴罗的事告诉我们吗？”

但此时的克劳迪奥却呆呆地瞪大了眼睛，好像对于现在的局面他几乎和地产商一样无法理解。

“我……我不认识他。我不知道您在说什么……”

“在说他接手了您赚不到钱的土地，”即使安东尼奥尚未领会克劳迪奥的话，显然他现在完全相信那是真的，“看来他比您有办法。”

“我不知道，和我无关。”地产商绝望地说，“你们无权这样做，您要讲证据。”

“您说我没有证据……可是合法的土地交易怎么会没有证据呢？”安东尼奥的语调甚至比刚才更轻柔，他没有回到座位，而是弯下腰凑近了对方写满惊惶的眼睛，在这个距离，地产商的面颊将会在吹拂的热风里感知到他的每一次呼吸，“除非有人替您抹去了所有的记录，您才能这样有恃无恐……毕竟我们都明白，巴尔巴罗是一个——是一个——”

克劳迪奥很不情愿地接了话：“一个光荣会的黑帮头子。”

“我没有。”库内奥人没头没脑地回答。

年轻英俊的警察直起身，桃花眼居高临下地扫视着对手，他猝然道：“那您知道巴尔巴罗已经被捕了吗？”

前地产商猛地抬头，在马可看来，他们的猎物这时似乎既想避开卡布里尼灼人的目光，又渴望着从那张漂亮的脸上验证这个消息的真实性，是以哪怕一旁的詹蒂莱脸色发绿，也没有引起他的怀疑。

但安东尼奥已经走开了，背对着他在办公室里踱起步来。

“对了，一个黑帮头子……那您大概同样不知道，米兰的警察相信您为他的事业多少提供了一点帮助呢。”

地产商的嘴一张一合，发出一些破碎的呻吟声。

“没有？”

安东尼奥猛地回过身。

“您害怕什么？”他厉声道，“您已经销毁了证据，您还怕些什么？”

塔尔德利眼前一花，他正在摆弄的奥利维蒂老式打字机被安东尼奥一把夺了过去，几乎是摔在了地产商跟前的桌面上。

“您看好了，您什么也没说，您马上就可以走了，回到您受人尊敬的生活……在您的帮助下，您的黑手党朋友也将继续逍遥法外……您为什么不看着我？您害怕我吗？”

尽管这只是搭档掩饰自己其实仍对真相一无所知的手段，塔尔德利还是打心里佩服。安东尼奥的美貌此时正透出一种摄人的邪气，这招对同一个人往往只能用一次，但是据马可所知他还没有失败过。他也明白个中的缘由：他的朋友太善于辨认哪些人会在自己的侵略性之下崩溃，实际上就连塔尔德利自己，也不得不屡次在街头巷尾试验这一技巧，不过卡布里尼过度优越的条件将使他有更好的练习机会。

从背后看去，现在的形势很像安东尼奥掐住脖子把前地产商从椅子上拽了起来，但其实他只是以逼视的姿态无限地贴近对方的脸，而这足以让库内奥人像提线木偶一样机械而盲目地躲闪着。

“您真让我看不起。”他语气尖刻、同时声调又极其柔和地说，“您竟这样害怕一个永远不会对您做什么的人。”

“我不是！”

仿佛压迫突然消失了，地产商一下瘫倒在椅子上，两手捂住了脸。

“我没有……我没有别的选择，”他呻吟着说，“我也坚持了很久……”

马可长出了一口气，克劳迪奥的脸仍旧铁青，但他暂时没空去看他。他尤其钦佩安东尼奥自始至终没有提到过地产商的性取向和夜生活，如果换成他自己，可能反而抵挡不住这种诱惑。

安东尼奥等着他喘过气来，温和地问：“巴尔巴罗强迫您把土地转给他，是吗？”

“他烧了我的汽车，乘我那天晚上……我是说，总有人到工地上骚扰，我没有办法开工……从我在米兰赚到大钱开始……但还不止于此，”库内奥人低声道，“其实就算我再坚持下去，也没有用的。”

“我明白，”安东尼奥说，但地产商的反应却出乎他的意料。

“您没有明白！”他激烈地说，“您不能想象，最后他干脆把我的地挖空了！这让我还怎么——”

“什么？”安东尼奥终于露出困惑的神色，“什么叫挖空了？”

“就是字面意思，”地产商说，“挖空了，我没法阻止……留下一个巨大的坑给我。”

塔尔德利吃惊地问：“这是干什么？就为了彻底破坏您的工程？”

地产商勉强笑了笑。

“您听说过混合砂土吗？米兰周边到处是这种土，但它也是做水泥上好的原料……巴尔巴罗占住一块地，就把土挖出来卖钱。您以为砂土不值钱，可是您想象不到那些年米兰要盖多少房子，光是卖我这些土就能赚几亿里拉，何况还是白白弄到的呢。”

这么说来，托斯卡纳人心道，尤文的头号球星踢一年球可能都不如这个黑帮头子挖土挣的多。

“看来您只好把地让给他了，”安东尼奥说。“不过他要一个大坑又有什么用？”

马可脑子里灵光一闪。“他把您的地变成垃圾场了？”

库内奥人怔了怔：“您也知道？”

这下塔尔德利真的明白了。他待过太多大大小小的工厂，听说过它们最大的花销不是购买原料，而是处理掉那些源源不断生产出来的有毒垃圾。在他们的时代，环境保护组织势力越来越大，议会每年为遏制污染批准新的预算，政府不断颁布更严格的限制政策。可是假如这些工厂老板知道，只须付给某位黑手党或者光荣会的头目一大笔钱（很多，但远比遵守规定来得少），所有这些都不会来找你的麻烦。至于往坑里填满剧毒垃圾对别人有什么影响，他猜想，这位巴尔巴罗应当不会在意，甚至等垃圾场附近的居民都搬走了，他就有更多的地皮可以挖出钞票来。

“高啊，”他由衷赞叹，“连土地的成本都省了，还同时赚了建材和垃圾处理的钱。”

安东尼奥好奇地问：“您那几块地本来该做什么？”

“哦……有一块规划了一个养老院吧，”地产商眼神散乱地说，“那里的水源很好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 据说多梅尼可·巴尔巴罗（Domenico Barbaro, 1937-2016）在米兰周边至少盗挖了30万立方米的所谓混合土（il mistone），每立方米可以卖折合6欧元。这些坑最后都被化工垃圾填满了。本章其实和剧情无关，但作者对这位商业小能手的经营手法印象过于深刻，因此希望和读者分享一下，即使付出使本文第一帅哥OOC的代价。（但如果读者将警察的工作人格想象成球员踢球的状态就没有那么OOC，废柴作者无力地说。）


	18. 18

后来安东尼奥问：“您离开米兰以后，这件事有没有对别人说过？”

“只有在我老家的时候，有一个检察官，他审我的案子……我是说，我真没想到库内奥也有这种人……但是检察官说，我没有直接涉及巴尔巴罗的证据，当时的法律无法制裁他的行为。”

办公室里一下子安静了，前地产商沉浸在哀伤情绪里，没有注意到年轻警察们彼此交换的目光。

“他说得对，”克劳迪奥淡淡地接话，“我建议您以后也不要随便说，因为现在的法律也未必能制裁他。”

“当，当然，”前地产商连连点头，突然又捂住了脸，“他们把我全毁了……您不知道他们利用了什么，他们知道我见不得人的事，如果我不是现在这样……”

“您没做错过什么。”安东尼奥说。“我们这就中止对您的调查，刚才的话也不会有人知道。”

他笑了一笑，是一个与先前判若两人的笑容，似春风拂面。被他丢到桌上的打字机还留在原地，安东尼奥把记录用的白纸扯下来递给库内奥人，那上面其实只敲了一行日期。

“要是警察都是像您这样的人该多好，”对方有些谄媚地说。

他们礼貌地握手道别。克劳迪奥的神色总算恢复了正常，只是扭过头死死盯着安东尼奥的脸。

“你为什么骗他说巴尔巴罗被捕了？你可能给他带来麻烦。”

“你同情他？忘了他在米兰的事？”安东尼奥冷冷地道，“这个人明明受到黑手党的威胁，却推到那些比他更弱小的男孩子头上——像这样欺软怕硬的角色，他们对有组织犯罪的肆虐难道就没有责任？”

“那毕竟不一样，”克劳迪奥说，“他不会只遇到了他说出来的这些事，何况就这些已经很糟了。”

安东尼奥沉默了半晌。“你认为他会有事？我们要跟进一下？”

“我倒不这么认为，”詹蒂莱阴郁地说，“据我所知，巴尔巴罗的地盘还没有扩展到皮埃蒙特，否则……但我还是……”

他们又沉默了，然后塔尔德利终于问：“为什么你会知道这些？”

“在伦巴第打工的南方人都知道。巴尔巴罗手下不止有卡拉布里亚人，”过了很久，克劳迪奥才接话，“只要你全家都在这儿，总会有一两个亲戚认识他们，因为没有别人愿意给你工作……不过我也没想到他有这么多花样，我一直以为他只是靠恐吓其他的地产商圈地捞钱。”

“总会”和“一直”两个词让塔尔德利心里很不是滋味。他想要说点什么，但是詹蒂莱刚才的语气提醒了他，他忽然记起几年前对方说过的一段多少有点相似的话，那也是少有的一次他听到西西里人评论他的黑手党老乡而不觉得像从社会党机关报上抄下来的。

“我妈妈娘家有个姻亲，是阿格里真托省人，”在巴勒莫银行家辛多纳涉黑潜逃的消息连日占据报纸头版的日子里，克劳迪奥曾经这样说，“上次她到瓦雷塞探亲的时候，跟我们说米凯莱·辛多纳在她老家陆续开了二十多家分行。我就不懂了，他的银行在米兰也只有一家，你要知道阿格里真托即使在西西里也是最穷的省，哪会有人去存钱？”

他拿起一张报纸，塔尔德利至今还记得，那上面有一篇文章，讲巨大的社会与文化差距如何导致大量南方移民腐蚀了发达地区原本健康自足的秩序。

“现在我才明白，其实不需要本地人存钱，北方人已经替他们存进去了。”詹蒂莱不无恶意地一笑，“大家都说，想不到辛多纳竟然拿伦巴第人的存款给远在西西里的黑手党做生意……可是究竟谁让他们想不到的？我看共产党的报纸上说，他给米兰的政客开的利息比给别人高出整整两个点呢。说到底，这钱不也来自伦巴第人的存款吗？要我说他们的秩序现在也挺自足的，没怎么让我们破坏。”

托斯卡纳人记起了这些话，但他却不能提起，当时他们小组的两个伦巴第人刚好都不在跟前。

“那你也早就知道这个光荣会喽，”他喃喃地说，声音轻得连他自己都不知是不是真的说出了口，因为克劳迪奥好像根本没有听到什么，就站起身走出门去了。

“说实话，”西西里人在身后丢下一句，“我认为我们全都在做一件毫无意义的事情。”

***

特拉帕托尼回来了，他面色阴沉，但精神又很亢奋。当然，他的宪兵朋友没事，只是塔尔德利不太相信这就是拖住上司这么多天的唯一原因，虽然他试了几次都没能从警长嘴里套出话来。

“我看到电视上说，米兰的银行爆炸案刚抓到了两个人。”托斯卡纳人假装无辜地说，“您猜是不是都灵的记者又要来找我们了。”

特拉帕托尼的嘴角抽搐了两下。“我们还是谈谈那个地产商吧。”

库内奥人提供的信息不能说违背了警长的期待，但却让他更受打击，那些年他就在米兰当警察，却完全不知道黑帮头子巴尔巴罗的成功事业。

小分队重新找出了侦查的最初几个星期里，那些曾被每个人都翻来覆去地研究过的东西，死者的通话记录，电话本，谋杀现场的检验报告，同事和邻里的证词。时隔几个月再次投入一模一样的工作，塔尔德利觉得他们甚至比先前更有热情，尽管其实谁也说不清他们应该找到什么。

与此同时，一半是出于一种看小说总要知道结局的好奇心理，他们继续研究起警长从库内奥带回来的案件资料。在乌尔西尼和巴尔巴罗的故事提示之下，许多貌似彼此独立的事情渐渐浮现了一点联系。比如说前检察长在当地法庭任职的第一年，省内传染病医院联合罢工，原因他们在一家左翼小报上找到了，是因为医生和护士只能领到质量不合格的防护服。虽然医疗用品是医院自己采购的，但是实际上大家后来查到，全省的医院都只能合法地买到同一家公司的产品；决定他们能买到什么的权力归于本地的卫生部门，而卫生官员又必须采纳他的医疗顾问的意见。在所有这些有机会插手审批流程的人物中间，加埃塔诺几乎纯属偶然地发现了其中一个不仅来自乌尔西尼们出生的小镇，而且姓氏怎么看都和那位后来被判谋杀共犯的农场主刚好相同。

罢工引起的冲突最终导致5人死亡，这其中当然既没有医疗用品公司老板也没有卫生部门官员或顾问的名字。但即使这件看起来在70年代如此典型的恶性政治暴力事件，也同样在检察官的文件中消失了。

虽然年轻的警察们偶尔仍不死心地提出，这事显然并不是什么红色旅的报复，所有的工作本来都可以是其他科的警察来做。但谁也没有真正坚持这一观点。和警长一样，他们也心照不宣地意识到，笔记不会凭空蒸发在文件柜里，乌尔西尼或其他任何黑帮头领也不大可能自己跑到检察长的办公室和家里找证据。

“其实，假设只有玛丽埃拉讲的那件事不见了，”安东尼奥评论说，“C法官遇害和笔记消失仍然可能是独立的两件事……但如果每个有问题的案子都多少牵连到一些搞黑手党或者光荣会的卡拉布里亚人，不能不让人怀疑他们本身就是问题。”

“这种案子光在库内奥就有这么多，总共加起来得有多少？”塔尔德利说，“难道有人能挨个把它们挑出来吗？”

“不一定，”安东尼奥说，“有可能死者事先已经把它们整理到一起，因为他也注意到……那也就是说，无论他自己还是光荣会都知道彼此在干什么。”

“操，这真像总检察长能干出来的事，把所有跟黑手党有关的材料收集在一个柜子里，贴上红色笔写的标签：光荣会分子的幸福生活。”

塔尔德利闭上了嘴，他看出没人有开玩笑的兴致。现在他明白了为什么自己先前读死者的笔记总觉得是浪费时间，他想这真是讽刺，检察长超凡的敬业精神反而保证了任何有用的材料都不会留给他们。抑或黑手党人总有办法让其他人的劳动对自己有利，就像拿银行存款洗钱的金融家，或者那位在别人的地皮上挖土的经营天才。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 克劳迪奥·詹蒂莱在现实中是一个出生在利比亚的西西里移民，8岁随家再次移民到伦巴第。但是在反黑手党AU里，有一个真正的西西里人会方便很多，所以私设就把他的经历改成了现在这样。设定他家定居在Varese，因为现实中他是由Varese俱乐部的青训培养出道的，但也是因为Varese省刚好是一个已知黑手党长期活动的地方。作者认为，这对他的character形成没什么影响，因为伦巴第人本来就觉得西西里跟非洲差不多。


	19. 19

忙碌的日子过得格外快，转眼间11月已入中旬，清晨塔尔德利去坐电车的时候，深秋的寒风扑在面上，依稀已透出几分冰雪的气息。意甲联赛的积分榜上，罗马队仍旧领先一分，《米兰体育报》大惊小怪地报道普拉蒂尼已经连续三轮没有进球了（阿涅利说，“普拉蒂尼的审慎正在大放光芒”），马可自作多情地认为，那或许就是由于他的屋子在这个季节实在又湿又冷，让他格外想睡豪宅里那张温暖舒适的大床，还有床上温暖舒适的法国人。

即使他们自认为找到了检察长遇害一案的调查新方向，挖掘能验证它的线索也并不容易。有些本可以得到的证据，因为案发初期他们的心思全扑在红色旅上，也许就这样错过了，而在事件早已被公众甚至被大多数警察淡忘之后，从头开始大规模调查又显得不合时宜。其他的日常工作也没有因此放过他们；短短几周时间里小分队已经写了两份搜查报告，匿名电话传播着红色旅的残余势力仍在等待反扑时机的流言，政治科里不少同事深信不疑，特拉帕警长则不知从哪儿弄来许多文件，整天把自己关在办公室里。

自从捅破了地产商与光荣会头目的往事，克劳迪奥·詹蒂莱在办公室里一直显得提不起精神。马可想办法拉上其他人逗西西里人开心，短暂的休息时间里，尤文球星难免成为热门话题，他看起来几乎必然在年底赢得下一座金球奖。对此，托斯卡纳人觉得他可谓作茧自缚，因为朋友们随意谈论世界最佳球员的时候，往往他却正在脑海里把光溜溜的法国人摆弄成各种姿势，只好牢牢地闭住连他自己都不太信任的嘴。

一天中午，他随手翻了翻克劳迪奥扔在桌上的《乌拉尤文图斯》，没想到最后忍不住读了起来。

“《你需要知道的关于尤文图斯的11件趣事》：齐比·博涅克将他最爱骑的马命名为普拉蒂尼……什么玩意？我知道这个干什么？”

“给尤文球迷看的，关你什么事。”安东尼奥说。“话说回来，这听起来有点色情啊，看不出博涅克是这种人。”

塔尔德利气愤地转头问詹蒂莱：“你需要知道这事？”

“我，我觉得知道也行，”克劳迪奥在他的瞪视下不太确定地说。

***

“安东尼奥，”这一天塔尔德利说，“我跟你说一件事，但你不能告诉别人。”

希雷亚和詹蒂莱刚被派出去执行新的搜查任务了，安东尼奥从一堆讯问记录里抬起头来：“是什么？”

“你先保证不告诉别人，头儿，加埃塔诺，克劳迪奥，还有康苏埃罗，谁都不行。”

康苏埃罗是安东尼奥前任女友的名字，塔尔德利觉得他们分手后关系实在好得不正常。

安东尼奥迟疑了很久，马可不想去猜测他在顾虑什么，因为他自己要说的话绝无可能再掩藏下去。

“那好吧，”最后他的朋友说，“如果你真想这样……”

马可过了一会才重新开口。

“你看看这个。”

他的手伸进衣服内侧口袋，把那张一个多月以前在法国餐厅门口捡到的纸条摸了出来。平整摊开的纸面上满是折叠的痕迹，因为它曾被人无数次叠起揉皱又展开。

安东尼奥有些吃惊地接过去，逐字读道：“死基佬，你快完了，让你的脏屁股离不该去的地方远点。”

他的脸上神色变了又变，终于问：“你从哪里弄到的？”

“从米歇尔·普拉蒂尼的汽车车窗上，”塔尔德利深吸一口气，突然极其流畅地说：“我和他现在有一种肉体关系。”

为了保住和安东尼奥的交情，塔尔德利不得不把目光转到一边。等他默默从一数到十再回过头，对面坐的已经几乎是一个正常人了，这说明卡布里尼出色地掌握了当代中产阶级的看家本领，对一切不可理喻的东西视而不见。

他心里一下子高兴了，就仿佛这才是他不得不说的事。

“我的天，难怪，我早就觉得……”安东尼奥自言自语，也不知他到底觉得什么，但他反应很快，“什么是‘一种’肉体关系？肉体关系有很多种吗？”

“就是没有其他关系的那种呗。”塔尔德利小声说，对这个问题他有些措手不及。

安东尼奥显然经过了相当激烈的心理斗争才决定把话题拉回去。“你的意思……普拉蒂尼收到了这个？他被人盯上了？”

“我本来是这样想的，但慢慢觉得不对。”塔尔德利认真地说。“我一直以为，普拉蒂尼晚上到处乱跑，和别人……说不定就会引起注意……可是后来我发现，他没事的时候除了找队友打网球就是在家里看电视，连电影院都不去的。”

“普拉蒂尼晚上干什么，你怎么说得准？”安东尼奥怀疑地打断，“你们俩难道夜夜笙歌吗？”

“操，当然不是，”塔尔德利脸上一红，“我问过他了。再说，他毕竟是个尤文球员。”

虽然逻辑上安东尼奥的质疑完全合理，但马可还是倾向于事实的确如他所说，一半因为他无论怎么心血来潮给法国人打电话留言都没有落空过，另一半原因连他自己也说不清，浑然忘记了就在三个星期以前他还相信普拉蒂尼一定是偷情的老手。也许是法国球员某次事后蜷缩在床上打开电视的样子给他留下太深的印象，又或许他认为自己固然活好，但也没好到能拴住一个开玛莎拉蒂的花花公子的程度。

“所以说，你看这后半句，”马可说，“让你的，嗯，脏屁股离不该去的地方远点……这和普拉蒂尼恐怕就没什么关系。”

“难道和你有吗？！”

“那天虽然我们一起在餐厅吃饭，但普拉蒂尼留在后面很久给人签名。”马可自顾自地道，“假设送这张纸条的人就守在附近……他也可以保证只有我看见，对吧？”

“他不能，”安东尼奥说，脸色苍白，“除非他认为你知道这是给你的。”

“这也是我一直想不通的地方，”塔尔德利一字一句地说，“但这些天我们都在找和检察长打过交道的光荣会成员，我忽然想到了……他隔壁那个来自卡拉布里亚的面包师，我后来又跟踪过他几次。”

***

“面包师是卡拉布里亚人？”安东尼奥惊跳起来，在桌上的纸堆里一通乱翻，“他说他出生在加拿大的。”

“我亲耳听见他对普拉蒂尼这么说。”

“操，那他一定是当年的移民后裔，”安东尼奥懊恼地骂了一句，“我早该想到了……这些人还挺国际化……那个巴尔巴罗就是从澳大利亚回来的。”

“如果不是他自己说了，我也不敢确定，”塔尔德利努力回忆着那天咖啡厅里的所有细节，“他还说他1961年就在这里了……确实，他说话听起来完全就是都灵口音。”

屋里安静了一会，安东尼奥道：“你怎么不早说？”

“是我大意了。”塔尔德利说，“以前从没想过我也会收到这种东西。”

尽管刑事科和政治科都号称和最凶残的犯罪分子打交道，但他的确从未收到过匿名威胁，原因可能是他的级别低到无法主持任何调查，根本不足以引起关注。

“我是说你去跟踪那家伙，怎么不叫我。”

“明明你这张脸更容易被认出来吧？”塔尔德利摇了摇头，“我也只是好奇才去看了几次，其实从没把他真的当成嫌疑人，也没指望发现什么。”

他想，也许就是因为这个搞砸了——可是那时候谁又能想到，在繁华的都灵潜伏着一个本该被穷山恶水禁锢在千里之外的“小规模地区性黑帮组织”呢？

安东尼奥忙问：“你收到纸条以后又去了吗？”

“没有，那时候刚好发现了乌尔西尼那件事，后来就丢开了。”

“希望至少写纸条的人以为吓住了你。”安东尼奥叹了口气，“如果这个面包师也加入了光荣会，那可……”

“我就是要说这个，”塔尔德利说，“之前我们没怀疑他，因为他自己既没有动机也没有时间——但如果他的组织有动机呢？面包师都是通宵不睡的，他们要做第二天早上卖的面包……你说C法官凌晨一个人出来遛狗，那时候除了他还有谁能看见？”

安东尼奥怔怔的望着他，接着哐当一声巨响，那是他的搭档飞起一脚踢翻了挡路的椅子。

“走，”他一把扯住托斯卡纳人，“咱们找头儿查查那天夜里他的电话。”


	20. 20

特拉帕托尼听他们说了面包师的疑点，立起身就去拿外套，但随后听卡布里尼说塔尔德利收到了人身威胁，马上又站住了。

“你最近没有注意到什么吗？公寓附近？电车上？餐厅？酒吧？你确定？”

塔尔德利有点感动，他做出不耐烦的样子，说这都过去太久了，他现在就想知道这张纸条收得值不值得。

警长没多说什么就走了。尤其让马可高兴的是，上司说他在邮电局有熟人，不用通过预审法官。他有点担心那个死脑筋弗留利人硬要看到人身威胁的“证据”。

等待真相的过程让他们坐立不安，尤其对于塔尔德利来说，因为搭档的脑子好像突然放空下来，可以思考一些先前来不及玩味的重要消息。

两人回到自己座位上大眼瞪小眼的工夫，安东尼奥突然问：“你们俩谁做男人？”

“……啥？”塔尔德利脱口而出，“当然是我！”

对方像是很专注地审视着他。

“我听说做女人更爽，”他说，“不知是不是真的。”

塔尔德利目瞪口呆。“你说什么啊？你怎么知道？”

“有的色情电影里这么说。”安东尼奥显得理直气壮，“你要不要下次试试。”

托斯卡纳人愣了愣。这话其实他也听过，只是迎合别人——几乎肯定是陌生人——的进入始终是个太过令他焦虑的任务，要他把屁股亮给米歇尔·普拉蒂尼，那当然更是万不可能。但安东尼奥蛮不讲理的建议使他的思路变得混乱，因为刚好法国人几天前才和他“讨论”了这个问题。

那时候他抱怨天气太冷，又说要是暖和干脆把普拉蒂尼拉到外面去做，尤文球星拥有这么豪华的露台不该只用来看阿尔卑斯山上的微型小人滑雪，理应让他也享受一下。

“房子不是我的，我只是租客。”法国人说。“你这话让我想起上回尤文输给桑普之后，训练的时候也有一个球迷冲我们喊，你们踢这么烂还挣这么多，怎么不分点钱给我们。”

“然后呢？”

“然后博涅克就给了他五万里拉。”

“博涅克还缺男朋友吗？”塔尔德利叫道，“在这样慷慨的男人面前，我愿意含泪做女人。”

“哦？”普拉蒂尼说，“那要是我也给你五万里拉，你做不做？”

没过多久，法国人就可怜兮兮地改口道：“饶了我吧，我再也不敢了。”

他的搭档无从得知他脑子里回放的低俗场面，只是继续追问有关普拉蒂尼的八卦话题。这种一意孤行的露骨和多话与卡布里尼平时的作风完全不符，马可心想，足见一个他亲自做过笔录的无害小商贩可能是黑手党，这事给他带来的冲击远比朝夕相处的同事不仅睡男人、而且睡了阿涅利的爱将大得多。

“虽然你们的事我不懂，但你似乎不太喜欢做女人。”安东尼奥若有所思地道，“这是不是说明普拉蒂尼对你真的有点意思。”

“……什么啊？”

“我是说，完全看不出他这种人会比你更愿意，呃，在下面。”他英俊的搭档带着毫无必要的认真态度解释，“无论球场上还是平时吧，我看《共和报》爆料说，普拉蒂尼在更衣室里常常当面让阿涅利下不来台。”

“你拿我跟阿涅利相比？”塔尔德利想要发怒，不过当眼前再次浮现普拉蒂尼变成粉红色的脸上那含嗔带笑的模样，他一下子觉得那个广泛流传的说法一定是真的。显然这就是他在自己身下一直有求必应的原因，想到这儿，心里又愤愤不平起来。

***

安东尼奥站起身，说他也要去塔尔德利撞见面包师出没的咖啡厅看看。“万一能找到什么呢？”

“我真的不是因为不信你说的面包师没问题，”马可低声说，“那时候谁也不会想到……我只是坐不住，你看上次小阿涅利那个事情也是这样。”

安东尼奥的眼睛暗了暗。“我也坐不住，行不行？”

他用一条围巾挡住了下半边脸，看起来比实际年龄更年轻了。“那你小心点吧，”马可说，他知道就算自己提出一起去对方也不会同意。

加埃塔诺和克劳迪奥回来了，这意味着他们现在应该埋头写任务报告，但一摞五花八门的小册子扔在桌上谁也没有去管。因为先是塔尔德利跟他们通报了与卡拉布里亚面包师有关的进展，接着他意料之中地遭到了精神紧张的盘问，正当他试图把两人——尤其是加埃塔诺——的注意力转到正题的时候，安东尼奥冲了进来，他虽然没有发现任何可疑的迹象，却刚好遇见了那家咖啡厅老板的女儿，于是他把脸上的围巾摘掉，一眨眼就知道了这位姑娘也来自卡拉布里亚，而且自从嫁给面包师的外甥已经生了三个小孩。

“所以面包师那天只是去探望亲家，他何必见到我如此惊慌？”塔尔德利说，“说不定光荣会的人都喜欢内部通婚，就像那个全家作案的农场主一样。”

“说实话，我也这么怀疑，”安东尼奥说，“我很难相信哪家合法经营的咖啡厅做出如此难喝的咖啡还能维持下去。”

然而真正让所有人再也无心继续日常工作的，还是刚从邮电局回来、脸色阴沉的特拉帕托尼。

“我们这位面包师朋友，在案发那天夜里只拨出了一个电话，时间在C法官遇害之前大约一个半小时。”警长的语速很慢，好像胸中梗住了什么东西需要耐心清理出来，“电话是拨给一家小酒吧的，但你们不会猜到它在哪儿。”

“那就对了，”安东尼奥喃喃地说，“我刚才确认过，面包店虽然不是紧挨着死者的房子，但正是他出门前往翁贝托桥方向的必经之路——”

警长打断了他：“就在检察院的大楼里，总检察长生前的同事说，他几乎每天下班之前都去坐坐。”

年轻的警察们面面相觑。塔尔德利突然觉得心里揪住了，他想到一些先前没有在意的事情。

但特拉帕警长的话还没有说完。“我当然又查了一下这个酒吧的号码，发现接电话的人，无论是谁，几乎是立刻又拨了一个电话出去。”他从笔记本上读出一个住宅地址。

每个人都思索起为何警长说的地址这么耳熟，最后还是塔尔德利说：“我操，这不就是凶手偷到那辆菲亚特128的地方吗？”

***

塔尔德利说，这太可怕了，我要出去走走。

这是他的一个习惯，也许朋友们和上司都见得多了，也许他现在正是大家眼中需要重点保护的人物，他一路走到庭院里并没有人阻拦。一屁股坐在一棵大树下面，他从兜里摸出又被他揉皱一遍的威胁纸条，举到眼前端详起来。

但是他的脑海里想的却是他坐上法国人汽车的那一天，在电影院喝咖啡、在台球厅闲逛的时候总觉得有人看他，他想那是他心神动摇的结果；几天后在市中心的餐厅再次有了同样的疑虑，他相信那只是因为对面坐着著名球员。然而刚才塔尔德利意识到，这种仿佛被人监视的不适感并不是彼时才有的，而是此前一两个星期就数次在咖啡厅和酒吧造访他的心头，只不过当时他尚不十分在意，也许因为他不是“正常人”，自觉没有资格对异样的目光如此敏感。

说起来，那也正是他出于好奇去前检察长旧居和面包店附近转悠的时候。

如果光荣会，这个他们迄今不要说逮捕一个成员，甚至成员的衣角都没捞到过的犯罪组织，能把酒吧开进检察院，把面包房开到检察长家门口，也许还把咖啡厅开在了尤文图斯队的训练基地边上——他想，电影院，市中心，还有他上班、看球、甚至寻找夜生活的路上，又有哪儿不可能有他们的人呢？

他又想到安东尼奥说，面包师早在C法官调任都灵之前，就已经在如今的地址做生意了。换句话说，光荣会并非特地在检察长身边埋下一根引线，但这也许说明他们的炸药充足到无论检察长住在哪里，都有办法将他脚下的土地炸开。当他们最初见识到C法官如何整理他的文档，无不赞叹为条理的极致，他相信那些关于黑手党的材料也曾同样细致地被C法官分门别类，收进某个业已永远消失的文件柜里。可是事实证明，光荣会做得更好，从住宅到工作场所，C法官的一举一动或许都在他们掌握之下，而这同等惊人的条理性却深埋于日常生活的内部，不给人以见识它的机会。

目光再次聚焦在手中的纸片上，他想，如果自己已经落入过光荣会的视野之网——或者至今仍在里面——那普拉蒂尼呢？

他重新把纸上的话读了一遍。先前怀疑尤文球员已经暴露的时候，他只是淡淡地焦虑，现在相信他自己才是收件人，他却觉得既松弛又绝望。即使纸条只是吓唬他一个人的，他当时也和法国人在一起，很难猜测“死基佬”到底是一句普通的骂人话，还是准确情报的反映。

安东尼奥先前劝他说，既然法国人至今行事一切如常，说明根本没人打扰他。其实塔尔德利认为，黑手党对尤文头号球星、法国国家队队长下手的几率应该还远低于菲亚特总裁上爱将家里捉奸，但他不喜欢想象是自己把无论多么微小的几率和普拉蒂尼联系在一起，他本不该有能力影响米歇尔·普拉蒂尼的生活。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 1982世界杯期间，保罗·罗西和他的室友卡布里尼一起（可能衣冠不整地）出现在酒店阳台上，有记者问他“你们谁做男人？”他说“当然是我”（一说，记者问“你们谁是女孩子？”罗西说“是他”）。这件事后来导致国家队球员与媒体决裂。该故事至少说明“做男人/女人”的说法的确是80年代的意大利人在用的，另外读者一定也已看出本文的副cp之所以存在就是为了玩这个过于经典的梗，因此该cp之间或将无任何化学反应。  
> 2\. 博涅克送给抗议外援工资太多的球迷五万里拉的事，是普拉蒂尼自传里讲的。博涅克后来还把1985年的欧冠奖金捐给了帮助海瑟尔遇难者家庭的球迷组织。


	21. 21

与先前充满期待的忙碌不同，一旦揭开了检察长之死的大秘密，特拉帕托尼手下的警察们发现自己好像再也无事可做。

电话记录的链条在凶手驾驶的菲亚特汽车失窃的地址中断了，实际上那个号码属于一名律师，只不过他的楼上刚好住着那位长期出差的倒霉销售经理。鉴于C法官每天的遛狗路线几乎必定从仅仅一个街区之外的翁贝托桥开始并回到那里结束，警察们觉得即使他需要等一位同谋从检察院赶到，并撬开邻居的汽车，供他们在桥边埋伏的时间也充裕得很；但当然这只是无数可能中的一种，也许那辆毫不起眼的旧车其实已被盗好几天了，何况黑帮成员之间必定有电话之外的联络方式。

究竟哪种可能才是真相，他们也许永远不会知道。射杀C法官的至少有两支枪，案发近半年之后，它们可能依旧藏在通话链条上一人的家里，但更可能早被他的亲戚、朋友、“兄弟”接手，而警察根本无从得知这人是谁；又或者它们此时就躺在波河水底，即使有一天打捞起来也注定被当作红色旅或其他政治组织销毁的武装。说到底，即使光荣会的杀手傲慢地从未转移凶器，他们又从哪里知道呢？面包师、酒吧招待、律师，他们胸前并不挂着“黑手党人”的证件，外人看去他们都是普通人，关心家庭，按时去教堂，也许为一个体面的政党投票，既没有杀害总检察长的动机，也没有值得检察官和预审法官签发搜查令的理由。

普通人吗？警长和他的爱将们觉得未必。最初的兴趣集中在那位楼上邻居汽车被盗的律师身上，因为他们查到1976年，此人虽然居住在都灵，却曾在库内奥的下级法庭为涉嫌谋杀的卡拉布里亚农场主巴莱西，还有他的亲戚乌尔西尼与萨加里辩护。特拉帕托尼一度想要冲进预审法官的办公室要求把这些乌尔西尼们通通逮捕，但他随后还是冷静下来。现在已经是1983年了，他老家的法官们多少积累了一点与黑手党斗争的经验，他得知在你捞到大鱼之前如果没有预先织好结实的网，你最多不过是教给了猎物逃脱的技术。每一条大鱼身边都有无数的小鱼和虾米替它掠夺海域，指令的执行者一层层地转移，直到小鱼们搅起的浑水遮掩了它肥硕的身躯。莱奥纳多·夏侠的小说也告诉他，黑手党人要么有太多与他分享战利品的朋友，要么有一个强大的保护人，足以说服证人们认为送他进监狱是亏本的生意。

为此，人们常常引用另一位共产党人的事迹，他曾在60年代的西西里破天荒地逮捕了一百多个黑帮成员，可是几乎所有人都因证据不足无罪释放了。其中就包括常被伦巴第人用来吓唬小孩的卢西亚诺·莱乔，他十年后终于被送进监狱，但这没能避免他的敌人在另一辆菲亚特汽车里被子弹射成筛子。

而且，警长也意识到很难找出乌尔西尼家的人在哪儿。似乎他们既不住在任何地方，亦没有开展什么登记在册的经营活动。他不愿去想都灵的户籍和工商管理部门会不会也潜伏着他们的朋友。

他的眼前浮现出面包师憨厚的胖脸，这和那些人人爱看的美国电影差距可太大了。一时间他有点希望自己也待在一部美国电影里，那他在街上或许只需铐走长得最像阿尔·帕西诺的人。

***

克劳迪奥·詹蒂莱说：“所以呢？我们打算干什么？是不是就要把所有的光荣会成员抓起来了？”

“你什么意思？”特拉帕托尼说，“你认为我不想抓？”

“我没这么说，”克劳迪奥回答，“我是认为您一个也抓不到。”

警长的办公室里安静下来，四人的目光一起落在西西里人的身上。

“我不喜欢你这么说话。”特拉帕说，他刚才布置詹蒂莱监听那位律师的电话，但前所未有的是，眼前的下属并没有立即表示服从。“我知道我们没有足够逮捕这几个卡拉布里亚人的证据，甚至也许以后也不会有。但不代表我们可以什么也不做。”

克劳迪奥闭上了嘴，脸上的表情看起来像是他正在从一头缠住他的巨型章鱼身上挣脱。但正当警长认为自己已经取得了这一回合的险胜，西西里警察不管不顾地又说话了。

“那我可以帮您抓到一个。”

警长显得有些不知所措。塔尔德利的脸色变了，那天对地产商问话的具体经过，他和安东尼奥都没有和上司、甚至没有和加埃塔诺提起，特拉帕只知道他们三人最终从库内奥人嘴里挖出了情报，显然他认为卡布里尼有此能力是不足为奇的，因此也未曾询问更多的细节。

马可说不清自己在担心什么，与那天不同，克劳迪奥面色已经平稳，他的语气也不像与地产商说话时那样严肃，而是带上了一点嘲弄的意味。即使这一点异常也令人警惕——詹蒂莱有时会跟意见不合的法官吵架，但塔尔德利从未见过他对级别更高的警察抬高声音。

“是谁？”

“您记得之前乌尔西尼的案子吗？和那个农场主一起上法庭，但是后来脱罪的，除了乌尔西尼，还有一个人——”

“马里奥·萨加里，”塔尔德利吃惊地问，记起了在警长办公室读报纸时克劳迪奥的表情，“他是谁？”

“是贾科莫·萨加里的亲戚。”西西里人说，他似乎看出这个回答对同事们来说并不意味着什么。“您不是要抓光荣会成员吗？”他猛地偏过头，甩开了对面特拉帕托尼的视线，“您现在到瓦雷塞去砸开巴蒂斯蒂街13号的大门，就可以抓到全伦巴第资格最老的光荣会头领，比找到任何一个我们西西里的教父老乡都要容易。”

“你好像很了解这个人，”特拉帕托尼轻声说。

“如果您指他在瓦雷塞住哪儿，这在当地不是秘密。”克劳迪奥倒退了几步，差点跌进墙角的一把椅子，但他最终站定把双臂抱在胸前，摆出一种迎击的姿势。“不过我家——我母亲家，离这个地址只隔了一条街。”

***

属下们面面相觑的时候，特拉帕警长意识到开口的责任只能落在他这个上司头上。

“如果你不愿参与，可以申请休假，我会帮你弄到批准的。”他说，“但我们其他警察有不得不履行的——”

“萨加里不应该住在瓦雷塞，”詹蒂莱说，这可能是他平生第一次打断上级的话，“您知道警察也知道他是光荣会成员吗？不然他就不会被监视居住在几公里外的一个小镇子上，每周必须去警局报到……但是实际上他光明正大地在城市里活动，接待全省来交保护费的生意人，敲诈那些有钱却不想给他的商户，所以其他警察到底履行了什么？”

“这与我何干？”特拉帕托尼怒道，“你说我也跟他们一样失职？”

“最后的结果也不会有多大区别。”

“为什么，”安东尼奥试探着道，“你不认为正因有些警察……我们才应该做得更好。”

“我们凭什么做得更好？”西西里人立刻转头盯住他，似乎很高兴无须再看着上司的脸说话了，“就凭每一个南方人都知道的事情，你们却一无所知？凭我们这么多警察直到需要破案的时候，才去打听我母亲那些人的生活？凭你们伦巴第人平时嘲笑南方人过得像朝鲜，等他们去替黑手党打工又指责他们不肯合法工作？凭北方的大人物平时到处拿黑手党的好处，出了事就指望我们几个警察抓到人？”

“伦巴第早年是有一些南方人过得像朝鲜，但我从来不认为那是他们的错，”特拉帕托尼说。“我刚当上警察的时候，就是在一个曼托瓦工人聚居的社区工作的……只要足够穷，来自哪儿都一样。”

克劳迪奥全身脱力似地坐进了身后的椅子。不知何时站在那里的加埃塔诺将一只手搭在他的肩上，马可暗自松了一口气，因为克劳迪奥并没有躲开。

“我不是说这个。”

“其实我承认你说的有理，”安东尼奥想要安慰他，“从今以后，我们……”

“我更不是说这个！”克劳迪奥绝望地打断，“我的意思是，这样的世界难道还能改变吗？我们能做的一点点事情又有什么用？就算我们挖到几个都灵的黑手党，他们也都是萨加里这样的人，过着亲王一样的生活……到了最后，法官说没有证据，一切都恢复原状，只有你们全都会像马可那样惹上麻烦。”

“我又没有真的遇到什么。”托斯卡纳人争辩道。其实他们警察抓“颠覆政权分子”的时候并不怎么怕麻烦，或许因为那时抓到的人真的都会进监狱吧。

克劳迪奥摇了摇头。“从我们家搬过来开始，我记得所有跟贾科莫·萨加里关系不好的人最后都从瓦雷塞城里消失了。”

塔尔德利说：“你和他关系好吗？我不信。”

“我当警察就是为这个。”克劳迪奥说。“你猜为什么我是米兰的警校毕业的，却申请到都灵来工作？”

“那我看这个话题可以结束了。”特拉帕托尼冷冷地接话，“我们米兰人不介意替南方人去找死，既然我们好像对他们的状况负有很大的责任。”

西西里人苦笑了一下，那是一个人既想相信什么又不愿相信的表情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 60年代逮捕了100多名黑帮成员的法官是切萨雷·泰拉诺瓦Cesare Terranova, 1921.8.15 – 1979.9.26。本文此后还将至少两次提到他。Terranova对Cosa nostra的运作模式、尤其是其与罗马政界关系的判断，后来被证明是相当准确的，而且他并未得到重量级污点证人的帮助。这实际上说明，黑手党能在大众眼中保持神秘，靠的不是它自己，而是政府和司法系统的大部分人不像Terranova那样敏锐或称职。  
> 2\. 卢西亚诺·莱乔，Luciano Leggio [或写作Liggio] 1925-1993。可能是意大利本土有史以来最”成功”的黑手党boss。  
> 3\. 贾科莫·萨加里 Giacomo Zagari，他在Varese省声望很高，不过现实中他并不会整天住在Varese城里，这只是为了方便文中的警察在供作者玩梗之余还能认识他。


	22. 22

“你真不怕咱俩的事被人发现吗？”

塔尔德利正在弹性十足的大床上滚来滚去，高潮过后，他的脑子里就像一个掏空的海螺壳装满了令人晕眩的嗡嗡声。

克劳迪奥·詹蒂莱最后并没有退出检察长一案的调查，小分队的同事们外加警长本该为此由衷高兴，除了私人友谊，还因为西西里人是都灵警署改造监听设备的著名能手。塔尔德利忍不住想，为什么克劳迪奥明摆着从来不信他们有机会追查到底，在那之前却还是尽了一切努力帮助警长抵达真相，是不是因为他其实也受够了漫无目的地骚扰那些久已失去武器的“游击队行动小组”“工人自治”“国民革命阵线”成员们。

只不过警察们的耳朵不是窃听器里的磁带，听过的话可以洗去无痕。自那天起，办公室里的气氛总是透出尴尬，加埃塔诺本来就很少开口，现在克劳迪奥也沉默下来，塔尔德利每天恨不得再多长两条托斯卡纳人的舌头。更重要的是，西西里人徒劳的警告似乎适得其反，特拉帕托尼严禁他们再靠近那家卡拉布里亚人开的面包店，这反而让他的保护对象觉得自己一只脚已经踏进报纸的犯罪新闻栏里去了。

塔尔德利是个想象始终跑在理智前面的人，又看多了西西里作家的黑手党小说。这几天已有不少70年代罪案电影情节被他自己导演出来，使他竟有些相信，继续跟尤文球员胡天胡地或许就是那种炮灰角色典型的致命错误。不过接着他顺势推论，万一真的死了，还没睡够岂不是很亏？正如先前他站在客厅，实在觉得应当和普拉蒂尼谈谈，可一进卧室又想，来都来了，乱摸的手就伸进了法国人的毛衣下面。

爬上床的时候，他甚至分心想起了安东尼奥的建议，托斯卡纳人自己论证道，假设真的做女人更爽，普拉蒂尼一定不肯换，何况他在底下多半技巧生疏，对法国人未免太不公平。

普拉蒂尼在床上被他翻过来翻过去好几次，眼下软绵绵地倚坐在床头，双腿还没合拢，胸前两颗鲜红的珠子挺立着，完全跟不上思路似地张口就说：“怎么你次次都来这套？”

“我认真的。”塔尔德利坐起身来与他对视，“就算你自己小心，你能控制我吗？要是我这边出了状况，连累你怎么办？”

“那怎么可能，”普拉蒂尼还是随口似地应道，“我不是菲亚特老板的人吗。”

若不是法国人那鲜明的口音，托斯卡纳人简直怀疑自己的舌头在接吻的时候丢了。他迷惑地问：“这是什么话？”

“你不是老这么说，说我功成名就，没什么好怕的——现在又不一样了？”

塔尔德利怒道：“我没说你也要这么想！”

“我的确这么想的，你管得着我。”

塔尔德利一时无语，不知这种彻底平静的语气表示他真的无所谓，还是生气了，他发现自己完全没有掌握法国球员的情绪表达方式。

又过了半晌，法国人才问：“你遇到了麻烦？”

马可很有职业操守地说没有。“可是我们这种人，麻烦总会有的，对吧？要是被人知道你和男人睡觉，至少你的职业生涯完蛋了。”

谁知普拉蒂尼反而笑了笑。“就像你说的，我已经功成名就，又有多大分别呢。”

要是平时，塔尔德利早就骂人了，他的好心至今没得到一句合乎逻辑的响应，但这次他却软了下来，说，你认真点行吗。

普拉蒂尼伸开运动员强健的手臂，托斯卡纳人来不及挣扎就被放倒在床上，半个身子由他禁锢在满是欢爱痕迹的怀抱里。

“你既然担心我，怎么还会来？”他低笑了一声，“是不是因为你只有这时才爽？”

马可想说谁担心你了。但普拉蒂尼已经低下头，把火热的呼吸吹在他的脸上。

他说，我也一样。

塔尔德利的心跳漏了一拍，他用力抬起眼，望着法国人优美的下颌轮廓，最后他强迫自己说：“马拉多纳说你连足球都不爱，难道是真的么？”

***

特拉帕托尼警长已经读完了夏侠的所有作品（他也读到了曾经被塔尔德利引来嘲笑政治犯罪科那一段，暗自希望自己不要落到和书中警探相同的下场），并且收集了各种他还找得到的关于黑手党活动的资料。其中有些被他发现的时候正在书店或图书馆的架子上落灰，另一些则是他动用米兰的私人关系复印来的，甚至有几份调查报告他弄到手的方式并不完全合乎规矩。从这些材料里，他得知那种风度翩翩，受人爱戴，像母鸡保护鸡仔一样关照自家地盘的黑手党只存在于马龙·白兰度的电影、还有黑手党人的谎言里面（对此他并不意外，试想在一个正直如洛可·加托无法生存的地方，受到保护的又会是什么人呢？），他也明白了那些关于义气和荣誉的行事原则其实都是黑手党人编造的，尽管有时连他们自己的喽啰也能骗过；警长因此不敢相信那么多像他一样的北方人都轻视了这些人就在身边的可能性，因为黑手党行事的唯一原则只有金钱，而众所周知，意大利人的钱总在北边——他的眼前浮现出初中课堂上加入了共产党的代课教师，挥舞着一册《狱中札记》宣布米兰人引以为豪的工业基础其实是十九世纪皮埃蒙特政府发行债券，抽取了无数南方人的膏血建设起来的，平生第一次他觉得假如真是这样，这位来自撒丁岛的老师大可不必耿耿于怀，因为北方人把黑手党也跟钱一起抽过来了。

他也从米兰法官们公开或非公开的报告中读到了黑手党在他自己家园的活动，米兰不仅是他出生的、也是他作为警察保卫过的城市，只是现在看来他保卫的对象已经与黑手党人朝夕相处很久了。在这些文件里，贩毒、绑架和勒索当然必不可少，金融、地产、农垦、餐饮业也同样遍布他们的行迹。他们的朋友越来越多，介绍信也越来越好用，这意味着更多的朋友进入政府部门、银行、医院等对他们有用的地方。警长又想起案卷里那位1974年在库内奥杀人的小学教员，起诉书上说他和受害人为离婚法公投的结果争执，可年轻的警察们后来打听到，凶手坚信同事通过非法请托窃取了他的转正位置——他叹了一口气，就在几年前还有政客说，不存在所谓的犯罪组织，只是西西里人荣誉感强烈，性格冲动，易于诉诸暴力，伟大的维尔加描写的不正是这样的人吗。

“伟大的维尔加”描写过什么早已随语文课一起跟他说再见了，只有一篇课文他还记得，是一个牧羊人捅死了诱奸他老婆的年轻地主。事实证明，性格冲动的人大都是像维尔加笔下的穷人、或者这位皮埃蒙特嫌犯一样的倒霉鬼，而真正的黑手党却极有耐心。他们像蚂蚁一样从微小的漏洞啃进去直到连通成路网，他们愿意等上许多年才报复洛可·加托那样的敌人。特拉帕托尼心想，不知C法官的秘密文件柜在光荣会的视野里停留了多久，才迎来那个悄无声息的结局。

最令他难过的，还是他读一份报告时遇到了弗朗西斯·图拉泰罗的名字，米兰六七十年代的赌博业龙头，他曾经控制了几乎整座城市的地上和地下赌场，令所有的警察疲于奔命。特拉帕托尼不止一次将他的打手抓进警局，甚至与赌场内横飞的子弹擦身而过，但他却从未想过此人会与西西里黑手党一起做生意。

图拉泰罗生在威尼托，长在米兰，行事张扬横暴，与精明油滑的黑手党人截然不同，反倒更符合北方人说的Il ras，地方恶霸的形象。在伦巴第，这是一个远比黑手党更古老的群体，他们在曼佐尼的小说里强抢贞女，在法西斯的时代殴打工人，所以特拉帕并不认为那个充满暴力的年代里他的表现有何奇怪之处。现在他明白了，这是多么明显啊，他怎么会想不到呢？一旦无穷的斗殴、械斗、抢劫吸引了警察的注意，有多少毒品交易、商业贿赂、政治腐败将会肆无忌惮地发生在赌场更加隐蔽的房间里啊。

赌博的风气传到他辖下的贫民区的时候，正是米兰最乱的几年，全市范围内连警察带宪兵加在一起，能够调动的只有三四百人，特拉帕托尼名为派出所所长、分局副局长，其实能用的手下从来不超过三个。那些日子他的衣服没有一刻不被紧张和劳累湿透，右手永远按着枪柄，光喊“警察！”就喊破了嗓子。七十年代后期，图拉泰罗的罪恶忽然就彻底地暴露出来，业已升职到都灵的警长还专程回家乡作证，以为多少替渴望安定的米兰人做了一点工作，但如今想起来——图拉泰罗早已在监狱里神秘身亡——他只是帮助黑手党解决了一个麻烦。

***

这样的新发现让乔瓦尼·特拉帕托尼许多天打不起精神，与此同时，他的心里又仿佛烧着一团烈火。他是一个米兰郊区工厂工人的儿子，历经艰苦做到高级警官。关于父亲他印象最深的莫过于1944年，四岁的自己溜出家门去看街上的德国装甲车，一个端着枪的大兵很凶地朝他喊话，他不想哭，但又吓得张不开口。这时他父亲从外面回来，衣服里还藏着黑市上买来的糖，一伸手把他举起来架在脖子上，面不改色地就从占领军面前走了过去。父亲对他说，不要怕，天道酬勤，圣母必定保佑吃苦的人。

特拉帕托尼一直记得这句话。尽管后来见了太多足以驳倒它的例子，他还是固执地投票给天主教民主党为“诚实勤奋”的弱者描绘的希望，只因为他自己的人生恰恰太好地证实了它。当年在米兰，辖区的工会书记曾对他说，你的身上不可能没有一点马克思主义，就像我们也不能完全不信天主教一样。如果他身上果然有什么属于马克思的，他想，那就是他始终没有背叛他的阶级。一个吃苦耐劳、最终得到回报的阶级，它其实也是阿尔菲耶里·玛莎拉蒂、安吉洛·里佐利和路易吉·里瓦的阶级。即使安东尼奥·葛兰西的追随者们说伦巴第的沃土是用欠发达地区人民的血汗浇灌出来的，在本世纪前几十年，这里也的确刚好是一个允许吃苦耐劳的人得到回报的地方。然而特拉帕警长意识到，这一偶然的特权如今正在退去，对于下一代出生在他的家乡的孩子，如果他们睁开眼看到的仍是米凯莱·辛多纳和贾科莫·萨加里们悠游自在的生活，他们也将和他的西西里爱将一样，再也不相信任何东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 教师转正的小故事改编自电视剧《黑手党只在夏天杀人》（La mafia uccide solo d’estate, 2016）。公立小学教师能否转正对待遇和福利有极大的影响，因此评审过程很容易出现腐败现象。  
> 2\. 乔瓦尼·维尔加写的牧羊人捅死地主的小说是《牧人耶利》（Jeli il pastore，或译《牧人尤里》）。曼佐尼的小说是《约婚夫妇》（I promessi sposi）。  
> 3\. 弗朗西斯·图拉泰罗，Francis Turatello 1944-1981。


	23. 23*

时间的流动忽然就平缓下来。小分队开始不完全合法地监听检察院楼下的酒吧以及那位律师的电话，收获十分有限，虽然这位不甚起眼的律师似乎和几位低级别政府官员来往，但他们掌握的通话仅限于嘘寒问暖，以及无伤大雅的请托。这些官员分布在几乎所有的党派阵营——警察们并不认为这是好事，唯一让他们兴奋的是某天竟有一名社会党参议员打来，不过据克劳迪奥汇报，两人只是大谈了一番出身该党的内阁总理在某地下赌场和艳星约会的桃色传闻。

他们就此发现律师自己也和米兰的几家赌场有联系。这让特拉帕警长浮想联翩，因为他后来又注意到已死的赌场龙头有好几年被关押在皮埃蒙特的监狱里。图拉泰罗恶名昭著，完全有可能引起C法官的注意，只是假如光荣会也能和米兰的地下赌博业扯上关系，那就意味着西西里人和卡拉布里亚人的黑帮在北方的合作远比大家想象的更多。

于是年末的几十天安静地过去，无论检察长还是炸药都已被市民遗忘。意甲联赛的积分表上，尤文图斯已经反超一分，普拉蒂尼还排名射手榜首位，无论在不在乎自己的职业生涯，显然他还不打算扔掉它。塔尔德利不知今年的圣诞夜该怎么过，他意料之中地收到了加埃塔诺的晚餐邀请，犹豫再三，想到希雷亚夫妇的客人必然不止他一个，还是答应了。他不认为在这个属于现代社会家庭生活的节日跑去找法国球员是个好主意。

夜里从加埃塔诺家里出来，寒冷无风的天气里星光凛冽，那些他不认识的星座与在普拉蒂尼家的露台上看起来并没有多少区别。马可在街边给家里人打电话，只有二哥一直没接起来，他猜多半是又在机场值夜班，因此也没有再试，沿着挂满彩灯却空无一人的街道，慢慢地溜达回住处去了。

披萨店还开着，桌上堆满脏盘子和酒瓶，看起来老板娘刚挪用这里举办了圣诞聚餐。在寒冬的夜空下走了太久，店里刺眼的灯光是一种难以言喻的诱惑，塔尔德利在门口站了一会，足够吧台前醉醺醺的门房回头发现了他。

“圣诞快乐——那个法国人又打电话来了哟。”

塔尔德利的脑子有点僵住了，想必是天气太冷。“啊？”

“他也祝您圣诞快乐。”收拾桌子的老板娘凑过来，“我说，就您一个人？您的法国姑娘还好吗？”

他灵机一动，决定彻底解决这个隐患。“她要回法国了。”他说。“有得选的话，谁会愿意住您这儿的房子呢。”

门房张开了嘴，但被妻子狠狠瞪了瞪。“少说两句吧，这房子又不是你的。”

那不勒斯人坚持请他喝一杯，马可嘟囔着“圣诞快乐”，翻看起吧台上的一摞体育报纸。对于《新闻报》和《都灵体育报》来说，似乎这个操蛋的世界上已没有比普拉蒂尼即将赢得金球奖更确定的事。《米兰体育报》虽然也承认这一点，但不忘含蓄地暗示，尤文的中场核心合同只剩下6个月了，且一直刻意回避续约的话题。

“法国天才留队前景不明，据信已引起部分球迷不满。”

塔尔德利将玻璃杯里的白兰地一饮而尽。“这普拉蒂尼为啥要走？尤文亏待他了？”

“我也不懂。”门房幸灾乐祸地说，“我看他只是为了涨工资，阿涅利才没那么容易上当呢。”

***

1983年的最后一天是个星期六，由于第二天是元旦假期，新一轮足球联赛全部提前到这天下午进行。因此塔尔德利就在老地方看着普拉蒂尼笑眯眯地与金球奖杯合影，并随后顶进一个禁区外的超远头球，解说员咋咋呼呼地说这是他十四轮的第十个进球了，也许他还将蝉联本赛季的最佳射手。

国际米兰也进了球，但不足以把所有人的注意力都吸引到自家的比赛上。

“我还以为他头球不行呢。”一名观众欣羡地道，“不知道这一下要弄掉多少发胶。”

塔尔德利心想这就不对了，法国人的卷毛明明是天然的，只是忍住没说，怕被人问他怎么知道。

另一个球迷却说：“我觉得不如他上轮对我们的凌空抽射精彩，这个只是运气。”

马可目送另一台电视上阿尔托贝利杀进维罗纳的禁区，没来由地想到，尤文今天不仅是客场而且在一千公里外的阿维利诺，不知普拉蒂尼零点之前还能回到都灵吗。

但我要他回来干什么？他心想，他无非是觉得圣诞夜之后，自己也该投桃报李地说一声新年快乐吧。

球赛结束后，灌了不少的啤酒，又在空荡荡的影厅里连着看了两场色情片，塔尔德利的思路渐渐涣散起来。如果不能让爱将在豪宅里过新年，阿涅利的私人飞机有什么用？他跑出电影院，时间很晚了，街上和圣诞夜一样张灯结彩却少有行人，他拨了法国人家里的号码。

“你真神奇，”对面的法国口音说，“我才到家一秒钟。”

托斯卡纳人当然不信。“哦……祝你新年快乐。”

“就为这个？”普拉蒂尼似乎心情很好，他玩笑道，“你是不是想我了？”

“想，”塔尔德利立刻说，“想把你一直操哭到明年。”

从听筒里的沉默中，他猜测法国人识相地闭上了嘴。

***

普拉蒂尼仰卧在床上，张开双腿，即将接纳他的入口一开一合，好像在说，那你来操我呀。

他把法国人的腿架到肩上，低下头，看着那小口一点点吞吃自己的性器。火热的肠肉正淫荡地裹住他吸吮，这与眼前光洁沉静如大理石雕刻的身体似乎毫不相干，感官的断裂带来如此独特而脆弱的快感，他一时竟不舍得用自己发胀的凶器搅乱它。

“说起来，你为什么会去踢球？”他随口问，“有球探发现了你吗？”

内壁绞得更紧了，好像不吸尽他的精气不肯罢休，但普拉蒂尼漂亮的脸上仍顺服地不动声色，也许他对在各种奇特的场合接受采访已经习惯了。

“我父亲发现的。他是开体育用品商店的，但他以前也是职业球员，他还认识南锡俱乐部的主席。”

塔尔德利叹了一口气。

“我真讨厌你们这种人。”他说，“你们做什么都比别人容易，从踢球到跟男人睡觉，还在抱怨那一点点不如意的事情。队友不待见你啦，工资不够多啦……支持的球队没有拿世界杯啦。”

他说：“你就真的要世间一切都遂你的意？”

他放开普拉蒂尼的双腿，俯下身温柔地覆盖他，尽职尽责地抽插起来。法国人内里热切的臣服最终腐蚀了他的心志，使他不再满足于阳具的愉悦，更渴求肌肤相贴的温暖。普拉蒂尼呻吟着吻他，咬他的肩，他模模糊糊地听见法国人在他耳边说，我没有。

“没有什么，”他发力研磨一处稔熟的敏感点，“你要的不是这个？”

法国人哀叫一声就射了。

塔尔德利停下让他喘息，乘着对方高潮之后还任由摆弄，退出来坐在床边，让法国人骑坐在他怀里，乖巧地用后面一点点再次容纳他，直到腰肢一软伏在他的肩头。

他用手指沾一点小腹上的精液，看着普拉蒂尼听话地舔了，又张口含他的手指，仿佛真的已经被他干到失神。阳具仍然胀硬着，渴望在熟悉的肉体内冲刺，但在这个似真似幻的新年前夜，他的理智却恋恋不舍地兴奋起来，他想这也将是他一年最后清醒的时间了。

“你知道吗？我小时候也踢过足球。”他说，“在我们街区的业余队，那时候比萨队的球探来挑人，我怕他嫌我个子不高，就站到更衣室的椅子上。结果被教练赶了出去。”

普拉蒂尼枕着他的肩窝，屋里照明充足，卧室的玻璃窗像镜子一样映出法国人光裸的肩背，还有他自己欲求不满的脸。片刻，他听见法国人笑了笑说：“真像你做的事。”

“是啊，”塔尔德利说，“我从小就是这样的。”

他自下方顶弄法国人的敏感部位，这个姿势进入得很浅，但可以更刁钻地用力，普拉蒂尼上身软绵绵地攀住他，像是一刻也不敢松开，内里却凶狠地越夹越紧，直到强迫他在登峰造极的快感里把所有的欲望射进去。

“窗户上能看见你呢。”他在法国人耳边说，“想不想看看你一年最后被人操的样子。”

普拉蒂尼抬起身，含住的阴茎随着动作滑出来，他顺势侧坐在身下人的大腿上，窗玻璃的确映出这无限淫靡的景象，但他却不以为意地偏过头，刚好对上塔尔德利的眼睛。

托斯卡纳人被他盯得久了，抬手去摸他的脸，像他们第一次的时候那样，指尖描过他好看的眼眉。“你刚才说，你没有。”他忽然说道，“那人家干吗说你要走了？”

普拉蒂尼妩媚地一笑，他面上的潮红还没退净，但那不影响他露出一个可以登上电视新闻的笑容。

“你想我留下来接着睡你，我就留下，好不好。”

“……你闭嘴！”

他被法国人勾住了脖子，稀里糊涂地与他接吻，唾液在唇舌间亲昵地交换，不含情欲地蚕食了他的呼吸。无论怀里的身体受他支配时是何等饥渴、敏感、逆来顺受，法国人的理智依旧轻盈、自足、难以捉摸，领悟到这一点的塔尔德利心里微妙地松弛下来，这样的米歇尔·普拉蒂尼才是合理的，比他对自己说“我也一样”的时候合理得多。

等塔尔德利想起来看表，才发觉早过了零点，在这山峦环抱的清幽别墅，放纵的他们甚至听不见午夜的钟声。圣诞夜是正常人团圆的节日，新年夜却平等地带走所有的人。他看着普拉蒂尼手拿两杯香槟从楼梯上来，假装还来得及说新年快乐，尽管新的一年已经悄悄来过了，乘他还留在法国人身体里的时候，他想，对于这注定依然操蛋的1984年，也许他已无法再指望别的。


	24. 24

“最近飞行警察那边好像一直很热闹。”塔尔德利说，“有情况？”

对于政治犯罪科来说，年初的日子可谓波澜不惊，他因此有了闲心在警署到处串门，讲起其他部门的八卦来。

“前些天米兰来了一拨人，要配合什么行动吧。”安东尼奥说。“听说跟那边的头儿还吵了一架。”

“希望能抓到几个黑手党，”马可随口说。

谁能想到，他这个一辈子没有买中过彩票数字的人这回居然说对了。

“米兰飞行警察大队跨区破获系列特大贩毒案件。”安东尼奥拿着一张《晚邮报》读道。“出生在卡拉布里亚的佩皮诺·A及其侄子乔瓦尼，据信是伦巴第地区海洛因贸易网的中间人，数月前在布奇纳斯科交接毒品时……逃跑途中被警方击毙……布奇纳斯科是什么地方？”

“是米兰附近的小村子，好像早年是卡拉布里亚移民在伦巴第的主要据点。”克劳迪奥说，“这两个一定也是光荣会的成员。”

“根据搜查其住处得到的线索，警方随后逮捕了一名居住在米兰的土耳其毒贩，相信此人背后的跨国团伙即为伦巴第和皮埃蒙特地区海洛因与吗啡的主要来源……经过飞行大队的艰苦努力，另一名该团伙的重要下线弗朗西斯科·M现已在布雷西亚落网。此人是活动于都灵的卡塔尼亚人，长期利用其与西西里和伦巴第地区黑帮团伙的关系将来自土耳其的高纯度毒品贩卖至皮埃蒙特……在两地警方的合作下，位于都灵郊区的多处涉毒窝点已被查封。”

塔尔德利问：“为什么这个人住在都灵，却要等米兰那边的警察去抓？”

“你都能想到的问题，记者肯定早就想到了。”克劳迪奥不甚真诚地叹气，“幸好这次找不到我们头上。”

这条新闻也引起了特拉帕托尼警长的注意，塔尔德利把最新整理的电话录音记录交给他的时候，正好撞见上司把好几份报纸刊物对这件事的报道摆在一起，一时间办公桌上到处散落那位让都灵警察颜面扫地的M先生的大头照片。

塔尔德利伸过头去看了看最上面的一本杂志。

“《宪兵月刊》？”他惊奇地问，“您还看这种东西？”

“偶尔有一些视角独特的内容。”特拉帕托尼满不在乎地说。“中国人有句老话，知己知彼，百战百胜嘛。”

“好像有哪里不对吧……”马可小声道，只是在辛勤工作的上司面前，他倒也顾不上揭穿对方的弗洛伊德式口误，“您说这个卡塔尼亚人会不会和检察长的案子有关。”因为私下议论时他们总要联想，既然来自西西里和卡拉布里亚的黑帮在伦巴第携手贩毒，万一他们在都灵也合作杀人呢。年轻的警察们对于如何评价这一可能有些举棋不定，马可和加埃塔诺都觉得那太恐怖了，不过安东尼奥指出，西西里的黑手党近年来多少露出了一些马脚，或许追查起来更加容易。

特拉帕托尼摇了摇头。“我暂时还没考虑到这个。”

他的上司此时似乎欲言又止，塔尔德利在屋里俄延了一刻，果然警长像突然记起什么似地问：“其实我这几天一直在想……你认为我们还能找到爱德华多·阿涅利么？”

“啥？”托斯卡纳人不禁一愣，这个问题是他没料到的，一时没能管住自己调侃上司的舌头。“您不是怕他的巫师朋友怕得要死？”

“那时我对他丢车的事还没有想法，现在我有了。”特拉帕托尼镇定地辩解道，“我是个实用主义者。”

很难说特拉帕警长决定再度追查菲亚特总裁的儿子，或者警长不惜为此放弃他的迷信，这两件事哪个更令人震惊。总之塔尔德利一下子严肃起来，“奥利维蒂的炸药，您认为他有嫌疑？”

警长却摇了摇头。

“我恰恰认为他没有。所以我想从他那里得到一点信息。”

“那您可以直接传讯他啊。”

“如果没有别的办法，我会这么做，”警长迟疑着说，“但那毕竟会引起过多的关注……而我更希望取得他的信任。”

托斯卡纳人不明所以，但他不安分的思维早已滑开，这让他想起普拉蒂尼曾说小阿涅利常去看尤文图斯队的训练。

“交给我吧，我有个人可以打听一下。”在警长惊诧的目光注视下他热情地道，“这次我一定帮您找到他。”

***

“你说什么？！”

令塔尔德利始料未及的是，他的提议竟对普拉蒂尼造成如此巨大的影响，乃至法国人把刚脱下来的毛衣一下子套回去了。

“我要帮你们警察跟爱德华多·阿涅利见面？”普拉蒂尼瞪圆了眼睛，这在塔尔德利的记忆里是个极其罕见的表情，“你拿我当什么人，你的密探吗？”

“这完全不同好不好。”塔尔德利连忙说。上司忽然对阿涅利的儿子发生兴趣，尤其是在他们先前的“调查”堪称一败涂地之后，其实他自己也是不能理解的，但他对不谈迷信的特拉帕托尼抱有绝对的信任，因此反倒愈加坚信小阿涅利对于破获工厂炸药一案定然不可或缺。在赶来豪宅的路上，他的脑子里已经无数次预演了他们手握神秘关键信息，一举揭露真相的得意场面，不一会就忘了还有普拉蒂尼这个中间环节。

“你帮我们警长约他出来谈谈，对他没有任何影响。”他说。“头儿亲口对我说，他相信小阿涅利绝对没有嫌疑。”

“告密可耻。”法国人回答。“这是你自己说的。”

托斯卡纳人很郁闷，他前几天是说过这话，但当时明明是法国人讲要是博涅克再躲在更衣室柜子里吓他，他就向教练揭发波兰人偷他哨子的幼稚行为。

“这不是告密，我们没打算骗他，只不过明面上找他不太方便。”他辩解，“这样他还能为我们打击犯罪分子做点贡献呢。”

“他真做了什么，你们可以合法拘传他，要是他没做什么，我就没有义务帮警察找人。”普拉蒂尼说，“法国也有警察，你们别想骗我。”

塔尔德利头一次发现，自己胡说八道的天赋在法国人面前似乎毫无用武之地。

“我们真的很想查清这个案子。”他赌咒发誓起来，“要是后来出了哪怕一点事，你跟阿涅利说都是我干的，我——”

“我也不想说这个。”普拉蒂尼冷冷地说。“我不是阿涅利家的保镖。”

又说错话了，塔尔德利绝望地想，可是面对一个恨不得睡觉时都在接受采访，据说跟菲亚特总裁斗嘴也互不相让的人，自己怎能是他的对手呢。不过普拉蒂尼的后半句话让他觉得多少还有些希望。“我没说你一定要帮我们。”他讨好地说，“你帮帮我行不行，对你自己并没有任何损失啊。”

普拉蒂尼神情复杂地看着他。

“没有损失吗？”他轻声道，“要是我也对你提些这样的要求，你怎么说？”

这下塔尔德利被问住了。不仅因为法国人的确从未要他做过什么，更关键的是，他完全想不出哪有什么“这样的”要求是他可以为米歇尔·普拉蒂尼满足的。床上意乱情迷的时候，法国人倒是常冒出各种语无伦次的请求，要他慢点，快点，别碰那里，但是很显然，要是他好意思这么讲，那不止找到小阿涅利一件事情完蛋了。

“可你想让我为你做什么呢。”最后他嗫嚅着道，“我觉得你根本不需要我。”

普拉蒂尼打量了他好一会，才说：“那好吧。”

两人原本都坐在床边，法国人就此支起身子，爬上床抱膝坐在床头，好像再也不会说话了。

塔尔德利还在发懵，他看来彻底搞砸了这件事。此时他却想起自己收到的那张纸条，还有那天也是在这张床上，他问普拉蒂尼有没有怕过。很难相信他对警长打包票的时候竟没想到这里，没想过短短两个月前自己还亲口提醒法国人，他也许不愿和一个往来各种危险场合的警察扯上关系。似乎自两人认识以来，普拉蒂尼在这张床上的每种情绪都超前于他的理解，他也就心安理得地放弃了在对方面前做一个讲理的人。

“对不起，”他说。

普拉蒂尼嘲讽似地笑了一声。“你好像倒很需要我的样子。”

“不用了，你说得对。”马可没话找话，“你和小阿涅利私交很好吗？”

普拉蒂尼摇了摇头。“但问题不在这里，而是——”

“我明白，”托斯卡纳人忙道，“除了上床以外，咱俩更没有私交可言。”

普拉蒂尼又不说话了。马可有点不知所措，他本能地站起身来，在屋里走了两圈，听见法国人还是轻轻地问：“送你回去吗？”

愣了一会，他转过身一跳向前扑倒在床上。

“别赶我走嘛。”他努力扭动着身子，“我都破不了案子了，还不能爽了再走，你难道就不心疼我。”

许久，普拉蒂尼探身过来，他等着对方替他脱掉衣服，但在那之前，他感觉到法国人伸手摸了摸他的头。

***

第二天清早起来，塔尔德利全身没有一点力气，回想昨夜的情景，觉得法国人是真的不高兴了。他心里颇为后悔，明明特拉帕托尼也警告他不要乱来，他们至少还能走正式手续找到目标。转念他又想，自己还睡在这儿说明事情尚能补救，于是他厚着脸皮又把手伸进法国人的被子闹醒了他。

普拉蒂尼揉着眼睛坐起身，紧致停匀的上身肌肉骤然暴露在空气里，倒让他看得出了神。“该走了？”

“嗯。”托斯卡纳人心想，但这并不是我需要的话题，“让我抱抱你好不好。”

他也不管法国人说什么，就凑过去又抱又摸，怀里的人显然还没完全睡醒，顺从地发出一丝表示满足的声音。

塔尔德利突然灵机一动。“你知道吗，”他从后面把下巴搁到法国人肩上，“我跟你……认识以后，还收到过人身威胁呢。”

贴在胸前的身体像是反应很慢，过了好一会才紧绷起来。“什么？”

“不是和你的事。”马可赶紧说。“是我工作时候调查的一个人……嗯……但是后来也没怎样，我现在还好好的。”

普拉蒂尼扭过头看着他，迟疑了片刻，低声问：“然后呢？”

没有然后了，他道，就是想说，其实我本来也知道你说得对，我工作上的事跟你无关。以后我再也——

他话还没说完，普拉蒂尼猛地抓住他的肩膀，一把将他推了出去。

“我说的根本不是这个！”

这一下差点把塔尔德利扔下床，等他反应过来，法国人已经起身出门去了。

“不是说了你对吗？”他有些慌乱地说，“怎么搞的？”


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 毫无化学反应的副CP终于见面了！

一月的都灵天寒地冻，警察总署斜对面的咖啡店却仍能迎来买冰淇淋的客人。大概是由于世上总有人喜欢迎难而上的快感，例如政治科年轻有为的安东尼奥·卡布里尼警官就是其中之一。

这天中午，当卡布里尼拿着吃了一半的冰淇淋杯走回警署，他发现眼前的景象和往常不一样了。像这样的大冷天，竟有一群警察赫然聚集在警署大楼门口的寒风里，仿佛在争抢什么东西。

路边停着一辆火红的法拉利，他踮起脚尖往人群里看了看，隐约瞧见一团金棕色的头发。

“让一让！”安东尼奥大声说，开始向两侧扒拉开站在外层的同事。他力气很大，级别又比在场的多数人都高，所以人群很快就让出一条缝隙，使他看清了金棕色的脑袋毫不意外地属于正在给警察们签名的波兰球星齐比·博涅克，而旁边居然还有另一颗黑发的脑袋是尤文队长保罗·罗西。

手里还举着冰淇淋的安东尼奥脸色顿时黑了下来。至高无上的诗人曾说夹在两种同等诱人的食物之间，人将会因无从选择而饿死，他读书时以为是托斯卡纳人的胡编乱造，今天才发觉是真的，因为他的目光在两个尤文球星之间来回移动了许久，总不能选定一个进攻目标。

博涅克仍在一脸专注地埋头签名，好像这就是世界上唯一重要的事。罗西却扭头看见了他，顿时热情地打起招呼：“先生，您是——”

卡布里尼不及多想，一把将罗西扯到旁边，人群立刻又在博涅克周围合拢了。

“警官先生，”尤文队长兴高采烈地说，他长了一张阳光却秀气的脸，亮亮的眼睛一笑就没了，像个青春片里的大学生，“咱们俩好像在哪儿见过。”

安东尼奥根本没听他说的话。“请问您来这儿干吗？公民报案在另一边。”

罗西脸上微微一红。这样平易近人的风度本应引起安东尼奥的好感，可惜他这时除了竖起耳朵等对方答话之外还顾不上别的。

“其实……是齐比找人有事，”他听见尤文中锋的托斯卡纳口音说，“他叫上我一起来，说这里有热闹看。”

“妈的，选错了。”安东尼奥在心里骂道，事已至此，他也只好硬着头皮又钻进人群把波兰人拽了出来。

“您到底有什么事！”他压低声音说，“您不用训练吗？”

博涅克也端详了他一下，又回头望望他的队友，一副很有兴趣的样子。

“对了……还要赶回去训练。”他嘀嘀咕咕地说，“我主要是受人所托，来这儿送一封信，这个嘛……”

他在皮夹克口袋里翻腾了许久，才摸出一个有点皱的信封来。

“就是这位了。”他举起来念道，“马……”

早已伸长脖子的安东尼奥及时辨认出了他的目标。

“给我吧，我们很熟。”

博涅克当然不知道卡布里尼是皮埃蒙特及奥斯塔大区间警察运动会的百米卫冕冠军，他只觉眼前一花，手里的信封不见了，半盒还没化完的冰淇淋翻倒在他脚上，下一秒钟视野里只剩下一个矫捷如羚羊的背影，两步跳上台阶消失在大门后面。

“喂，帅哥，”波兰人不由得赶了两步，用喜剧电影里学来的罗马口音喊道，“要签名儿吗？”

***

“你的法国人是不是脑子有病？！”

马可手忙脚乱地把差点甩在他脸上的信封捡起来，一时间拿不准是先听安东尼奥发火还是先把普拉蒂尼的信拆开。

最终他选了前者，办公室里刚好没有别人，于是他就听卡布里尼尽情把尤文锋线组合光天化日在警察局门口招摇的荒谬行为臭骂一通，而普拉蒂尼这个被插坏了脑子的蠢货无疑更是罪魁祸首，当世最出色的中场指挥家送情书的手段竟如此拙劣，令人不解，也许他上礼拜把理智留在都灵市政球场的更衣室里了。

这样的粗俗语言与安东尼奥的外在形象极不相称，塔尔德利虽然明知朋友是担心自己，还是难免尴尬起来。他悄悄把信封撕开，瞥见里面装了一张纸条，顶端用一种不甚工整的字体写道：“至为尊敬的警长先生：根据您的指示，今天下午……”

塔尔德利怔了怔，一时心里五味杂陈，不知该作何感想。但可以确定的是，现在他不太想听法国人的坏话，便匆忙找了个由头插嘴，自以为发现了关键问题。

“可是为什么保罗·罗西也在？这不可能是普拉蒂尼叫他来的。”他说，“普拉蒂尼犯不着冒险让多一个尤文球员知道这事。”

“你说什么？……”安东尼奥倒吸一口凉气，“所以这事博涅克已经知道了？”

“……呃，”塔尔德利张口结舌，“这只是，嗯，一个事故。”

毫无疑问，无论表情多么扭曲，他的搭档也仍是一等一的美男子，只不过白眼快要翻上天顶的样子对于那样一双含情妙目实在不很适合。

“随你们便吧。”安东尼奥没好气地说，“虱子多了不痒，就算尤文的按摩师都知道了你也无所谓喽。”

塔尔德利有些不服。“事实证明博涅克还没有乱说出去吧？我也不信罗西知道了就会怎样，我一直都挺喜欢他的。”

这倒是真话，自从罗伯特·贝特加去了北美联赛，灵气十足的保罗·罗西就是塔尔德利眼中，尤文图斯唯一还值得他看球的意大利球员。罗西是普拉托人，没有都灵人贝特加那种骨子里的骄傲劲儿，而外表弱不禁风的他能从三次半月板重伤中恢复过来，最终成为众望所归的尤文队长，也令他由衷佩服。两年前为了意大利队不肯带他参加世界杯，塔尔德利在办公室里破口大骂，坚信若是罗西在场，绝不能让不知从哪冒出来的什么米歇尔·普拉蒂尼抢了风头。

“你喜欢他可能因为他是你的老乡。”安东尼奥出言讽刺，“试问谁会相信托斯卡纳人闭得上嘴。”

“我喜欢他因为他是个好人，”塔尔德利不乐意了，“我们托斯卡纳人不张嘴，你现在怕不是连意大利语都没得说。”

卡布里尼懒得指出他的逻辑错误。“行吧，反正都这样了……不过我也觉得保罗·罗西人还不错，我去练拳的时候，常常看见他在拳馆门口给人签名。”

“罗西那身板还玩这个？”塔尔德利惊讶地道，“难怪他老是受伤。”

说到这里，安东尼奥自己倒愣了一下。“说起来，他今天好像认出我了，”他道，“我当时没注意……”

“多半是想嫁给你哟。”马可立即抓住机会报复。

安东尼奥追着脚底抹油的托斯卡纳人跑出门外，却吃惊地看见搭档手里拿着那封让他火冒三丈的信，径直推开了隔壁特拉帕警长的房门。

“这又是什么意思？”英俊的青年警官睁大了眼睛，“总不会是见家长吧？……”

***

那天清早，塔尔德利在卧室等了又等，也没见法国人回来。磨磨蹭蹭穿好衣服，他下楼到客厅里转了一圈，仍没有对方的影子。这下不由得他心里不慌，作为夜生活的老手，托斯卡纳人自然知道突如其来的争吵、散伙甚至拔刀相向，无非是露水情人注定的命运，但是他的确没有认真考虑过在普拉蒂尼如此舒适的豪宅里跟对方掰了该怎么办。

他首先想到的竟是，山上的富人区不通电车，如果法国球星不大发慈悲接送他，他可要走好远的路呢。

既然路那么远，再不出门，恐怕上班就来不及了。马可的思绪迫不及待地缠上这个新的念头，仿佛落水的人扒住一根浮木，因为他分明预感他的心就要顺流而下，一路撞上更多的麻烦：普拉蒂尼为什么发火，普拉蒂尼想要他干吗，普拉蒂尼还打不打算让他回来。

于是他蹑手蹑脚地推开别墅的正门，门并没有锁，他踩在地垫上发着呆，那里也没有埋伏着上门捉奸的菲亚特总裁。这让他心里有种故作洒脱的失落，不过之后的心思他就不记得了，一步步走下台阶，他已经听见汽车引擎的声音，穿戴整齐的普拉蒂尼从车窗里探头似笑非笑地朝他招手，就像什么也没发生过。

眼前再次浮现自己比站街妓女更热情地往车里钻的样子，塔尔德利觉得极端羞耻，即令他在床上把法国人报复般又摸又舔煮成一只熟虾米，也不能缓解塞在胸口饱胀又柔软的、说不清是什么的感情。霎时间他对自己又满意起来，哪怕被安东尼奥搅得头昏脑胀的时候，他也没忘把那封约定“至为尊敬的警长”务必准时前往某地址的信看了又看，并准确地在信封内侧发现了留给自己夜里找得到他的时间。

事后，他同样没忘把两位尤文球员送信的经过添油加醋讲给法国人听，结果就是普拉蒂尼仰面倒在枕上，一条腿还勾在他的肩头，狂笑了一分钟还没停下来。

“你到底跟小阿涅利怎么说的。”他耐不住问道。

“明天问你们警长吧，”法国人道，笑出的泪花混入了眼角高潮的痕迹，“反正我没有骗他。”

肩上架住的长腿滑下来，被他一把捞住。与别处皮肤的光洁不同，普拉蒂尼的小腿上布满了交叠的伤痕，塔尔德利一点点摸过去，想象着球场上就是这些肌肉收缩又展开，把皮球送到几十米外，球门死角，任何法国人要它去的地方。

他心里蓦地浮起一种近似感激的情绪，尽管他不明白为了什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 鉴于现实中83/84尤文的场上第一队长希雷亚、第二队长塔尔德利、第三队长卡布里尼（其实后两个是没用的，因为希雷亚赛季全勤）都去当警察了，本平行世界的确需要一个新的尤文队长，在作者看来罗西就是给定背景下最合理的选择，而且本文的私设对他已经太残忍啦。  
> 2\. 至高无上的诗人（il sommo poeta）：但丁，这个说法出自《天国篇》4.1-3。然而作者认为它仍然是胡编乱造，不信你就试试。


	26. 26

普拉蒂尼动了一下，像要把脚抽走，塔尔德利发现自己正握着他的脚踝。他想起普拉蒂尼早就说过，他这里有旧伤，赶紧说对不起，倒让法国人笑了起来，于是他就乘势钻进对方怀里。

“听说你以前在法国受伤很多。”他问，“是真的吗？”

“是。”法国人的声音在他头顶道，“1972到1979年，我动手术总共进了八次医院，那在当时是儒斯特·方丹保持的纪录。”

塔尔德利不知道方丹是谁，但认为这种纪录实在没有必要存在下去。

“那你还怎么踢球？”

“好问题，”普拉蒂尼笑了一声。“或许我真的没怎么踢。”

他拍了拍怀里想要打断他的意大利人，又说：“我在南锡赢得法国杯的时候，全国球迷都写信给圣埃蒂安，要他们把我买走，免得我跑到国外去。因为没有我的时候，圣埃蒂安是法国最好的球队，他们连续三年都是法甲冠军，差一点就拿了冠军杯。但是自从有了我，所有事情都一团糟，到我走的那年，管理层解散了，主席还进了监狱。”

“阿涅利说，我们花钱向普拉蒂尼买面包，但他却自己加上了——”

“Foie gras，”普拉蒂尼很体贴地替他这个小学起就念不好法语的人接上了话，“对，他的意思就是我很便宜，因为没人能理解我好好的怎么搞成这样。”

“我不是这个意思，”塔尔德利道。

这回普拉蒂尼好像并没有生气。“说起我搞砸的事，给你讲个笑话吧。”他反倒说，“当年密特朗竞选法国总统，专程和马歇一起到现场看圣埃蒂安的比赛，来了无数的记者，但我们却1-4输给了门兴。马歇说：‘我不知道怎么回事，我自己来看的时候都赢了。’”

“哈哈哈，这个我懂，统一战线都是骗人的。”塔尔德利试着在脑海里勾画贝蒂诺·克拉克西和恩里克·贝尔林格一道看球的场面，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“可是你到意大利就再也不伤了，为什么？”

“我也不知道，”普拉蒂尼说。“有人对我讲，是因为残酷的意甲强度太高，反而显出了我的英雄本色。虽然我很愿意相信，但这实在毫无道理……所以在我看来答案恐怕是，没有为什么。”

他说：“我的职业生涯大部分事情都找不出为什么。”

“我认为还挺有道理的。”塔尔德利小声说，“你的思维不应该如此僵化。”

他张嘴含住法国人的一侧乳头，觉得下身又硬了。直到第二天早晨，他的脑海里再也没有出现过特拉帕托尼与爱德华多·阿涅利的约会，如果不是特拉帕托尼警长真的打听到了重要情报，也许他就此彻底忘了它。

***

特拉帕托尼警长见到他的目标的时候，小阿涅利正坐在一个半荒废公园的长椅上看书。警长走近几步，瞥了一眼封皮，觉得有某种奇怪的色情意味，因此他弄出一点声响，不愿让菲亚特老板的儿子太过难堪。可惜对方毫不领情地随手把书册塞进大衣口袋里了。

现年二十九岁的爱德华多·阿涅利仍留着薄薄的络腮胡子，平心而论，他看起来只是个须发凌乱，神情忧郁的年轻人，这样的形象在都灵大街上再常见不过了，因为凡是赶上80年代的年轻人全都忧郁得很，特拉帕托尼也不能说他们没有理由。

警长拿出证件，他们握了握手，这时小阿涅利仿佛才意识到自己左手还捏着一段快烧完的烟头。

“正好，”警长说，他也摸出一支烟来，“假如您有火的话。”

对方替他点了烟，接着却说：“您还有吗？也给我一根，我的今天都被米歇尔·普拉蒂尼顺走了。”

即使他平时也喜欢阅读体育八卦，警长还是很难接受它们都是真的。但他的烟本就是用来拉近关系的，索性把整盒都递给了他，乘机问道：“您和普拉蒂尼很熟吗？”

“不，”小阿涅利回答，“我认为没有哪个尤文球员乐意跟我很熟，因为他们总要陪我踢球，而我的脚法就跟钢条差不多。”

特拉帕托尼立刻相信了眼前的人确实是菲亚特老板的儿子。

他很坦白地问：“那您何必要来？”

“米歇尔说，您是一位值得绝对信任的真男子。”爱德华多说道，“说实话，我主要是感到好奇，想象不出您是怎么做到的，毕竟连家父都说，普拉蒂尼是个不可征服的人。”

警长认为爱德华多实在说出了自己的心声，他此时唯一的念头就是完全想象不出他的托斯卡纳爱将做了什么。然而作为虔诚的天主教徒，他认为不能浪费这样的奇迹，便说：“咱们到我车里谈谈？”

“喔，”走到警长开来的汽车边上，小阿涅利脱口而出，“您也买了一辆UNO。”

“我认为很不错。”警长真诚地道，他看着对方伸手扣了扣光亮的铁皮车身。

“维托里奥·吉德拉工程师的杰作，”爱德华多说，“无疑是菲亚特近十年最出色的作品。”

特拉帕警长没有立刻接这个话头，直到两人都坐进车里，他才问：“但您要从别人那儿借这辆车，不是为的这个吧？”

“我不懂您的意思。”

特拉帕托尼紧紧地盯住了他的脸。

“您难道不是去了城外穆斯林移民的聚居区？”

爱德华多·阿涅利怔怔地看着警长，眼里的神色与其说慌张，不如说是惊讶，甚至还有一点佩服。最后他说：“您是怎么查到的？”

“我猜的。”特拉帕托尼说。“事实上我的一位探员已经将大部分您那天可能去的地方找过一遍……但最近警方抓到了一批都灵的，嗯……毒贩，我得知他们也卖货给您的阿拉伯朋友。”

“那何以见得我就一定去找他们呢。”

“首先，被抓的嫌犯里有人在那儿看到过您，尽管这事目前还没有见报，”警长迟疑了一下，“另外还有其他消息……让我猜测那里有可能发生一点不同寻常的事情。”

“您一直有药物问题吧？”他接着道，“这可是报纸登过的。”

小阿涅利脸色阴沉下来，但随后却转化为一种竭力思索的神情。

“您好像是一个政治科的警察，”他说，“都灵的穆斯林关您什么事？”

“他们不关我事。”特拉帕托尼说。体内强烈的直觉驱使着他，那是一种只有无产阶级的出身、和多年在棚户区的生活才能磨练出的直觉，它教给你何时应该冒险。“我这辈子抓过的绝大多数犯罪分子，他们犯罪只因为无法有尊严地生活。我猜想您也认为这样的职业生涯无聊透顶，”他的蓝眼睛里闪烁着复杂的光芒，“所以如果您的朋友们也是这样的人，那我真的一分钟也不想见到他们。”

“我现在只想换个口味，抓点别的。”

“这就是您托米歇尔找到我的原因？”

“对。”特拉帕托尼立刻答道，“我也希望普拉蒂尼先生说得没错，因为我的确需要您的绝对信任。”

“那好吧，您来开车，”片刻，小阿涅利说，“我指给您看我丢车的地方。”

***

他们停在一条能够遥望目的地的隐蔽小路上，日已西斜，眼中的景象除了来往的都是阿拉伯人以外，和其他的城市边缘地区并没有任何区别。孩子们抓紧白天最后的时间，在路边坑坑洼洼的空地上踢足球，从身上穿的衣服来看，显然他们的营养状况不会太好。

“我有时来这儿和他们一道做礼拜，大部分是摩洛哥人，但我也认得几个利比亚朋友。”爱德华多说。“事实上您猜得对，我那天的确来跟他们……”

“您这算是聚众吸毒吧，”特拉帕托尼忍不住说，“有没有想过正是你们养活了西西里那些贩毒的黑手党？”

“您因为我姓阿涅利才这么讲，”爱德华多却很平静地反驳，“但您明明看得出，眼前这些孩子的家庭养活不了任何人。”

特拉帕托尼不禁语塞，他没想到阿涅利的儿子会说这话。“好吧，”他说。“我并不是缉毒警察。”

“这儿虽然多数人是阿拉伯移民，但是认识的朋友跟我说，其实是一帮卡拉布里亚人说了算，毒品也要通过他们才能搞到，还常常遇到无理的要求。”爱德华多努力回想着什么，没有注意警长的表情变化，“如果您说那天有什么不同寻常，那就是来了一帮西西里人……”

警长脸色大变：“您确定？”

“据我朋友说，虽然时常也有西西里人到这里来，但那么多人还是第一次。”

“后来呢？”

“后来我听朋友说，他们和卡拉布里亚人激烈冲突，最后还开了枪。”小阿涅利说，“我朋友怕得要死，让我躲起来一段时间，他坚持我那辆车也是那帮人偷的。”

“您那天开了一辆不那么显眼的汽车，”警长问，“是否就是为了躲避这些卡拉布里亚人的注意？”

“不是，”爱德华多断然答道，“我马上给您解释——照您看这地方治安怎么样？”

特拉帕托尼扯了扯嘴角。

“可我在这儿从没丢过东西。”小阿涅利自嘲地一笑，“不要说是丢汽车了，有一次我的车没锁，里面的财物都没有人动过。”

“所以我认为躲避他们没用，他们可能早就认识我了，而且知道我父亲是谁。”他叹了口气，“您说，要是我想过车子会丢，我就是疯了也不会把普拉蒂尼的车开来啊。”

和一些记者说的相反，小阿涅利显然并不是疯子。警长心想，那么……

爱德华多误将他的沉默当作了怀疑。

“我在伊朗的时候，就听说了维托里奥·吉德拉的新车，那是我父亲多年来最得意的商品。”他慢慢地说，“所以他才特地送给普拉蒂尼一辆，就好像谁都要关心菲亚特赚了多少钱似的……所以我不想让他知道我也对吉德拉的工作有兴趣。”

可是现在特拉帕托尼完全不在乎小阿涅利开什么车了。

“您倒不怕被绑架。”他虚弱地说，“这些卡拉布里亚人，我是说，像他们这样的人……前些年米兰这种事出了多少？您知道西尔维奥·贝卢斯科尼甚至请了一个黑手党接送他孩子上学吗？”

“这是都市传说吧？”爱德华多·阿涅利疑惑地问，“但也可能贝卢斯科尼的儿子比我更值钱。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 法国球员本章的梗都是真的（至少他说是真的），其中马歇（法国共产党）和密特朗（法国社会党）看球是他自传里作者最喜欢的段子，所以一定要在本文中重新讲一遍。相应地克拉克西和贝尔林格是意大利社会党/共产党的领袖，因此主角会联想到他们。  
> 2\. 为贝卢斯科尼接送孩子上学的是巴勒莫人Vittorio Mangano（1940-2000），他后来被证明是Cosa nostra在意大利北部负责接头和协调的主要代理人之一。


	27. 27

发动汽车，掉头回城的一刻，特拉帕托尼忽然觉得也许爱德华多·阿涅利的确就只是一个须发凌乱、神情忧郁的年轻人，同样的年轻人在都灵和米兰随处可见，这让他说话不知不觉就随便起来。

“虽然我不太理解您这样的人跑来这儿，”他说，“但我不能不承认您有一定的勇气。”

爱德华多冷淡地道：“我要是被暗杀了，肯定轮不到阿拉伯人负责。”

特拉帕托尼记起了署长给他的警告。

“但是从我们普通人的视角，的确觉得您对自己行为的后果毫不在乎。”他说，“您在美国还参加共产党领导人的演讲，被媒体大肆报道……”

小阿涅利扑哧笑出声来。

“您说乔治·纳波利塔诺访问的那次吧，”他摇着头说，“那媒体有没有说我其实只是为了问他，现在的意大利共产党和马克思主义还有什么关系。”

特拉帕托尼吃了一惊。

“您真的这么说？”他难以置信地问，“您也是马克思主义者吗？”

“不，我认为马克思主义和许多其他现代学说一样，是对人类理性的滥用。”菲亚特总裁的儿子严肃地回答，“但这不妨碍我指出共产党正走在一条更加有害的道路上。”

“您听起来像一个陶里亚蒂的寡妇。”警长说。“我们这一代老家伙中间，倒是有很多人跟您……”

“这话就错了，”爱德华多立刻反驳，“您说的这类人指责贝尔林格背叛了陶里亚蒂的政治，甚至有一些社会党人也持此观点……然而很容易看出，贝尔林格只不过忠实地延续了陶里亚蒂的路线，不可否认陶里亚蒂是共产党历史上最出色的议会政客，但同时也为他们打开了为眼前利益逃离共产主义理想的大门。”

警长一时晕头转向，好几辆车狂按喇叭从他边上超了过去。天已经黑下来了，几道光柱晃得他两眼发花。他们这一代天民党的选民永远无法想象世上还有比帕尔米罗·陶里亚蒂更共产主义的共产主义者。

“假如您读过早期意大利马克思主义者的文章，”阿涅利的儿子还在说着，“显而易见，无论波尔迪加还是葛兰西，本质上都不会认同——”

“波尔迪加是谁啊？”特拉帕托尼好奇地问，“这名字我有点耳熟。”

“是意大利共产主义运动的托洛茨基。”小阿涅利挥了挥手，好像突然地对政治科警长的知识水平失去了信心。车里变得安静，他重新掏出口袋里的奇怪封面小册子，陷在座椅里专注阅读起来。

路口刚好遇上一个漫长的红灯，警长到底按捺不住，把头伸了过去。“金主包养……霸道总裁……爱上我。”他一字一字地读着，却发觉哪个单词都读不懂，“这是什么东西？”

“是古斯塔夫·罗尔从时空夹缝中的神秘位面召唤来的，未来世纪中国人民热爱的文学作品。”爱德华多说，言语间充满赞叹之意，“罗尔先生的巫术真是深不可测。”

信号灯变绿了，特拉帕托尼稀里糊涂地挂错了好几次档，才在此起彼伏的喇叭声中把车子发动起来。此时此刻，他到底该依照天主教徒的迷信赞颂巫师的大能，还是顺从现代人滥用的理智直接开去精神病院，警长最后艰难选了前者，他想起娱乐杂志上说爱德华多·阿涅利甚至有一个美国的文学学位，或许这就解释了大部分他身上看似不可理喻的现象。

“讲的什么啊？”

“主要是阶级差距很大的两个人在各种极端情境下发生肉体关系。”小阿涅利若有所思地说，“我只是实在没想到，才过了几十年，毛的继任者就把中国变成了世界上最恐怖的资本主义国家，这里面随便一个资本家都在做家父想都不敢想的事情。”

***

转天塔尔德利就和其他小分队成员一起听到了爱德华多·阿涅利提供的情报，当然，特拉帕警长把他们谈话最劲爆的内容都省略了。

说到小阿涅利和阿拉伯社区的西西里人，塔尔德利吃惊地问：“您怎么猜到的？”

警长从桌上捡起一本杂志递给他，是他前几天才看见过的《宪兵月刊》。

“保家卫国，米兰宪兵总队立下奇功。”托斯卡纳人读道，“自从今年9月某某银行发生恐怖袭击，导致2人死亡以来——您怎么还在看去年的报道？——宪兵将士反应神速，现场放置炸药的两名嫌犯已于10月落网。参与调查的切萨雷·马尔蒂尼上尉接受本刊特约采访表示，我方队伍能够排除米兰警署的错误调查思路影响，及时破案，足以证明……”

“为什么宪兵上尉还要接受《宪兵月刊》的专访，然后让其他的宪兵买来看。”塔尔德利说，“这不是和蛇吃尾巴差不多？”

“其他的宪兵也不看吧……难道《当代警察月刊》你会看吗？”安东尼奥说，“但我不明白这事和我们的案子何干？”

“这两个放炸药的人虽然抓住了，但是无论米兰的宪兵还是警察，始终无法证明他们属于哪个政治组织。”特拉帕托尼说，“直到最近切萨雷·马尔蒂尼才发现，飞行警察逮捕的那批毒贩里，有个住在布雷西亚的巴勒莫人家里搜出一个秘密电话簿，上面有他们俩的电话。”

“这人是黑手党吗？”安东尼奥震惊地说，“黑手党在米兰炸了银行？”

“我认为无疑是，”警长说道，“更重要的是，电话簿上第一个人名就是我们的都灵朋友弗朗西斯科·M，他们还打了无数的电话，可惜我们没法知道说了什么。”

“您的消息准不准？”克劳迪奥疑虑地问，“这些材料是不能公开的吧？”

“马尔蒂尼亲口告诉我的，我上周才回过一趟米兰。”他们的上司说，“如果不是抓那两个人的时候受伤了，他本来也会参与这次缉毒行动……但不管怎么说，指挥这件事的飞行警察队长，呃，跟他……很熟，所以他的消息是不会错的。”

“原来这就是您的宪兵朋友。”马可惊奇地说。

“是啊，”特拉帕警长怀念地笑了笑，“我1959年就认得他了。”

“谁能想到呢？”安东尼奥叹道，“谁能想到黑手党会做一件看起来对他们毫无用处的事？”

“正是如此，所以我立刻就认为要把它和更多的事联系起来。”警长说，“我不能不记起就在短短一周之内，佛罗伦萨，都灵和米兰附近突然连续发生了爆炸袭击，而且看起来全都像是典型的政治恐怖事件，明明这样的事近两年已经变少了……如果都灵的那次也成功了，想想看报纸上会怎么说。”

“是了，”塔尔德利脱口说，“达拉基耶萨将军被杀以后的一年时间里，其实黑手党才是犯罪新闻里最热门的话题吧？就在奥利维蒂发现炸药的那天下午，吉吉还说议会正要表决增加反黑手党预算呢。”

“你说黑手党假装成极左和极右组织制造恐怖袭击，为了转移公众和议会的注意力？”安东尼奥的声音有些颤抖，“这可能吗？”

这时候希雷亚少见地打断了他。

“至少转移警察的注意力，我认为完全可能。你们还记得C法官死后那些假造的传单吗？”

卡布里尼脸上的血色消失了。“奥利维蒂的罢工现场有几百人！谁能这么残忍？”

这不是一个问题，因此没有人回答。

“不知道那个语言学专业的大学生现在怎么样了。”加埃塔诺不禁唏嘘，“要是没有他，咱们可能至今还在查红色旅的事。”

“咱们也没有那么傻吧，”塔尔德利说，尽管他不那么确定了。

***

警长捡起先前的话头继续说了下去。

“也就是说，米兰银行爆炸的背后很可能是黑手党，而我们的都灵朋友弗朗西斯科·M也是黑手党……所以当我发现，存在一个M手下的人有很大可能遇到爱德华多·阿涅利的地方，我认为这种巧合值得警察探究一下。”

他望了塔尔德利一眼，似乎试图露出一个心照不宣的笑容，但有什么沉重的东西把他的嘴角拖住了。

“可是根据小阿涅利的信息，垄断阿拉伯社区毒品来源的是卡拉布里亚人。”克劳迪奥说，“当然我们大概可以直接说，就是光荣会的成员……”

“或许这才是他告诉我们最重要的事情。”

警长深吸了一口气，“从他的说法我们推测，阿拉伯移民聚居区是光荣会的地盘，而且光荣会很可能刻意地避免招惹他——明智的决定，否则大家早已发现他们了——可是为什么唯有那天他开的车却丢了？为什么光荣会刚好那天和西西里人发生了冲突？这让我想到……为什么米兰和佛罗伦萨的炸药都爆炸了，偏偏奥利维蒂工厂的没有？”

“啊，那个南方口音的匿名电话，”安东尼奥说，“连炸药藏在厂区哪里都知道。”

“我最近读了很多跟黑手党有关的资料。”特拉帕托尼说，“我们以前以为黑手党要么都是一伙，要么就你死我活。其实未必，比如说从这次缉毒来看，显然西西里和卡拉布里亚的黑手党在贩毒的时候就是彼此合作的，也许是北方的市场大到足够让所有人赚到钱……但是这一系列爆炸，我相信是西西里人自己干的，因为你们之前也发现了，就连新通过的反黑手党法令，也不拿光荣会当成一回事，他们犯不上搞这些。”

但米兰的爆炸案，他们至少也没有阻止，安东尼奥说，这说明……

“说明炸掉都灵附近的工厂格外不符合他们的利益。”警长说，“一方面我认为，他们没有料到西西里人不巧偷了阿涅利的儿子开来的车，另一方面，他们可能本来也不希望自己的同行搞出什么重大案件，引起警方注意，因为……”

“因为他们刚把总检察长杀了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 虽然爱德华多·阿涅利只是一个功能性的人物，但是他去现场质问来美国演讲的共产党政客的故事是真的。乔治·纳波利塔诺本人在采访里回忆过这事，他在党内通常被认为是亚门多拉改良路线的接班人。实际上他是如此改良以至于后来当上了共和国的总统。（本文人物对意大利共产党领导人的评价不能代表作者观点。）  
> 2\. Cosa nostra的确会制造恐怖袭击来转移警察的注意力，例如1984年12月发生的904快车爆炸案（Strage del Rapido 904），它造成16人死亡，267人受伤。本文后续也有个别细节改编自该案件的侦破过程。


	28. 28

“我总有一种感觉，好像生活在一个与别人不同的世界，因为仿佛只有我们在关心这个光荣会的事情。”塔尔德利说，“真不知道……都灵的其他人都在干什么？”

特拉帕托尼沉默下来。几个月来他读过的黑手党犯罪资料，也许比警署专门办涉黑案件的同事还要多，但他没有说出口的是，即使在如此翔实的资料中间，涉及“这个光荣会”的依然少之又少。大部分书籍和调查报告似乎都相信，“黑手党”即使不能直接等同于西西里人的黑帮组织（“我们的事业”，他想，这个名字是多么傲慢啊），至少也是一些跟它一个模子里刻出来的东西。特拉帕警长却隐隐觉得，他们的卡拉布里亚朋友对此未必认同。当警长重新浏览最近几年有关黑手党犯罪的头版新闻，他发现几乎所有发源西西里的故事，最终都会牵扯到罗马某位议员或部长的名字（当然，有的也牵扯到美国情报部门，不过他不敢相信）。然而实际上，这些消息早就在坊间暗暗流传，以至于他的共产党书记朋友曾尖刻地说，执政党内斗才是打击黑手党的唯一保障，每位失势的政客都意味着更多的黑帮头领在报纸头条通行无阻。可是他绞尽脑汁，也想不起哪位大人物曾在最恶毒的流言里被指作光荣会的保护人。富于八卦精神的老百姓似乎觉得，西西里毕竟是出产高贵的亲王的地方，美国大片里的黑手党和亲王也相差不多；部长们跟西西里教父接吻贴面因此是合理的，和鸟不拉屎的穷山沟里长出来的犯罪分子交往就显得匪夷所思。

显然，光荣会要么找到了更隐蔽地分享部长们权力的方式，要么他们有办法无须特定的保护伞也能为所欲为。在特拉帕托尼看来，总检察长极可能正是死于他也明白了这一点，这令他前所未有地心里发寒，尽管西西里岛上这些年法官、检察官、甚至众议员和宪兵将军接连殒命，但他们生前都已是黑手党公开的敌人。而在都灵这个“高度开放的现代化“城市里，一位高级检察官的存在毫无预兆地被抹去了，甚至没有人想得到是为什么。

小阿涅利在卡拉布里亚人地盘上的特殊待遇也给警长留下了深刻的印象。菲亚特老板的儿子绝不愚蠢，也许他对于被人格外“关照”已经习惯了，才没有察觉其中的恐怖之处。特拉帕托尼曾在书店尘封的角落里买到一本关于卡拉布里亚风俗的小书，那是数十年前被派去调查当地治安的两名宪兵撰写的，他们注意到在乌尔西尼的家乡焦约萨、巴尔巴罗的家乡普拉蒂、或萨加里的家乡圣费迪南这样的小镇上，万物都陈旧破败，只有路灯灯杆永远是崭新的。因为当地每逢节日，“可敬的人们”——必须承认，各地的黑手党人都很会给自己起名——都以比赛朝灯杆开枪为乐，那是一个无法无天的世界里，粗俗的强者炫示控制权的方式。但同样是这些人到了都灵，却比豹子更机敏，比羚羊更谨慎，他们不仅利用那些渴望砸碎这个操蛋世界的年轻人，甚至或许还利用更加傲慢的西西里同行掩饰自己，他们避让更引人注目的权势，而凶狠地清除尚未暴露的威胁。还有谁敢说出身决定了人的能力呢？警长心想，总检察长甚至没来得及将他的发现公之于众，就连来自两百年司法世家的老狐狸也斗不过他们啊。

托斯卡纳人口不择言，发觉竟没有遭到上司制止，便明智地换了一个话题。

“照这么说，佛罗伦萨的火车也是黑手党炸的了？我们就没办法吗？”

“至少咱们自己没有，”詹蒂莱说，“就是奥利维蒂这事，要找出证据我看也……”

“有道理。”特拉帕警长突然说，“佛罗伦萨需要有人知道这事，我要跟预审法官谈谈……再说，现在只有他有资格去见米兰警察抓的嫌犯。”

“这样看来，我们完全有理由继续要求爱德华多·阿涅利先生配合调查，”安东尼奥说，“至少他明显是一个涉毒人员。”

“一旦阿涅利的儿子出现在警察局里，从此所有人都只会关心他去了哪，他交往什么人，他做过什么怪事，他最后脱罪了没有。”警长摇了摇头，“那我每天都要应付无数对破案毫无用处的人，记者，同事，他父亲的朋友——我年轻时在米兰上过这种当，但现在我不会了。”

***

特拉帕警长后来郑重其事地向塔尔德利打听，普拉蒂尼到底为什么要替他们办事，托斯卡纳人只说上次套话的时候两人也算交上了朋友。“这人很好骗的。”

安东尼奥也得知了法国人送信的真相，不过他的总结和塔尔德利想的截然不同。

“你竟然想得出用身体交换情报……”他说，“你可能是美国中情局需要的人才。”

为了取得小阿涅利的信任，特拉帕托尼曾经对他保证尽可能不把都灵的穆斯林移民社区牵扯进来。虽然塔尔德利承认这不失为仗义之举，但它也的确让小分队的警察们再想不出还能从哪儿证明工厂的炸药与都灵黑手党的联系。弗朗西斯科·M和他的同案犯已经全部关进米兰监狱，他们晚来一步，关键物证都被米兰的缉毒法官提走了。由于特拉帕托尼打听到，两地警察的联合查抄行动并未在任何一个窝点找到爆炸物的痕迹，他们怀疑负责为黑手党提供炸药的人逃过了上一轮追捕，马可建议上司去教堂点一根蜡烛，祈祷圣母保佑这家伙就在都灵，等着警察抓到他。

雪上加霜的是，警长公布他的惊人推断之后没过几天，克劳迪奥突然找他递交了休假申请，理由是他怀孕的妻子需要休养一段日子。

“您去年说，我想休假，您就会放我走。”

“什么？”特拉帕托尼措手不及，“那都过去多久了？为什么现在……”

“因为劳拉现在才怀上呀。”克劳迪奥理直气壮地说。

警长无言以对，最后詹蒂莱得到了长达一个月的假期，这让他的同事们也哀叫起来。

“你去年圣诞节不是已经把你妈妈接到都灵来住了？”塔尔德利奇怪地问，“那你俩还去哪儿？”

“我们就不能全家去度假吗？”克劳迪奥从口袋里掏出一张“经济适用型山区疗养基地”的广告，“看，淡季预定可以打七折。”

“在哪儿？”加埃塔诺来了兴趣，“我也让玛丽埃拉看看。”

“可是那个光荣会律师的电话呢？”马可还不死心，“都这么久了，我们还没抓住他的把柄。”

“都灵警署至少有一百个人会用窃听器吧，”詹蒂莱说，“比如加埃塔诺就会，不然他怎么从警校毕业的？……再说，你也说了，我们听了这么久都没查到什么。”

“好吧，”塔尔德利的嘴动了半天，也没说出话来，“向……向劳拉问好。”

他明白自己听起来十分不近人情，但警长对西西里人说“如果你不想参与这件事”那天的情景给他留下了太深的印象。克劳迪奥越是显得一心只想休假，塔尔德利越觉得心里不舒服。他默默地听着另两人讨论该给克劳迪奥夫妇送什么礼物。

“送一件防弹衣怎么样？”詹蒂莱一脸满足地带着他们的祝福离开了，马可忽然说。

“难道你希望克劳迪奥的孩子也接着当警察？”安东尼奥说，“何其残忍。”

唯一的好消息，是预审法官终于被米兰宪兵上尉的发现说服，同意知会佛罗伦萨与米兰的司法系统，着手寻找黑手党与神秘爆炸事件的联系了。弗留利人在警察需要他签字的时候性子很慢，真正行动时却并不含糊，与警长见面之后，当天他就去了佛罗伦萨，并且很快整理出一份都灵本地的可疑人员名单，这让大家的士气又有些高涨起来。

***

但英俊的安东尼奥·卡布里尼警官却顾不上为这点成绩欢欣鼓舞。很明显他自己另有烦恼的事，而且不介意让工作搭档也体验一下他的心情。

这天塔尔德利下了班，打算到对面的咖啡厅坐坐，然后给法国球员打电话。近几个星期以来，那种在公共场所被人窥视的感觉似乎正在从背后消失。也许光荣会总算看穿了他只是一个除了追求享乐什么也办不到的低级别警察，这甚至让他在放松下来的同时还有些兴奋，再过两个月天气就要暖和起来了，他发现自己已经在盘算能在外面和法国人做什么。

不料安东尼奥一把拖住了他，“我有话跟你说。”

托斯卡纳人眼睁睁地看着加埃塔诺善解人意地收拾东西出门去了。“怎么？”

安东尼奥接下来的话倒确实叫他吃了一惊。原来自那天在警局门口引发骚动以来，齐比·博涅克和保罗·罗西，这对被体育报纸称为所向无敌的尤文图斯前锋组合，屡次出现在他常去的拳击馆门口，找出各种搭话的理由，说是想要和他交个朋友。

“昨天在酒吧里，博涅克还说罗西就住在附近。”安东尼奥没好气地说，“这他妈的跟我什么相干？”

“酒吧？”塔尔德利抓住了错误的重点，“你不是滴酒不沾吗？”

安东尼奥面上一阵发红。“博涅克硬拉我进去的——我难道大街上跟他动手？”

马可有些发傻，“可他为啥这么做？见色起意喽？”

对面安东尼奥的脸又变绿了。

“他怎么知道在哪儿找到我？我希望不是你告诉他的。”

“绝对没有，”马可赶紧说，“那个波兰人我只见过一次，而且从此再也不想见到他。”

“对了，那就是罗西带他来的……他看来真的记住了我。”安东尼奥突然显得异常烦躁，“堂堂的尤文队长，看起来那么像好人，背地里干这种事！”

塔尔德利心想，和个别其他尤文球员背地里干的事相比，保罗·罗西这恐怕还不算什么。

“你怎么不直接说，你讨厌见他们，以后别来找你。”

但这个看似唯一合理的建议却让搭档的脸色更加难看了。

“每次他们跑过来，周围都那么多人看着……我也说不出口。”他很别扭地道，“不然别人怎么想？幸好我不住在那儿……”

马可觉得这话透着可疑，按他的经验，卡布里尼并不是一个胆小怕事的人。他试探着问：“那你就别再到那儿去了吧？”

果然他的搭档大为光火。“我好好的凭什么躲着他们？”

“你下次跟他们说……”

“说什么？你们尤文球员都是变态跟踪狂，阿涅利知道吗？”安东尼奥没头没脑地暴怒起来，“你的法国人也不管管！”

托斯卡纳人对于搭档如此不讲道理感到不可思议。

“什么啊？……罗西才是尤文队长，普拉蒂尼管得着他？……博涅克？博涅克谁也管不了。”

“不管也得管！”安东尼奥叫道，“我想到了，我可以匿名写信给《新闻报》揭发他们。”

“《新闻报》是阿涅利自己的报纸哦。”马可不由得出言提醒，“还是写给《共和报》吧……但《共和报》的老板好像是阿涅利的大舅子。”

安东尼奥恶狠狠地说：“我让他们上《团结报》，你信不信？”

“……别，”塔尔德利更困惑了，面上却尽可能装出一副深信不疑的表情，“那就先让法国人管管。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 卡拉布里亚的路灯杆这个细节来自Nando Dalla Chiesa & Martina Panzarasa所著的Buccinasco，这是本文主要的参考书之一。  
> 2\. 如果读者将本文中的弗留利法官理解为迪诺·佐夫，对脑补相关情节将有很大的帮助，但作者的智商不够再塑造更多的非功能性人物了（并没有说之前塑造了什么的意思）因此决定假装没有这回事。


	29. 29

“博涅克和罗西骚扰你的同事？”法国人震惊地问，“为什么？”

这也正是塔尔德利想问的。“因为人家长得好看吧，你们这些色鬼。”

“比你还好看？”普拉蒂尼说，“能不能介绍给我也……哎哟。”他捂住下身向后躲开了。“我以前没听说过他们这样。”

“我也不懂。”马可承认，“我想尤文这种球队不可能刚好三大球星全是同性恋啊。”他把和安东尼奥的对话复述了一遍，看着自己心里的疑惑像照镜子一样从法国人脸上冒出来。“但是安东尼奥这种事可遇见得多了，他现在气得要死。”

“博涅克不喜欢男人，他只是喜欢找事。”普拉蒂尼若有所思，“罗西……罗西？要不是你说，我还真的从来没有想到过……”

“想到什么啊？”马可吓了一跳，“保罗·罗西不是连孩子都有了？这世上有人既喜欢男人也喜欢女人？”

“有的。”普拉蒂尼说。他想了一想，“但现在谈这个也没意义，反正你同事认为——”

“我觉得八卦最有意义，”塔尔德利连忙说，伸手去挠法国人赤裸的腰。“快点告诉我你想到了什么。”

“其实没什么。”法国人象征性地抵抗了一会，还是说道，“只是那天我托齐比送信，哦，别误会，有这种事他巴不得去呢——保罗听说他要去警局，就开玩笑说，他家附近常常见到一个很漂亮的警察，不知是不是也在那儿。”

“他连安东尼奥的职业都打听到了？……”马可心想，这岂不就是小女孩看的那种粉红色小说？

“然后波兰人就硬拉他去了，回来我问他们漂亮警察找到没，保罗没说话，齐比说有也不会轮到我。我那时只当他在嘲笑我和你的事。”

塔尔德利努力把两边的信息组合起来，觉得脑子有点不够用。“所以……罗西是基佬，但让博涅克替他搭讪帅哥？这不就是中学时候学过的……木马计？”

他们面面相觑了一会。

“既然你同事不是特洛伊人，”普拉蒂尼摇了摇头，“我明天跟齐比说，劝他们停止这种——”

马可想要转个话题，但又觉得自己对安东尼奥的义务已经履行完了。

“我看报纸上说，罗西和他妻子正在办离婚手续。”他犹疑着问，“他不会是玩真的？”

“他们是分居很久了，现在孩子正跟保罗一起住。”普拉蒂尼道，“其他的我也不敢说。”

马可心想巧了，安东尼奥也单身了很久，对于他这样条件优越的美男子实在反常；接着又想，他的托斯卡纳老乡该不会想找个警察带孩子吧，那可太不划算了。

“尤文俱乐部不是不准球员闹离婚吗？说是影响球队形象……会不会找他麻烦。”

“我听说，球队主席是想要干涉来着，但阿涅利让他别管。”

“操，”塔尔德利叹气，“想不到阿涅利在尤文还算个正常人。”

普拉蒂尼只当没听见。“保罗做队长也是阿涅利建议的，本来教练要选我。”

“阿涅利真懂球。”塔尔德利诚心赞道。

他有些心不在焉地爱抚着身下被他一只膝盖压住的大腿。

“你这位同事一定魅力惊人。”法国人忽然说，“保罗是那种想做什么愿意付出一切代价的人，否则他也不会有今天。但是他平时绝不会搞到让人讨厌自己。”

他的语气里带上了一点复杂的情绪，让托斯卡纳人不知怎么回答。回想白天的对话，他认为安东尼奥未必就讨厌保罗·罗西，但是……

“安东尼奥不是我这种人，没有肉体快感活不下去。”他突兀地说，“即使他能接受男人，也肯定不是像咱们俩这样。”

“真的吗？”普拉蒂尼微微一笑，“原来你没有我活不下去？”

塔尔德利听见自己在脑子里反驳，谁活不下去了，我们只是纯粹的肉体关系。但实际上他整个人扒在法国人结实的胸膛上，拿发热的脸去蹭对方的面颊。是又怎么样，他说，我要你这么多，你还不是乖乖地给我。

***

克劳迪奥一走，小分队的工作立竿见影地忙碌起来。一连好几天，马可根本没想起来这事，倒是安东尼奥主动在办公室谈起：“上次的事你跟法国人说了？”

房间里仍然只有他们两个，加埃塔诺这段时间几乎天天往法院跑。经过一段时间的磨合，大家逐渐发现希雷亚说的话预审法官格外容易相信，也许因为他们双方都是寡言少语的人。

“难道他们还在找你吗？”

“没有了。”英俊的搭档承认，“你的法国人说话还挺管用。”

塔尔德利不知哪里来的气，从鼻子里重重哼了一声。

“所以……”漂亮的警察把脸埋进堆积如山的材料里，但差不多一眨眼就又露了出来，“到底是怎么回事啊？”

“罗西迷上了你，不好意思说，就让脸皮更厚的波兰人替他装幌子。”塔尔德利直白地总结，“没想到吧。”

安东尼奥张大了嘴，托斯卡纳人以前还从没见过他如此傻气的表情。

“这种把戏也就初中生还在用。”他冷笑道，“不就是女人搞腻了想搞男人……弄得和真要谈恋爱一样。”

他的搭档又低头去看文件，这次像是真的在工作了。

“那好像也不关你的事吧。”半晌，安东尼奥头也不抬地说。

塔尔德利眨了眨眼，开始觉得有点想笑，尽管他的心情并没有好起来。

“你和法国人的把戏比较高级吗？”

“至少普拉蒂尼不会那么蠢。”塔尔德利立刻回答。“再说，他也不需要把戏，本来就是我送上门去的。”

安东尼奥抬眼看着他。马可憋着一肚子的话，但是一句也没讲，他怕说出了口就该知道自己在想什么了。

***

下班的时候，塔尔德利浑身懒洋洋的，他的搭档却容光焕发，仿佛再多的日常工作也不可能磨损他。

“我对保罗·罗西没什么意见。”两人结伴穿过走廊，正要走下门口台阶的时候，安东尼奥正色道，“如果他下次不拉上那个波兰人一起，我会很高兴跟他聊聊。”

塔尔德利立住了脚，怔怔地看着他的朋友。安东尼奥俊美的脸上略无难色，一双桃花眼明如春水，荡开比清晨的太阳更透亮的光辉。这是一个从未遇过挫折的二十六岁年轻人，做得出决定也付得起代价，相信无论遇上何等不可思议的事，命运都会站在他这一边。

“为什么要告诉我？”

安东尼奥坦率地问：“这不正是你想知道的吗？”

“……是啊，但是……”

目送着安东尼奥发动起锃亮的大排量摩托车绝尘而去，塔尔德利一路追到周围没人的地方，才冲着早已看不见的背影大喊：

“你就是让我给你拉皮条？你和罗西真是一路货色！”

二月初的天气依然寒冷，“冈比”球场外面的气氛却热火朝天。资深球迷塔尔德利独自一人时甚至很少去座无虚席的体育场看球，更别提挤到追逐球星要签名的人群里面，若非工作需要迫不得已，他不太喜欢前后左右都被人死死贴住的感觉。

所以他耐心地在十米以外等着尤文球迷慢慢散开，路边刚好有一辆没人的卡车，他爬到了车斗里，居高望远，一眼就看见普拉蒂尼漂亮的卷发，旁边跟着波兰人金灿灿的脑袋。

“博涅克先生！齐比！嘿！”他挥动着一本小册子试图吸引注意，“看这儿！”

普拉蒂尼似乎瞟过来一眼，他想象着法国人捅了捅波兰人说：“有你的狂热球迷呢。”

博涅克一脸好奇地钻出人群跑上前来。塔尔德利一面把小册子塞给他签名，一面向他转告了安东尼奥的话，博涅克眼里的光闪了两下，最后撇了撇嘴。

“真可惜，”他用地道的意大利语说，“好好的一个帅哥，品位却是这样……”

“就是这些喽。”塔尔德利从卡车上跳下来，“我先走了。”

“对了，你要不要题词啊？”博涅克说着仔细看了一眼他手里的印刷品，猛地尖叫起来，“你让我签的是什么？！”

他把纸页拿得离自己远远的，塔尔德利看见上面印着一些血肉模糊的东西。

“哦……好像是街上宗教组织散发的反堕胎宣传材料。”他说，“你说我一个同性恋，要这玩意干吗？……听说你们波兰人都像教皇一样虔诚……要不送你吧。”

他撒开腿飞快地跑走了。博涅克举起小册子，仿佛打算赶紧扔掉，看了看上面自己的签名，还是揣进了怀里。

“什么意思啊！”波兰人愤愤地说，“真是近朱者赤，近墨者黑！”

但是当他一路狂奔追上空空的电车，找了个角落里的座位，看着窗外广袤的城市如混凝土的海潮一层层地退去，塔尔德利只觉心里酸溜溜的，他意识到这是对保罗·罗西的嫉妒之情。他也想有个博涅克这样的朋友。


	30. 30

马可很想知道，安东尼奥跟尤文队长“聊聊”以后会怎样，可惜又过了一个多星期，他的搭档在他面前对于私事始终绝口不提。工作时安东尼奥的热情则似乎愈发高涨了，但他以前大部分时候也都是这样的，马可看来看去，也不敢说安东尼奥究竟有没有变化。

普拉蒂尼倒是满不在乎地说，罗西最近的心情一直很好，他实在犯不着一天到晚瞎操心。

“我操心你也管，”塔尔德利说，“难道我一天到晚只能操你吗？”

普拉蒂尼道：“你还想操别人？是谁？”

这回塔尔德利自己乖乖闭上了嘴。

但是他瞎操心的日子没能持续多久，因为克劳迪奥·詹蒂莱突然回来了。

当时正是礼拜一中午，塔尔德利胡乱地翻看着午饭时买的《米兰体育报》，国际米兰的新老板，那不勒斯和马拉多纳的谈判，普拉蒂尼还在进球，普拉蒂尼的续约问题仍然没有动静。他把意大利足球版撇到一边，开始读一篇《北美联赛下赛季或将停办》的新闻，这时办公室的门被人推开了，西西里人就这样在三个人的瞪视之下大步走了进来。

“你的假期结束了？”塔尔德利诧异地说，“我怎么记得还没有？”

“头儿在吗？”克劳迪奥却像没听见似地劈头问道，他甚至也同样没有听他们的回答，径直走到桌前拨通了内线号码。

特拉帕托尼现身之神速，让马可觉得仿佛一阵金色的龙卷风迎面袭来。下一秒钟他听见咔嗒一响，是克劳迪奥把门反锁上了。

我给您带了一个礼物，詹蒂莱说。他的声线里有一种罕见的震颤，接着他打开一个小皮箱，塔尔德利先前甚至都没留意到朋友手里提着这玩意。

箱子里有几盘录音带和一台播放机。克劳迪奥在播放键上按了一下。

“弗朗西斯科说了，大家的屁股一起擦，谁也跑不了。”一阵嗡嗡声里，他们都听见一个西西里口音浓重的声音说，“不然别让我们找到他藏在哪儿，下一步这些东西就把他的兔子洞炸了……”

“这是搞错了吧，”另一个口音不同的人回答，“他这辈子都没有到过都灵，你们那个工厂跟他无关。”

警长啪地按了暂停。“这个他是谁？”

“我认为是安东尼奥·萨加里，贾科莫的儿子。”詹蒂莱说，“您最好再听听这个。”

“您糊弄谁呢，”磁带又转了起来，先前的声音说，“您以为这是弗朗西斯科的意思？这是西西里岛上委员会给我们的命令……只要他在皮亚琴察省还有人，他到不到都灵关我们屁事……他赶紧找人把东西接手，别让那个缠着弗朗西斯科不放的杂种弗留利人查到。”

杂音里像是有人笑了一声。“我要是你们的委员会，就干脆把那个法官解决了。”

“你懂个屁。”那西西里口音的人说，“你敢在北方动司法的人？你们见了条子都躲得比老鼠钻下水道还快。”

***

“弗朗西斯科是那个M？”安东尼奥愣愣地说，“他都进监狱了，还能和外面的黑手党接上头？”

“你忘了吗？卢西亚诺·莱乔也能，”克劳迪奥提醒道，“不然巴勒莫的泰拉诺瓦法官就不会死。”

特拉帕托尼显得很沮丧。

“要是在白道上没有人，那他们就是土匪，不是黑手党了。”

但他突然死死盯住了西西里人，“你从哪儿弄到这些？”

“瓦雷塞的市立足球场地底下，”詹蒂莱答道，“我有个初中同桌，他现在是蒙扎俱乐部的经理了，但他小时候曾经是瓦雷塞队的更衣室管理员。他知道球场里各种没人找得到的地方，堆杂物的房间，地道什么的，我们俩常常躲在里面，等着偷球员穿过的球鞋，据说能带来好运。”他笑了一笑，“后来我偶然地发现有别人也喜欢那儿。我还在上警校的时候，学会了改装窃听器，有一年回家我在里面装了两个，想知道他们在干吗。就是那一次我得知萨加里是一个正在被警察监视居住的黑手党。”

“我看你脑子是不是有病，”特拉帕托尼愤怒地打断他，“你妻子怀孕了，你却自己跑去这种地方？”

“哦……那其实是骗您的。”克劳迪奥一下子红了脸，“劳拉那些天根本不在，她和我妈一起去罗马了。我妈说在罗马许愿更灵。女人，您知道，我无法阻止……”

“许什么愿？”

克劳迪奥耸了耸肩，“保佑我别被黑手党开枪打死。”

他灼人的目光扫过来，马可不禁打了个寒颤，他说不清詹蒂莱做的事自己是万万没想到，还是其实早就想到了。他问：“可是你怎么能刚好监听到他们？”

“萨加里的儿子涉嫌绑架和贩毒一直在逃，但是我上个月参加中学同学会的时候，听说瓦雷塞城里又有人见到他了。”

他像是跟不上自己的思路似地停顿了一会。

“不知为什么，我就是很想知道他在哪儿。我找过咱们那位预审法官几次。”

“你为什么不找我？”警长晕头转向地问，“预审法官有什么资格让你一个人——”

“安东尼奥·萨加里是通缉犯，他随时可以被逮捕，而其他可能的光荣会头目当前要么我们无从下手，要么根本是大海捞针。”克劳迪奥自顾自地说，“何况……他家不是那个亚历桑德里亚农场主的姻亲吗？他们那么多年前就把手伸到皮埃蒙特来，不会什么也不干的。如果抓到了他，也许就找得出理由查其他人。”

“这不会是那个弗留利人想到的？”安东尼奥眼睛发亮，“他还有这一手？”

“有一半是吧。”克劳迪奥说，“所以其实这些录音纯属意外收获——当然法官还不知道后来的事，他说可以由他弄好跨地区调查的文件，但是我要跟上级汇报一下。”

“你汇报了没有？你难道不看莱奥纳多·夏侠的小说吗？！”特拉帕托尼怒气冲天地嚷道，“你的行为和那个胡乱调查黑手党的白痴中学教员有什么两样？”

“我们西西里人，不需要米兰人替我们找死，”克劳迪奥说。“但假如您还是坚持这么做，就把这些东西拿给他看看。”

“预审法官昨天刚从米兰回来。”加埃塔诺连忙接话，“我们正好……”

特拉帕托尼幽幽地叹了一口气。

“我发现北方人很多说法还是对的。”他说，“有的西西里人真的死要面子。”

***

“克劳迪奥真是智勇双全。”安东尼奥简洁地评价，“换了我未必能做到。”

马可无声地表示赞同。安东尼奥谈起自己做不到的事总是如此明白坦荡，他想，要是我也能这样就好了。

“他走的时候，你们都像一点不担心。”他说，“难道他跟你们说过吗？”

“那倒没有，”英俊的搭档低声说，“只是我觉得克劳迪奥更喜欢这样。”

警长已经带詹蒂莱和希雷亚去了法院，但是磁带转动的嗡嗡声却仿佛依然振动在办公室的空气里。托斯卡纳人觉得自己急需说点什么来消解震荡不安的心情。

“克劳迪奥也是神枪手呢。”最后马可说，“你有没有看过他射击？可惜在政治科，派不上多大用场。”

安东尼奥好奇地问：“那他和加埃塔诺谁更厉害？”

“还是加伊吧，”塔尔德利认真想了一想，“而且即使没有枪，加伊肉搏和逃生的技术也很惊人。”

但是就算这样的警察，他忍不住想，也还是不得不每天花那么多时间读小册子。

“从他的肌肉形状就能看出来，”他的搭档认同地说，“其实警察不是拳击手，并不一定越壮越好啊。”

塔尔德利联想到了对方常去的那家拳击馆，他马上让自己青蛙一样的思维跳了上去。“说到这个……保罗·罗西后来找到你了吗？”

“当然，”安东尼奥回答，“博涅克也没骗我，他确实就住那附近。”

“难道你去过了？”他赶紧问，“怎么样？”

安东尼奥甜甜地笑了起来，好像发现了什么天大的秘密。

“我发现他家和我家一样乱。”他道，“卧室里东西到处乱扔，我看将来……”

卧室？将来？托斯卡纳人有些摸不着头脑，现在的中产阶级青年谈恋爱进展这么快吗？他因此决定提早使用杀招。

“嗯……所以做女人到底爽不爽？”

安东尼奥侧过脸，眼里还是笑盈盈的。马可正在想他这个表情倒有几分像身上附了那个法国魔鬼，就看着他英俊的同事完全不像开玩笑地点了点头。

塔尔德利突然有一种受了欺骗的感觉。他没来由地想起普拉蒂尼的上臂肌肉，把自己楼上楼下抱一个来回不算什么，还有他结实的大腿，发力时足够把皮球精准送出四分之三个球场的距离。此时他脑子里又浮现出卡布里尼赤裸上身对沙袋挥拳的样子，他们都是那种总能做对的人，不费什么力气就占尽了世上所有的好处。“你不会真的是英俊的安东尼奥吧？”他叫道，“你是不是前面不行？”

“你试试就知道。”安东尼奥一本正经地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 调查黑手党的中学教员出自夏侠的小说《各得其所》（A ciascuno il suo），教员当然并不是白痴，只是他查到真相之后就死了。  
> 2\. 英俊的安东尼奥（Il bell’Antonio）是维塔里亚诺·布兰卡蒂同名畅销小说的主人公，他是一个长相异常俊美的性无能。小说后来由博洛尼尼导演、帕索里尼编剧，改编为大受欢迎的同名电影（1960，主演Marcello Mastroianni）。安东尼奥·卡布里尼成名以后就得到了这个绰号，他的教训提示我们，给孩子起名之前应该多读畅销文学。


	31. 31

事情爆炸式地进展，仿佛克劳迪奥带回都灵的皮箱里装的不是录音磁带，而是一个远距离投弹开关。预审法官根据录音和弗朗西斯科·M的电话记录，瞄准了几个住在皮亚琴察省的目标，很快当地宪兵在其中一人的乡间别墅里搜出了火药、引线和无线电遥控设备。都灵和佛罗伦萨的检验实验室最终将会相继证明，这些爆炸物和去年九月在两地爆炸或几乎爆炸的炸药成分是完全对应的。

对于录音里某位说话人提出的，“干脆把那个法官解决”的设想，他们的预审法官先生似乎根本不以为意。但是大家还是花了很大力气“包装”这些证据，使它们变成都灵、佛罗伦萨和米兰三地警方计划周密的调查结果，而不是一个西西里孤胆英雄在伦巴第探险的收获。在这件事上，弗留利人显露了超出所有警察预料的变通能力，他和警长商量再三，还是决定将录音中与安东尼奥·萨加里和光荣会有关的内容全部剔除了，不仅因为小萨加里尚未落网，更因为对于瓦雷塞这样一座小城，詹蒂莱家的儿子在都灵做警察并不是秘密。

特拉帕托尼半开玩笑地说，这样一来，警署或将无法再为克劳迪奥申请公民勋章。

“根据我的观察，”詹蒂莱说，“好像一般只有死人才能荣获这种东西。”

黑手党犯罪再一次成为报纸和电视辩论的热门话题，警长短暂地扬眉吐气了几天，然后一位《国家晚报》的记者就把他堵在了他的菲亚特UNO车里，请他谈谈“我们的事业”的冷血行径是否对警方侦查C法官遇害一案有所启示。

“没有任何关系。”特拉帕托尼说。“我请求您和您的同行不要过度发挥想象。”

然而他对自己亲信下属的要求就是另一回事了。

“你们就没有一点想象力吗？”他焦躁地问，“怎么还是抓不住那家伙的尾巴？”

“那家伙”就是他们已经监听了好几个月的那位律师。小分队人手有限，因此早已将全部的精力都集中到此人身上，原因正如塔尔德利总结的，谁也不信一名有执照的律师与光荣会联手只是为了偷一辆菲亚特128小汽车。何况从他们近几个月的调查来看，这位律师的交际圈子里，除了社会党参议员这样的大人物，身份不明不白的朋友也很有几个，只不过迄今他在电话里还没有谈起过任何明显的黑手党活动，当然更不会提到前任检察长的名字。

对此，他们的上司原本并没有大惊小怪。放长线，钓大鱼，善于等待是优秀警察必备的品质，都灵总署最年轻的高级警官之一如是说。但“工厂炸药内幕：黑手党不为人知的副业？”之类的耸动标题见报之后，没过几天，警长却毫无预兆地对他们宣布，一个月内必须想法把这个律师抓起来。

“想象力？”塔尔德利说，“您前天还在本地广播电台说警察只认证据。”

警察对记者说的话，当然也和公众眼中的无论警察还是记者一样，谁信谁傻。只是特拉帕托尼需要的“想象力”，马可承认，他们的确还没有培养出来。先前他曾想出一个主意，假装成红色旅给目标打电话，然后再由警长拿着录音去抓人。

“这样搞一般人是犯法的，”安东尼奥说，“以前政治科抓极端分子用这一手，只是因为他们知道没有人管。”

“黑手党现在成一般人了？”塔尔德利嘟囔道，“不过也是……法律保护所有人，但更加保护有钱有朋友的那些。”

警长进一步否定了他的思路。

“即使真的有红色旅去找他，没有其他证据，警察拘留他最多24小时。”特拉帕说，“这不够用，他必须一段时间被关进去脱不了身，我们才可能从他身上挖出情报来。”

“那我们改进一下这个想法，”托斯卡纳人很不严肃地说，“比如假装成毒贩给他打电话。”

但他的上司眼睛居然亮了亮。“这倒提醒了我。”他道，“先前飞行警察逮捕的那些家伙……也许有人合作呢？……”

“真的会有吗？”马可私下里问克劳迪奥，“不是都讲，对于黑手党来说，招供比死了还糟？”

“你说的怕不是苏联特务吧。”安东尼奥怀疑地说。

***

1984年的3月对于以及时行乐著称的意大利人来说，无疑是令人兴奋的，因为破天荒地有两支意大利球队同时进入了冠军杯半决赛，一时间似乎这就真的成了全国上下最值得关注的事。但是小分队成员们的亢奋，或者不如说是惊诧情绪却来自完全不同的原因。3月中旬的一天，警察——不是他们，而是缉毒警察，包括一个来自米兰的飞行小队——突然闯进了那位光荣会律师的家里。大家都说，这是因为米兰法庭的总检察长发现了一名最新落网的毒贩与此人过从甚密的事实，尽管塔尔德利和同事们暗自揣测上司是不是还有更多神秘的朋友，又或者众议员总是管用的。

得知飞行警察的搜查结果的时候，特拉帕托尼不禁大呼“天助我也”。律师住处找到的笔记本上不仅有乔瓦尼·A，被警方击毙的卡拉布里亚毒贩的电话——根据先前的调查，那是一个所谓的秘密号码，理应只有“生意”伙伴们才知道——还有一些十分古怪的数字和代号，按现场一位经验丰富的探员的说法，很像是不同批次的海洛因克数和价格。

“最妙的是，整件事完全轮不到政治犯罪科动手，”警长在办公室得意洋洋地说，“谁能料到他还对我们有用呢？”

“可这和咱们设想的不一样吧？”塔尔德利疑惑地问道，“这家伙现在成了伦巴第连环贩毒案的嫌疑人，那他不就要去米兰了？还怎么从他那里套话？”

“实际上他现在恐怕已经在那儿了，我看见他被米兰的飞行警察塞进警车。”安东尼奥说，“我们都没来得及想办法先让他——”

特拉帕托尼却舒服地往椅背上一靠，露出一种狐狸刚偷到鸡似的满足表情。

“来不及就对了。”他似笑非笑地说。“老子正是要他去米兰。”

明亮的蓝眼睛眨动着，但警长并未响应下属急切的眼神，而是启动了角落里的一台留声机。唱片开始从容地旋转，塔尔德利说不清空气中弥散的曲调是陌生还是熟悉，他没听出这是阿诺尔德·勋伯格的室内乐作品，更不知道这是特拉帕托尼心情极其激动的表现。警长通常避免在工作伙伴面前展示他的古典音乐收藏，因为这和他平时给人的印象截然不符。

“因为我们已经有一位卡塔尼亚朋友在那里了，他们还将住进同一间牢房。”

“弗朗西斯科·M？”安东尼奥直跳起来，“他要合作？这怎么可能？”

特拉帕警长终于绽开一个完整的笑容，好像他已经等这一刻很久了。

“没什么不可能。”他说。“毕竟正是光荣会落井下石在先，为了避免都灵法官穷追不舍，将双方接头的录音交给了警察，才导致他和他的组织在系列爆炸案背后的角色暴露出来……至少预审法官是这么跟他说的。”

加埃塔诺的眼睛弯了弯，多半是正在想象法官板着脸说这话的样子。马可简直无法信任自己的耳朵。

“妙啊，”安东尼奥大为赞叹，“那个弗留利人说的话，谁会不相信呢？他看起来就像是这辈子都学不会撒谎的那种人。”

“他当然没有撒谎。”警长狡黠地说，“如果不是这样，怎么解释录音里刚好没有一点能牵扯上光荣会的内容？”

高兴过头的托斯卡纳人忽然起了怀疑。“这个卡塔尼亚人是不是太不理智了？即使没有这事，他也会进监狱的……‘我们的事业’不是对叛徒很残忍吗？”

“宁死不屈的人不会去做黑手党，他们都像前几年的佩皮诺·因帕斯塔托一样被杀了。”詹蒂莱摇了摇头，“黑手党里占惯了便宜，不肯吃亏的人倒是不少。”

“他也用不着背叛他自己的组织。”特拉帕托尼解释道。“只要他帮我们拿到录音证据，让他的新狱友自己说出光荣会与总检察长之死有关就行。”

“也就是说，咱们现在就坐等证据送上门啦？”

笑意倏地从警长的脸上消失了。

“不装进袋子，别说你抓住了猫。”他说，“我们先等等看。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 特拉帕托尼的确爱好古典音乐，他在自传里得意地说“我甚至听了瓦格纳、斯特拉文斯基和勋伯格”。  
> 2\. 警察从嫌疑人家里找到的一堆数字看出他贩毒，是从安德烈亚·卡米莱里小说《纸月亮》（La luna di carta）改编的。  
> 3\. 佩皮诺·因帕斯塔托（Peppino Impastato, 1948.1.5 – 1978.5.9）是他的家乡两大黑手党头目之一的儿子，但他创办了一个电台向本地人揭露黑手党的罪行。尽管Cosa nostra在当地公安和司法系统的共谋之下，试图利用他的激进左翼立场，将他的死伪装成自杀性袭击，他的亲友经过艰苦的努力还是迫使当局承认了真相并于多年后将主使者绳之以法。  
> 4\. “不装进袋子别说你有猫”（Non dire gatto se non ce l’hai nel sacco）是特拉帕托尼的一条招牌语录，就是“不到最后不要庆祝”的意思。


	32. 32*

年轻的警察们热烈地交谈着，一个接一个地离开了，特拉帕托尼警长关上门，抬起留声机的唱针，换了一张贝多芬的《田园交响曲》。很难相信一刻钟前他面对下属还兴奋到近乎失态，而现在独处的他心里却毫无得意之情。利用了所有可能的人脉、狡计、和规则漏洞之后，他们终于足够接近为前任总检察长报仇雪恨，但是他也前所未有地意识到，那并不是检察长心中的完美结局。

由于岗位的原因，警长和死者打交道的机会不算多，大部分都集中在他遇害之前的短暂时间里。但是C法官给他留下最深印象的一次对话，却早在数年以前。那时他的众议员贵人早已离任，新任检察长和他的关系差得登峰造极，他要求检察院批准他逮捕一名富有的地产商，对方却说他辛苦收集来的根本不算证据。

C法官刚好也在上级的办公室，保持着礼貌的沉默翻看报纸，直到他们的争执开始远离事件本身，检察长的副手才插进来打圆场似地说：

“虽然我对具体的案情无法评价，但您对检察长的本意似乎也有些误会……也许您也像许多其他警察一样相信，我们司法机关是一些以干扰警察工作为乐的人。”

至少有些人是。特拉帕托尼在心里无声地回答。

“我们限制您的职权，是因为您的权力也是危险的，有时可以比您追捕的罪犯更加危险。”

“喔，”警长道，“您不是唯一这么说的人……每当我被好几支枪指着的时候，我都希望那是真的。”

未来的检察长严厉地打量着他。

“如果您不理解——我来给您举个现成的例子。”

他从面前的茶几上拣起一张报纸。“您看看西西里正在发生的事。”

那是当天的《新闻报》，警长当然早已看过了，但出于礼节，他还是接了过来。切萨雷·泰拉诺瓦法官遇刺——卸任众议员驾车出行时遭数名杀手伏击，当场死亡——黑手党的死敌，60年代曾一次逮捕上百名涉黑人员。

他想问，难道这法官是警察杀的吗？

“您现在看到黑帮势力在我们国家已经尾大不掉，但您也许不知道政府并不是没有设法预防这一点，只是他们采取了错误的措施。”C法官抢在他前面开口说，“从1956年起，警察部门有权将他们认为是黑手党的人送去北方，监视他们的居所和活动，认为这样就掌握了所有麻烦的家伙……但事实上，没有一个警局在一年，两年，十年之后还记得严密监视他们，导致这些人在交通便利、经济发达的北方任意联络起来，所以才有了辛多纳的银行替‘我们的事业’洗钱的事情。”

“警察的权力，见效总是最快的，”检察官继续道，“这二十多年里，有上千名黑帮头目被送到北方，完全不需要繁琐的司法取证……问题就在这儿……这让罗马的政治家们误以为警察足以代替司法的工作，所以过了这么多年，我们的立法在这方面没有任何改进，那些先前法律制裁不了的人，现在也还是逍遥法外，反而他们的危害更大了。”

所以，C法官说，检察官和法官都不希望您太方便地做事，这容易使您忘记您的能力是有限的。

再一次陷进座椅，特拉帕警长久久凝视着唱片的转动，直到整个世界都仿佛随之转动起来。他现在明白C法官是对的；只是他的话没有说完。警察的权力强大而短视，司法的正义明智却脆弱，它们看似互补，但加在一起并非全部。一位聪明、敬业，事实证明也足够勇敢的检察官，当他打击极端政治团体的时候，一切都如此顺利，当他想知道黑手党在做什么，他连遗言都来不及留下就死了。造成这种分别的，不是警察，也不是黑手党，而是另外的东西，但是他特拉帕托尼注定永远不能去对抗它。

***

3月过去了，4月也过了大半，天气飞快地转暖，嫩绿的叶子从枝条上抽出来，一眨眼浓绿的树影就盖满了警察总署门外的大道两边。他们在日常工作的夹缝中等待来自米兰的消息，警长说这样的情报不会来得那么快，也许要过上半年甚至一年，播下的种子才会开花结果。

新的季节也带来更多的欲望，天气热了，但是塔尔德利对温暖肉体的需求有增无减。足球记者总爱报道国家队的管理漏洞，老婆和女朋友在集训基地通行无阻，当年塔尔德利真的相信，这就是意大利拿不到世界杯的原因所在。事实是无论他在床上多么如饥似渴地掠夺法国人的呻吟和呼吸，甚至把对方整个身体抱起来抵在墙上、浴缸边，为了卖弄一点男子气概先把自己累得要死，也不能阻止尤文球星在10场比赛里打进9个进球，他的球队不知不觉间拉开了4分的领先优势，而关于他下一份合同的八卦新闻更多了。

就连卡布里尼也有一天读着《米兰体育报》问：“你认为普拉蒂尼会续约吗？”

“跟我有什么关系？”塔尔德利条件反射式地说，对方暗藏期待的语气令他有些不快。“他又没义务告诉我。”

夜里他把普拉蒂尼压在卧室的窗户上，法国人的两条腿不知羞耻地盘住他的腰，新年夜曾经映出两人放荡交合的窗玻璃如今只有一片水雾蒙在上面，那是他自己被汗水蒸热的呼吸。快感让他喘不过气来，他不得不大张着嘴，每逢这时他都想要说些什么，但耳朵里只有自己剧烈喘息的声音。

复活节假期的前一天晚上，他们又使用了同样的体位。可能是这个姿势对于法国人的敏感部位有什么特别之处，怀里的人已经射过两次，他的凶器还是硬的，以后——他想，我要多试试这样弄他，看这个妖精还剩下多少花招。在他接近高潮的时刻，普拉蒂尼突然睁开了双眼，他背后是窗外漆黑的夜，卧室的灯映在玻璃上，分裂成缤纷的倒影。法国人眼里的闪光就这样交织进去，欲望使塔尔德利的视线模糊，一下子好像天地间所有的明亮都是从这一对黑眼睛里反射出来的，他想用一个吻合上它们，但当他顺从下体的渴望挺起腰胯，他的嘴唇就触不到普拉蒂尼的眼睫。于是他加快了抽插的节奏，发泄出来的一瞬感官出奇敏锐，他狂热地想象自己的液体一股股灌进法国人体内深处，仿佛那有什么神秘的意义。

普拉蒂尼或许真的没了花招，因为他清洗完等不了多久就睡过去了。倒是同样疲累的托斯卡纳人翻来覆去地失眠，天光大亮时他惊醒过来正要抱怨晚了，想起今天是假日，值班也轮不到他，便大叫着要法国人给他弄早餐吃。

“我给厨师打个电话。”

“放屁。”塔尔德利道，一只手在他大腿上乱摸起来，“你都不训练了，厨师就不能休假吗？你连煎蛋卷都不会？”

普拉蒂尼煎的蛋卷塔尔德利虽然甚不满意，但如果法国人叫他煎一个，便会暴露出两人的手艺相差无几，因此他也就老老实实煮了咖啡，摆好杯盘，坐下来等着填饱肚子了。

这样的场景让他想起卡布里尼嘲笑罗西家里太乱的话。起初，普拉蒂尼忠实地向他定期八卦尤文队长的感情状况，但是慢慢地马可开始觉得不对。他告诉法国人反正俩人都约会过了，以后再也用不着他们管，尤其禁止普拉蒂尼出于好奇，约罗西和安东尼奥一起出来玩。

“保罗昨天在更衣室问我，哪儿有没人打扰的地方可以打网球。”正所谓怕什么就来什么，“说起来这儿山脚下就有一个网球场，老板跟我——”

“安东尼奥不需要你来讨好。”塔尔德利马上说。

普拉蒂尼撇了撇嘴。“你朋友既然和我队友约会，我没必要一直躲着他吧？凭什么？”

“他们又没有到确定关系的程度，不要说得他俩公然出双入对一样。”塔尔德利生硬地说，“这也是为了安全起见，万一你们俩说漏了嘴，导致我和你的事被罗西发现了呢？”

“他自己也干一样的事，难道会到处说吗？说不定他早就知道了。”

“安东尼奥不是这种人！”托斯卡纳人怒道，他意识到这话对法国人并不公平，“想想看，你也不会随便把你身边的朋友介绍给我。”

“未必吧？”普拉蒂尼指出，“博涅克不是认识你吗。”

“……你还好意思说。”

***

吃过早饭，普拉蒂尼开车送他下山，车是一辆白色的定制款阿尔法，他还是第一次见到。但他想到现在时候不早了，路上人来人往，这可能是法国人谨慎的表现。

等到汽车发动，过了一会，马可才发觉形势有异，普拉蒂尼过河之后根本没有进城，而是径直向都灵城外开出去了。

“你干什么？”他失声叫道，“你要去哪儿？”

普拉蒂尼漫不经心地瞥了他一眼。

“你不是说我不把朋友介绍给你吗？我今天就给你介绍一个。”

“我说的不是这个意思！”塔尔德利惊恐地说，车窗外树木和楼房向脑后飞速掠去，他有一种身上的安全带越收越紧的错觉，“你的朋友要认识我干吗？……让我下去！……快停车！救命啊！……”

但普拉蒂尼理都不理，一脚又踩上了油门。塔尔德利束手无策，他认出来了，朝着这个方向一路向前，很快两人就将回到那条他自己曾驾驶玛莎拉蒂跑过的高速路上。

当时普拉蒂尼说，那条路可以让他一直开到威尼斯。作为法国人他可能不知道，继续开下去，最后还能开到的里雅斯特呢。

一切都不受自己控制的感觉又回来了，这次普拉蒂尼甚至不用费一点体力。托斯卡纳人万万没想到，半年的时间过去了，他自认为对法国人的肉体早已了如指掌，但对他的脑子竟然仍旧一无所知。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 关于意大利1956年起批量强制涉黑人员在指定地点居住这一（真实，而且极为有害的）政策的评论，部分采自Dalla Chiesa & Panzarasa, Buccinasco（参见28章）。


	33. 33*

“你懂不懂法？”塔尔德利尖叫道，“你不觉得超速了吗？！”

对于一个正载着你在高速公路上飙车的司机，他当然知道，你什么也做不了，除非你有车毁人亡的打算。他甚至不敢肆无忌惮地在法国人耳边嚷嚷，万一普拉蒂尼的车技不够他一边开车一边吵架呢？

但是，就此乖乖闭嘴，似乎又太不符合他在床上让对方娇喘连连的气概。

“如果我在从都灵到米兰的高速路上超速，被媒体报道，我可能会被扣掉一个星期的工资。”普拉蒂尼异常淡定地说，“所以你猜我超速了没有。”

前方的路段正在整修，他们拐到一条弯弯曲曲的小路上。路况不太好，汽车颠簸了几下，但速度降下来了，托斯卡纳人挑不出毛病，发了会呆，忽然又大叫起来。

“到米兰？我们到米兰干什么？……”

一辆捷豹车从右边超过去，塔尔德利竭力蜷起身子，试图把脑袋缩到车窗底下。

他们真的开到了米兰，而且一路开进市中心。看起来普拉蒂尼的目的地是一家豪华酒店，它的正面藏在鳞次栉比的高楼大厦中间，侧面却紧邻一大片花园。阿尔法轿车像是很随意地停在一片能够遥望酒店侧门的树阴下，半个车身藏在灌木后边。

作为一个警察，马可觉得法国人展现了可观的反侦查能力，他一面思索这能力到底是他在夜生活、还是在转会谈判中培养出来的，一面猜测着普拉蒂尼的最终目标。也许心血来潮的金球先生要带他来见另一个著名球员，这对他倒没什么损失，他胡思乱想着，可米兰的两支球队现在并没有什么著名的法国人。

尤文球星这时已手脚并用地爬到后排去了，在他的示意下，塔尔德利也跟了过去。即使是定制款式，一辆阿尔法汽车的后排空间仍远不能和豪华型的玛莎拉蒂相比，当他们贴在一起扒着车窗向外看，另一个男人热烘烘的气息把他整个包裹起来，马可的唯一感觉就是他的下体即将脱离控制。

但他还是找到了普拉蒂尼要他看什么。一辆漂亮的黑色轿车公然停在那扇毫不起眼的小门边上，想注意不到都很难。法国人凑在他耳边问：“那是什么车？”

“宝马吧？”塔尔德利说，麻痒的感觉从耳尖弥漫到全身，“你连这都不认识？”

“我从小就对汽车没兴趣。”

“那你为什么要去阿涅利的球队啊！”塔尔德利嚷道，很不甘心地调侃，“你不如到国际米兰来吧？我们的新主席是开餐饮集团的，我看你很需要一个厨师。”

“你们主席现在恐怕顾不上来买我。”

马可正要问什么意思，另一辆更惹眼的黑色汽车迎面驶来。那是一辆加长凯迪拉克，它在花园前面的空地上欲盖弥彰地掉了个头，跟在宝马后面停住了。

两辆车上都下来几个人，由于被车身挡住，塔尔德利看不太清。只有一名金发男子身材高大，充分吸引了他的注意，尤其是当其他人都相继钻进半开的小门，这人却独自停住了脚，像是特意回头朝他们的方向望了望。

塔尔德利放声尖叫。随即他差点背过气去，刚才的喊声只存在于他的想象，因为普拉蒂尼眼疾手快，早已死死地捂住了他的嘴。

好容易从法国人臂膀里挣开，马可还在大口喘气，他神志不清地问：“那是谁？”

“卡勒·鲁梅尼格，”普拉蒂尼没好气地道，“你是不是球盲？”

塔尔德利彻底放弃了思考。“他在这里干什么？”

法国人把手伸进他衬衫底下，尽情享受托斯卡纳人毫无反抗精神的一刻。

“你平时不看报纸上的球市传闻吗？他下赛季就要转会到国际米兰。”

***

“我以后再也不说《米兰体育报》都是瞎编乱造了。”塔尔德利把脸紧紧贴在车窗玻璃上，好像那上面还留着西德人的影子，“我能不能把这个最新消息卖给他们？”

“太小看《米兰体育报》了吧，”普拉蒂尼指了指二十米外，马路斜对面停的一排小轿车，“你以为那里面就没人？”

塔尔德利干笑了两声。到这时他的脑子才恢复正常运转，“所以……你朋友就是鲁梅尼格？”

“是啊，你不想认识他？”

要是几个小时以前，让他在遥远的都灵城回答这个问题，塔尔德利还真不敢想。但此时他有别的选择吗？

“天哪，我要死了。”他软绵绵地倒进法国人怀里，“你怎么不早说？我刚买了一套西装呢。”

普拉蒂尼说，没必要待在这儿了，可以换个地方等他们谈完。他爬回驾驶座，发动了汽车，最后他们在一条安静的马路边埋伏下来，用遮光板把窗子挡住。

时间已经过了中午，马可溜上街去买了两只三明治，顺便把普拉蒂尼拿出的车载电话接在线路上。他觉得很不可思议，这玩意警察经常用到，足球运动员则完全没必要随身带着一台，——除非法国人早就计划好了，要在今天把他觊觎的世界第一前锋介绍给他。

他钻进汽车后排，法国人已经在那里了。塔尔德利想也没想就把午饭丢到了前面。

“不想吃。”他说。“给我吃你吧。”

普拉蒂尼的腰带被他抽掉了，但仍负隅顽抗，拒绝让他把门户大开的牛仔裤扯下来。

“弄脏了怎么办？”他扭捏着说，“这车可是我自己掏钱买的。”

托斯卡纳人狠狠地攥住他胯下柔软的部位。不过他也害怕法国人叫床被人听见，何况万一鲁梅尼格也要坐这车……？最后他把普拉蒂尼的裤子褪到膝弯，让他趴在车窗上，自己从后边把阴茎塞进他夹紧的大腿间磨擦起来。

他使劲地揉着法国人光润的臀，触手处弹性十足，愈发反衬出这种姿势下阴茎快感的滞涩。阿尔法汽车的座椅太窄，限制了他的动作，他不明白自己哪来那么多要求，想当年他在克劳迪奥的菲亚特500里跟妓女玩后入，也觉得美滋滋的。当然，还车的时候他坚持说是女朋友，西西里人足有一星期没和他说话。

“这样好慢啊。”他终于承认，“你给我舔一会儿。”

他坐下来分开双腿，让普拉蒂尼跪下含住他的前端。湿热的触感刚一包裹上来，一股灼烧的感觉就钻进他的小腹，他不自觉地骤然挺身，把性器急切地捅进法国人的嗓子。灵巧的舌头安抚似地舔舐他的龟头，柱身和大腿根部，他初时贪恋这样细密的快感，但是法国人被圈在座椅之间狭小的空间里，腾挪并不方便，渐渐地就任凭他用两腿夹住自己，顺应他一次次地顶腰，直到用口腔和喉咙把他送上高潮。

等他心满意足地睁眼，法国人已经爬回座位，马可凑上去吻他的嘴，他变得很想谈点什么，冲掉口腔里自己精液的味道。“你怎么知道鲁梅尼格要来？”

“卡勒不止一次跟我打听意大利的情况。”普拉蒂尼说，“还问我意甲的强度是否真的那么严酷，我说一般人这么想，但是我在这儿度过了这辈子最顺利的一年，而且再也没有受伤了。”

“他还真的挺喜欢你的，报纸上老说你的好话。”马可说，这话很多余，普拉蒂尼这样聪明风趣的人，交朋友还不容易吗？“他把谈判的行程提前告诉你……说明这事早就敲定了？酒店里就是走个过场？”

“那要看你们球队主席的谈判风格了。”法国人说，“我第一次来都灵的时候，和尤文整整谈了7个小时……中途酒店只送了一盘水果，差点把我的经纪人饿晕过去。”

“我操，真的假的？”塔尔德利惊呼，“可是最后你工资也没有法尔考的一半多啊！”

“说来你也许不信，我甚至都没怎么谈工资的事，其中可能有4个小时花在讨论五花八门的罚款条例上。”

真不愧是菲亚特的球队，马可在心里评论道。

“可是你曾经说，来意大利之前，你对这支俱乐部完全不了解，”他突然问道，“那你为什么还要和它谈7个小时？这说明你真的很想待在这儿。”

有一瞬间普拉蒂尼的眼神让他以为自己话太多了。但法国人开口时的语气却很随意。

“因为尤文承诺我可以踢自己喜欢的足球。”他说。“没有其他的球队愿意事先讲明这一点，毕竟那时我只是一个在圣埃蒂安搞得一团糟的法国人。”

塔尔德利想了一想，还是问：“你觉得他们做到了吗？”

“并没有。”普拉蒂尼露齿一笑，“但我又能怎么样呢。”

托斯卡纳人也笑了。他拍了拍法国人的大腿，在现在这个操蛋的世界，谁还不是被资本家剥削的人呢，他说。

***

他也跪下来，给普拉蒂尼口交，一只手去玩弄法国人的阴囊，另一只手扶住柱身，帮助自己把阴茎尽可能地吞进去，再吐出来用舌头爱抚一遍。

每次给法国人做这事，他都会发现对方的东西比外表看起来大得多，有时就难免开始想这玩意插进自己屁股里会怎样。

普拉蒂尼极有耐心地垂下眼睛，指腹充满诱惑地摩挲他的侧脸，欣赏他卖力地吮吸自己的性器，出入之间漏出淫荡的水声。直至最后，身上的人才扶住他的后脑，抬起腰深深地楔入柔软的口腔，替他使力抽送了几下，射在他的嘴里。

他微微仰起头，吞咽精液的时候，故意缓慢地让喉结滚来滚去，看着法国人的脸又变红了一点。

这回他却不想说什么了。他们依偎着相互抚摸，马可终究记起了前排扔的三明治（是他自己掏钱买的，岂有此理），最后当普拉蒂尼接通了电话，热情地说“Guten Tag！”的时候，塔尔德利甚至惊跳了一下，春日下午的阳光里，他差点就靠在法国人肩上睡着了。

挂掉电话，尤文球员看了看表，评价道：“才两个小时……你们的新主席看来很有做冤大头的潜质。”

他们又爬回阿尔法的前座，汽车驶出了米兰城，普拉蒂尼约德国人在靠近瑞士边境的一家餐厅见面，这样扑向米兰机场的记者们就找不到他。

但塔尔德利的注意力还停留在毫不相干的事情上。“你会说德语？”

法国人的眼珠转了转。“卡勒说我学得还不错，不过我觉得自己真正掌握的只有一句啦。”

他好奇地问：“是什么？”

“Du bist ein großes Schwein，你是一头大肥猪。”金球奖得主认真地说，“骂裁判的。”

塔尔德利心想，可是你这辈子能遇到几个德国裁判呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 据说普拉蒂尼说他唯一自认为掌握了德语的时刻就是用本章引用的这句话辱骂1985洲际杯的德国裁判，此人吹掉了他职业生涯最精彩的进球之一。来自网友转述（包括鲁梅尼格吹捧他的德语水平的部分），作者自己没有验证过，也可能是编的哦。


	34. 34

为了见他的新老板，卡勒·鲁梅尼格穿了一身过分严肃的商务正装，显得塔尔德利和套头衫加牛仔裤的普拉蒂尼站在一起也没那么奇怪了。

赶来的路上，他一度紧张地问法国人：“我要不要假装成你的司机？”

“太假了，”普拉蒂尼毫不犹豫地回答，“我的司机肯定是阿涅利推荐的。”

德国人首先满面笑容地和“普拉蒂尼的都灵朋友”握手，接着挺起身直直地看向前方，仿佛眼前不是一个活的意大利人，而是一本《意大利语会话300句》手册，一板一眼地念道：“很——高兴——见到——你。”

普拉蒂尼马上吹捧起鲁梅尼格请的语言家教来。

他们在一个被屏风隔开的角落里坐下，餐厅老板亲自过来招待，过分热情的态度让德国人露出警惕的表情。

“没关系。”普拉蒂尼先用英语，随即用意大利语说，“这儿的老板是阿涅利的朋友。”

鲁梅尼格仍在不放心地四下张望，于是法国人说：“老板，开一下电视啊。”

他调到体育台，“拜仁巨星现身国际主席名下豪华酒店”的新闻字幕立刻跳了出来，很明显已经滚动播放好一段时间了，并附有两个相当清楚的抓拍镜头。

塔尔德利替他的球队主席深感尴尬，但看着德国人瞪圆了双眼，又觉得挺好玩的。

“欢迎来到意大利。”普拉蒂尼说。“我还以为你们对这个国家应该很了解了。”

“你们说随便什么语吧，不用管我。”塔尔德利一面切新上来的烤鸡一面说，竭力把他知道的仅有几个英文单词塞进句子，“我只想要卡勒的签名照片。”

他这话说得真心实意，嘴里塞满了鸡肉和海鲜饭，看着普拉蒂尼比划着讲一个德语笑话，鲁梅尼格一边狂笑一边纠正法国人的发音，托斯卡纳人觉得很难找到比这更养眼的场面，他完全不想要那些无聊的套话打扰自己观赏它。与普拉蒂尼的肉体关系维持太久，黏湿的体液和炙热的肌肤让他已无法真正将对方当作足球明星看待，只有这时，总共四座金球奖得主相对谈笑，尤文中场风流倜傥，拜仁前锋英气逼人，塔尔德利才恍然找回一点先前在电视里看那个法国人踢球的感觉。那是一种温和但极其深刻的快意，即使万事永恒如草场上的争球纷乱无理，仍有人不惜证明抽刀断水总能有一瞬的通透和斩截。然而，即使普拉蒂尼自称追随克鲁伊夫的足球，他们的气质也并不相似。与那改天换地的荷兰人相比，法国人在球场上的统治有一种挥之不去的暧昧，仿佛他很难不怀疑一切只是自己的幻想。

在这足球记者永远不可能目睹的场景面前，马可的思维天马行空地活跃，他想象普拉蒂尼和鲁梅尼格同场竞技，想象法国人给德国人送出世界上最舒适的传球，想象两人在更衣室里都脱光了衣服，那将是比现在更好看的一幕，但是到这里他觉得有什么地方不对，因此就把鲁梅尼格从脑子里排除出去了。

***

西德球员不顾餐厅老板的竭力阻拦，坚持付掉了所有账单，并且还从汽车里拿出一台即时冲印的宝丽来相机和一件国际米兰队服，让塔尔德利佩服得五体投地，他相信这位新偶像将来一定是欧足联主席的热门人选。

4月下旬天黑得晚了，到法国人的车重新飞驰在大路上，窗外的夜色依旧透着深蓝，他有足够的时间看这最后一点天光悄然隐没，真正的黑夜笼罩四野，显得来往的车灯格外光明。

“喜欢吗？”法国人轻描淡写地问，他意识到自己手里还拿着鲁梅尼格的签名。

“嗯。”也许是吃饱喝足，白天又过于兴奋的缘故，塔尔德利的大脑转得很慢，“不过我也喜欢你的。”

普拉蒂尼扭过头看了他一眼，顿时让他觉得刚才的话蠢透了。

“不，我是说，想起了你也给我签过照片，”他喃喃地道，“为什么你当时要讲，1978年输给意大利是你在国家队最快乐的时候？”

“我说过吗？那一定是逗你玩的。”法国人笑了笑，“不过人也的确总觉得年轻的时候更好。”

托斯卡纳人想了想他自己的23岁，那时候他刚从没有了加埃塔诺的合住公寓里离开。当年的他比即将30岁的现在过得更好么？可能是的，也可能不是。塔尔德利并非一个天生忧郁的人，只是生活允许他找到的快乐永远细碎而浮泛，小时候在业余队赢的球赛，或者前一夜让他浑身发软的高潮，仅仅因为他的性格如此需要快感，它们对他才是重要的，不然无论哪个年龄的快乐都只是肉汤里漂的一把香草，再多也不可能填饱肚子。

不知为什么他猜想法国人或许喜欢这个论调，便打算说上两句，但是普拉蒂尼没有给他时间。

他说：“卡勒一直劝说我转会到慕尼黑。”

“什么？”

塔尔德利本能地坐起身子，觉得阿尔法座椅的舒适程度实在跟玛莎拉蒂不可同日而语。

你要走了？他差点脱口而出，那将使局面诡异地变成一部爱情喜剧电影，因此他最后说：“那你想去么？”

“我考虑了，但还没决定。”普拉蒂尼答道，“我原本打算踢完今年的欧洲杯就去纽约，像贝利和贝肯鲍尔那样……可惜现在看来，北美联赛很可能在明年破产。”

马可突然记起来，美国足球联赛的危机是去年就有的说法了，早在他们成为稳定的床伴之前。

成堆的疑问挤进脑子，让他一时间有些头晕。他意识到自己最想问的其实是，这跟我有什么关系？

如果在两个月，一个月，甚至一个星期以前，他会毫不犹豫地这么说。

***

普拉蒂尼至今还没有承诺续约的问题，都灵本地的《新闻报》和《体育报》都视而不见，《米兰体育报》则已经炒作将近半年时间了。然而说实话，国际球迷塔尔德利站在法国人的立场上想了又想，始终找不到他有离开都灵的理由。他的球队一只脚已经踏进5月在罗马的冠军杯决赛，而且按现在的势头，几乎必然夺得联赛冠军。尤文的足球即使不是他想要的，也仍旧帮助他摧枯拉朽地打进了无数进球，比任何一个前锋都要多；菲亚特老板固然是一个内心比汽车钢板更加冰冷的商人，但对法国人的偏爱却是显而易见的，即使不听坊间那些用意各不相同的八卦传闻，马可也比任何其他人都更强烈地意识到这一点。

比如说就在一个月前，他在法国人的客厅里捡到一张请帖，封套上印着菲亚特集团和“阿涅利家族基金会”的全名。

“为什么阿涅利过生日要请你啊！”他记得自己惨叫起来，再定睛一看，请帖上的时间已经过了，更是莫名地不高兴，随手要把信封丢开，但想到这毕竟是他一辈子不会见到的稀罕东西，就强迫自己把上面花体字印的套话读了两遍。

“Black-tie是什么意思？”

“意思是要穿礼服。”普拉蒂尼答道。“不幸的是我去了才知道。”

塔尔德利吓了一跳。“真的啊？那你穿的什么？”

“就普通的新衣服，和一条，嗯，黑色的领带。”法国人说到这里露出无奈的神色，因为托斯卡纳人正陷在沙发里抽搐成一团，整个客厅回荡着他无法抑制的笑声，“你问阿涅利怎么样？他当然不能怎么样啦……毕竟我只不过是个体育用品店主的儿子。”

当然，大家说，都灵人情冷漠，夜生活贫乏，连球迷也不及别处狂热；可塔尔德利认为，对于普拉蒂尼这不能算是缺点，毋宁说还是一种优势。

因此他赞同那不勒斯门房的观点，尤文的金球先生只是藉机要求更多的工资。这一猜测据说令许多忠诚的尤文球迷大为不满，但马可并不觉得怎样，在他看来，任何意大利人都有资格管阿涅利要钱，虽然普拉蒂尼是法国人，也没有多少差别。

直到后来连安东尼奥也含蓄地暗示，普拉蒂尼或许不会留在都灵，鉴于卡布里尼正在和尤文队长约会，塔尔德利就不能不开始当真了，更何况他无法解释为何普拉蒂尼要学习德语，无论鲁梅尼格的劝说是事实抑或只是一个借口，如果法国人不是真的想要离开，他何必在自己面前说出来呢。

他特意提这一句，或许就是委婉地把他的打算告诉我吧？

那么这和我又有什么关系，他想，我现在是不是应该说点什么。

但是此时他想到的不是自己，而是普拉蒂尼的队友罗西和他的朋友安东尼奥，先前卡布里尼只花了一天就接受罗西的示好，他一度是极其惊讶的，安东尼奥的胆大直率背后有十分精细的一面，至少在工作中是这样。慢慢地他理解了这是怎么回事，不仅因为安东尼奥自认为付得起分手的代价，更重要的是他同样经得起将两人的关系维持下去。像卡布里尼这样的人，如果他想当警察，就会一路成为高级警官，如果他不愿意，他就会成为优秀的经理，商人，代理人，农场主（就像他的父亲），等等其他和球员或退役球员同等体面的角色。在他自己身上塔尔德利则完全看不到任何类似的前景，实际上最近两个月来他一直在思考，为什么长达半年时间过去了，他和法国球星还没有彼此逃开。

曾经他告诉自己，他多么贪恋普拉蒂尼温暖的大床，他漂亮的汽车和宅第，当然还有他在床上的妩媚天资。他要自己这样想，仿佛是一种催眠。因为他知道这是一部分事实，但只是次要的那部分。十七岁离家出走的、无产阶级的孩子塔尔德利，可以为自己的快感付出一切，却不能忍受被另一个人的宠爱操纵。帮助他一次次往返于灰暗阴冷的小公寓和好莱坞风格的大宅、辗转于破旧的电车和豪华型玛莎拉蒂之间，而始终没有对这样的断裂心生厌弃与绝望的，无非是他内心深处的一种直觉，告诉他早从两人第一次见面开始，普拉蒂尼就是一个与他平等的人。

所以他没有说，你挣那么多钱，阿涅利哪儿亏待了你，没有说你的职业规划关我什么事，我不是你的经纪人，没有说你告诉我有啥用还能指望我挽留你吗，也没有嘲笑是谁在床上说要为了睡我留下如今又正经起来。尽管这些都是真话，但是他明白，普拉蒂尼也是个和他一样的人，也会为了外人无法理解的理由、甚至不为任何理由做决定，也会长久地痛苦和迟疑不信自己选的是对的，也会渴望在某一个人面前无须顾虑地提起这些事，哪怕只是制造出一点有人了解自己的错觉。

他瞄了一眼仪表盘，阿尔法汽车离超速还很远，但他仍不敢做什么，只是伸出左手覆盖在普拉蒂尼搭在操纵杆上的右手上，仔细地抚摸他修长的手指。

“如果我说了算，我就会劝你留在这里。”他说，“不过你走了我觉得也不错，那样我们明年就拿到意甲冠军。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Black-tie的段子是真的，至少据普拉蒂尼本人所说，是1991年阿涅利70岁生日在巴黎发生的故事（作者认为阿涅利并不是年年作寿的土大款，但本文为了让作者可以玩梗他不得不这么做）。不过普拉蒂尼没有说明后来他怎样解决了问题……


	35. 35

都灵城的春色不可阻挡地酝酿成熟，日渐浓烈的阳光和树影里，是初夏的脚步无声地接近了。草木葱茏的季节，警察的工作依然令人疲惫，但日子已不像冬季那么无聊。塔尔德利后来又坐了几次白色的阿尔法小汽车，光荣会似乎的确将他遗忘了，而法国人也再不提那些本该属于转会新闻版的话题，于是他将这两件事都丢到了脑后，在轮不到由他改变的未来面前，及时行乐才是唯一合理的选择。

欧洲议会选举的日期也在迫近，虽然马可从来不知道这玩意有什么用，但显然总有人不这么想。他们的老朋友拉迪切又开始频繁地造访警局，试图找警长帮忙捞出几个在最新的竞选集会上被抓的共产党员们。

终于有一天警长说：“你们整天搞这些，有没有想过现在的共产党和马克思主义还有什么关系？”

共产党人过了好久才反应过来。“……这叫什么话？你学会关心政治了？”

“哦，”他的天民党朋友发现这一招收效比预期更好，“我只是想知道如果波尔迪加和葛兰西也来听贝尔林格的演讲，会不会赞同他。”

“虽然我不知你这套从哪儿学来的，”拉迪切黝黑的脸膛上透出的与其说是愤怒，不如说是莫名惊诧，“但是不要拿波尔迪加脱离现实的极端主义路线搅浑水！正如1963年——”

“你胡说八道。”警长得意洋洋地说，“波尔迪加是意大利共产主义的托洛茨基。”

共产党书记此时的表情就像是脑后被人砸了一棍。事实上，偷听到对话的几个年轻警察也和他差不多，因为他们的上司很小心地从未把他和菲亚特老板儿子的谈话全貌透露出去。

然而特拉帕托尼已经吹着口哨出门了，他的心里如此满足，就算要跟负责集会现场秩序的宪兵中尉磨破嘴皮也是值得的。

5月发生的事情很多，比如说尤文图斯提前一轮夺得了联赛冠军，比如说他们即将参加月底与利物浦队的冠军杯决赛，比如说克劳迪奥的妻子劳拉真的怀孕了，这让他遭到同事们热情的取笑，塔尔德利说西西里人或许是个先知，希望他赶紧供出下期的博彩号码，要么就帮大家算算再等多久才能收到来自米兰监狱的好消息。

消息来得比他们最乐观的想象还要快——但是它算不算好，却在警察们中间引起了分歧。

***

1984年的5月只剩下3天的时候，特拉帕托尼通知马可和加埃塔诺次日必须和他去一趟米兰。他的脸色极其难看，乃至塔尔德利有一瞬竟怀疑时间倒流了，仿佛总检察长遇害的案子不是即将告破，而是又回到了刚刚发生的时候。

“录音拿到了？”他试探着问。

“如果天主允许我们拿到它。”

警长解释这话并不是随便说说。他们挑拨黑手党派别斗争的计划已经实施了两个月，原本一切顺利，除了弗朗西斯科·M一直没能引诱狱友说出决定性的证据。但是就在前几天，当警方再次乘光荣会律师被提审的机会，到他们的牢房里取走秘密安放的录音带，这个西西里黑帮分子却表示他不干了。他求负责与他接头的飞行警察给他换个房间，从此再也不要见到任何一个光荣会的人。虽然他想让这些婊子养的卡拉布里亚人吃瘪，但他更在乎让自己活着，哪怕一辈子在暗无天日的监狱里。

“录下来的内容是什么？！”克劳迪奥倒吸一口凉气，“有人知道吗？”

“我托一个资格很老的警察鉴定了，看起来光荣会在某些领域渗透的深度远超我们的想象。”警长痛苦地摇头，“问题在于具体涉及到哪些人，他说他完全听不懂。很明显黑手党之间有一套自己的暗号，好让警察掌握不了他们谈的内容。”

西西里人的声音颤抖了。“这些东西现在……”

“还在刚才说的警察手里，他就是之前帮我们和M搭上线的人。”特拉帕托尼说，“他对我说，米兰不是那么保险，我们最好赶紧让预审法官拿到它们，这样大家还有一点可能搞清楚里面在讲什么。”

塔尔德利想问预审法官是不是和我们一起去？但他立刻就明白了。他的背上一阵阵发起冷来。

“我刚才跟法官谈过，”警长像是看透了他的心思似地说，“我建议他留在都灵，作为真正有资格主持后续调查的人，他的安全比我们几个警察更重要。不能把所有鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里。”

“那我呢？”安东尼奥突然说，“我是不是没事干？”

警长苦笑了一下。

“我希望你——哦，还有克劳迪奥——尽可能跟预审法官在一起。”他说。“如果另外俩人傍晚还没回来，你要考虑一种可能……”

“行吧。”安东尼奥拖长了声音，这是他表达不满的方式，“至少我们还能一起看晚上八点的冠军杯决赛喽。”

克劳迪奥警觉地问：“只有马可和加埃塔诺要在傍晚之前回来？那时候您在哪儿？”

“这个嘛。”警长耸了耸肩，“我应该还在米兰进行紧张刺激，万众瞩目的接头工作——所以别抱怨了，”他注意到马可和克劳迪奥交换的眼神，“我可是把最危险的任务留给你们。”

***

米兰的警察总署大楼比都灵的规模更大，内部结构也更复杂。警长带着他们两人绕来绕去，总算在底层一间埋伏在角落里的办公室门前停住了。

屋里只有一个人，是个老年警察，头发已经全白了，脸型瘦削，显得眼睛睁大的时候十分明亮。不过这双明亮眼睛的主人看着他们三人走进门，始终保持着懒散地陷在椅子里的姿势，连一根手指头也没有抬起来。

特拉帕托尼伸手一指，说我很荣幸为你们介绍之前行动的英雄，抓获弗朗西斯科·M的飞行中队队长，贝尼托……

“洛伦齐，”老警察几乎是一巴掌扇开了都灵警长的手，“不要再提我这个倒霉的破名字。”

“正如你们势必留意到的，他资格的确很老了。”特拉帕托尼若无其事地说。

“您以前是罗伯特·博宁塞尼亚的上司，”加埃塔诺抿着嘴笑，“现在还是吗？”

对方像是认真思索了一会。“对了……是你啊。”他说，“那当然了，有的小孩没有我们成年人根本不能在险恶的世界里生存下去。”

他总算做了一个要起身的动作，两人赶紧上前和他握手。世界如此之小，塔尔德利深感惊奇，他还暗自心算了一下，好像“小孩”罗伯特去年已经满四十岁了。

不过更令他印象深刻的是，洛伦齐显然已经在米兰工作很久很久了，却仍说一口极其鲜明的托斯卡纳口音。

“您是哪里人？”他操着方言插口问。

洛伦齐的兴趣立刻转移到了他的身上。

“皮斯托亚人。”他举起双手，同时做了一个“操你哟”的手势。“怎么？”

“我喜爱野兽的生活，皮斯托亚是配我的窝。”塔尔德利强忍着笑说，“嗯——你何不让自己烧成灰烬？”

虽然小时候一在课本上看见至高诗人的杰作就头疼，但是他也和班上每个同学一样，把但丁攻击托斯卡纳其他城市的句子背得滚瓜烂熟，事实证明那也的确是全诗唯一无论多少年之后也仍然对他们有用的部分。

老警察一下子精神抖擞，刷地从椅子上站了起来。

“你是比萨人吧？”他指着塔尔德利叫道，“说si’的人民的耻辱，你怎么还不被河水淹死？”

在场的两个米兰人对视一眼，露出一模一样的“你认识他吗”的表情。

皮斯托亚人走到角落的橱柜跟前，拿出一瓶威士忌，开始自顾自倒在四个杯子里。

“我不能喝，我今天不能冒险。”特拉帕托尼说。

洛伦齐随手把一只杯子拿开，“对了……你们老大跟你们说了吧，今天的事……嗯？人呢？”

他惊奇地抬起头四处张望，屋里只剩两个人了。

特拉帕托尼指了指身后的另一扇小门，藏在一座大柜子边上，不仔细看注意不到。

“从那儿走了——这不是我们说好的？”

“哎，没劲。”老警察一屁股又坐了下来，“你们都灵的警察就知道他妈的干活，跟在菲亚特的流水线上一样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 国际米兰前队长贝尼托·洛伦齐（Benito Lorenzi, 1925-2007）的名字是他爷爷起的，后来法西斯当局关掉了他爷爷的面包房（微笑）。  
> 2\. 洛伦齐（他实际出生在皮斯托亚省的一个小镇上）做的手势是所谓的gesto delle fiche（四指握拳，拇指插入食指和中指之间），因为含义极其粗俗广受意大利人民喜爱。中世纪的皮斯托亚人曾经在塔楼顶上朝佛罗伦萨的方向立了一对该手势的雕塑，藉以表达对文艺复兴之都的蔑视之情。  
> 3\. 但丁攻击托斯卡纳城市的句子分别节引自《地狱篇》24.124-126，25.10-11（皮斯托亚）和33.79-84（比萨），略有改动（警察不可能记那么清楚嘛）。现实中没听说过哪两个托斯卡纳人见面是这样打招呼的，但作者认为这很遗憾，希望可以通过创作影响现实，帮助托斯卡纳人民早日培养出这一美好的习俗。


	36. 36

塔尔德利和希雷亚穿着便装，在米兰市最繁华的商业区闲逛，每人的手里都提着一两个购物袋，它们可以很方便地把手枪以及装着其他装备的腰包掩藏起来。

马可觉得他的处境十分奇妙，他还从来没有和加埃塔诺两个人，肩并着肩，像这样漫无目的地逛过街，除非算上刚到都灵的头一两个月，加埃塔诺带他去买生活用品。

如果有一天，他和普拉蒂尼一起逛街，应该也是很奇妙的感觉吧。

当然，他们算不上真的漫无目的。

“我停车的时候，路边那个看报纸的人是罗伯特吗？”他问，“他好像在悄悄注意我们。”

“是，他还朝我眨了眨眼。”加埃塔诺说，“我猜是他们头儿派他来的。”

“那就没问题了，”马可说，“我原先还怕有人对咱们回去开的车下手……”

他高兴起来。一切看去都如此谨慎精密，预示着顺遂的行动和完美的结局。他尝试用上司的警告让自己冷静，“不装进袋子别说有猫”，可是为什么要把猫装进袋子里呢，他想，猫应该自由地趴在公园长椅上晒太阳，就像……就像趴在露台躺椅上的那个法国人一样。

他想象自己伸出手摸了摸，不是猫，是没穿衣服的法国人。

加埃塔诺正在认真观看一家儿童玩具店的橱窗，米兰不愧为意大利最发达的城市，玻璃后面摆满了塔尔德利从没见过的精巧东西。

“我们给克劳迪奥带个礼物吧。”

马可看中了一套电动小火车，闪闪发亮的车头上印着气派的“蓝箭号”，让他想起小时候看的童话故事。

等克劳迪奥的孩子长到能玩它的年龄，这个型号早已过时了，加埃塔诺说，那边的变形积木看起来更——

托斯卡纳人指挥店员把装小火车的盒子从货架上拿了下来。

“我看你只是自己想玩。”他洞悉一切的朋友笑着说。

马可并没有否认。“给你和玛丽埃拉也买一个怎么样？”

“什么？”加埃塔诺措手不及，“我们俩还没孩子。”

“以后总会有的。”塔尔德利面不改色地说，开始在裤子口袋里摸索钞票。

手里多了两只花里胡哨的大盒子，挤在人流中间闲逛就变得有些不便，于是他们自然而然地选择了一家咖啡厅歇脚，进门时塔尔德利飞快地扫视周围，一眼就看见吧台角落坐着一个穿纯白色西装的人。

真的有人穿成这样来接头吗？他心里暗想，一面随手把两人提的东西都堆到他脚下，加埃塔诺正在管招待要两杯咖啡，身边的顾客像不满被打扰似地把脸转了过来。

这人年约五十岁上下，但半长的头发还照年轻人的样式梳向两边，一条长腿随意地收起架在另一只膝盖上。即使坐着，塔尔德利也看得出他身材比自己高挑得多，如果不开口，他看起来和一个儒雅的流行歌手没有任何区别。

但是一旦他暴露出浓重的的里雅斯特口音，那就完全不一样了。老年宪兵上尉朝他们点了点头。“我是切萨雷·马尔蒂尼。”

***

马尔蒂尼讲话语速很慢，塔尔德利初时以为他性子斯文，但很快意识到那只是由于他的方言没有人听得懂。

这在谈论工作的时候还算是一个好习惯，可当他们试图闲聊两句，就变得令人烦躁起来。

“说起来，您的伤全好了吗？”

他记起特拉帕托尼跟他们提及此事的那天，克劳迪奥对这位宪兵军官的评价。

“这个什么马尔蒂尼现在还只是上尉，我觉得不可思议，”詹蒂莱说，“就凭他竟然能打入警察的内部，他当个将军应该绰绰有余。”

“物以类聚吧？”马可猜测，“可能他的周围也都是像头儿这样不太正常的警察。”

但马尔蒂尼的回答驴唇不对马嘴，原来他的上个话题还没有说完。

“……我还有一个儿子在米兰青年队呢。”他得意地比划，“阿尔多·马尔德拉曾经亲口对我说，他将来一定……”

两个国际球迷礼貌地微笑着。塔尔德利翻看起吧台上的《米兰体育报》，那上面有满满三版都是关于今晚冠军杯决赛的文章。在素习夸大的意大利记者笔下，看来就算克鲁伊夫的阿贾克斯同时决战贝肯鲍尔的拜仁慕尼黑，也不可能抢走尤文图斯和利物浦的一点风头。

“米兰将来一定要完蛋了，他们的主席马上就会破产。”几公里之外的警署大楼里，喝光了所有威士忌的洛伦齐正在兴高采烈地说。

特拉帕托尼也礼貌地笑了笑。皮斯托亚人唾沫飞溅的时候，一般人是不可能插上话的，更何况他的上句和下句之间永远毫无联系。

“这次的事情一完，老子转头就退休回家——早就看透了，警察局也跟其他地方一样，傻逼才吃香的喝辣的。”

都灵警长从鼻子里冷笑了一声。他本意是不信洛伦齐说到做到，但显然他离开米兰太久，对方无从理解他皮埃蒙特式的含蓄表达，于是忽然暴怒起来。

“你不会真他妈以为，你升得快是因为不跟我一样爱惹事？”洛伦齐骂道，“放屁，不过是因为你攀上了博尼佩尔蒂那个小逼养的。”

警长忍不住问：“我听说众议员早年也和你搭档过，所以是真的？”

老警察的怒气莫名其妙地消失了。

“是啊——那还是他在贝尔加莫的穷山沟里当办案员的时候，他没告诉过你吗？他那时候可真是，我操……”他怀念似地叹了一口气，“你不信？就这么看不起山区？”

“那倒不是，”特拉帕道，“但还是有点难以想象，怎么说，他毕竟是老博尼佩尔蒂的儿子。”

“1950年和现在能一样吗？就像现在米兰这么多黑手党，也不可能是一直都有的。”

“或许黑手党真的一直都有，只不过我们最近才发现，”特拉帕托尼郁郁地说。

但洛伦齐奔逸的思维已经转到了下一个话题。

“米兰这个社会党的市长，上礼拜还说本地没有成规模的黑帮犯罪呢。”他说，“让我们缉毒警察告诉你到底有没有……所以我说那东西在米兰，根本就靠不住，都灵毕竟一直是共产党当市长……说不定还好点。”

“你不是天民党员吗？”特拉帕托尼奇怪地问，“你被开除了？”

“操，没有，”洛伦齐没好气地说，“现在哪儿没有黑手党的生意？只不过共产党进不了政府，所以还没那么值钱……我看这本来就是莫罗的妙计，让共产党也像社会党一样，和天民党一起烂掉，只可惜被红色旅破坏了。”

都灵警长皱了皱眉，跳过了老同行离经叛道的政治评论。“录音你听过了吧？”他本能地压低了声音，“那里面说的……你真的想不出是谁？”

“我要是能听懂那帮人的暗号，我马上把对话记录复印五百份给全国的报纸寄去。” 洛伦齐也压低声音说，“只能从语气听出，他们渗透到了一般人根本想不到的部门和人物，而且不止一个……不过没关系，”他忽然挺直了腰杆，“老子早就找人把录音复制了，这年头你就得多做几手准备……来日方长，咱们走着瞧。”

特拉帕托尼心想这和你之前的退休宣言未免太自相矛盾了。然而他并没有开口揭穿。即使他想这么做，也来不及了，外面有人一脚踹开了办公室的门。

***

是曼托瓦人罗伯特·博宁塞尼亚，特拉帕托尼也认得他，放在以前，博宁塞尼亚的出现还会让他很高兴，因为这意味着洛伦齐有了更好的喷吐口水的选择。

但是来人当前的脸色让他顾不上这种想法。准确地说，他顾不上有任何想法，只看了博宁塞尼亚一眼，警长已经浑身冰冷、头脑空白地立起身来，意识到这是他双腿还能支持的唯一动作。

他结结巴巴地问：“什么……什么意思？”

博宁塞尼亚死死地盯着他，过了一会，又死死地盯着洛伦齐，好像要等自己脸上的颜色完全传染给另两个人，才有勇气发出声音。

“我们复制的录音都不见了。”他说，“还有一批整理好的文字记录也是。”

“你他妈在说什么？”几秒钟的死寂之后，洛伦齐的咆哮在半空中炸开，“我要你他妈的有什么用？！”

“不是你让我去他们那边的吗？”与洛伦齐过于持久的上下级关系，足以让曼托瓦人偶尔彻底忘记它的存在，“警署紧急呼叫我，我才赶回来，我跟格拉齐亚诺已经查遍了——”

他突然闭上了嘴，刚才说话时脸上泛起的血色又消失了。

特拉帕托尼强迫自己转动脑子，不过没能及时推导出他需要的（或者说他最不需要的）结论，另有一个声音在脑后打断了他。

“怎么回事？”

切萨雷·马尔蒂尼站在门口，纯白的西装面料依旧一尘不染，领口和头发却不正常地凌乱，粗重的呼吸声表明他曾经急迫地赶路，甚至是从大楼门口一路跑进来的。

特拉帕托尼看向洛伦齐，洛伦齐又看向博宁塞尼亚，而显然他们无声的眼神交流足够宪兵上尉作出某种判断，他往前跨了一大步，咣当，啪！那是他伸手夺过桌上的威士忌酒瓶，狠狠地砸碎在地上。

“你们这些废物警察都他妈的在搞些什么？！”

都灵警长愣愣地回头，看见马尔蒂尼的拳头在上方危险地挥动，下一秒钟洛伦齐从他身边直扑过去，揪住了马尔蒂尼的衣领。挣扎的过程中，宪兵军官的西装外套滑了下来，他索性猛地扭动胳膊把衣服甩掉，试图用腾出的手去卡对方的脖子。

博宁塞尼亚早已僵在当场，特拉帕托尼想要重新挡在他们中间，但这两人都比他更加强壮。就好像又回到了1963年，自己第一次见到贝尼托·洛伦齐的时候，这个托斯卡纳人也是在米兰城郊一个墙上画满涂鸦、窗玻璃都缺了两块的派出所门口，像这样和马尔蒂尼扭打着。二十多年过去了，他们的目标从小偷小摸假导游同性恋变成了议员律师恐怖分子黑手党，他的职位已经后来居上比他俩都高，可是他依然劝不开面前的两个人。

幸好时间也总会留下经验。他把两手的小拇指放进嘴里，用力一吹，发出一种高亢尖厉的口哨声。这是他的独门秘技，陪伴他镇压过无数次微型的街头骚乱，怎么也学不会的洛伦齐曾形容：“比午睡时的两台电钻还恶心。”

扭在一起的两人停了手，呆呆地看着他。

“你说你们手里的证据都不见了……”他像是自言自语，“那被我的两个人拿走的呢？”

他声嘶力竭地吼叫起来，“我的人在哪儿？！”

“我……我被叫走的时候，”博宁塞尼亚颤抖的声音说，“他们的车还停在……”

“不对，那不可能。”马尔蒂尼断然道，“我开车在后面，亲眼看见他们上了高速，现在大概已经到——”

特拉帕托尼沿着走廊狂奔出去，两步跳下了门口的台阶。台阶底下停着马尔蒂尼的车，驾驶室的门还敞开着，他坐了进去，一转眼汽车就开走了。

这时马尔蒂尼和洛伦齐才冲到门口，宪兵上尉占了身高的优势，一肩膀将老警察扛到一边。他在台阶上四处张望，看见一辆都灵牌照的警车，那是特拉帕托尼早先开过来的，由于停在警察局的院子里，没有上锁，于是他一头钻进去拽上了车门。

洛伦齐从地上爬起来，唯一还能做的只有将正要扑过去的博宁塞尼亚一把捞住。

“你就算跟上他们，也为时已晚。”他说，“不是，操，我是说，也没有任何帮助……米兰到都灵其实并不远——对了，”他一拍大腿，“我们不如赶紧给都灵打个电话吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 《蓝箭号列车历险记》（La Freccia Azzurra）是贾尼·罗大里的经典童话作品。  
> 2\. 说米兰没有黑手党犯罪的社会党市长是Paolo Pillitteri，现实中他1986年才上任（但这意味着他比本文中更不称职）。


	37. 37

塔尔德利一踩菲亚特UNO的油门，汽车像受惊的动物似地蹿了出去，接着又骤然减速，座椅上堆的盒子窸窸窣窣地滑动着。

“恐怕就是没坏吧……”加埃塔诺小声说。

马可不好意思地笑了笑。

一行三人朝预先停好特拉帕警长这辆车——为了做足表面功夫，上司自己开的是他们的警车，现在还停在米兰警局的院子里——的地方走过去的时候，马尔蒂尼的脸突然拉得很长，塔尔德利和加埃塔诺对视一眼，他们也猜到了原因，好像看不到罗伯特在附近了。

的里雅斯特人意有所指地拍了拍车前盖，说：“我送你们一段。”

这个细节在警察们心里投下了一层阴影。塔尔德利假装把手里拿的大包小包东西乱糟糟地掉在地上，借着加埃塔诺的掩护把汽车内外检查了两遍，油箱，发动机，轮胎，车门，并未发现任何问题。开上高速之前，他更是反复试验刹车，离合器和变速杆，不得不承认一切都依然好用，这是一辆出厂不到一年的新车，相对它的价格来讲，控制称得上如意顺滑，马可因此认为它在全世界畅销还是有道理的。

他在后视镜里看着宪兵上尉旧得不成样子的菲亚特126在高速入口掉头返回，暗自松了口气，但在宽阔的柏油路面上跑了没多久，情绪又躁动起来。哪怕这是意大利最繁忙的公路路段之一，他一路上还是想方设法验证汽车的性能，每次的结果都仍和上次一样，最后他总算安慰自己，即使注定要死在光荣会手上，至少敌人不能将他的结局用一场意外的制动失灵轻易掩盖过去。

毫无疑问，如果他死了，加埃塔诺也一样会死——但是塔尔德利拒绝这么想，因此他没有意识到这些话中间的单复数错误。

借助后视镜他的目光在车里快速扫视了一圈。任务的目标，一个贴着“米兰警察”封条的包裹，走出咖啡厅的时候被马尔蒂尼不动声色地滑进一个购物袋里，现在正抓在加埃塔诺的手上；除此之外，汽车里无非是更多的购物袋，两大盒儿童玩具，还有扔在控制杆边上的一份《米兰体育报》，那是他在咖啡厅门口的报亭买的，被他翻到转会新闻版，最上面是卡勒·鲁梅尼格在国际米兰体检的报道。

面对意大利记者的刁钻问题，西德球星滴水不漏地表示，他相信另一位金球得主正期待着与他一决高下，但也不介意看到他的球队减少一个强大的对手。如果普拉蒂尼渴望新的冒险，希望他有一天考虑德国联赛，那里有甲乙丙丁若干优点，等等，等等。

普拉蒂尼的答复则是，他现在只考虑冠军杯决赛，一切都要等到那之后再说。

尤文图斯证明了它不愧为一家菲亚特投资的俱乐部，这句话像是流水线产品一样出现在所有管理层和球员的采访里面。然而对于记者和球迷熊熊燃烧的八卦欲望，任何回避都是火上浇油。像普拉蒂尼这样的球员，5月底仍没有签下新合同是少见的，这对他比对球队更加不利——很难说为什么尤文去年就买入了丹麦天才劳德鲁普却又将他租借到拉齐奥，除非他们早已准备了法国人的替代品——拖延过久的决定将大大缩减他可供选择的下家和操作时间。各种猜测因此布满了大小报纸的版面，也许他只是等着冠军杯为下一份合同的奖金增添筹码，也许他早已和其他球队达成协议，只是不便在赛季最重要的比赛之前公布，也许他另有难言之隐，打算提前告别顶级联赛，到哪个神秘的国家捞一份异常丰厚的薪水，或是——塔尔德利觉得这个猜想异常地招人讨厌——干脆就成为阿涅利的合伙人。

与这一两个月来，尤其是与当下令他焦虑的种种事由相比，哪支球队今晚赢得冠军杯实在是世上最无关紧要的事。但是托斯卡纳人此时却在认真思考，如果法国人真的还没决定，比赛结果会左右他的选择吗？也许他蝉联欧洲冠军，就会相信唯有阿涅利的球队才能让他永远获胜，但也可能恰恰相反，他最后时刻失去了想要的，才会渴望留下重来。

换了是我，就会这么想，塔尔德利在心里说。

至于普拉蒂尼的思路会不会与他恰好相合，马可最后也没有想清楚。不仅因为法国人的头脑对他来说总是难以捉摸，更因为经过诺瓦拉的出口时，他仔细看了一眼后视镜，发现他们被另一辆小轿车跟上了。

***

那是一辆灰色的菲亚特128，与凶手开去谋杀总检察长的汽车款式一样——明知道这纯属巧合，塔尔德利心里仍然十分别扭——它在米兰的下一个入口进了高速路，此后就一直跟着他们。假如只是如此，那倒也不足为奇，可是马可忽然意识到，这辆车似乎竭力躲在一辆同路的油罐车后面，这就是他一路上频频留意后方却没怎么看见它的原因。

他打了转向灯，进入左侧车道，按了几下喇叭又换了回来。从后方看去，整个过程仿佛他们的车试图超过一辆阿尔法，但对方加速不肯相让。短短半分钟的时间，已足够始终看着倒车镜的托斯卡纳人断定，他猜得没错，灰色轿车的确刻意地让油罐车挡在它与警长的车子之间。

塔尔德利在高速路上开车的时候，最讨厌的就是前面有一辆大车遮挡视线，他认为任何正常的司机都会这么想。

原来是这样吗？他暗道，问题是它想干什么？

他读过不少黑手党犯罪新闻，知道有一种常见的伏击策略，是利用城市里复杂的路况——施工现场，公交车之类的大型车辆，甚至干脆随便拿什么临时把路堵住——挡住被害人乘坐的汽车。这也正是马尔蒂尼护送他们离开米兰的用意，但现在前方是一条望不到头的六车道平坦公路，他想不出敌人要怎样拦住他们。在当前的车速之下，强行制造一场车祸，对方同样可能丧命，黑手党都是唯利是图的组织，从未听说过他们愿意与谋杀对象同归于尽的。

加埃塔诺也察觉了异状，脸色凝重起来。“前面有一段路过不去，”他说，“你看……”

塔尔德利恍然大悟，他怎么会忘了呢。高速路接近都灵城的那一小段，大概由于刚好压在了都灵和维切利的省界上，两边的政府部门互相扯皮，整修工程进度奇慢，路面挖开一个多月还不见竣工的迹象。每次从那里经过，他们都不得不绕行一条崎岖不平的小道，虽然也有别的选择，不过更平坦的道路也会更拥堵——就在今天来的路上，塔尔德利还大声抱怨，就算把工程交给黑手党，也肯定比现在效率高点吧。

他深吸了一口气，握住方向盘，想象自己的身体向四面八方延伸开去，与铁皮包裹的汽车合为一体。试开法国人豪华轿车的时候，这种感觉是自然而然的，但他还是头一次发现，即使一辆普通的菲亚特，也可以为他做到这一点。极度紧张之下，连他的身体里都振荡着一种钢铁的声音，他相信了无论现代工业已吞噬了多少人性的领地，人终究有时也是机器的主人。

不知为什么，他的头脑不仅没有像预想中那样慌乱，反倒出奇地清楚。作为他们小组以及许多情况下警长的司机，塔尔德利熟知这条公路沿线的各级道路情况，他明白，这才是特拉帕托尼为这次任务选了他，而不是安东尼奥的原因。

于是在下一个出口他选择变道，新的路线将带他们在维切利省内绕一个圈子，从另一个方向进入都灵市区。塔尔德利心想，最好是那辆128轿车由于视线受到遮挡，来不及作出反应，即使它跟了上来，前方无人接应的情况下，要想干掉他们也将难度大增。如果检察长谋杀案能反映光荣会杀手的实战水平，那他们的枪法——击中十几枪才杀死一个人，其中大部分弹孔都毫无用处——可以说相当平庸，他坚信他们的车技也不会比自己更好。

然而当塔尔德利再一次看向后视镜，一种比阿尔卑斯山顶的积雪更冷的寒意浸透了他的四肢百骸。我完了，他想。我或许亲手将自己——是的，到这时他不得不对自己说，还有加埃塔诺——送入了死亡。

因为在后视镜里，不仅是灰色的小轿车，连那辆油罐车也追过来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 作者没有认真研究过1984年的意甲球员注册规定，不知道理论上普拉蒂尼能不能把他的续约决定拖延到5月底/6月初，但因为设定和情节的要求就是这样所以废柴作者准备不考虑这事。同理，普拉蒂尼即将输掉欧冠决赛完全出于贴近现实世界线的考虑，没有认为84年的尤文打不过利物浦的意思（相反作者觉得胜算还是不小的毕竟利物浦的教练不是哈佩尔哦）。


	38. 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章关键情节一点也不合理！！建议读者适当跳过，只要知道谁都没死就行了

冷汗濡湿了托斯卡纳人的脊背，他死死地盯住菲亚特UNO的车头。为了镇压再回头看一眼加埃塔诺的愿望，他的大脑疯狂地空转起来。

他们会不会突然开枪？

那也许并不是必要的。在一条更窄、来往车辆更少——事实上前后数百米内他没有看到第四辆车——车速更低的道路上，迫使他们减速甚至停车将比先前容易得多。而如今他明白了小轿车也不会独自行动；一辆油罐车那样的庞然大物，可以毫发无损地从他们头上碾过，甚至司机都不用把车子停下来。

如此说来，他还不如留在高速公路上，至少在接近危险路段之前能多争取一点时间。

塔尔德利闯了遇到的第一个红灯，在他们后面，尽管被一辆狂按喇叭的汽车阻挡了片刻，油罐车也还是冲过了路口。心口压抑的焦虑突然消失了，取而代之的是一种尖锐的痛苦，其中甚至含有某种病态的亢奋之情。如果先前他只是试探了敌人，那刚才他们已对彼此宣战。也许接下来就只剩演好这部他别无选择的黑色电影，不死不休。

他决定暂不考虑怎样才能活下去，因为他找不到答案。另一个疑问转而占据了他的大脑。为什么他们还不动手？

如果这真是一部电影，后面的车里应该伸出两支枪管，朝他们的车身和轮胎射击。当然，假定他们有一挺机枪或者火箭筒之类的武器，命中将变得非常容易，不过塔尔德利认为他们没有，不然根本用不着这么费事。

这个念头让他暂时冷静下来。光荣会是未雨绸缪的高手，与其说因为他们算无遗策，不如说是因为他们的朋友太多了。例如今天的事，他敢断定，米兰警署一定不止一个岗位上有他们的同伙，才会造成这样的局面。然而单个的光荣会成员却不可能像电影里的美国特工般训练有素，否则面包师的异常不会被他发现，律师也不会被飞行警察抓住把柄。相应地，光荣会也不愿与国家和法律的权威正面冲突，否则他们就不用假造红色旅的传单——也许敌人此刻也和他一样犹豫不决，同样是毁灭证据，他们更想制造一场虚假的意外而不是显而易见的谋杀，但他们没有把握做到这一点。

想到这里，马可终于侧过头看了一眼，他的朋友脸色苍白，神色却出奇地平静。这当然是不正常的，加埃塔诺同样镇压了自己的恐惧，那其实对他们的结局毫无帮助，只是为了让塔尔德利临死前好过一些。

他听见自己喃喃地说，加伊，我们就要死了。

他的右手此时正压在控制杆上，手心渗出一层薄汗，他意识到希雷亚伸出左手，温柔地握住了它。在这个只持续了一秒钟的动作里，两人的目光正面相对，那是汽车逃离高速公路以来的第一次，加埃塔诺轻轻地、近乎难以觉察地，向他点了点头。

刹那间塔尔德利恍若回到了一个多月以前，白色的阿尔法轿车里，他自己就坐在现在加埃塔诺的位置上，那时他曾握住米歇尔·普拉蒂尼的手，就像加埃塔诺握住他的。两件事的情境自然绝不相同，双方的关系也大不一样，实际上如果塔尔德利活下来回想起这一刻，他会惊诧于生死关头自己竟有如此荒唐的联想，但是在两个动作之间确有某种相通之处，这帮助马可在第一个瞬间就理解了朋友的意思。

加埃塔诺无声地说，够了，别人也不会比你做得更好。

与死亡无限接近的时候，时间仿佛无限地拉长。塔尔德利往后看了看，惊奇地发现所有这些念头只花了他不到一分钟的时间。但是不能再拖延下去了，那将迫使敌人抢先行动。

他想，至少这说明他们手里的证据真的很重要吧。

一道灵光闪过，但是思路还没有来得及延伸出去，他又想，为什么他们要开来一辆油罐车？

***

有一瞬间，塔尔德利以为一道闪电劈中了自己的脊梁，那是思路豁然接通时肉体本能的震颤，在事关生死的启示面前，凡人的反应不是欣喜，而是比任何狂喜都更深刻的畏惧。

他的眼前出现一辆抛锚的汽车，火焰正熊熊燃烧着。焦糊的热气直扑上他的脸，让他几乎相信这不是他的想象，而是某个平行世界里真实发生的事情。

他们将会遭遇车祸，也许不会重伤，但油罐车将会“泄漏”，而汽车会起火。高温之下，车门内部脆弱的机关将会失灵，所有车门都会锁死，这是汽车火灾中再常见不过的意外故障，每天都在全世界的无数条公路上发生。即使大名鼎鼎的吉德拉工程师的杰作，也不能例外，尤其是如果火灾将引起爆炸，把任何藏在里面的录音带或是文档付之一炬的话。

的确，装录音带的盒子并不是特制防火的，那需要额外的手续才能搞到，贝尼托·洛伦齐认为最好是省掉这些步骤。

他又闯了一个红灯。他们正行驶，或者说奔逃在肥沃的平原上，这里的土地被许多条波河的细小支流灌溉，路面垫高出两侧广袤的田野之上，前方不远处就有一条小河流淌过去。

塔尔德利一把抓起了那个给他们惹来所有麻烦的包裹。

“我们跳车。”他说。在那之前他已经摇下车窗，等到汽车漂移到合适的位置，他将两人此行的唯一目的朝着身后轿车的挡风玻璃狠狠砸了过去。后视镜里，两辆车都不知所措般地慢了下来，好像这是一种他们没有料到的情况。

这使他们得以与追兵拉开一段距离。塔尔德利的身体远比头脑更快，他一把推开了另一侧车门，让加埃塔诺跳车逃生。乘着汽车大幅减速，只是一眨眼的功夫，他的朋友着地一滚，飞快地消失在路基的斜坡下面。

塔尔德利短暂地加速，接着猛打方向盘，随着汽车急转掉头，车身像陀螺一样甩出去，他希望这多少能干扰一点对手的视线。即使挡不住，他也来不及知道了，在他认为离刚才加埃塔诺消失的地点不远的地方，他自己也跳了下去。

***

剧痛撕开了他的身体，仿佛整个世界都随之裂开。希雷亚是警校的优等生，受过最好的逃生训练，塔尔德利却只有一些模糊的知识以及求生的直觉。他觉得体内的每根骨头都折成两段，他的头颅也许早已崩裂，而他的心则肯定已经碎了。

过了好久，他好像听到头顶上加埃塔诺的声音。

“别动。”这的确是希雷亚在说，“你左脚踝可能断了。”

这话为他意识里横冲直撞的痛觉指出了目标，塔尔德利用力睁圆双眼，感觉到最剧烈的疼痛果然逐步收缩到左脚踝的部位，在头部，背部，肩部只余下一些鲜明但浮泛的皮肉痛感。

他疼得眼前发黑，环顾四周，好容易看出他们正待在河岸边的桥洞下面，大概是加埃塔诺把他背过来的。他倒在一片杂草里，加埃塔诺坐在对面，配枪拔出来放在手边，看见他缓过神来，便开始把衬衫脱掉，准备为他包扎一下。

塔尔德利盯着希雷亚赤裸的胸膛，但他的头疼到让他不知该想什么。他忍痛动了动脖子，胳膊，手腕，还有右腿，似乎其他肢体都仍旧服从控制，这真不可思议，我几乎没有受伤，他想，简直和电影里没区别。

他问：“你没事吗？”

“差不多吧，”加埃塔诺笑了笑，“人都走了，我们运气真的很好。”

“你确定？”裂开的世界正在缓慢地拼合，于是塔尔德利开始回忆起刚才是怎么回事，“他们没有追下来？”

“我们刚才一直躲在桥洞里，”加埃塔诺说，“他们可能不愿拖延……不过……”

塔尔德利侧耳倾听，感官解脱了自我保护带来的屏蔽，声音，温度和气味同时抵达了他。

“是我们的车在烧吗？”他小声问道。

他的朋友点了点头。

“哦，真惨。”塔尔德利喃喃地道，一种剧烈的绞痛堵塞了胸口，他想象那个小包也在火焰里扭曲，崩解，他的心神也跟着所有的关键证据一起灰飞烟灭了。

希雷亚已经用衬衫包好了他的脚踝。他想，但是加埃塔诺还活着。“那可是头儿去年才买的新车……这款车多半被诅咒了，光咱们知道的就烧了两辆。”

但是加埃塔诺还活着。

他试着坐起来，他的朋友过来扶他。倚着希雷亚赤裸坚实的臂膀，亲切的安全感温暖周身，他愣了半晌才意识到，这样的安全感似乎不再灼伤他了，他如今就像躺在一位亲兄弟的怀抱里。

他低声说：“你为什么要救我？”

加埃塔诺诧异地看着他。

“我说当年在曼托瓦，还有刚到都灵的时候。”塔尔德利缓缓地说，“你没必要为我那么做。”

希雷亚认真地想了想。“但我觉得那时你很需要，不是么？”

“是这样，”塔尔德利用一种近乎自语的气音说，“我也是这么想……”

但是加埃塔诺还活着。

马可把头枕在希雷亚结实的肩膀上，过度的满足让被痛感麻木的肉体有如在半空漂浮起来，“我只希望你也需要今天我做的事。”

这座桥偏离主路太远，直到天黑，安东尼奥带来的人和救护车才找到他们。等到他在都灵市内的医院做完所有检查，打好石膏，躺在病床上送走了警长、米兰宪兵军官、玛丽埃拉和其他同事，收音机刚好报了半夜零点。利物浦在罗马奥林匹克球场点球获胜，赢得了1984年的欧洲冠军。

但是塔尔德利调到体育频道的时候，只来得及听到菲亚特总裁在赛后采访里轻描淡写地宣布，普拉蒂尼以前是，现在是，下赛季也仍然是尤文球员。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 本章内容当然是瞎编的，黑手党并不需要这样杀人，但是塔尔德利会看到起火的汽车，是因为现实中希雷亚（1953.5.25 – 1989.9.3）就是这样去世的。事实上本单恋cp（？）的名场面No. 1，就是塔尔德利上体育节目的时候得知加埃塔诺的死讯，然后在演播室里哭了，这个场景直播给了当时所有赶到电视机前确认消息的意大利人。所以作者希望在平行世界里，他可以挽救朋友逃脱这种命运，即使作者智商想出的情节使得黑手党突然变成脑残。  
> 2\. 最后阿涅利的话其实是从特拉帕托尼身上借的梗，后者因为不可理喻地输掉了欧冠决赛试图辞职逃跑（但没有成功）。


	39. 39

真的和电影里没区别。从那一天起，塔尔德利永久地失去了抱怨自己天生倒霉的权利。救护车把他们送到医院的时候，他和加埃塔诺都有轻微的脑震荡，以及一些擦伤和挫伤，和在当时的情境下跳车冒的险比起来，两人堪称毫发无损，加埃塔诺当晚就跟妻子回家了。至于托斯卡纳人脚踝的骨折，医生啧啧称奇地说甚至用不着做手术，他第二天也可以出院了。

所以当晚塔尔德利就躺在了法国人豪宅的大床上，柔软的床褥包裹着他死里逃生的躯壳。他的身上似乎没有一处不酸疼，但他的精神却异常亢奋，这让他不仅不肯老老实实地歇着不动，反倒时不时地就要拉扯一下受伤的部位，仿佛这就是对肉体在死亡面前如此脆弱的报复。

唯一与电影不同的，是这个耗尽了他一辈子运气换来的结局。继续调查需要的证据已经全数毁灭，他们失去的不仅是几个月的努力，可能也是抵达最深处真相的唯一机会。在电影故事里，奇迹意味着成功与正义，但是生活中的奇迹过后，他还是和先前一样，除了生命一无所有，就连他为加埃塔诺不存在的孩子买的小火车都没有留下来。

法国人跪在两腿间给他口交，动作比往常更轻柔，打了石膏的脚被他架起来，免得不小心碰到。这让塔尔德利觉得羞耻，他用力向上顶腰，直到熟悉的呻吟传进耳朵。作为一个刚在地狱门口走过一遭的人，如此明白粗暴的快感是他比以往任何时候都需要的，但这种轻易的满足又像是一种罪恶。

“你们想寻欢作乐，就找我拉皮条。”安东尼奥送他过来的时候说，“真不要脸。”

马可翻了个白眼。安东尼奥开来的是一辆蓝色的宝马，而他的搭档平时只骑摩托。

“那普拉蒂尼为什么会跑医院里来？还不是你昨晚给罗马打了电话。”

普拉蒂尼出现在医院里的时候，警长正转告给他米兰宪兵上尉的消息，后者昨天从加埃塔诺那里抄走了两辆车的车牌号码。灰色128轿车的车主是米兰一家餐厅的厨师，坚称车子被人偷了，而且他有完美的不在场证明。

“哦。”不知为什么，塔尔德利内心并无波动，“另一辆呢？”

那辆油罐车么，就更神奇了，警长说。购置它的是一家建筑公司，的确，曾经被反黑手党法官调查，但它来往的黑手党是西西里的那个。

法国球员正是此时走进了病房，使他无须再浪费口水赞美光荣会机智的作案手法。

特拉帕托尼像被针扎了一样蹦起来，普拉蒂尼娴熟地接受警长的恭维，关于他多么慷慨地帮过警察的忙，关于他的决定如何令热爱足球的意大利人欣慰，关于冠军杯决赛的事儿，“您只是运气不好。”

“我运气已经够好了。”普拉蒂尼望了病床一眼，笑笑说。

“我看了今早的新闻。”他绽开足以登上报纸头版的笑脸，“为了对这位我很荣幸交上朋友的警官表示敬意……我还特意带来一张全体队友签名的球队合影。”

“我不要欧冠亚军队的照片。”塔尔德利大声说。

幸好病房里没有其他人。面对警长惊愕的眼神，托斯卡纳人差点咬了自己的舌头，法国人随意坐到床边的动作让他产生了错觉，仿佛身下的病床也变得像豪宅的大床一样软。

“我是开玩笑的。”他匆忙补救，“普拉蒂尼先生，嗯，很喜欢开玩笑。”

普拉蒂尼一脸天真地点了点头。警长仍有些疑惑，但与尤文头号球星面对面的兴奋显然冲昏了他的脑子，大概是为了表达对法国人的尊重，他竟也跟着开起玩笑来。

“建议您考虑转送给我。”他说，“我小时候也是尤文球迷呢。”

塔尔德利叫起疼来。他想起，离欧洲杯开赛只有两星期了，为什么普拉蒂尼没有直接赶去国家队报到？

法国人立即换上一副礼貌的关切表情。“您现在感觉如何？”

“以后再也不能踢球了。”托斯卡纳人哭丧着脸说，“我小时候苦练了好多年，为了能像里瓦那样只用左脚。”

普拉蒂尼信手拿过他床头的X光片，仔细看了看，摇了摇头。

“您的一切都会和以前一样。”他意味深长地道，“别忘了我才是脚踝骨折的专家。”

***

都和以前一样吗？注视着身前的人低头吞下他的精液，马可心想，那这并不是一种祝福。

他早已坐起身，伸手抚摸法国人的后颈，高潮过后的空虚只持续了一瞬，紧接着哀伤就像夏季的河水一样漫流进来。

“你有没有想过，也许你赢得的一切，都是可以不存在的。”他说。“在另一个平行的世界里，你什么都没有，跟我没任何区别。”

他以为普拉蒂尼会生气，结果却听见他回答：“我一直这么想。”

“你知道吗？就在冠军杯决赛，你受伤前一天……我梦见我们和利物浦比赛的球场倒塌了，所有我相信过的东西都被埋葬，那就是世界的结局。”

一条不能发力的腿限制了他的动作。他想要向法国人怀里钻过去，但却朝后倒回枕上。

“可是我不想这样。”塔尔德利绝望地道，“米歇尔……我为什么会这样？”

这样更好，他心想，只要把脸埋进枕头里，对方将看不见他眼里的水光。

“为什么我什么也做不了，”他说，“我这辈子没有做成过一件有意义的事。”

喉咙里吐出的声音是陌生的，那不是他的自怨自艾，而是命运给他的判决。塔尔德利终于意识到，这就是他全部生活的真相。他为自由离家出走，却只得到了肉欲的解放，他读了许多书，大选时仍不知该投票给哪个政党，他逃离一座座工厂，却没有反抗过任何一种剥削，他是一个警察，但他甚至不能保证做的每件事都合法。就在最近一次任务之前，特拉帕托尼曾经找他谈话，上司说他的本意是要詹蒂莱和希雷亚一起去，作为警察他们两人受过更专业的训练，而这件事可能带来生命危险。但是克劳迪奥怀孕的妻子使他不得不在马可和安东尼奥之间作出选择。

“您当然应该选我了。”塔尔德利立刻回答，“安东尼奥将来还能当上警长，我将来能干吗？我就不能做一点真正有用的事吗？”

是的，如今他的渴望缩小到在这世上无限的罪恶之中，哪怕只让其中一种大白天下，可是就连这一点他也做不到了。

“你为什么不会看不起我。”

他想，你为什么不抱抱我呢，那对你没有任何损失。

普拉蒂尼就一动不动地抱膝坐在那里，黑亮的眼睛凝视着他。

“你刚刚救了两个人。”他声调低沉地道，“你怎么还能这么说。”

只救了一个，塔尔德利暗自说。另一个并没有什么用，除非——

普拉蒂尼的手正在他大腿内侧一点点摸过去，这让他漫无边际的思绪开始打结，因此他不明白为什么对方还在讲话。

“你认为我比你做得好吗？”

塔尔德利没有回答。我不想管，如果张开嘴他可能会说，你快来抱抱我。

***

他的愿望没有实现，因为普拉蒂尼还在继续说着。

“还记得那张1978年世界杯的照片吗？你要是看过比赛，就知道那场我踢得并不好，意大利有一个非常机敏强悍的中场，他把我盯死了。”他说，“但那是我第一次遇到这样强大的对手，所以我反而很兴奋，我认真地考虑哪里做错了，下次就可以赢他，不仅是他，还有更多同样厉害的人。”

我说那是我在国家队最快乐的时候，其实就只是这个意思，因为当时我眼里还有最长久的未来，它们沿着时间无限延伸。难道后来我没有更快乐的时刻了吗？那当然不可能，我为自己的国家赢得了那么重要的冠军，踢出了无数精彩的比赛、传球和进球，但是这些时刻对我来说，都已经是彼此断开的了，就像做爱一样，什么也不能和那一瞬间相比，但结束了就没有了。

塔尔德利支起上身，愣愣地看着他。你胡说八道吧，他说。

“你要问，那我还想怎样？”他接着说，“我只希望我遇到的一切都有道理，我做对了就会得到奖赏，做错了才会被惩罚，就像侦探故事的情节，每件事都有原因和结果，一切都是预先连接起来的。但事实上，有多少次，我踢得差却在赢球，踢得好却输了，凡是相信我无所不能的人，都不肯让我按自己的想法去做，要求我解决问题的人，却不感兴趣我要付出的代价。”

“你要一种每件事都有意义的生涯？”塔尔德利失声说，难以掩饰内心的震撼，“可是人家都说……这只有耶稣基督才能做到。”

“小时候，在1974年以前，”普拉蒂尼回答，“我一直以为克鲁伊夫就是这样的。”

哦……是啊，马可轻声说道，真是可惜。

所以你曾问我爱不爱足球，普拉蒂尼说，我只能说，比你想的要爱，不然我不会坚持这么久。我甚至可能不会进入职业队，因为……

他叹了口气，因为我不是相信童话的人。我从一开始就知道，天赋和心志决定了我不会是与荷兰人一样好的球员，即使我是，这项运动也不需要了，每个上过学的法国人都明白，同样的革命不能发动两次。

“你这是自暴自弃吧？”塔尔德利猛地坐直了身子，“你就因为这个想走？”

“一部分是吧，”普拉蒂尼笑笑，“但即使不是为了继续睡你，我也还是改变主意了。”

“你休想转移话题。”托斯卡纳人说，“就因为胡思乱想你才会输掉冠军杯决赛，再不扔掉这些荒唐的想法，你马上还会输掉欧洲杯。”

那可不一定，普拉蒂尼淡淡地说，如果事情这么简单，我的愿望早就实现了。

塔尔德利又一次愣愣看着他，这回或许是惊讶于他到此刻仍有野心。

“就算不是克鲁伊夫，你也赢了两座金球奖。”他最后开口，“或许今年你就会有第三座，和那个荷兰人一样多。”

那是因为我竭尽了全力，普拉蒂尼说，这就是我全部能做的事。

他跪坐起来，探出双手，捧住了托斯卡纳人的脸。在他干燥柔软的掌心里，马可觉得一团温和的火焰正在燃烧。哀伤的河水在心底蒸腾起来，使他全身变得轻盈，像巨大的热气球就要飞走了。

就像你也已经救了两个人，普拉蒂尼柔声道，你还要怎么样呢？

塔尔德利扑倒在他的肩上。蒸腾的水汽终于溢出了眼眶，凉凉的泪水淌过他自己的面颊。他死死地扒住普拉蒂尼的背，迫使对方紧张地动了动，以免压到他的伤脚。

我还要你，米歇尔，他前所未有地哽咽着说，你不知道我多想你留在这儿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 1978年盯死普拉蒂尼的意大利中场是塔尔德利本人。  
> 2\. 虽然最后没有写到，但本平行世界是没有海瑟尔的哦，它将只存在于普拉蒂尼的星盘和噩梦里，就像那辆着火的汽车只存在于塔尔德利的幻想里一样。


	40. 40*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章反攻，十分无聊，跳过没影响。

即使直到中午还赖在床上，这也是他第一次在尤文球星家里待上超过一晚，普拉蒂尼打电话叫厨师来做饭，他发现法国菜有时也挺好吃的，前提是不要钱。

但是，他同样是第一次在这张床上过了一夜却什么都没干，这让他错觉自己的精力不仅在恢复，而且恢复得太多了。昨天皮肉还高高肿起的地方，今天只剩下一片淤青，甚至不戳两下都不会疼起来。

塔尔德利倚坐在枕头上，午后阳光明媚，初夏的蓝天映衬下，愈发显出室外露台的豪华气派。此时他脑子里想的是一星期之前，普拉蒂尼是怎样伏在露台的栏杆上，由着他从后面撩起浴袍，一点点揉开他翘起的屁股，在温软的身体里顶出属于自己的形状。五月的夜里还是凉爽的，一丝不挂的他却满头大汗，波河泛着微光的水面就展开在他们眼前，怀里人的内壁下意识地缩紧，绞得他欲罢不能，那是露天宣淫独有的快意，他们知道无论自己与危险的外部世界多么接近，在这幽静的豪宅里也永远是安全的。

谁能想到，才过了几天，他竟沦落到一动不动地躺在同一座宅子里，等着这里的主人送咖啡给他，顺便安抚一下他胀硬的下身。

明天这时候，普拉蒂尼就在国家队的集训地了，1984年的欧洲杯恰好在法国举行，对于东道主的国家队队长，率队夺冠似乎成了一种起码的义务。这让塔尔德利的心里加倍地发痒，他无法忘记医院里度过的那一夜，黑漆漆的病房里，所有人都走了，只有收音机里播报着尤文头号球星仍将留在都灵。想到法国人彼时还不知道在他身上发生的事，他用被单挡住脸哭了起来，不是因为这个消息差一点就将对他没有任何意义，而是因为差一点普拉蒂尼就再也不会明白自己多么需要它。

至于这个消息的意义到底是什么？塔尔德利说不出，也未曾认真去想。就像他知道自己没资格再提纯粹的肉体关系，可是他并不能给出一个新的定义，或者即使普拉蒂尼不用回法国，他也很难想象自己继续住在他家，这里不属于他的东西毕竟太多了。

然而托斯卡纳人决意丢开这一切，他相信了普拉蒂尼的话，世上没有什么一定的事。这是当今最好的球员踢了十几年足球学到的心得，其实他自己也早就明白了，不然他俩的肉体关系不会维持到现在，但正因塔尔德利是个直觉超前理性太多的人，有时他反而需要一点实证，比如毫无道理地从一次失败的任务中逃生。

昨晚入睡之前，他贴在普拉蒂尼的耳朵上问，你想我做什么事，为什么从来不跟我说。

“我可没要你做什么，” 身边人半睡半醒的声音说，“你骗不过我，都是你自愿的。”

那好吧，马可心想。所以无论将来会怎样，对于普拉蒂尼明天就要飞走了，现在他唯一的心情就是舍不得，想要加倍地利用最后的几个小时，以及四倍地诅咒自己打着石膏的脚。

咖啡端来了，塔尔德利一把抢到手，整个托盘都搁在了床头柜上。

“帮我弄弄嘛。”他说。

普拉蒂尼笑着上前，被他搂住索吻。呼吸一旦被人占据，塔尔德利的情绪也不那么躁动了，他闭上眼睛，感受着普拉蒂尼温柔地爱抚他的胸膛、侧腰和小腹，没过多久就抬起他受伤的腿架在肩上，细细地摸起他的大腿来。

他兴奋地长出一口气，想象着这只手握住他硬邦邦的阴茎，帮他彻底释放出来。

好像过了很久，他意识到这事并没有发生。睁开双眼，手指还在他的大腿根附近游动，仿佛对他挺立的那玩意毫无兴趣。

“不要乱摸了！”他叫道，“快点来弄我。”

普拉蒂尼像吓了一跳似地盯着他。他的神情像是在思索什么重要问题，这吸引了塔尔德利的注意，于是当对方的手快如闪电地插入他身下，两指楔进臀缝里顶了顶某处入口，他只顾得上尖叫了一声。

“你想弄哪儿。”

***

“你要干什么？！”

但是他的一条腿还被捉在普拉蒂尼肩上，何况就算没被捉住，它也不能自由活动，因此除了保持这个姿势他别无选择。

“我也是突然想到，”普拉蒂尼认真地说，“试试吗？刚好你可以躺着不动。”

塔尔德利傻乎乎地张开了嘴。他的大脑里一片空白，因此自以为外表也是这样。然而他随即惊恐地意识到，一抹傻笑可能正挂在他的脸上，那是该死的安东尼奥撩拨起来的该死的好奇心，由于他想不出眼下如何是好，便专注于在心中把英俊的安东尼奥咒骂了几百遍。

普拉蒂尼笑了笑，塔尔德利觉得臀缝里忽然一松，手指抽走了，取而代之的是身下的手掌开始揉捏他的屁股。这感觉倒没那么可怕，或者说还相当舒服，以至于马可不自觉把腰往上抬了抬，不巧正迎上对方的眼睛，羞耻地涨红了脸。

“考虑一下吧，很爽的。”

那家伙在瞎说，一切根本不和以前一样。有什么东西不是被前天路上燃起的大火烧空了，就是已被昨夜夺眶而出的泪水冲掉，总之如今在普拉蒂尼面前，塔尔德利的心理防御就像一长串咬紧的齿轮忽然抽走了一个，全套装置都哗啦啦地散开。何况从昨晚算起，另一个男人的气息和温度几乎一刻不停地包围着他，完全没给他机会把余下的齿轮重新组装起来。

手掌也抽走了，现在他身下空空如也。塔尔德利不知道他的眼神里流露出一种小孩子被收走玩具一样的神情，因此普拉蒂尼又得意地笑了，俯下身舔了舔他的耳垂。

“你真的不想要？我明天就要去国家队报到了。”

“就这一次。”塔尔德利小声说。

***

普拉蒂尼把他抱进了浴室，接着又抱回床上。马可努力绷住脸，温水在肠道里流动的感觉如此诡异，甚至让他不好意思尖叫出声。尤其他警惕地发现，仅仅是清洗了片刻，这具躯体好像已经变得敏感起来，像条鳗鱼一样在普拉蒂尼的触碰下扭动着。

他的身下塞了好几个垫子和枕头——床已经这么舒服，这又有什么用，除非为了让他抬高的屁眼更容易被普拉蒂尼操到。他心想，“啊！！”

抹着润滑剂的手指正在给他按摩。他的左腿当然还被高高地架起来，嵌入的指尖带来异物的清凉感，但更明显的是穴口被一下一下揉得发热，就好像塔尔德利的整个屁股都是橡皮泥做的，揉一会就比面团还软。

“会……会疼吗？”

指尖退了出去，像是很不满他僭越的质疑，普拉蒂尼探手握住他的前端，充满威胁地套弄起来。

“喔！”塔尔德利惊呼，他以为自己早被吓得硬不起来了，原来并没有。由于目前的姿势唯一还允许的动作就是向上挺挺腰，他就往圈住他的手里顶了几下，然而抬起的屁股却在快感的刺激之下，极不合时宜地一阵抽搐，让他毫无尊严地跌回床上。

身上传来一声戏谑的笑，他的阴茎自由了，没等他想明白这是何种预兆，普拉蒂尼的一根手指就径直刺入他的下身。

“救命啊！！”

沾满润滑的手指，没入只花了一瞬间，他与其说在喊疼，不如说是在试图夺回对意识的控制。因为体内的异物很快就像活的一样开拓起他的内壁，勾来勾去，马可认为这根手指根本不是在他肠道里摸索，而是一路沿脊椎摸进大脑，每一下都毫不留情地拨弄在柔软的神经上。

“不准乱叫，”普拉蒂尼说，“再叫不要你了。”

塔尔德利紧紧合上了嘴。作为补偿，他拼命瞪大眼睛，想象眼眶里也能发出声音。于是他眼里瞧着普拉蒂尼眉目间含着浅笑，乌黑的卷发随动作撩人地抖动着，下体却在忍疼感受肠壁被更多的手指逐步撑开，如果只是疼就算了，但比那更清晰的是一种不怀好意的快感，诱引承受它的人渴望更多。

“好慢啊，”他小声说。

普拉蒂尼侧过头，亲吻塔尔德利被捉住的那条腿。待酥麻的感觉将要下行到大腿根部，呵痒似的气流拂过那里柔嫩的肌肤，手指像是不经意地退了出去，连已经被他摆弄得头昏脑胀的塔尔德利本人，都意识到自己的后穴急不可耐地收缩了一下。

“求求你给我吧，”他乱七八糟地哼哼着，以己度人，他猜想普拉蒂尼不会轻易放过他，所以干脆抢先服软，作为迷惑敌人的手段。“你最好了，想你把我操哭，我长这么大，只想你一个人操我。”

“是么？”普拉蒂尼伸手在他前头拨弄了两下，“以前没有过？”

难道你看不出来吗？塔尔德利愤愤地想，“哎哟！……以后也没有！……都是你的，行不行？”

普拉蒂尼严肃地摇了摇头。“我不是这个意思。”

不过他也没要塔尔德利再说什么，扳开身下人早已合乎逻辑地蜷缩起来的另一侧大腿，他将阴茎头部抵在穴口，一发力就挤了进来。

被侵入并未如预想般令他疼晕过去，但也许正因做过准备，痛感反倒更加清晰。紧绷的身子不由自主地发抖，普拉蒂尼揉了揉他的臀瓣：“放松点，好不好。”

“我可以叫吗？”

“……行吧。”

塔尔德利立刻扯着嗓子叫道：“疼死了！救命啊！”

这似乎真的有点用处，体内的凶器猛地向前一送，乘他的喊声还在空中回荡，某个连他自己都不知在哪的部位被突然刮过，于是屋里又响起一种更尖细的叫声。

待他终于安静下来，体内业已被身上男人的器官填满，上一刻灭顶般的快感还留在他的意识里，他忍不住扭了扭身子，无法相信自己的肉体竟能吞吐如此粗壮坚硬的东西。

他眼巴巴地望着头顶上方那张漂亮的脸，感觉到后穴里的东西警告似地动了动。

“你最好了。”他竭力放软声音说。

普拉蒂尼低头吻了吻他抬高的大腿，大概相信了眼前人的想象力不过如此，当真在他身上操干起来。

一点也不疼了，或者说就算疼他也不知道。潮水般的快感冲刷过来，这一秒让他全身酥麻瘫软，下一秒又让他在欲望里狠狠地收缩。他更不知道分心护住他的伤脚还限制了普拉蒂尼的动作，每次被彻底撞开他都以为到了极限，然而下一次占有依旧是全新的。不久塔尔德利就失去了对时间的概念，一切都无限地漫长又极端地短暂，唯有高潮的一刻他是知道的，因为午后明亮的阳光里，所有的星辰都在他的意识中心炸开，白日上叠加了白日，六百多年前另一个托斯卡纳人升上天顶的时候，看到的景象也是这样。

身心向余韵的海底坠落，他模糊地感到体内停顿了一下，动物的本能驱使他伸开那条完好的腿，勾住了普拉蒂尼的腰。受了诱惑的性器用力顶进来，直到凉凉的精液射进他的身体。

被抱去清洗的路上，塔尔德利惊奇地注视自己打着石膏的左脚，十分钟前就算它整个被砍了下来他也不会知道。到他想说话，才发觉嗓子也哑了，连忙用舌头把普拉蒂尼的嘴堵住，免得对方笑话他。

“你爽了没？”最后他在对方怀里软软地问，“比以前怎么样。”

普拉蒂尼笑眯眯的。塔尔德利脸又红了，“只是因为我动不了，”他说，“下次……下次……”

下次又要被他骗回去了，他恶狠狠地想，躺着不动都能爽，我之前都在干吗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 六百多年前的托斯卡纳人（i.e. 但丁）看到的景象在《天国篇》1.61-62。


	41. 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章将有极为冗长的注释，但已经看到这儿了就还是看看嘛。

日月的车轮停转了一瞬，随即又滚滚向前。1984年6月的最初几天，在家养伤的托斯卡纳人发现他比上班时还要忙。预审法官、检察官、处理黑帮犯罪的警察、甚至市政府的议员都需要与他谈话，记者打电话到楼下披萨店来要求采访。即使大部分事情已由加埃塔诺代他做了，还是有一连串报告和记录等着他签字，与外部世界的节奏相比，豪宅里度过的几十个小时仿佛一场幻梦，唯有它在心里投下的影子是真实的。

玛丽埃拉问他前两天去了哪儿，让前来探病的她空跑了一趟。那天在医院里，她已经搂住他大哭过一场，现在又硬要带给他电视上学来的自制新口味奶油蛋糕，马可面红耳赤地转移话题，到后来玛丽埃拉忽然对汽车里烧掉的“蓝箭号”小火车发生了兴趣，他暗自怀疑也许今年他就将收到一盒作为生日礼物。

临走的时候，玛丽埃拉兴致勃勃地建议，他可以住到加埃塔诺家里，省得每天叫门房上来送饭。塔尔德利当然一口回绝了，但这却给他的朋友们带来了灵感。在安东尼奥的强烈怂恿下，托斯卡纳人最终搬进了克劳迪奥家的客房，他那时还不知道整个6月他都将淹没在西西里美食的海洋之中，以至于每天早晨都要对镜戳戳自己的脸蛋，看看是不是比昨天又鼓起来一点。

“你们为什么要这样？”面对着克劳迪奥母亲热情端上桌的又一盘甜点，塔尔德利嘟囔着，“好像没有必要嘛。”

西西里人摇了摇头。“我们都知道你是替我去的。”

马可想要转开话题，但克劳迪奥接着说：“你们回来之后我一直在想，如果当时是我，临死之前，我会不会后悔在瓦雷塞拿到那些录音。毕竟没有它们，或许就根本没后来的事，大家还是能照常生活下去。”

塔尔德利报以长久的沉默。他本来认为，对于克劳迪奥这样敢于孤身一人冒险窃听黑手党的警察，这根本不是问题。但是与克劳迪奥的家人共同生活了几天，他又觉得如果朋友真的后悔了，其实也算不了什么。

“要是让你再选一次，你会怎样？”

“不知道。”克劳迪奥承认，“我当时并不认为我还能选别的。”

检察长遇害案的调查还在进行，但只是在名义上。马可和加埃塔诺从米兰返回之后的第三天，那位涉嫌贩毒的律师在米兰的监狱里中毒身亡。他的死状和当年的弗朗西斯·图拉泰罗很相似，可见无论“我们的事业”还是光荣会对待麻烦的策略都是通用的。由于其他涉案人员身上都没有足够合法采取行动的证据，这就彻底消灭了短时间内可资利用的线索，尽管警长仍然打算盯住面包师和检察院楼下的酒吧，尽管预审法官正在考虑跨区协作搜捕安东尼奥·萨加里的可能，尽管据说这次米兰警方立即拘捕了一名狱警，然而他们明白，这一切即使有结果，也注定是次要的。重要的是敌人（又一次）证明，任何个别的执法人员都不是他们的对手，不是因为他们更加勇敢和机智，而是因为他们从警察和法官难以、甚至不想触及的地方汲取力量。黑手党是因脚踩土地力大无穷的巨人，但是异教的时代结束了，意大利没有赫库勒斯。

每天他都从警长和同事那里听到新的消息。对于5月底的谋杀未遂和汽车纵火案，侦查并非像他原先以为的那样毫无进展，例如米兰宪兵已逮捕了那家建筑公司的一名调度员。特拉帕托尼说事情不会没有说法，他的语气很平静，塔尔德利也平静地听着，知道那未必是假的：国家机器的运行有一套自己的规则，颠覆分子不以为意，黑手党却尊重它们。因此光天化日之下，两位执行任务的警察遭到追杀，公安系统必然谋求报复，只不过警长和下属心里都认为，抓到两个当时的执行者，打上十年官司让他们入狱十五年，那是一种被允许的正义，它和正义本身的距离——对了，就跟现在工人还能做的事，离马克思想让他们做的一样远。

***

罗伯特·博宁塞尼亚来看他的时候，精神颇为恍惚，塔尔德利安慰他说，光荣会的渗透根本防不胜防，比如他们至今也没找出是谁“消灭”了检察长的秘密文档。曼托瓦人露出苦笑，说这大概就是所谓的乌鸦嘴，洛伦齐这些天在米兰警局闹得不可开交，到最后托斯卡纳老警察赌气说要把警局所有南方佬的名单调出来查一遍。

“我说，这没用吧，难道安德雷奥蒂是西西里人吗？”

“没错，”在场的克劳迪奥说，他不认得罗伯特的父亲，是以对于一个素不相识的伦巴第人脑筋竟如此清楚，感到很意外。“这些人可能压根不是光荣会成员，只是被他们收买了……何况即使很低级别的警察，机会合适也可以造成很大损失。”

想明白是怎么回事的时候，罗伯特说，我真的想死，我觉得这一行没法干了。但是我转念又想，咱们这样的人，还能做什么呢？

“还可以像你父亲那样参加工会，”塔尔德利说，“但现在似乎没啥区别，都是什么也干不了。”

对我爸来说，工会不是一种选择，罗伯特说道，拒绝一辈子吸入毒气，不能算是一种事业。

就像在黑手党的追杀下逃生也不是，塔尔德利心想，即使这么多年过去了，这可能是仅有的一次他希望老布鲁诺正在看着他。

他忽然问：“你父亲当年老说马可·帕内拉的坏话，你还记得么？”

“激进党的那位？”罗伯特诧异，“他和黑手党有牵连？”

不是的，塔尔德利说。他记得当年这位激进党的领袖绝食抗议七十多天，要求议会讨论堕胎合法化，这当然没什么不对，可是后来皮埃尔·保罗·帕索里尼在《晚邮报》上对比激进党和共产党，他说，帕内拉的政治实践才是纯粹的现实主义。老共产党员气得摔了报纸，我们工会工人的斗争不够现实吗？女人能不能堕胎，对这个该死的新资本主义社会到底有什么影响？更可气的是，等到堕胎法令真要通过了，他发现帕索里尼自己根本不赞同这事，人的逻辑怎能如此断裂，他说，就好像布鲁塞尔和他们厂里的共产党不是生活在两个平行世界似的。

“我的意思是，现在想想大家都是一样的。”马可说，“你父亲罢工要求给工人买防护装备，帕内拉绝食争取离婚和堕胎，还有咱们冒死揭露黑手党……其实谁不知道，这个世界操蛋的根子根本不在这儿呢，只不过谁也没有比谁更好的选择。”

他耳边又响起普拉蒂尼的声音。这就是我全部能做的事。

克劳迪奥说：“你从哪儿学来这一套？”

按你的比法，罗伯特很怀疑地回答，我们还挺了不起的。

***

光荣会律师的命运在都灵几乎没有引起任何注意。只有《团结报》两天后发表了一篇文章，是一位住在都灵的卡拉布里亚共产党员用化名写的，提请公众注意死者职业生涯中曾多次担任乌尔西尼家族和萨加里家族成员的代理律师。拉迪切担任副主编的本地左翼小报还以“回顾检察长遇害奇案”为名，每天讲述一个C法官生前办过的重大案件，试图鼓励读者把它们彼此联系起来。

没有人知道倘若一切顺利，这些小小的种子会不会生根发芽，因为很快他们发现，所有报纸的重要版面都不再刊登其他消息了。正如1975年死去的人里唯有帕索里尼得到关注，1984年的死者注定是恩里克·贝尔林格，这位四十年来最受欢迎的共产党人在一次竞选集会上突发脑溢血，但他选择在全场“够了！够了！”的吼叫声里完成他的演说。谁也解释不了他为什么要这样，或许那也只是他全部能做的事。

三天后的欧洲议会选举，塔尔德利把票投给了他的党，这其实是毫无道理的，然而不止他一个人这么做。共产党破天荒地得到了比天民党还多0.3%的选票，只是许多意大利人不知道，那将是他们最后一次相信选举还能在这个国家改变什么。

铺天盖地的选举宣传遮蔽了意大利要求从巴西引渡一名“我们的事业”要犯的消息，而早在计票结果公布之前，欧洲杯又开始了，1984年的6月拒绝留给大事件的浪头里起伏的人们哪怕一点喘息时间。于是十几天来第一次，特拉帕托尼来看他的时候不是谈谋杀案，而是兴奋地说，你们看了普拉蒂尼昨天对南斯拉夫的头球了吗？我看贝特加也不过如此，现在我终于明白为什么他续约犹豫了那么久，尤文的足球的确对他是一种限制。

到了6月底决赛那天，塔尔德利依然打着石膏，不过他拄拐已经很熟练了。他和詹蒂莱在楼下的咖啡厅等着看球，西西里人找的地方，老板当然是尤文球迷，所以托斯卡纳人觉得自己在人堆里格格不入，更不要提一起的还有克劳迪奥在蒙扎足球队的朋友，这个乐天派年轻人连眼睛都有点斜的样子，却坚信自己将来注定是意大利足坛的风云人物。

“您为什么这么悲观？”他认真地冲塔尔德利问道，“说不定我将来就会为国际米兰工作。”

“我建议您先到尤文图斯试试吧，”马可态度冷淡地说。

他拄着拐站了起来，挪到吧台前要一杯白兰地，看着电视上一遍遍回放米歇尔·普拉蒂尼四场比赛的八个进球，其中有两个“完美”帽子戏法。克劳迪奥在这一带显然人缘很好，老板注意到他，立刻迎上来热情地问：“赌球吗？”

“有人赌西班牙吗？”

“没有。”老板翻了个白眼，“您可以赌谁会进球——我事先提醒您，押Le roi的话，我给您的赔率只有——”

连这家伙的法语发音都比他标准，他至今只会用意大利语读这两个词。

“算了。”塔尔德利说。十年前他押了西德——因为所有人都支持荷兰。但是现在就不一样了。他听说下注时心怀旁骛会带来厄运。

“Che culo（什么狗屎运啊）！”当普拉蒂尼开出直接任意球，而西班牙守门员不可思议地将已经扑住的皮球漏过了门线，塔尔德利大声嚷叫起来，他的心情突然奇好无比，这肯定不是因为他是法国球迷，也不是因为普拉蒂尼又将赢得第三座金球奖。想必是由于“狗屎运”与“屁股”是同一个词，他想，对于普拉蒂尼与尤文续签的另外两年合同，这真是一个好兆头。

后来他就在室内和室外同样震耳欲聋的欢呼声里，看着电视上弗朗索瓦·密特朗笑得像一头荷兰猪，把闪亮的银杯交给他的国家队队长。他甚至没有错过普拉蒂尼在赛后接受《新闻报》记者采访时说：

“我出道在南锡，因为那是我家乡的球队，我加入圣埃蒂安因为那是法国最好的球队。现在我在尤文图斯，这是全世界最好的球队，我将在都灵城退役。”

他摸了摸口袋，那里仍有一张小纸条，上面有他的姓名和警局的地址。安东尼奥把纸条带给他的时候表情很诡异，它是装在一个菲亚特集团的信封里寄过来的。

纸条上只有一行潦草的字迹，等我回来。

什么废话，塔尔德利心想，这不就是我现在全部能做的事吗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 马可·帕内拉，Marco Pannella 1930-2016。帕索里尼的文章是Apriamo un dibattito sul caso Pannella，《晚邮报》1974.7.16。  
> 2\. 意大利试图从巴西引渡的是Cosa nostra成员Tommaso Buscetta，他将是意大利反黑手党历史上第一位重量级的污点证人，但那已经是本文时间线结束之后的事了。  
> 3\. 朱塞佩·马罗塔在克劳迪奥·詹蒂莱效力Varese期间是该队的更衣室管理员（詹蒂莱在自传里提到，他对帮球员拎包有很高的热情）。本文提前了他去蒙扎的时间，以免他干扰西西里警察的Varese球场冒险行动。  
> 4\. 普拉蒂尼的退役宣言在现实中是他真正退役的时候说的。
> 
> 抓黑手党的故事到此就结束了！终章将是普拉蒂尼视角的霸道总裁文（误）。
> 
> \---
> 
> C法官的原型是都灵检察官Bruno Caccia，1917.11.16 – 1983.6.26。他是迄今为止唯一在北意大利被黑手党杀害的司法系统成员。本文案发现场的多个细节（夜间遛狗，身中14枪，凶手驾驶一辆128汽车）都直接挪用自真实事件，死者的职业生涯、立场和性格则是虚构的（现实中他要比文中写的成功得多），尽管他的确出身库内奥的司法世家。
> 
> Bruno Caccia之死在意大利黑帮犯罪史上还有很多独一无二之处，首先他是被光荣会杀死的，而光荣会事实上以在挑战司法系统方面异常谨慎著称。其次Caccia不是公众眼中的反黑法官/检察官（相反所有被Cosa nostra杀害的法官都是），而的确是主办政治暴力案件的（他被杀之后也真的出现了将案件指为极端组织报复的匿名电话），因此警方也的确像文中写的那样，先是怀疑极左、接下来怀疑极右组织，很久以后才通过一名在押的卡塔尼亚黑帮头目Francesco Miano（文中的弗朗西斯科·M）从他的光荣会狱友那里得到了正确的信息。这说明光荣会谋杀Bruno Caccia不是为了报复/警告（像Cosa nostra攻击多名西西里法官那样），而是为了预防，应该认为他们成功了，因为目前虽然有人作为此案的执行人被定罪，但我们既不知道更高层次的主使，也不清楚死者具体发现了光荣会的哪些犯罪行为。
> 
> 现实中，Caccia主要是被Ursino（也写作Ursini）和Belfiore两个在皮埃蒙特活动的光荣会小家族（’ndrina）联手杀害的，本文为了给来自Varese的警察更多表现机会，把在伦巴第活动的’ndrina Zagari加了进来。
> 
> （作为一个从1982和“小世界杯”开始想象80年代意大利的人，得知光荣会1983年就已经在都灵杀人，无论如何都很受震动吧，这也是本文的创作动机之一。）


	42. 终章（上）（普拉蒂尼视角）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为真正的尤文主席博尼佩尔蒂已经去当众议员了，本平行世界的尤文主席是皮埃特罗·朱利亚诺，现实中他的副手。

米歇尔·普拉蒂尼与尤文俱乐部敲定续约合同条款的那天，都灵城大雨如注，不给世界最佳球员一点面子。由于他还必须在当日抵达国家队的集训地，而都灵机场的航班无疑全都延误了，他的老板便邀请他共进午餐，将会有一辆防弹装甲轿车送他去瑞士境内某机场，吉亚尼·阿涅利有一架私人飞机正停在那儿。

阿涅利显得容光焕发，他已是六十多岁的老人了，但着装风格仍然被更年轻的时尚追随者模仿。为什么得以再做两年他的老板，这件事能够给菲亚特的总裁带来如此巨大的满足，普拉蒂尼懒得思考，一端起餐后的咖啡，他的嗓子立即发起痒来，这种感觉类似于他在摆好的皮球前退后两步，准备开出一个直挂球门死角的任意球的时候。

“您有没有烟抽啊？”

身后的管家递上一只打开的烟盒。鉴于阿涅利一言不发，别人当然也不能觉得这有什么不对，但是凑过去让对方点火的时候，他还是怀疑这个忠诚的可怜人眼里流露出一种哀怨的神情。

“普拉蒂尼，”阿涅利说，“你真的给我找了不少麻烦。”

“对不起，”他随口回答，“我不知道您这儿烟也卖这么贵。”

阿涅利微微一笑，这表示他的任意球的确直挂球门死角来着。

深深吸一口烟，全身都舒服了不少，正如塔尔德利说过的，法尔考在罗马有十亿里拉的工资而他在尤文还不到一半，相比之下，蹭他的老板两根烟抽压根不算什么。

他当时本该告诉那家伙，法尔考是巴西人，在1982年4月，没有谁要给一个法国人这么多钱。

两年前第一次来都灵，他坐的也是阿涅利的私人飞机和防弹轿车，司机和他握手的时候，露出一把手枪惹眼地别在腰上。几个月来他都在苦学英语，经纪人一门心思要把他送去阿森纳，那是除圣埃蒂安和巴黎圣日耳曼之外当时唯一有诚意的球队，可他心里认为法国联赛的管理和竞技水平对他已经太低了。

事实证明，经纪人是对的，因为尤文俱乐部的主席、副主席和体育顾问，没有一个人会说法语。这颠覆了他的认知，出生在洛林的他，以前遇到的意大利人——几乎全是皮埃蒙特人——还从来没有不说法语的。当然他忽略了以前他在法国，更不知道尤文的高管们也正交换着惊奇的目光，不明白为什么世界上有不说意大利语的意裔法国人。

他们真的谈了七个小时。普拉蒂尼自认为已经是一个纯而又纯的法国佬了，不然他就辜负了宁愿抛下兄弟姐妹也要从诺瓦拉移民到洛林的祖父，因此连续说上七个小时的英语，对他堪称是残酷的折磨。就在他饿得两眼发黑，竭力阻止自己的意志将尤文主席看作一只烧鹅的时候，烧鹅走过来对他说，现在律师要和你通电话。

他心想，合同都签了，还要律师干吗？

“律师”就是他的新老板，尽管他有一个都灵大学的法学学位，却从未做过这一行。实际上，阿涅利似乎从未做过任何事，只需等着目标逐一在他眼前自动完成，例如普拉蒂尼和自家球队续约的合同。

“普拉蒂尼，”电话里说，“我看了你上周在法国的比赛。”

哦？饿得晕头转向的他心想，这好像是法语？

“我很欣赏你上半场的表现……但你下半场踢得不好。”

这的确是法语，地道而亲切的发音，还有念到他名字时无懈可击的重音选择，让他一下子松弛下来。于是他张口就说：“您错了，我下半场不是踢得不好，只是没那么好了。”

“哦？”阿涅利反问，“那圣埃蒂安下半场连失两球，你如何解释？”

火气在普拉蒂尼心里蹭蹭乱冒，他的母队现在从上到下乱成一团，管理层都快要解散了，丢两个球还算一件事？他冷冷地回答：“不是这样，您还能得到我么？”

酒店房间的温度仿佛立竿见影地降低了，可见这些意大利人虽然不说法语，但并不是完全听不懂的。

那时候普拉蒂尼甚至不知阿涅利是何人，如他对塔尔德利说的，他从小对汽车缺乏兴趣，对权势的想象也不包括一个造汽车的富豪硬要跟他讨论，圣埃蒂安中场到底失控了没有。但是他从第一时间起就掌握了与阿涅利对话的诀窍，那就是想到什么说什么，绝不让任何一个字在脑子里多转一秒钟。如此显而易见的技巧，他一度不明白，为啥别人却想不到呢。

于是在都灵，所有人都告诉他，他跟其他人截然不同。阿涅利还没有帮他找到萨利切山区的出租别墅的时候，早上六点会把电话拨到酒店前台，这是住酒店的那两个月唯一令他怀念的生活细节，因为他可以更方便地冲接线员大喊，要睡觉，让他过一会再打来啦。

后来他得知，他可能是尤文队史上唯一这样做的人。

他在都灵的前半个赛季堪称举步维艰，无论字面还是比喻意义上。在圣埃蒂安拉伤的腹股沟并没全好，激烈的意甲联赛一度使伤势复发了，他的状态起伏不定，而且无论是场上还是场下都不怎么受欢迎。“购买”他之前的尤文，是一支战术上依赖身体对抗、文化上看重本分与资格的球队，因此所有人都默认教练的权威是不容置疑的，而中场的节奏取决于一个防守球员，年已36岁的尤文队长朱塞佩·弗里诺，虽然意大利的头号体育记者吉亚尼·布雷拉称赞他“如果弗里诺会踢球，他将比里维拉更加伟大”，但这句话里毕竟还有一个“如果”。

第一次训练课上，有一半他在报纸上读到的球队主力没有来，因为保罗·罗西率领意大利球员罢训，抗议他和博涅克拿着比本土队员高得多的工资。所有意大利人都假装读不出法语，他们不说他的名字，而是管他叫Il francese，“法国人”。

直到有一天，市政球场的淋浴间里，队友们默默地盯着他看，那是他截至当时为止踢得最好的一场比赛，但并不是因为这个。赛前接受采访的时候，阿涅利当着无数记者的面说：

“如果尤文仍然让皮球留在弗里诺的脚下，那我把普拉蒂尼买来又有什么用处。”

不过他印象最深的还是另一次训练课，阿涅利的私人直升机降落在场地上，尤文的老板没有从头到尾看完他们训练的习惯，否则他和他的雇员还有什么分别呢。除了询问两句每人的近况，阿涅利一般不会和他们开启什么话题，但那天他却兴致勃勃地说，自己昨天刚见到了菲亚特驻西班牙的业务主管，听说某个叫做马拉多纳的阿根廷人，能够从中圈把任意球直接开进门里。

一种突然的冲动占有了他，他从地上捡起一个球，一指场边杂物间的小门，说，您看那儿。

他来到场地另一侧，从这里看去，场边的平房离他不比中圈到底线更近，而小门即使打开也无非是一道黑色的裂口。于是他把球放在地上，助跑只须寥寥几步，足球在草场上空从容地滑翔而过，大开大阖的弧线近于浮夸地荡入门框正中，仿佛纱线穿过针孔。

有一瞬间普拉蒂尼站着没动，他的心神仍留在皮球消失的终点，下一刻所有队友向他拥挤过来，就好像他在正式比赛中进球时那样。罗西跳到他的背上，喊道，gol，gol！Le roi Michel！

阿涅利没有说话。直到所有人都散开了，菲亚特总裁眼里只余最后一点难以察觉的惊讶之情，他把压在衬衫袖口上的劳力士表摘下来说，这是给世界上最好的球员的礼物。

训练结束的时候，尤文主席朱利亚诺递给他装着那块表的盒子。坐在汽车里他把表盘翻过来，后盖上真的刻着一行字，吉亚尼·阿涅利，赠给世界上最好的球员。

每个人都告诉他，他跟其他人截然不同，或许朱塞佩·弗里诺是例外，直到1984年夏天退役，弗里诺私下总共跟他说过两句话，其中一句还是提醒他，他的保险分期付款快到期了。后来他去给罗伯特·贝特加的告别赛捧场，他知道贝特加和弗里诺是青年队就熟识的老队友，忍不住便提到这事，何至于此，我也不过想要属于我的足球而已。贝特加摇摇头说，你不知道阿涅利当年送走奥马尔·希沃里，对于我们这一代人他远比马拉多纳天赋更高，因为他不肯听教练的话在中场到处抢球，连眼都没有眨一下。在你之前，阿涅利从来没有干涉过教练的决定，哪怕一次也没有。

彼时他只好笑笑。没人知道那后来教练一度要他踢中锋，把他变成单纯的进球工具，他怀着期待对阿涅利提起，但他的老板立刻就说，普拉蒂尼，尤文的传统是各司其职。尽管到最后，双方还是妥协了，教练决定让步因为他场上仍旧自行其是，而队友逐渐不自觉地服从他的指挥；普拉蒂尼让步则是因为他意识到，之所以尤文的传统是各司其职，那是由于菲亚特在工厂里和流水线上需要的传统也是这样。阿涅利想要安稳地做这个国家无所不能的统治者，就不能不承认他另外有一些做不到的事情。

所以当保罗·罗西真诚地说，米歇尔，你是独一无二的，普拉蒂尼难免觉得有些伤感，他虽然是个中场，但是在法国他自以为从未遇到比他更善于抢点的人。然而在意大利，谁也不可能和罗西同时抢到一个位置，在你以为自己接到了球的一刹那，必然会发现罗西总是抢在前面。

他心里想，自己独一无二在哪儿呢？他知道贝利是独一无二的，因为巴西人是旧时代完美的天才，克鲁伊夫是独一无二的，荷兰人是新时代理想的革命者。他又凭什么与别人不一样呢？一个独一无二的球员，又怎能没有资格做他自己、而不是他的球队和老板想做的事。

许多人都喜欢问他，普拉蒂尼，您没有业余爱好吗？他想，换成克鲁伊夫和贝利（还有马拉多纳，但那是若干年以后的事了），这样问的人一定会少很多。因为大家相信他们是为足球而生的人，他们的天赋、品质和职业生涯，好像经过预先的设计，从头到尾都被一种属于他们自己的意义粘连起来。在他自己身上，米歇尔·普拉蒂尼找不到相应的意义在哪，他在国家队固然是教练的宠儿，但更主要是对现状不满的队友（这样的队友要多少有多少，也许因为法国人都是革命的同胞）发泄的靶子。在俱乐部，以前是一台本应解决一切问题、实际常常坏掉的机器，现在呢，机器大概是修好了，顺便贴上了一个菲亚特老板的商标。

他不是为足球而生的，但他并不对此怨恨，与以上一切相比，足球已是唯一未曾辜负过他的东西。普拉蒂尼出道在南锡，因为那是他家乡的球队，他父亲认识俱乐部的主席，但同样也是因为在家乡另一支球队试训的时候，他竟然莫名其妙地昏倒了。他知道在一百个体质和天资与他相当的人里，九十九个不会成为与他一样有统治力和决定性的球员，不会经过六年间的八次手术还能得到金球奖，唯有普拉蒂尼做到了超越局限的事，他的金球奖杯将会与克鲁伊夫一样多，那并非因为他也是为足球而生的，只是因为他也尽了全力。

因此当阿涅利说，普拉蒂尼自己为白面包添上了foie gras，其实并不是指他物美价廉，至少不全是这样。菲亚特总裁的意思是，他能做到的永远比看起来更多。他对塔尔德利说了谎，只为不愿让托斯卡纳人意识到，他的雇主可能是这世上唯一试图理解他的人。

因此普拉蒂尼认为自己不需要有让记者满足的业余爱好，不需要有让阿涅利得意的机敏应答，不需要有让公众着迷的优雅风度，他甚至不需要有性生活。实际上，他本来也几乎没有这玩意。他知道自己难为外人道的取向，也会在家偷偷探索自己的身体，但至少在年轻的时候，他认为，这样的快感与足球能带给他的相比，注定是微不足道的。

如果他能永远地年轻下去，那个托斯卡纳人永远也不会坐上他的车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿涅利送表的情节是作者加入的，印象中这是他40年代会做的事，并不符合一个老年良家总裁的行为准则。但是！前面那部分不是作者编的，这事非常有名，虽然也可能只是都市传说啦。
> 
> 另外让他踢中锋的其实是早年的国家队，不过应该不止一个教练有这想法（但并不是在尤文，毕竟现实中的特拉帕是一个在维亚利身上看到中场的人）。
> 
> 【2020.9.3：今日是Gaetano Scirea逝世31周年 好希望真的有平行世界啊】


	43. 终章（下）

马可·塔尔德利出现在他眼前的时候，他定了定神，不由得就想要看个清楚。相比一个真正意义上的美男子，托斯卡纳人眼里的光太亮，五官线条太深刻，棱角也过于鲜明。很久以后，普拉蒂尼才在保罗·罗西家里认识了他大名鼎鼎的约会对象，他觉得安东尼奥的确美艳绝伦，但太明显地是一个只需要自己的青年人了，并不会令他想要接近。

那时候他已经是世界冠军，欧洲冠军，金球奖得主，世界最佳球员，至少报纸上这么说。唯有他自己隐隐预见到，这已是他职业生涯结束的先声。这当然不是说他的技术衰退了，或者他赢够了想要退役，而是他的生涯无论持续多久，似乎将没有任何本质区别。他是世界冠军、欧洲冠军、金球奖得主，但他也永远不是——也不会有任何人相信他是——下一个克鲁伊夫，下一代人看他的精彩表现，不会像他14岁时看到荷兰人那样，从此明白这就是世上唯一还值得做的事。

这些话都是潜藏在下意识里的，从未浮上表面，因为一旦宣之理智，它们将显得极度荒唐。就像他过上一个生日的时候，阿涅利派了一条小船，把正在马赛度假的他接到附近的一艘游艇上，面对着两杯清水——阿涅利在他面前从不饮酒，就像他好奇普拉蒂尼人生的全部细节却从不谈起他自己一样——他的老板问他，以后打不打算去其他球队？他毫不犹豫地说那取决于您还有多少钱付我的工资。阿涅利哈哈大笑，但他那时以为自己真是这么想的。

其实那时他已不止一次和纽约宇宙队的人见过面，对方正是通过一位菲亚特派驻美国的代表才找到了他。很明显，阿涅利比他自己更关注北美足球联赛，毕竟当年的贝特加就是被他送到加拿大去的。

至于阿涅利为何这么问，他也完全理解，就连菲亚特总裁自己都不会否认，购买他的主要目的就是为尤文图斯赢得迟来太久的欧洲冠军。

表面上看，他的生活在那之后毫无变化。但世界最佳球员早已明白，他对足球矢志靡他的爱注定有一部分有去无回。总有一天，他将会决定，可以不再这样爱他迄今唯一的爱人。至于他的决定最终落在1983年的9月，与不久前曾在三天内两次见到同一个意大利警察，他认为并无因果关系，不过他也不介意未来在塔尔德利耳边撒个无伤大雅的谎，好让怀里的情人晕头转向地在他肩膀上啃个没完。

阿涅利送给他一辆菲亚特UNO汽车，这是菲亚特总裁独有的幽默感，仿佛他们偶尔也是平等的，可以互相分享劳动成果，跟小学生交换抄作业差不多。车他当然从来不开，后来没过多久就烧掉了，阿涅利也早已失去耐心，干脆又送他一辆玛莎拉蒂完事。

玛莎拉蒂就是塔尔德利最为热爱的那辆，说不清托斯卡纳人是真的喜欢车，还是仅仅忘不了曾经在车里干他。甚至当普拉蒂尼开另一辆法拉利去接人，塔尔德利还挑三拣四，渐渐地他也习惯了对方专门坐这辆车，有几次停进车库，他们心血来潮还会爬到后排接吻，就滚倒在托斯卡纳人狂热地掠夺过他的座椅皮面上。

托斯卡纳人带给他的享受是他以前没有体验过的，他不能说这样纯净的肉欲就比球场上永远交缠着理性和计算的快感更好，但它有如延展了他的生活。1983-84最终成了他职业生涯发挥最稳定、最持久的一个赛季，塔尔德利甚至有些迷惑地问他为什么，他自然无法回答，当对方如痴似醉地在他身上索取，但又不计代价地给予直到与他彼此交融，这样的快乐或许教会了肉体一些理智永远无法触及的东西，不过亦或许这只是生活的嘲弄，投入更浅的人有时得到的更多。

塔尔德利不知自己是天生的荡子，他把无尽的渴望误认为深情。普拉蒂尼不想对他指出这一点，就像他也不会告诉托斯卡纳人，他不敢对加埃塔诺袒露他的欲望，某种程度上恰恰因为他恐惧一种可能的回应，像塔尔德利这样的人是不能与自己崇拜的人相爱的，但说到底这和他又有什么关系呢？

普拉蒂尼不是荡子，他会慢慢地习惯一件事，如同蚌壳里长出珍珠。如同习惯一座城市、一支球队、一种他不那么想要但也总能让他进球的战术，他也会习惯一个人的身体，乃至习惯对方对自己的索求。正因他清楚这一点，塔尔德利是怎样的人，他觉得并没有那么重要。如果吉亚尼·阿涅利从来没有真正掌握过他，一个意大利警察当然更加不能。

然而当普拉蒂尼习惯一件事，他也会习惯于按自己的心意改变它，或者至少习惯于想要这样。只要适应了一种足球战术，接下来他就会取得对它的控制。很少有人知道普拉蒂尼甚至渴望控制他的队友，他利用自己的洞察力和判断力，明白有时只要稍稍改变传球的时机和落点，搭档接球之后就不得不踢回给他，再由他完成射门。靠着这一招他才能在机敏绝伦的罗西和犀利无匹的博涅克身边连续赢得联赛最佳射手，这一点罗西和博涅克心知肚明，但都不以为意。足球场上，没有什么比强者通吃更令人愉悦，那说明这里应有的秩序依然完好，正如他的两位天才队友也格外享受反过来让他吃瘪的时候。

肉体关系不是足球，迷乱中也不该有任何秩序。因此普拉蒂尼不能对塔尔德利这样做，尽管从某个时间开始，他发现他对此越来越怀疑。一切的种子也许就是那天在他的床上，塔尔德利突然硬要告诉他心中的爱情秘密，现在想来，托斯卡纳人从一开始——从他坐在玛莎拉蒂的车前盖上，甚至从他故意要抽自己的法国烟的时候——就是这样随心所欲地搅乱所有的界限，而自己之所以迁就乃至配合他，起初因为这没那么重要，后来他就慢慢地习惯了。

取悦托斯卡纳人不自知的索要，让他觉得好玩，就像其实恰到好处地与菲亚特总裁斗嘴也一样，这类似于在球场上预测和操纵别人的行动，有一种用头脑走钢丝的快感。只是普拉蒂尼最后还是决定，塔尔德利应该得到一点报应，也许就是那一天当他在自己眼前光着屁股滚来滚去，还硬要扮演公私分明的电影英雄，普拉蒂尼把他按在怀里，准备教给他他没有资格这样做。

他有充足的时间。事实上，对他来说后半个赛季时间过得比实际上更慢，这当然是由于他不肯开启续约谈判的缘故。他不想谈是因为自己也不知想要去哪，他已经失去了对足球的忠贞，更谈不上想要忠于他的雇主；然而若他已不那么在乎自己何时退役，他也不该在乎自己与谁的球队签约，而阿涅利也的确是他认识的人里，唯一对法国国家队了如指掌的外国人。

阿涅利对法国队了如指掌，是因为菲亚特的法国分部主管随时会将下一位当红新星的详细资料送到他的手上。普拉蒂尼有时甚至怀疑，自己之所以不断推迟最终的决定，就是为了看看他的老板还能做什么。在他接到菲亚特总裁的请帖，即将赴宴的前一天，他忍不住在清晨的电话里问，black-tie到底是啥？阿涅利一本正经地说，就是你认为的意思。

但即使这一次，他也与他权势滔天的老板势均力敌，或者几乎是这样。普拉蒂尼带给阿涅利一份生日礼物，是他的一座金球奖奖杯。阿涅利变了脸色，他却笑笑说，我的上一座金球奖是为祖国国家队得到的，不过这一座您有权拥有它。

阿涅利沉默了很久，这样的场景极为罕见，最后菲亚特总裁用手指敲了敲金色的圆球，问，它真是纯金的吗？

“您开玩笑呢？”普拉蒂尼答道，“要是纯金的，我现在就拿回去了。”

那时他不知道，自己过30岁生日的时候，阿涅利将会还给他一座大小和形状完全一样的奖杯，只不过像他的意大利姓一样是白金打的。塔尔德利将会拿一只勺子在上面捅来捅去，嘴里直嚷这是真的吗，送去鉴定一下，别让资本家骗了。

那时他只是觉得很有趣。没过几天，阿涅利通知他，如果普拉蒂尼愿意，菲亚特的最新车型上市之后，他将会按比例得到销售额的提成。对着来与他商议这事的经理，普拉蒂尼用力眨了眨眼睛。在意大利，尤文图斯被称作老妇人，“国家女友”，因为它在那些除了“面包与马戏”一无所有，而面包也要靠菲亚特的工厂挣来的人们中间，就像老电影里帽子上插着鸟毛、分发美国救济包裹的贵妇人那样广受欢迎。于是现在他仿佛看到，一位像这样风韵犹存的老妇人正在他面前露出一侧赤裸的肩膀，接着露出另一侧。回过神来的他用自己能做到的最礼貌优雅的方式谢绝了。

对于一位以算无遗策著称的天才中场，必不可少的能力就是同时做许多看似互相冲突的打算。所以他一面学习德语，一面定制了一辆阿尔法轿车，这样可以更方便地像任何一对布尔乔亚情人那样，在好天气里和托斯卡纳人出去玩。无论他下一任雇主在哪，他相信，他都有充足的时间，尽管普拉蒂尼对政治一窍不通，但他从电视辩论上得知，在这个属于“全球化资本主义”的新时代里，追求享乐的可能性是无限的。

所以在他失去欧洲冠军杯的那天夜里，当他接到酒店前台转来安东尼奥·卡布里尼的电话，得知他差一点也失去了托斯卡纳人的全部可能，他觉得他的忍耐已经抵达了极限。他无法再容忍塔尔德利嘴上说着不肯连累他实际根本没这么想，不然他就会比自己更急切地学会一些东西。

第二天清早他坐阿涅利的飞机回到都灵，这当然是本来就计划好的，新合同还有很多细节需要谈判，最终他当然也还是选择留在这里，冠军杯决赛前不久，经纪人秘密通知俱乐部他决意续约。塔尔德利没有问他为什么，普拉蒂尼也不会哄他说为了和他在一起。他在心底明白，两年的时间里，他已经爱上了这支球队。尤文给他的快乐不是他最想要的，但远比两年前他以为自己能得到的更多。

“我们接到了太多关于你白抽别人香烟的投诉。”这是阿涅利在说话，“不要忘了我先前给你的建议还是有效的。”

“不必了，”普拉蒂尼故意严肃地道，“我不是为了您才留下来。”

“为了别人吗？”菲亚特总裁也严肃地问，“如果是一位女士，我很愿意当面向她致谢。”

“男士就不行？”

这样啊，阿涅利说，那当然也可以。

普拉蒂尼早已不再奇怪，为什么没有其他队友这样跟阿涅利说话了。阿涅利的思路有时连他也觉得难以招架。

不过他又想起那天晚上，自己打着一条扎眼的黑色领带，穿梭于所谓大资产阶级的成员中间的时候。其实阿涅利根本不在乎，对于他这样的统治者，礼仪不再是一种规范，而只是一种选择。就好像他学会了意大利语，是为了融入新的工作环境，但阿涅利和他说法语，则是因为在他眼里法国无非是皮埃蒙特的延伸。

普拉蒂尼将终身感激他的老板，是吉亚尼·阿涅利教给他，快乐的唯一诀窍只有做自己想做的事。但如果阿涅利认为在此之前你必须先当上菲亚特的总裁，那他可能就错了。他与老板握手道别，却在楼梯上突然立住了脚，从外套口袋里摸出签合同的笔和一个便条本来。

他随手写了两行字和一个都灵警察局的地址。

“能不能麻烦您帮我把这封信寄出去。”

管家惊恐地瞪着手里刚撕下来象征性对折了一下的小纸条。说实话，普拉蒂尼对他很同情。

他甜甜地一笑：“需要我付邮资吗？”

“不……不用了。”可怜的管家不知所措地说，“但……但是……”

快活地坐进防弹轿车后排，米歇尔·普拉蒂尼心里油然而生一个想法。他一定能赢得欧洲杯的冠军。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文关于普拉蒂尼尤文生活的梗绝大部分是真的，但为了强行制造戏剧冲突，作者进行了一些剪裁。例如阿涅利开船来给他过生日是他40岁（1995）时的事，而提出给他销售提成则是试图挽回他87年退役的决定（那个老妇人脱衣服的比喻是他自己写的），本文将它们全部塞进83-84一年多的时间里，就使得阿涅利的形象更具压迫性。相应地，普拉蒂尼的心理虽然是作者从他自传里提取出来的（只是个人解读），但是也加入了戏剧化成分，并且根据私设的世界线做过调整。比如说普拉蒂尼送阿涅利一座金球其实是91年（关于它是不是真金的对话，以及后来收到一座白金球都是他自己讲的），那时他早已退役了，当然阿涅利也的确很受震撼，毕竟他尚未拥有第二个这玩意多到可以送人的球员。
> 
> 这里私设导致的又一个bug：现实中普拉蒂尼拿的是83-85的金球奖，这三座奖杯是完全一样的。按本文他从82年开始拿的话，82年的奖杯还是老式的，比后来体积小很多。因此他似乎不该舍得把83年的奖杯送人，但作者决定就这样吧，反正他后面还会有的……
> 
> PS：其实作者一直无法回答的问题是，平行世界里85年的金球奖是谁？如果读者不介意最后满足一下作者的私心，不如就让罗西老师拿回来吧哈哈哈。
> 
> 最后感谢读者（如果还有的话）看完这篇无聊的嫖本命私货文！感谢嘎巴菜老师和文中人物一起支撑第一次写文的废柴作者一直写下去QAQ。
> 
> 【预计还有3章放参考书以及两个无聊的小剧场段子（。】


	44. 献词

作者希望将本文献给文中提到的所有黑手党犯罪受害人，以及：

_Gaetano Scirea (1953-1989)_

_Luigi Radice (1935-2018)_

_Pier Paolo Pasolini (1922-1975)_

_Leonardo Sciascia (1921-1989)_

_Enrico Berlinguer (1922-1984)_

因为有他们的世界比没有更好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文主要使用的黑手党相关书籍：
> 
> 1\. Leonardo Sciascia，《白天的猫头鹰》和《各得其所》。现有最好的黑手党题材小说。
> 
> 2\. Mario Portanova, Giampiero Rossi, & Franco Stefanoni, Mafia a Milano. Sessant’anni di affari e delitti, Melampo 2012。主要参考了反黑侦查的办案细节，以及Cosa nostra在米兰地区的活动。此书'Ndrangheta的材料很少。
> 
> 3\. Nando dalla Chiesa & Martina Panzarasa, Buccinasco. La 'ndrangheta al Nord, Einaudi 2012。光荣会在北意大利发展的历史和社会因素，以及著名北方光荣会头目的事迹。
> 
> 4\. 约翰·迪基，《意大利黑手党的历史》。Cosa nostra的组织、发展和行动逻辑。是很好的黑手党知识普及作品，但作者不认同本书开头对维尔加小说《乡村骑士》的引申评价，因此第22章回应了这一点。
> 
> 人物形象（假定有的话）主要参考自：塔尔德利的自传；普拉蒂尼的自传；塔尔德利女性炮友的自传；特拉帕托尼、詹蒂莱、佐夫和博尼佩尔蒂的自传；卡布里尼和罗西的自传虽然也参考了但觉得没啥用。


	45. 小剧场一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真假都灵大学生  
> （为嘎巴菜老师特别定制）

塔尔德利脚上的石膏拆掉，可以独立行走的时候，普拉蒂尼已经随尤文出发去集训了。他的周末因此变得非常无聊，有一天他就决定和希雷亚去探望还在监狱里的前都灵大学语言学专业学生。

语言学专业学生个子很小，有严重的驼背，头发乱糟糟的，眼镜后面是一对钢蓝色的眼睛。

塔尔德利觉得他特别眼熟，但想不起来为什么。

虽然理论上他至少要在监狱里住上十年，但是在外面和狱警聊天的时候，他们也听说有人正在为他申请总统特赦。

也许因为这个，大学生似乎心情很好。

“您平时在监狱里干什么？”塔尔德利随口问。

对方狡猾地眨了眨眼。

“写作呗。”他说，“如果您想听，我可以给您读一段。”

塔尔德利马上同意了，他希望在看不起他们的激进知识分子面前显示一下人民警察的文化素养。

“皮埃蒙特在意大利复兴运动中起到的是什么作用？那就是领导作用。”大学生背诵道，“温和派是一个比较清一色的社会集团，他们的领导权经受的动摇比较有限……与此同时，所谓行动党并没有任何一个阶级作为基础……这就意味着历史上行动党是受温和派的领导。”

“好有道理啊。”塔尔德利说。

于是他把学到的新知识讲给了小分队的共产党书记朋友。

“什么鬼？”拉迪切吃惊地说，“这不是葛兰西在《狱中札记》里写的吗？！这些极端分子莫非都是骗子？”

整整一星期沦为笑柄的塔尔德利愤怒地回到了监狱。

“您是不是骗子？”他冲着走进谈话室的大学生叫道，“您为什么说葛兰西的话是您写的？”

大学生从衣服口袋里掏出一本很厚的书，也不知他怎么塞进去的。

书在塔尔德利眼前晃了晃，他看见封皮上的确是《狱中札记》几个大字。

“喔，”他说，“您虽然看不上共产党，但却读他们写的东西。”

“这套最新整理本都是75年出的了。”大学生真诚地道，“我怎么知道你们政治科的警察至今还没有读过……知己知彼，百战百胜嘛，之前的检察官可是读过不少呢。”

“葛兰西被法西斯关起来死了，检察官被黑手党杀了，您现在还呆在监狱里。”托斯卡纳人没精打采地说，“我看这书还是不读为妙。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给希望探究作者无聊趣味的读者：这个正文只提到两句话的“人物”是捏他安东尼奥·葛兰西（都灵大学语言学专业肄业）的，因此他的人设就是长得跟葛兰西一模一样并且（假装）写葛兰西写过一遍的东西。（对不起实在太无聊了，向读者道歉）


	46. 小剧场二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 菲亚特总裁捉奸现场（假的，别信）

一辆加长豪华防弹轿车，停在绿阴掩映的别墅门口。意大利最有声望的工业巨头隔着车窗瞟了一眼好莱坞风格的门廊，脸上露出复杂的神情。

“剧本错了吧……”他说，“我为什么要做这等事？”

少废话，画外音说，再霸道的总裁也不能违抗作者。

“那好吧。”阿涅利说，他走下轿车，径直朝正门走过去。所有的门扇在他面前都自动打开了，别墅的内部也不会让他迷路，这所住宅本来就是他替普拉蒂尼找到的。

在楼上的卧室门口，菲亚特总裁举起手杖敲了敲门，然后把门推开了。

表面上看，床上只有一个人，至少只有他的爱将一颗脑袋顶着蓬乱的卷毛露在被子外面，两只眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的。

“普拉蒂尼，”阿涅利说，他开始觉得不虚此行，“你整天都在搞些什么？”

“搞男人呗。”普拉蒂尼小声说。

在他权势滔天的老板面前，他还是第一次体验到脑子干涸的感觉。令他庆幸的是，阿涅利此时也没有开口，因为作者想不出他的台词。

这给了他一点时间，他回过头看了一眼身边鼓起来一动不动的被子。

“别装了，”他压低声音说，“你的失眠人设呢？”

塔尔德利的脑袋一点一点冒了出来，他不想这么做，但作者的权力是无限的。

这引起了阿涅利的注意。他觉得此人颇为眼熟，好像在哪里见过。不止见过，而且……

停，作者说，你把世界线弄混了。

菲亚特总裁把手伸给托斯卡纳人。“您认识我吗？”

废话，塔尔德利心想，我不认识你，早就把你从露台上扔下去了。

他握了握伸给他的手。

妇人之仁，阿涅利心想（不知为什么他也得知了对方的脑内活动，也许菲亚特总裁就是可以为所欲为的），将来一定不是法国人的对手。

“对尤文俱乐部隐瞒感情状况，可能会遭到罚款哦。”

“尤文到底是一支球队，还是婚介所？”塔尔德利用蚊子般的声音说。

“这个问题嘛，”阿涅利说道，“我也曾经对博尼佩尔蒂讲……”

停！你忘了博尼佩尔蒂已经去当众议员了吗？这个世界的尤文主席是……

尤文是我的球队，阿涅利说，我说主席是谁就是谁。

……那好吧。

詹皮埃罗·博尼佩尔蒂：可是我更想当众议员。

大家都沉默了一会，这说明作者又编不下去了。

“就这样吧，”阿涅利说，“回头见。”

他转过身准备离开。

“什么？”被作者附体的塔尔德利震惊地问，“我把你爱将睡了，你没什么看法？”

阿涅利回过头看了看他。“你把他睡了……这事《团结报》和《国家晚报》会不会刊登？”

你他妈疯了？塔尔德利心道，关那帮人什么事？

“那不就得了。”阿涅利说，“对我有什么影响呢……祝你们百年好合。”

等等，作者说，这和我想的不一样。

但阿涅利已经出门去了。

这不合理，作者惨叫道，菲亚特的老板是没有罢工权的！

“作者说了不算，罗兰·巴特也这么说。”阿涅利回答，“如果不能为所欲为，我为什么要继承家业？”

卧室房门又关上了，塔尔德利拿被子把脸一蒙，放声尖叫起来。

“什么样的脑残作者才能写出这种情节？我马上开除你的粉籍！”

作者说：“开除了你就没粉啦。”

塔尔德利陷入了思索。由于被作者束缚了理智，他不知道在另一个平行世界里，他才是1982年的世界冠军，他的进球视频数十年后还在全世界的显示器上播放，他赢得的荣誉比普拉蒂尼更多，除了金球奖。

“可我要粉有什么用？”他说，“我都有我的法国人了。”

***

（2020.9.4：这回本文是真的写完啦！毕竟作者都被开除粉籍了呢。）


	47. 小剧场三 不存在的中场（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020.9.24：马可·塔尔德利生日快乐！国家队史最好的中前卫！  
> 一个（or两个）极为无聊的生贺小剧场。

尽管阿根廷的政治局势令所有“西方文明国家”愤怒，1978年的世界杯还是如期在当地举行。塔尔德利很想到希雷亚家里去看球，可是一想到加埃塔诺现在正和女朋友一起住，心里就空落落的。最终在首场小组赛当天，他还是下定了决心，以公寓电视坏了为名拉上克劳迪奥去朋友家里蹭饭，说实话，如果在平时，他是不太乐意和詹蒂莱一起看球的。

意大利在1974年世界杯的惨败，使得塔尔德利对国家队的存在意义产生了极大的怀疑。更糟的是，四年后的这支球队无论从哪个方面看，都比上一届还要差上两个档次。

“总不会连法国都赢不了吧。”塔尔德利嘟嘟囔囔地说。

为了排遣开赛前半小时的焦虑，他漫无目的地翻腾起一叠街上买的体育报纸。

“奥马尔·希沃里认为，23岁的普拉蒂尼并非意大利的真正威胁。”他读道。“尤文金球奖得主对本报表示……我看不出普拉蒂尼有什么特别之处……全世界至少有十几个与他同一水平的球员。”

“太对了，”詹蒂莱马上说，“我真不懂一个法国人有什么好吹。”

塔尔德利问：“普拉蒂尼是谁？很厉害吗？”

“你看没看年初法国和我们的友谊赛？”希雷亚说，“普拉蒂尼进了……”

“哦……是2-0领先被追平的那场吧，”马可说，“也只有现在的意大利能干出这种事。”

“他还有另外一个球被取消了。”

“那可能是个好球。”詹蒂莱说。“不过有句话怎么说……误判也是足球魅力的一部分。”

“只有你们尤文球迷这么认为。”塔尔德利道。

比赛开始了。大家从冰箱里拿出罐装啤酒，还没来得及打开，只见电视上一个白色身影自边路插上，一眨眼就过掉了两名意大利后卫，接着切入空荡荡的禁区，等到塔尔德利跳起来凑近荧幕，皮球已经在网里了。

“什么玩意？这是马尔德拉的责任吧？”塔尔德利尖声叫道，“这难道不是马尔德拉的责任？”

“你是不是眼瞎？这分明是法切蒂没有跟上。”詹蒂莱说，“我真不明白为什么要让一个36岁的人踢世界杯？”

“因为其他人更加不行。”马可说。“你看现在有一个新的自由人能用的吗。”

“那倒也是，”詹蒂莱说，“尤文都快要让贝特加去踢中后卫了。”

这个话题不知为何引起了希雷亚的兴趣。“有人知道米兰的巴雷西吗？据说还不错。”

“啥？”克劳迪奥问，“巴雷西不是在国米吗？”

“是兄弟俩哦。”加埃塔诺道，“我那个在米兰青年队的朋友说……”

“从来没有听说过。”塔尔德利大声说，他莫名感到一种威胁。

电视画面重新吸引了他们的注意力，皮球在法国队拥挤的禁区里弹来弹去，不知哪里冒出一个蓝衣服的球员捅了一脚，1-1。

沙发上爆发出欢呼声。等了好一会，保罗·罗西的名字和球衣号码才显示在荧幕上。

“我就知道，”托斯卡纳人得意起来。他转过头问詹蒂莱：“尤文还有他的一半所有权吗？”

“唉，一定会涨价吧。”西西里人装模作样地说。

下半场，都灵中场扎卡雷利攻入了反超的进球。大家终于松了一口气。

“那个普拉蒂尼干什么了？根本就看不到。”终场哨响的时候，塔尔德利兴高采烈地评论，“法国怎么会有顶级球员？不存在的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我永远爱1978年的意大利队（虽然从本文并看不出来。
> 
> 现实中法切蒂（自由人）和马尔德拉（左后卫）均没有踢这场比赛因为希雷亚和卡布里尼已经取代了他们。联赛出场1次的小巴雷西亦没有任何理由吸引希雷亚的注意除非自由人之间有特殊的心灵感应方式，以及意大利的失球是从右路丢的所以球盲塔尔德利只是在胡说。
> 
> P.S. 贝特加真的能踢中后卫。


	48. 小剧场三 不存在的中场（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塔尔德利生贺剧场的后半部分。

终场哨响的时候米歇尔·普拉蒂尼的心情糟透了。法国队出线无望（因为同组还有东道主阿根廷队，他们等于输给了最直接的竞争对手），他自己被对位球员压制，完全没有发挥。还有比这更坏的结果吗？不久之前，法国国内那些功成名就的演艺界和文化界人士曾经倡议国家队退出本届杯赛，以抗议阿根廷政府的残暴专制行为。当时他忍不住反驳了这一观点，因为法国从1966年之后就再也没有进过决赛圈了，而他是多么需要世界杯这样的比赛啊——现在媒体有机会报复他了，他仿佛已经看到了明天国内报纸的大标题。

也许他的心情真的太糟了，以至于直到就要走进更衣室的时候，普拉蒂尼才意识到他脖子上还搭着白色的法国队服。天知道为什么那个意大利人盯防他的时候好像无处不在，却偏偏在比赛结束的下一秒钟消失了。

普拉蒂尼输球后竟拒绝与对手交换球衣。光这一件事就能让记者写出多少报道呀。

他急忙回过头，意大利球员们还在场上庆祝，他在一个个蓝色的身影中间穿来穿去，可是那个盯死他的中场真的不见了。定下神仔细思考，他发现自己甚至记不起对手的长相，尽管其实法国队和意大利队的球员一直住在同一家酒店里。

意大利真的有这样的中场吗？强硬，灵活，满场飞奔，在球场两端都无所不能？普拉蒂尼想到了约翰·内斯肯斯，显然他的运气和偶像克鲁伊夫可差得太远了。

球场的灯光已经亮起来了。那是南半球的初冬，天气很冷，普拉蒂尼怔怔地站在草地上，寒风一吹，赤裸的上身打了个哆嗦。这到底是怎么回事？

“米歇尔？米歇尔！”是队友巴蒂斯顿的声音，“我们走吧？”

“你有没有看见——”

他一下子又愣住了。系在脖子上的长袖球衣被巴蒂斯顿随手一扯，散开来落进他的怀里。那正是一件蓝色的意大利14号。

法国队果然没有出线。离开布宜诺斯艾利斯的前夜，收拾行李的普拉蒂尼在枕头底下找到了一件黑白间条衫。他没说什么就把它一起装进箱子里了。也没有告诉别人。

_但是在另一个平行世界里，普拉蒂尼这样解释以上神秘事件：_

_“我与塔尔德利，我未来的保镖，立刻就交上了朋友。我们已经商量好交换国家队球衣；他还承诺要送一件尤文的队服给我。”（自传选段）_

_作者附体的塔尔德利：换球衣都要多拿一件的吗？？？_

（别忘了作者的粉籍已经被开除了因此一切闭眼吹都不算数。）


	49. 小剧场四  2020年12月10日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2020.12.18：Ciao Pablito。对时间线操作的一点补救

早起的鸟儿有虫吃，早起的人就没那么快活了。

早起的米歇尔·普拉蒂尼正在床上打电话。对于65岁的老年人来说，智能手机是个让人又爱又恨的玩意儿。他把冰凉的电子屏用力压在耳朵上，想要分辨出里面的声音。

有一瞬间他以为自己听见了什么。

“齐比！”他大声吼道，好像必须藉此挽回某种再也无法拉近的距离，“你知道了吗？！”

回答他的是冰冷的“滴滴”声，因为电话根本没有接通过。

普拉蒂尼愤怒地把屏幕凑到眼前。他打开浏览器，用巨大的字体在搜索框里输入“波兰足协主席 新闻”。

波兰足协主席博涅克昨日接受采访。波兰足协主席昨日观看欧冠赛事。波兰足协主席与拜仁传奇鲁梅尼格合影……

普拉蒂尼把手机狠狠摔在了枕头上，泪水沾湿了他的脸颊。为什么？这是可能的吗？这个世界似乎没有受到任何影响？

“也许他在飞机上！”金球奖得主忽然惊叫，自认为找到了完美的解释。他跳下床，顾不上穿鞋就跑出门去。

在书房门口，他差点被马可·塔尔德利绊倒，因为曾经的意大利警察打电话时直接坐在了地板上。

这很危险，考虑到现在他们中任何一个的体积恐怕都超过了初见时两人的总和。

“打通了吗？”

塔尔德利盯着手机屏幕，没有发出任何声音。普拉蒂尼跑得气喘吁吁，干脆也在他旁边坐了下来。他伸过头去看，屏幕上有几十个拨出电话，但没有一个接通的。

普拉蒂尼的手指开始猛戳最顶端的记录。意大利人开了免提，所以空气中立刻响起熟悉的忙音，电话刚一拨出就断了。

“我给安东尼奥至少打了五十多个了。”马可虚弱地道，“也许就是法国电信的信号不行，ma che paese di m（什么**国家）……”

直到现在他还是把法语和意大利语夹杂在一起说话。

“也许你欠费了？”普拉蒂尼充满怀疑地说，他把手机抢了过来，“给我看看……”

塔尔德利呆呆地看着他，突然，像得到什么启示似的，他以很不协调的动作从地上爬了起来。

“也许你的消息错了！”他高声叫道，“根本没有这回事！不然怎么可能？”

他冲到写字台前，打开笔记本电脑。他要亲眼看到……

电脑其实已经打开了。马可最近在写回忆录，声称要把80年代意大利警察系统的内幕统统揭露出来。一天又一天过去，虽然电脑上的文档总是开着，但左下角的字数统计却少得可怜。

“米歇尔！米歇尔！”

正在试图登录手机运营商网站，但始终收不到验证短信的普拉蒂尼抬起头。他不自觉地睁大了眼睛，也许……

“你快来看这个。”

鼠标指针被两只颤抖的手牵引着，点开了屏幕上的链接。

_保罗·罗西。帽子戏法。1982年7月5日。意大利3-2巴西……_

那是另一个世界的入口。

“原来真的有平行世界啊。”马可喃喃地说，“那这是他……”

明亮的绿茵场上投下明亮的阳光，明亮的黄，明亮的蓝，在西班牙盛大而狂热的夏日，就连草地上的阴影也是明亮的。他们就这样看着蓝色的身影突然插入到三个巴西球员中间，皮球像是找到主人的小狗，一下子就快活地跳了过来。一步，两步，起脚射门，震耳欲聋的呼声里，整个世界都为之晃动。2-1。他的球队第二次领先于他们不可战胜的对手。

“难以置信，”普拉蒂尼低声说，“你看……‘在之前的四场比赛中，保罗·罗西承受的压力……在此之前，他已经两年没有……’”

塔尔德利突然浑身一颤。滚烫的记忆，有如沸腾的热血，不受控制地涌入他的意识之中。在另一个世界里，他也在那片场地上。他的身周仿佛燃烧着熊熊烈火，因为那天的巴塞罗那气温超过了40度。保罗·罗西在禁区里，他的搭档格拉齐亚尼在禁区里，防守的巴西队员已经跑到他们身后，只有儒尼奥尔（谁也不知道为什么）还站在门线上。

平行世界的塔尔德利后来一点点回想，明白这些他都看到了，只是他不知道。彼时他的眼底只有巴塞罗那午后灼烧一切的日光，黄色和蓝色的球场蒸腾起来在热浪里浮向虚空，他飞起右腿把球砸进这虚空里去。剧痛之下他仿佛看到自己的大腿扭曲变形，一排排肌肉纤维像绷紧的弓弦那样迸断，然而正是那一刻保罗·罗西从虚空中显现，接着皮球有如熟透的果子落入球网。他躺在按摩床上，更衣室空洞无人，呼喊声凶狠地撞击着墙壁，静止的时间里，他的肌肉一下下抽搐着。最后队医走进来，告诉他比赛已经结束，3-2，而他只是抽筋了。在那个世界他是如此专情以至于足球对他也总是忠诚的。

他们挨个点开Youtube推荐的视频，每个都装满了意大利20号孩子气的笑脸。即使在另一个世界，这一幕也还是如此熟悉。

“原来在平行世界我也是世界冠军哦。”他说，“我就知道生活如此操蛋一定是有什么地方不对……”

普拉蒂尼紧紧握住了他的手。意大利人疼得放声尖叫，因为身边人的指甲深深地陷入他的手心。法国人颤抖着站起身来，另一个世界的碎片像挟着彻骨寒冰的冷水沿脊椎倾泻而下，锋利的冰凌割裂了他的脏腑。他看到那座比爆发的火山更令他恐惧的球场，倒塌的看台，哭喊声和叫骂声撕裂了天空，空气里烟雾弥漫。他站在混乱之中，无数的球迷哭叫着想要越过警卫拉住他的手，扑到他的身上，他们说，米歇尔，停止吧，为了我们。

平行世界的普拉蒂尼听见了自己的声音，我们必须照常比赛，才能救更多的人。

那个世界里还有其他人吗？也许只有他自己。但这显然是不可能的。保罗·罗西在球场上，博涅克也在。甚至塔尔德利也在那儿。他的所有朋友都和他在一起，只有足球在那一夜抛弃了他。那是一个令他永失所爱的世界，他一定曾无数次梦想过逃离。

“原来我在这个世界这么幸运，”他轻轻地说，“但即使如此，我也没有成为一个不同的人……”

塔尔德利终于把手抽了出来，好用来环住他在平行世界前队友的肩。现在屏幕上正在播放1982年世界杯决赛的片段。保罗·罗西打进了他本届赛事的第6个进球，镜头里灿烂的笑容再度出现，普拉蒂尼沉默地看着，不知为什么，他的心中忽然充满了感激。那是另一件在两个世界之间没有改变的事。

“我早就知道，这才是正常的嘛。法国队怎么会夺得世界杯……”意大利人咬着他的耳朵嘟囔，“这个世界的作者一定是你的脑残粉。”

普拉蒂尼摇了摇头。塔尔德利看看他的脸色，很怕法国人冲他发火，赶紧把视频关掉了，这样他就又一次没能知道自己错过了什么。

“我再给安东尼奥打个电话吧？”他小声说，因为法国人正侧过脸把头枕在他肩上，他们就这样一动不动地站着贴在一起，呼吸和心跳都离得很近。“现在好像他才最需要……”

“什么声音？”普拉蒂尼忽然没头没脑地说。

“什么……”

塔尔德利也怔住了。电脑里不再响起欢呼和吼叫声之后，耳朵里似乎的确有另外的细小震动传进来。

普拉蒂尼猛地推开他，拿起桌上塔尔德利的手机。并没有动静。他们对视了一眼，争先恐后朝卧室冲了过去。两人几乎同时到达门口，差点就在那儿卡住了。

普拉蒂尼的手机躺在床上，正显示视频通话邀请。他甚至没注意看是谁就接了起来。

“嘿！”保罗·罗西兴高采烈地说，“你怎么不接电话呀？”

三个人都愣住了。听筒里沉默了半晌，因为与此同时另两人红肿的眼眶也出现在通话界面上，“你们也知道了？谁能想到……”

“你还好吗？”马可晕头转向地问，他终于找到一个机会把眼睛擦干，顺便狠狠掐了自己一把，惨叫起来。“可是有消息说……”

“因为这是平行世界啊。”罗西笑了笑，“许多事情是不一样的。”

“你在那个世界还是世界冠军呢。”

“是啊，我还对巴西进了三个球呢。……真不可思议，对吧？济科，法尔考，儒尼奥尔的球队……”

“可是在那个世界你已经……你已经……”塔尔德利说，“你会比较喜欢那里吗？”

“喜不喜欢，我们都没得选呀。”罗西还是笑嘻嘻地，就好像这个世界真的和另一个毫无关联，“也许我们只在一个世界是真实的，另一个世界只是别人想象的产物……也许我们在哪里都没有存在过，也许所有人都会死在那个世界，只有这里让我们活下去……但是我们又能怎么样呢？四十年前，即使眼前只是一个虚拟的足球，我也会想要把它踢进门里。”

“是啊，”普拉蒂尼柔和地说，“无论在哪里，我们能做的都那么少，除了竭尽全力，我们还能怎样呢？”

……

“即使只有作者瞎编的黑手党，警察也要抓到他们！”塔尔德利却大声说。“虽然我认为这个作者编得一团糟！”

“即使你的性取向是作者想象出来的，你也在约会软件上注册了账号。”他的同伴冷冷地指出，“我刚才已经看到了。”

“……”

“喂喂？米歇尔，”过了许久，电话里传出疑惑的声音，“你们在打架吗？我本来只是想问问能不能转发一下我的自传宣传……”

***

献给Paolo “Pablito” Rossi, 1956.9.23 - 2020.12.9。

* * *

理论上应该是一种纪念但好像也没有很成功。

这是作者自那天以来第一次写出某一位金球奖得主的全名，好像如果拒绝写出来这件事就不会是100%真实的。作者认为法国队夺得82世界杯是完全不可能的事所以用它来玩梗，但是真正作者从来没想象过的事情却发生了。

事实是如果没有保罗·罗西在1982年的壮举，作者就不会对某（些）意大利球员转粉也就根本不可能有这篇文，当然这些球员们应该也不怎么需要它就是了。

Ciao, Pablito, & grazie. （相信在平行世界里你也一定拿回了被作者抢走的金球奖哦。）





End file.
